Our story thus far
by LegacyChick
Summary: Summary: The story of Cody and Randy turning into Candy. Their beginning, their life together as a couple, their end... or will there ever be one?, Chapter 42: An end and a beginning , Pairing: Candy, Warning: Slash, tons of Fluff, Smut
1. What a 'Coming Out'

**So, here I am on Christmas Eve with nothing better to do than to post a new story. Yes, you heard right (or read right), it's a STORY, not only a One-Shot. Let me explain really short... I've gotten the idea to a Candy-One-Shot (as always) and only minutes later got the idea to ANOTHER Candy-One-Shot... and again, only minutes later, decided to just make a whole story out of it. (Funny thing is, that the idea I got first, which is already written down, will be only Chapter Six or Seven) So, here it is, the start of hopefully many, many little Candy-Shots to come.**

**Chapter 1: What a 'Coming out'**

**Summary: The story of Cody and Randy turning into Candy. Their beginning, their life together as a couple, their end... or will there ever be one?**

**Pairing: Candy (if you haven't figured it out yet)**

**Warning: Slash, Smut, Fluff**

**Disclaimer: My Cody and Randy muses were quite willing to help with this story... Everything else belongs either to fantasy or to the McMahon family (wishfully Shane).**

* * *

June 2010

He had just gotten back from his meeting with creative, script for the next three weeks in his hands. He'd told them he was going to meet up with his long-time friend anyway, taking his script with him, too. Earlier plans of heading straight to the gym after the meeting were now forgotten, as he could not wait to tell Cody the great news that he would seen be drafted back to Raw in order to team up with him once again. Cody's times as a joke on Smackdown would soon be over, as he would become the newest face of Raw, respected and cherished.

The two of them had been as close as twins ever since Cody's debut on Raw three years ago. He had taken an instant liking to the boy, the burning desire and passion for the business in the then still scrawny and lithe body having been something that had reminded Randy a lot of himself. He had taught him everything he had known during their first feud and their time together in Legacy had been a pure blast. The three of them -Ted included- had traveled together everywhere, worked out together, went out together, even roomed together on many occasions.

Even the draft last year -Cody being split from them and moved to Smackdown- had not hurt their friendship at all. They still shared everything together -Cody and him more than him and Ted-; they still were as close as ever.

Today was not any different; the two of them having taken a hotel-room together as soon as they had heard the two brands would meet up for a supershow. The room sounded empty as he stopped in front; searching once again for his keycard in each pocket he had on his clothing until finding it in the very last attempt before slipping it through the cleft, the door opening immediately. "Codes! I've got the script for you! You won't fucking belie…" His voice trailed off into a gasp of surprise at the image he was provided with.

The bed sheets were covering two obviously slightly moving bodies, sweaty, one of them without a doubt Cody, the other one definitely a blond, hovering right above Cody, ON TOP of him. Labored breathing was the only sound audible in the room until the door behind Randy fell shut, his stunned figure -eyes and mouth wide open- standing frozen while he stared at the couple. They were not moving anymore, obviously alarmed by the sound of a slamming door, probably just as frozen as he was at the mere thought of being 'caught in the act'.

However, he could see the figure on top slightly starting to tremble in exhaustion. "I… shit… Codes… Sorry!" He spluttered the words out, hand finally coming up to cover his eyes as he should have done minutes ago -but the truly sinful image of Cody all naked and sweating, flushed and panting for breath not letting him do so. He wanted nothing more than to be swallowed by a hole just then and he'd be surprised if Cody did not feel the same. He should have knocked… Wait… Since when did Cody have a relationship with anyone?

It was the only thought running through his mind while he attempted to turn back around, hand still over his eyes, and leave the room. That was, however, only until the blonde's energy left and the arms gave out underneath, the somewhat heavier body landing on Cody with a rather loud thump and a manly, grumbled "Oomph!" 'Wait? Manly?'

Instantly snapping his head back around, ignoring that the covers had inevitably risen up a little -now revealing four large feet and rather trained calves- his eyes landed on the blond again. Only then, Randy realized that somehow that haircut seemed familiar to him, even now, as it was wet and ruffled up, the short, ash-blond locks reminding him a lot of… "TED?" Another sharp gasp escaped him at that realization, hand flying up to his lips in an instant while his grey eyes widened in shock.

The second Randy gasped, they both knew they'd have a lot of explaining to do, Ted's eyes staring apologetically at his younger lover. It had been entirely his idea to initiate something while Randy had been away and he would also be the one to take the whole blame for it. He just hoped that Randy would not tear him a new hole, that he would be able to still look at them after finding out… that he would still stay friends.

Randy did not budge, not even a millimeter. He did not even move while they scrambled to get their clothes back on, only turning his back to them, facing the door, to give them some sort of privacy, arms crossed in front of his chest. He was not embarrassed any longer, more disappointed, frustrated, seething even. Why had they never said a word? Why had he never seen? Why had they kept it a secret? Most importantly, why wasn't it him in Cody's arms, in his bed, instead?

He could soon hear the two of them chatter away in an attempted whisper, understanding only part of what they said. "…Told you so…", "…pissed…", "…secret…", "…sorry…" and "…Love you…" being words amongst the spoken.

A throat was cleared and, though he could not make out whom it belonged to, he turned back around to fully face his friends, stern expression never faltering. Cody's hair was still looking somewhat disastrous -so was Ted's-, cheeks flushed -now more out of shame than heat- and his eyes already watery. Even though he was pissed at them, he could not help but letting his heart break a little bit at the image of his young friend, exaggerated sigh leaving his lips as his expression softened slightly.

Randy opened his mouth to ask 'How long?' but before it came out, the young DiBiase beat him to it, starting to ramble away. "Sorry, Randy, really. We've wanted to tell you, but didn't know how you'd react. We didn't know how to… come out… and well, then we just didn't really mind anymore. We thought it would be better to keep a secret, not wanting to risk any gossip, not wanting to lose you as a friend. We should have said something though, I know. We never wanted you to find out like this. I mean… never mind. It's just… shit… Sorry."

Randy blinked at that a few times, before his lips started to twitch and his eyes narrowed on the unusually quiet brunette. "How long?" Though his eyes were practically boring into the youngest of them, the question was directed at the blond, voice firm and steady. "Three months."

Nodding in acknowledgment, he let out another sigh, not able to look at the mess that was Cody any longer. The young man looked as if he was going to break down any given moment, and he wanted nothing more than to cradle him in his arms and sooth his fears away. However, he could not risk letting down his guard. He was still pissed, or at least that was what he told himself. In fact, he was more disappointed than anything else.

"What about Kristen?" It had been the one question burning on his tongue the whole time already, and out of the corner of his eyes, he could see Cody inwardly flinch at the mention of her name. Ted, however, stayed calm -on the outside at least. "We're going through a rough time for five or six months already. I've already thought about divorce. In fact, we've even talked about it. She's just… I don't think she's the right one for me."

That meant, however, that they were still together; Randy's blood suddenly starting to boil at the thoughts running through his mind. Ted was practically cheating on her with Cody.

Confusingly narrowing his eyes at Cody again, he waited for the younger man to finally say something, anything while pondering over the question how the little brunette could even start something like that. Start an affair, be a home wrecker, be with someone he knew belonged to someone else. 'Maybe love really does make blind'

He, himself, had started an affair shortly before divorcing Sam four months ago. However, that had been AFTER they had decided to split, after they had already agreed on a fair schedule for Alana, a fair split of their money and their belongings. They had not fought, had not argued. They even were still friendly towards each other, and if it had not been for Sam, they'd probably still be married. She had realized something was off long before Randy had, practically pointing, SHOVING him into the direction of the young, gorgeous brunette standing in front of him.

Only, he would have never guessed that Cody was into men, too.

"Listen, Randy! I know what you might think. 'He's still married, yet he screws around'. But… I really, really love Codes, with all my heart. If he asked me to, I would divorce Kristen in a heartbeat…" The rest of Ted's ramblings went on deaf ears, as Randy was lost in his own little inner turmoil, questioning why he had never realized it before, cursing himself for not just taking the risk, for probably having lost his last chance at a happy love life now.

His eyes were still transfixed on the young brunette, Cody's head hanging low to avoid any eye-contact, cheeks still flushed -even more now that Ted was spilling his heart out-, lips trembling and hand tightly holding onto that of his lover.

"Randy?" Snapping back out of it, he returned his attention to Ted, seeing the blond staring back at him with an arched brow, eyes screaming curiosity at him. He just shook his head, breathe leaving him sharply as he ran a hand over his face before… forcing a smile, as warm, as genuine, as soft as he could manage it.

"Well… I'm happy for you. Glad that you… well, that you're happy, really." He tore his eyes away from the blond again only to meet two wide, crystal-blue oceans full of surprise, of pleasant shock as Cody gaped back at him, lips parted open. God, he would have died to see this image under different circumstances, much more… intimate… circumstances.

With a -this time less forced- smile tucking on his lips, he continued, never once breaking Cody's gaze. "If you ever have any problems or if anyone's ever bothering you or anything… I'll always be just a call away… or a room." He was just hoping, just praying for the young brunette not to get hurt in this, else he would have to teach Ted a whole other lection the next time they were meeting.

* * *

**I've already some ideas for the next chapters to come, but I'm open to suggestions. I'm specifically looking for 'Firsts' I can write, such as 'First kiss' 'First Date', etc. So if you have any ideas, share them with me! :) **

**Reviews are as always much appreciated.**


	2. Where we are

**Thanks again for all the lovely reviews the first chapter has received. Candy just feels so naturally when writing it. It's so easy to get carried away :)**

**Hope you all had a great Christmas and will have an even better start into the New Year. Again, 'Sex, Drugs and True Love' will be updated soon, as well as 'SmutFest'. Don't worry... I just need to find some time to put everything down on paper (or in this case, the computer).**

**This chapter is taking place two months after Randy not only found out about Cody's sexuality, but also discovered his relationship with Ted in a rather unpleasant way.**

**Title: "Where we are"**

**Warning: Slash, Fluff, Angst**

**Disclaimer: My Cody and Randy muses are great little helpers. They're the only things belonging to me, oh yeah, and the story-idea of course. Mistakes are all mine, too, as it is unbeta'ed as always.**

**Now, enjoy!**

* * *

August 2010

He had gotten used to it. Randy had had a hard time accepting Cody's relationship with Ted, but he had gotten used to it. They even were able to talk about it. Gladly that each time Cody brought the topic up, his heart started aching and his stomach started churning, but they were able to discuss the topic. And Cody was happy; at least it seemed like it.

For he had no idea how the young man could be happy with the situation. Ted still had not reached in the divorce-papers, leading some kind of a double life, being with his wife –though miserable- while at home and being with Cody –seemingly happy- while on the road. The young brunette had told him that he did not mind, that he knew what he was facing when he had gotten into that relationship, that affair, and that all he cared about was that Ted was happy, that Ted made HIM happy.

He so often just wanted to shake him, just wanted to yell at him, open his eyes, tell him what an idiot he was for getting into such a fucked up situation, but he just could not do it. The sparkle in Cody's eyes whenever he talked about Ted, whenever he was with Ted, that huge, almost goofy smile whenever the topic came up… he did not want to ruin it.

As long as Cody was happy, he was happy, and with each passing day, he doubted more and more that Ted would ever do anything to intentionally hurt the young man. Just, it broke his heart to see him this loving, this content, this relaxed and happy with someone else. It might sound selfish, but Randy so much wanted the younger brunette for himself.

He had realized that shortly after Sam had filed for divorce, after SHE had practically shoved him towards the younger man, after she had pointed out to him the obviousness of his feelings. Until that point, Randy had always thought it was nothing else than admiration, than protection, than a really strong bond, a friendly bond.

However, when Sam had opened his eyes –he always had to chuckle at the memory of that talk- he had begun to realize how much the young man truly meant to him. He had seen him in a different light, had looked at him more cautiously, had put more feelings into his touches, into little gestures shared between them, but nothing had ever come back. Of course, Cody was not gay; at least that was what he had thought until the day when he had walked in on him and Ted.

A day after, they had set down and talked, only Cody and him, alone, eye-to-eye. The Georgia-native had explained to him how it had all started, that he indeed had been bisexual all along; he had just never found the guts to tell Randy. Ted had not been his first relationship with a guy, but he hoped it would be his last. Ted's confession that he would divorce Kristen as soon as he asked him to, had surprised him as much as it had surprised Randy. However, Cody had said that it was Ted's decision to make. He would not push him, not then or ever.

The ringing of his cell phone brought him out of his thoughts again, eyes fluttering open with a start as he rested his sore and tired body against the headboard of his hotel-bed. It had been a long day, an exhausting show and Sheamus had not been entirely soft with him in the ring.

Reaching over to grab his cell off the nightstand, he caught a glimpse of the name on the screen, instant smile forming on his lips as he let go of a content smile. An affect only one person ever had on him –asides from his daughter.

"Codes! It's about time you call… I was close to falling asleep already." They talked each day, if time let them, always in exchange, and this time was not any different. They both missed eachothers presence ever since the draft and the ten minutes on the phone each night at least made it easier for them to be apart.

The strangled sob on the other end however, showed him that this would not be the usual fun chitchat. "Codes? What happened?" He sat up straight, cell-phone practically pressed to his ear, waiting for a response, but all he got was more sobbing, heavier breathing, sniffles. "Codes? Baby-boy, talk to me, please?"

"He… Ted… I… he went… back to… Kristen… He… he broke… up… He…" While his heart made a little jump at the news, the rest of him, body and soul, started to tense, anger quickly rising inside of him. "He what? That fucking asshole…" Before he could say more though, the sound of a croaked sob made it to his ear again, the image of Cody's heaving, crying figure, crouched together on a bed, all alone, a complete mess suddenly invading his mind, and the anger instantly faded again. Sorrow and pain replaced it instead.

"Codes, baby-boy… Please calm down a little. It's… it's okay… Talk to me, baby-boy… Tell me what happened." Even his own voice was trembling now, the urge to hold Cody at the moment so strong that it barely kept him on his bed anymore. "Codes… Come on… Tell me." He willed himself to stay calm, to stay rational and his voice seemingly seemed to sooth the younger man as the sobbing slowly started to fade into choked whines and sniffles. Damnit, how much he wanted to be there for him right then, hold him and kiss all his sorrows away.

"I… I asked him to… to… get divorced… Like he told me… like he said I could… And… that was a week ago… and… Today he told me he could not… he could not leave her. He loves her too much… and… his reputation would… would go to hell… HE would go to hell if… he choses me." His heart sank with each word. Just hearing Cody that heart-broken, listening to the strangled voice and the pained sniffles, made his stomach ache. "Baby… I am… I'm so so sorry… Really."

Another sniff before "You're not… Don't lie." Blinking rapidly, Randy's eyes widened and he had to take the phone away from his ear for a second to stare at it in disbelief before finding his voice again. "Say what?" "You're happy… You never liked… us being together. You hated it. You… thought we're making a mistake… I am making a mistake all along." Though Cody had still a hard time to speak, his voice was a lot clearer now, stern, almost a little cold. As if he projected his pain, his misery, suddenly on him instead of Ted.

"Codes… that's not…" "It is true." Another sniff, Cody's tone turning softer again, pained. "Don't lie." Sighing, he readjusted his position until he leant against the headboard again, gnawing on his lips as he thought about the younger mans words. It was true, of course, but because of completely different reasons. "It is true… yes. But… not for the reasons you think." "Then it's not because YOU wanted me instead?"

Now he was speechless, completely speechless, jaw dropping open as he gasped for air. He knew? "I…I…" He truly was lost for words, not knowing what to make out of Cody's statement, the young man now obviously as calm as HE had been before. "I'm right, Randy, am I?"

He needed to get his composure back, quickly. Gulping down the lump that had formed in his throat, he tried to find the right words, any words at least, taking a deep breath before answering. "This isn't the right time to talk about this, Codes… nor the right place. You… you're vulnerable and all… and…" "Damnit, Randal!" Taken aback by the sudden anger in the younger mans voice, he flinched a little, bottom lip sucked in between his teeth, grip on his phone tightening.

"I'm sorry, Codes… We… Look, we have the PPV next week. We'll see each other then… Maybe we can… talk then? Like, really talk?" It was the only idea that came to his mind at the moment, the only thing that made kind of sense, that might calm his friend down again. As long as he did not know Cody's true feelings towards him, and his exact state of mind, –after all Ted had just dropped him for his wife- he just could not take advantage of the situation and blurt out his emotions.

"That…" He could hear the sharp intake of breath on the other end, could even hear Cody shuffling around on the bed –mind wanting to go to completely different places at that image again- and moments later the clear yet pained voice from his young friend sounded through the line "That's a good idea." "Good… Codes?" "Yeah?" Cigarette now in his hand, fidgeting with the lighter while the cell phone was trapped between his shoulder and his ear; he answered as calm as possible, almost loving "I'm sorry, really. You deserve better."

He almost awaited a snappy remark, something along the lines of 'Yeah, someone like you, huh?', but all he got was another sniff and a shaky "Thank you" before the line went dead.

The whole week had been like a blur to Cody. Not only did he miss Ted, he was also anxious to find out what Randy felt, what he wanted to tell him. After their phone call a week ago, they had not talked any more; they had dropped their daily routine of calling each other. Whether it had been out of lack of time or out of embarrassment, maybe even fear of rejection or something else, Cody did not know, but what he knew when he walked into the shared hotel that afternoon was, that he would soon get clearness.

The life without Ted was proving itself to be shitty until now; boring and stern, stale even. He missed him and even though he should hate the blond for putting him through such heartbreak, he could not help but to still love him some way. He knew what he had gotten into the day they had decided to become more than just friends, but somehow, somehow he had always imagined them being together forever, he had always hoped for Ted to one day leave Kristen and chose him.

He had figured out by now that it was a lot more complicated than that, that Ted probably also had had a hard time to make this decision, that it was not entirely Ted's fault. What he had NOT figured out yet, was, what Randy's role was in all of this.

Between all his relationships, all his affairs –with men as well as with women- Cody had always had a major crush on him, but had never even given it so much as a second thought. Randy was, correction, HAD BEEN, married after all. He was straight, as straight as a man could be. That's at least what he thought. Until the day he had gotten a call from Samantha about a month ago.

Why she had called, he still did not have any idea, but while they had talked, chatted, while they had blabbered away on the phone, something had slipped her, something major. 'I knew he had a crush on you for ages already. I just needed to give him the chance to act on it.' He had no idea if it had been intentional or if it had been a mistake, but Sam never mentioned that comment again and neither did he. However, it had never quite escaped his memory.

He had often lain awake on his days off, on his days apart from Ted, and thought about that sentence, thought about the meaning of it, thought about… if it was true. And one by one, piece after piece, night after night, it had all come together. The little touches, lingering and soft, those loving gazes, so warm and caring, all the little gestures, sweet and genuine. How he had not realized it before was beyond him.

However, Cody was taken; he was with Ted, and he was… he HAD BEEN… happy with him. The last week though, no one could blame him anymore for exploring his feelings for Randy a little more, a little deeper, for trying to make out that little spark that he must have missed. Something, anything that would show him that it's never been Ted, that it's always been Randy.

The best thing about his arrival at the hotel though, was the black eye he spotted onto his former lover… and he could not help but smile. He knew instantly where it came from, pride sparkling in his eyes as he regarded the bruise for a while from the distance before heading towards his room, THEIR room. Randy had insisted on sharing again, even if their talk would end into something unpleasant, something unpredictable. Their friendship was too valuable for the two of them to break it off because of a silly argument, or a silly mistake.

Gladly Randy had not checked in yet. As much as he wanted to talk, to find out, he also needed some time to get his own thoughts straight. He had no idea what he wanted, his emotions in a whirlwind, his feelings, his mood swinging back and forth.

Dropping his gym-bag onto one of the beds, he plopped down next to it, running a shaky hand through his ebony locks as a heavy sigh made it past his lips. This past week had surely been the most confusing of his entire life so far and it would probably get only more confusing with Randy showing up today. He did not even know if he was ready for it. The shaky, stuttered reply on the phone last week had been all the confirmation he had needed for his suspicions. Randy really did want him; he really liked him just that tiny bit more than a friend did.

He did not get much time to think, however, as only 10 minutes after he had arrived, the door opened again. He could hear John's voice from the floor, something sounding like 'Good luck' being yelled and then… Randy stepped inside. The minute the door closed behind him and he turned around, their eyes met, and for no reason at all –or maybe there was one, but he could not figure it out- Cody suddenly felt the urge to cry… and he did.

Tears started to fall silently at first as he just stared at his best friend for a long time, Randy seemingly moving in slow motion towards him, hands tightly grasping the sheets he was sitting on at the edge of his bed. Before he even knew it, before he could react, could pull away, he was cradled in two strong, tattooed arms, his head pulled against the firm, warm chest of the taller brunette, one hand carefully, gently running up and down his back while soothing words were spoken to him.

He could not stop crying for a long time, whatever had brought the sudden outburst upon not wanting to go away, eyes wide, red and puffy, stifled sobs escaping his full lips as he let it all go. And Randy never once pulled away. If he thought about it, it did feel good, really good; he felt safe back then. Safer than ever before. Somehow, he did not even dare to pull away, to get out of Randy's grip when his crying had finally subsided and the tears had already dried.

He was scared. Not only of letting go and losing the warmth, the calm radiating from Randy, but also of losing his friendship, his soulmate, of losing Randy. "Randy?" Finally, his voice was back, though it sounded weak and strangled, muffled by Randy's shirt. "Yeah?" They still held onto each other tightly, the younger brunette's face buried in Randy's chest, fingers digging into the soft material of the button-up shirt his friend was wearing.

"Can… Do you…" He was silently cursing himself for the inability to form a coherent sentence, for not being able to just ask him straight forward. "What is it, Codes?" Randy had pulled away, just ever so slightly, so that he was able to look into the tear-strained, clouded eyes of the younger man, hand unconsciously leaving his hair and brushing over that beautiful face of him until it came to an halt on his cheek, thumb brushing away the last remaints of saltiness on that flawless skin.

He could've gotten lost in those deep, trusting, caring blues, could have gotten drowned in them, brain completely melting as he stared at Randy, forgetting what he wanted to ask, forgetting why they were there, what they had actually wanted to do, completely shutting out the little voice in the back of his head telling him not to do it.

It would have been too late anyways. Cody was already on his toes, lips carefully brushing against those of his older friend, his soulmate, staring at him, searching those crystal clear blues for any signs of shock, of disgust, of fear, anything, anxiously waiting for him to pull away, … and as Randy did not move, he did it, pressing their lips together. And still, Randy just stood, not moving a bone.

Eyes wide open in something akin to shock, lips parted and every muscle in his body tense, Randy just let it happen, no idea how to react, what to make out of it. Was Cody just really kissing him? Why? For gods sake, the man just had gone, still WAS GOING; through one hell of a heartbreak and still, he was standing here with him, in the middle of the room, inches away from a soft and flushy bed, kissing him, pressing his lips to his own in urgency.

Baby-blue eyes stayed locked on his, full of desperation, of pain, of… of something that looked so much like love in them while Cody clung to his shirt, not only holding onto him but also pulling him against his body. And suddenly, he realized just how wonderful it felt. Suddenly, Randy started kissing back.

One hand cradling the young brunette's neck, he let go of his breath with a whoosh, eyes fluttering shut as he pressed their bodies flat together, lips planted on lips, wantonly, needily, yet so soft and careful, as if the two of them would be afraid the other might break. Unoccupied hand slithering down the tensing back of the younger brunette, Randy let it rest on his lower back for a while, feeling Cody slowly relax into the touch, small goose-bumps forming on his incredibly soft skin, fingers brushing over the taut flesh before he let them travel up the trembling spine underneath Cody's shirt.

Two similarly moans, one low and rumbled, the other one shaky, needy, filled the air, Cody's eyes also fluttering shut as he became overwhelmed by the sudden heat in the room, the sudden heat cursing through his body. A wet, soft tongue probed at his lips, hesitantly asking for permission and without a second doubt, the younger man granted it.

It felt like heaven for him, wonderful. Completely getting lost into the kiss, grip on Randy's shirt tightening even more, shivering under the soft brush of fingertips against his spine, arching into the hard, muscular body of his best friend, Cody's body trembled, the sweetest of mewls making it past his lips.

Randy's lips felt so smooth, so velvet-like, something he had never expected considering the else so hard, rough body standing before him. His mouth was so warm, so inviting, the sweet taste of cherry still lingering inside, probably an aftermath from the Cherry-Coke the older man loved so much. Nothing had ever felt more heavenly to him; nothing had ever made him feel so… so at ease.

Getting carried away, his grip on Randy's shirt soon loosened, hands relaxing, starting to wander. At first he was just touching, feeling, getting used to the boy pressed so firmly against his own, but after a while, he started exploring, started feeling Randy up, hands oh so softly rubbing the tensing muscles underneath the suddenly damp shirt, those unbelievable abs, the hard, strong chest, those broad shoulders. He could actually feel Randy twitch underneath his fingertips, smiling into the kiss at the realization of what an affect he had on the older man.

If he did not stop anytime soon, Randy was sure they would regret it; he was sure he would not be able to step away anymore. He was hesitating though, reluctant, Cody's lips, his mouth, his hands, all of him just feeling so damn good, so right, that he needed all his strength, all his self-restraint to finally pull away.

Panting heavily for breath, eyes slowly fluttering back open, he gazed at the younger man in front of him. Plush lips still parted, almost inaudible whine of disappointment escaping those sinful lips, azure blues still shut tight under fluttering lids, cheeks flushed a bright, heated pink, Cody looked like the epitome of sin, of erotic to him.

He rested his forehead against that of the younger man, hands coming back up from their actual spots to cradle the smaller brunette's head in his palms, waiting for him to finally get back to him. As soon as Cody opened his eyes, a small smile tucked on his lips before he placed an oh so gentle kiss to the younger mans forehead, the pleased, almost content sigh emitting from the young mans throat something he could clearly get used to.

"How about…" He started speaking while still staring off into space, but lowered his head to stare into sparkling baby-blues as he continued. "How about we go out next week… on a date? A real date?" He surely had not planned to ask this, hell he had not planned anything that had happened those past five… ten minutes, and he was almost expecting Cody to flip him off, or to laugh at him.

However, he was rewarded with the most beautiful of smiles and a small, almost shy nod from the young brunette, his heart skipping not only one, but two beats as he pulled him back into his body, smile widening far enough to make his cheeks ache.

* * *

**Reviews, reviews, reviews. I just love them! **

**Happy New Year everyone! :D**


	3. First Date

**I'm really sorry this has taken me so long. I got stuck at least 3 times or so, with absolutely no inspiration at all. Might be the ugly weather outside or the fact that my own 'First Date' has been so very long ago that I could not even think of any ideas for this chapter.**

**Anyways, I want to thank you all again for reading and reviewing. You gals are amazing, really!**

**If you could do me a favor and check out "Sex, Drugs and True Love", too, I'd grant you all a visit from my Randy-muse (I wanna get rid of him anyways at the mo'). It's a joined A/U fic with Mizzy681 and it's kinda our baby, so every review will lighten our faces :) **

**Enough rambling now. I'm sure you're tired of it and wanna read. So, go, read and enjoy! **

**Warning: Slash, Fluff, Swearing**

**Also a warning: I'm switching between Randy's and Cody's POV's a lot, but hopefully no one gets too confused.**

**Disclaimer: I own my fantasy and my muses. Some helpful, some not. Plus, this story is unbeta'ed as always.**

**

* * *

**

Nervous was not even covering it. He was far beyond that point, hands sweating, forehead too, breathing heavy and ragged, heart beating a million miles per hour. Randy was feeling as if he had just taken part at a Marathon, running for his dear life.

He had not been on a real date ever since his relationship with Sam had started, 6 years ago, seven maybe even, and he wished he had never made this proposition to Cody. It had taken him over an hour to finally decide what to wear. Not as if Cody would care, after all, the young man had seen him in nothing but jogging-pants and sweatshirt a million times already, but…

Shaking his head and running a trembling hand through his freshly cut hair; he tried to calm down again. Five minutes he was standing in front of Cody's hotel-door already, trying to figure out what to say, how to act at the date. If being his normal self would be enough. If the restaurant down the block would be fancy enough for the date, or maybe even too fancy. If they should rather just stay at the hotel and take a few drinks at the bar downstairs.

All week long, he had been a nervous wrack already. All he could think about was Cody; all he could talk about was Cody, the kiss they had shared last week replaying itself over and over again in his head. Shit, it had even been enough to get himself off the next day… and the day after. Just the pure thought of Cody's lips on his, that luscious tongue exploring his mouth… he had cum in record-time.

If Cody knew, he would probably call off their date in a heartbeat again. Gosh, he was such a creep, a sexually frustrated, lonely creep…

However, if he had known that the younger man was just as nervous as he was… well, it still wouldn't have changed a thing. Cody had been a mental wrack all week long, pondering on whether to go or not to go. After all, one good friend had already betrayed him in the worst way possible, not only ending their relationship, their affair, but also their rather intimate friendship.

And a date? He had serious trouble imagining them on a date together. They were friends, knew each other better than anyone. So, what was the sense behind it? Gladly, a date would mean getting the chance to gain trust again, something Cody desperately wanted, but didn't know if he was able to do.

It would give them the chance to see if there was really more, deeper feelings, a sexual connection. Not as if Cody did not find Randy attractive. Fuck, only god knew how often he had already dreamt about that firm abs, those muscular, thick thighs, that hot-as-hell back of his older friend, those stormy blues.

That had been before Ted, that is… and now. That kiss a week ago had initiated so many involuntary emotions inside of him, had brought him so many dreams, wet and comfortable dreams.

He just hoped this would not end as bad as the Ted-disaster, but somehow he doubted Randy was the same. Somehow he knew deep down inside, Randy would never do that to him.

A knock at the door, obviously hesitant, almost inaudible, snapped him back out of his thoughts. Realizing that he was still standing shirtless in front of his suitcase, he hastily grabbed the first thing he could find, throwing it on while mumbling a stifled "One sec!" Without so much of another look into the mirror, he scrambled over to the door, a last deep breath doing nothing to soothe his nerves before he –as slowly and calm as possible- opened his door. And there he was, Randy-fucking-Orton, his best friend for so many years, his soul-mate, the guy who knew everything about him… the guy he had been fantasizing about for the past seven days.

He could literally feel his cheeks burning as he looked his older friend up and down, upper-lip tucked in between his pearly-white teeth as he took him all in. God, the man certainly was sex on legs… and to see him dressed up like that only for him, only to impress him… it gave Cody the shivers.

"Hey… uhmm… I didn't know if flowers would be appropriate, but… I know how much you love those cacao-filled pralines, so…" Again, he found himself slightly startled, this time by the thick, rumbling voice that brought him out of his daze, and as he looked up to meet that stormy, deep, very deep sea of blue, Cody almost forgot where he was. "Yeah… thanks."

His voice sounded tranced, the young brunette not able to tear his eyes away from his friends gaze, registering the slight sheen of sweat on Randy's forehead and the definite rosé hue on his cheeks with a relieved smile. Obviously, he was not the only one nervous here. "Well… So… Where are you taking me?"

Still holding tightly onto the small box of chocolate, he managed a crooked smile, voice still a bit shaky and raw as he unconsciously licked his lips. Thankfully, he had no idea what that little gesture did to Randy. Latter's eyes were transfixed on the tip of that wet, playful tongue, those full, pouty lips, brain not even registering the question he had been asked as he willed himself to… to relax.

"Randy?" "Oh yeah… Well, there's an Italian Restaurant down the street." "Sweet…" Cody placed the chocolate on his bed and gulped, his hands still trembling, obviously still as nervous as minutes ago. He just could not calm his fucking nerves down, no matter what he tried. "… How bout we go then?"

Their eyes met again, a shy smile spreading over Cody's lips as his cheeks flushed again at the intense stare his best friend was sending him. He could almost FEEL those deep blues looking straight into his soul. "Uhmm… maybe you should… You know… change before we leave?" "Huh?" Now that caught Cody totally off guard and for the first time ever since he had thrown on a shirt earlier ago, he finally looked down at himself, cheeks blushing in embarrassment as realization hit him.

There he stood, right in front of his friend, the man he was going on a date with tonight, clad in one of his Spiderman Pajama Shirts. Shit, where was the hole to swallow you when you needed it? "Shit" It was muttered under his breath, the only word he could get choked out, the only thing he could think of saying, head bowed down to avoid Randy's still boring gaze… until the older man let go of a soft chuckle.

"Shit, Codes… What are we doing here? I mean… We're obviously both nervous without any reason to be. We're friends, best friends… I mean… We know each other so damn well… Neither of us has a reason to… feel uncomfortable or nervous around the other, right?" All Cody could manage to do was nod, lips tucked in between his teeth as he grinned slightly at the older man, rubbing the back of his head.

"Why don't you throw on something… well… less comfortable and more…" He cleared his throat, sending the younger man a quick wink before continuing. "… More sexy and we head out? Just have a good night. Have some fun… and if it's not working out the way we both want it to, we can still… you know… hit a club after and play matchmaker for eachother."

Two minutes later –Cody having changed into a blue button-ip shirt instead- they were on their way downstairs and to the restaurant. Cody was rather glad that Randy had somehow managed to losen the tension, feeling more relaxed now, nerves soothed and permanent smile plastered to his lips as he let his older friend lead the way.

He surely had not expected Randy to take his hand, to intertwine their fingers, but when the taller man had done so in the elevator on their way down, he surely had not protested. It felt good, still a little awkward, but good.

The date went surprisingly smooth, a rather friendly and animated chat soon starting between them as they were waiting for supper to arrive. They were sharing old stories, telling each other tales of the past, things they had not talked about yet. It was not much, though; their friendship had never been one of many secrets, as they knew pretty much everything about each other already.

"You've got to be kidding me." Cody was laughing, snorting, holding his belly as he wiped the tears of joy out of his eyes with his other hand. "I swear I'm not. I think I scared the shit out of her back then." The smirk on the older mans lips did nothing to calm Cody's fit as it only made it worse, the younger man barely able to contain himself anymore. "You really? Shit…"

Obviously, he was doing quite a good job on their date. Seeing Cody that openly enjoying himself made his heart swell with pride and the grin on his lips constantly growing. It was impossible to take his eyes off the smaller brunette. He had not seen him that happy in a while, not even while he had been with Ted, and honestly, the spark of joy in those else so thoughtful, deep blues and that carefree grin on the younger mans lips made him look even more… more beautiful to him than ever.

Their orders soon arrived and the fell into a comfortable silence, glancing at each other every now and then while enjoying their supper. It was not often that either of them went for a real dinner, one containing at least three meals and a bottle of wine, the finest wine in the restaurant's repertoire. Even though Cody was not a big fan of anything alcoholic, he'd found the gesture rather sweet and had accepted Randy's invitation without hesitation.

However, one glass would already be enough for him; either that or he would certainly spill something that was inappropriate to tell on a first date. He could not hold his tongue with too much alcohol cursing through his system.

"So… I ran into Ted last week, you know?" Cody's suddenly serious tone and the expression on his –moments ago so content, happy- face made Randy almost choke on his last spoon of soup and he quickly cleared his throat before downing the little bit of wine left in his glass. "Uhmmm… really?"

He arched a brow, trying to behave as unsuspicious as possible, as casual as possible, cleaning his lips with one of the napkins lying next to his plate. God, he so hoped that Cody had not realized. "Yeah… he sported a rather… well, good looking black eye. You don't happen to know where it came from, do you?"

The handsome smirk on Cody's lips and the sparkle of mischief in his baby-blues should have told Randy that something was up, but again, he could only gulp audibly as he lowered his gaze to the table, hands nervously fidgeting with his napkin. It was not before he heard the soft whisper of "Thank You" that his head snapped back up, eyes widening in surprise as he narrowed them on his young friend.

Cody was smiling back at him, eyes full of warmth, of gratefulness as he just nodded his head, croaking out a rather shaky "He deserved it". Their silent conversation was sadly interrupted by the waitress taking their empty plates away and re-filling their glasses, or rather Randy's glass as Cody placed his palm over his own in a polite sign that he had enough.

Glancing back over at his older friend, he realized the curious expression spreading across his features and with an apologetic smile, he offered an explanation. "You know I can't hold my tongue when drinking too much."

He could not help but chuckle at that, head whipping up and down in a nod as he rumbled a low "I do." Randy had often seen his friend in a drunken state already and only knew too well, what it did to him. Though, he enjoyed the giddiness it put his friend into and the pretty hilarious situations Cody had gotten into while drunk, he did not want their date to end with him having to drag the young brunette up to his hotel-room.

When the main-menu arrived, they again fell into silence, though interrupted by a soft moan of appreciation or a sigh of content every now and then at how perfectly the dinner tasted. Cody tried to bring in a short joke after every other bite, some about their fans, some about their momentarily storylines, some about Ted and their time together during Legacy.

It was a relief to him to have someone to talk about those times, to have someone who'd been there with him, remembering the great times, the fun they had; though he also realized Randy's hidden grunts whenever the name of the blond came up. He could not help but smile at his friends antics, partly out of satisfaction that Randy was 'on his side', partly out of pride that the older man was so fond of him. It made him feel all dizzy and content.

At one point during their meal, Randy's cell phone went off and –after cursing himself for not shutting it off before their date and then apologizing to Cody-, he rolled his eyes as he read the caller-ID, but hesitantly picked up anyways.

"Hi mom." His voice sounded bored, somewhat annoyed as his cheeks flushed a slight pink and he turned his head away from Cody, but not after giving him yet another apologetic smile. "Yeah… I'm still… here." Shit, how could she seriously call him in the middle of the date? With Cody still there? Had she no idea how embarrassing this was?

"Yeah, it's going… quite well… I think." He should have never told his mother about the date. However, when he had been in such a good mood last week, she had been persistent to know why… until he had lost his nerves and told her everything. To his surprise, she had not even been shocked by it. He had not known if to feel insulted –that his mother obviously already thought he was swinging for guys- or to be glad that she accepted it so easily.

Heck, she had not even accepted it, she had been ecstatic to hear that he was going out with Cody of all people. She had –as well as himself- always had had a soft spot for the young brunette, always taken care of him as if it was her own son. She had even told him that she could not think of any better partner for him. Cody was just that perfect for him, in her eyes… and well… also in his own.

Out of the corner of his eyes, Randy could see the younger man holding back the laughter, hand clamped over his voluminous lips, body slightly shaking with chuckles, eyes shining in the brightest blue he could ever imagine… and it made the situation even more embarrassing. "Mom, really… I can't talk right now. I…" He had to suppress a groan at her antics, at her bad timing and her annoyingly cheery mood. She did not even give him any time to explain. If she had not been his mom, he would have hung up on her.

"Yeah, I will. Yes, MOM." The last word came out rather hissed and he could instantly hear the sharp intake of breathe from Cody, the Georgia-native's eyes slightly widening, as he was obviously even more entertained now. His hand had slipped down to the table, grabbing for his glass of wine as a clear smirk spread across his amused features. "I'll call you later." "Yes." "Sorry, mom." "Yeah, yeah." "Me, too. Bye"

Though the conversation he had listened to had only been one-sided, Cody could clearly imagine what Elaine had said on the other end. Randy's answers and his reactions had left no doubt about it. While he did not know what to think about Randy telling his mother about the date, he had surely thought the situation to be rather amusing, especially Randy's facial expressions changing with each passing sentence. And seeing the older man blush had definitely been somewhat of a… of a turn on.

"So… What's Elaine saying?" He could not help but ask, not even trying to hide the small chuckle escaping his grinning lips as he regarded his date with amusement.

Randy was still flushed, trying to look at everything but Cody, hand unconsciously rubbing his neck. "Uhmm… She's sending her greetings to you." Not even now did he look at the younger man, too ashamed to meet his eyes.

The polite boy he was, Cody nodded and said his thanks, though the grin would not leave his lips. It could not. He had never seen Randy that… that vulnerable and embarrassed before, not even when they had shared that rather surprising kiss last week. It was just too damn cute to resist. "Nothing else?"

He knew Cody knew. Of course he did. He was not stupid, and he had not been far away while having the conversation. Even though he had tried to talk silently, there was no choice he had not been able to do the math. And now that little tease was rubbing it right in his face. How could he just sit there and watch him make a fool out of himself? Then again, it also meant that Cody was not… angry… or turned off, right? He would have surely said something then, wouldn't he?

"Well… I told her about the date and she wanted to know how it was going." There, he had it. If he really had not heard it, he definitely knew it now. And finally, he found the courage to lock eyes with Cody again… and saw the warm smile plastered on his lips.

"And you said it's going quite well, huh?"

Of course he had heard that, too. Just his damn luck. "Well… yeah." "You really think so?" And there was that damn, irresistible smirk again. The boy was clearly out to embarrass him tonight. "I… uhmm…" And now he had lost his voice, and his ability to form coherent words. Obviously a real bad sign for this date. Damnit, his mother had just ruined everything.

Cody really could not help it, eyes sparkling, shining with admiration and adoration as his suddenly very quiet, very sweating friend, lips curled up in a sympatric smile. "You know what I think?" He did not even wait for Randy's answer, just watching those precious lips form a somewhat scared frown, eyes completely losing their shimmer. "I don't think this is going quite well…" And damnit, he did enjoy letting Randy sweat a little. It was just so… fucking sweet.

He had totally blown it. Gulping down, Randy started chewing his lips, nerves rope jumping, stomach suddenly churning, a wave of nausea overcoming him. He could have died right then and there… until…

"I think it is not going quite well, but it is magnificent so far. Entertaining, lovely, funny, relaxed and most definitely amazing. Really, Randy, relax. I'm truly having a good time tonight so far. I just hope, you too." He winked at the visibly calming man, watching Randy's expression brighten again with sparkling baby-blues, wanting nothing more than to SHOW him how much he truly enjoyed the date… However, he wanted to wait with it until the end of their date. 'Safe the best for the last' Wasn't that the saying?

Randy instantly relaxed again as he saw the seriousness in his friend's eyes and the warmth radiating from that smile of his. It soothed him immensely to know he was doing a good job so far, that… that they might really have a chance their, that they obviously had that connection he had so much hoped to discover tonight.

From then on, the date went smoothly for the rest of the main-menu, no one interrupting them anymore since Randy had instantly shut off his phone after that little chat with his mother. They had fallen back into a content, good silence, back into sharing hesitant, shy glances while munching on their meal. It took them another good ten minutes to empty their plates and as soon as the waitress carried them away, they started sharing stories again right away.

It just felt so right to Cody. So intimate, so… so good. Not only the conversation, but the whole date so far. Randy was making him feel precious, special. Probably not even intentionally. He was just… he was being himself. He was treating him so nicely, with so much respect, but still not losing his ability to make him laugh, make him smile. Randy just had that affect on him.

And Randy was getting more open, was relaxing more and more with each passing minute. He was feeling at ease again, like himself. He had finally realized that he did not have to play a role to impress Cody. He would not buy it anyways. Unlike everyone he had dated before, unlike Sam even, Cody just accepted him the way he was. Hell, the boy admired him the way he was. That's what he had told him at often enough occasions already.

His eyes were shining with delight as they followed Cody's every move, studied his expressions, got lost in that downright beautiful smile of the younger man. He just could not help but stare, sure that the grin on his lips must've been the goofiest ever as he felt the stir in his groin whenever Cody's tongue snaked out to either wet his lips or catch the last remains of his coke. Fuck, what he'd give to feel that tongue caress his own again.

Randy was just sharing one of his old pranks he had played to John in OVW, Cody's soft chuckles filling the air as an idea popped into his head. "Ya know, there's a certain blond, spoiled southern boy. I'm sure he would look good with green hair."

Cody couldn't hold back the snicker that escaped him at the thought of Ted with green hair, smiling widely at the sheer suggestion Randy was implying.

"And to top it all off, how about blue eye-brows? Think make-up will get a fit when they have to fix it?"

Cody laughed loudly, heartily, shaking his head, eyes sparkling with joy. "You suck!" The image alone was truly eye watering, so funny he could barely hold himself up.

"I wish I would." It was mumbled under Randy's breath, drowned by his glass of wine as he looked down into it. "What?"

He just hoped Cody had not heard it. How could he say that out loud? Damn, how embarrassing, how… how inappropriate. His cheeks flushed a bright pink as he swallowed hard, stumbling over his own words in order to find a rather good lie.

"Uhmm… nothing… I just said 'I know I do'." Scratching the back of his head, he was hesitant to meet Cody's gaze, keeping his head low. A glimpse at the young man, however, showed him the most brilliant, intoxicating smile he had ever seen.

"You know… I'm really enjoying myself." He was a little startled by the soft, lean fingers suddenly caressing the back of his hand, a shiver cursing through his spine that made him involuntarily shudder, and he had to tuck his bottom lip in between his teeth to prevent himself from moaning. God, Cody's hand, his fingers were so… so gentle and velvety-like, his touch feeling so heavenly on his skin.

"Yeah, me too… Uhmmm… What do you say we take a little walk through town and buy us a dessert somewhere else?" To tell the truth, Randy badly needed to get out of his chair and move a bit. He needed to walk, to… to release the tension, the friction his suddenly way too tight jeans were causing him.

"Sounds like a good idea to me." "Yeah?" "Hmmm." Randy could not help the smile forming on his lips as he watched Cody nodding his head. The date was surely going well, even better than he had expected, and he just did not want it to end, not yet… hell, possibly even never.

They walked for almost two hours, down the street, across the city. It did not even register to them that they talked for so long, that they walked that far, too wrapped up in their conversation to realize. To his surprise, Randy had taken Cody's hand again once they had left the restaurant and had not pulled it away ever since then. Only when they had stopped to get ice cream, Randy's hand had hesitantly left his own, and even then –for that little time- Cody already missed the touch.

It was so much unlike to being with Ted. With him it had been so secretive, hidden, always rushed, never really touching openly, never more than a chaste peck on the cheek –and even then only after checking that no one was looking. This here… even though it was only their first date, it was so much more. So different. It felt so right.

They both knew the evening had to end soon, with Cody having a flight in the early morning hours to the next show and Randy having a flight home only two hours later. It was inevitable. However, neither of them wanted to go back to the hotel. It would probably take them weeks before they got the chance to see each other again. Torturous, lonely weeks.

Time was flying by too fast as they passed brick building after skyscraper after pub. It was agreeable warm in the late summer air this evening. The only chills Cody got were from Randy's touch, from the low, gentle rumble whenever he exclaimed his expressions about the beautiful moonlight, the sparkling stars at the sky, the art of work architects had practiced in this city, the… future of them. Wait! What?

"I could really get used to this, you know?" It had taken Randy lots of strength and confidence to finally say out loud what he was thinking during the whole date. His voice sounded shaky, shy even, slight blush on his cheeks and smile on his lips as he was facing the younger man.

Cody had not even realized that they had come to a stop and as he glanced around them, he saw the hotel they were staying at not far away. Hell, he had not even registered Randy standing face-to-face with him until now, grasping both his hands in his rather large, rough yet soft palms.

"I'd really like to… repeat this. Well… without my mother calling, of course." There it was again. He always tried joking around whenever he was nervous as hell… and he was right now. He so hoped that Cody would agree. That this would not be over after tonight.

He did not need to worry, not the least. What he did not know was that Cody had absolutely no intention in ending things already. He wanted nothing else than to explore their feelings for each other, to find out where this would lead. Heck, he already hoped this would lead to a 'Happily Ever After' and they had not even slept together. Hell, that had only been their first date.

"Gladly." It was barely a whisper, the only word he could get out as he was getting lost in the deep blue oceans that were Randy's eyes, one of the surely most beautiful, breath-taking smiles on his lips as he waited for more, for Randy to say something else, but he stood silent.

Instead, with his the smile on his lips almost lighting the whole area, Randy slowly leaned down to capture Cody's lips with his own. He had not planned it, not yet, not now. Actually, he had wanted to wait until they were in front of Cody's room, a soft, lingering goodnight kiss to end the evening, to end the date, but… he just could not resist.

The whole week he had dreamed of this, the whole week he had not been able to get the heavenly taste of Cody's smooth lips out of his mind. And when the young man had agreed on a second date, he just had not been able to help himself any longer.

An involuntary moan escaped him as their lips met. It was not as hesitant as last week this time, just careful, gentle, exploring. As much as he knew that he wanted Cody, Randy still was knew to this. On top of that, he did not want to scare Cody away by doing something wrong, by possibly being too forceful or going too fast too soon. He wanted to give the younger man time to react, time to think, to be sure about this.

When Cody's hands came up to cup his cheeks and a warm, wet tongue ran along his lips, begging to be let in, however, Randy threw all cautiousness aside. Cradling the young brunette's neck in his palm, feeling the strong muscles tense under his touch, he intensified what had been a slow, sensual kiss at first and turned it into so much more.

Cody's tongue was granted access as he opened his lips, a groan of pleasure escaping him at the first tentative touch of the tip against his teeth, an even louder moan following when their tongues met. They couldn't have stood any closer; their chests pressed flat together, groins inevitably rubbing together, noses touching as everything around them faded to black.

Cody had not felt anything like this in… in forever, all his senses on high alert as he shyly begun to explore the hot, wet caverns of Randy's mouth. The man did not only look like sin, he also tasted like it, so sweet and so intoxicating that the young brunette knew he was already addicted.

Free hand rubbing up and down Cody's back, Randy could feel the shiver running through the young man, muscles tensing, moving under the brush of his fingertips, a moan so absolutely hot and sexual escaping the young man that it made his groin throb with need.

Both sets of eyes were shut tight as they got lost in the action, the kiss, their breathing quickening, their body-heat rising to new heights, bodies shuttering and soft sighs of content mixing with low moans of appreciation and affection. Their shyness soon subsided as Randy firmly cupped the smaller mans butt in his palm, giving it a tentative squeeze, Cody –in response- giving his upper lip a teasing nipple before breathlessly pulling away.

Fuck, he really hoped he had not blown it. Maybe the hand on Cody's butt had not been such a good idea after all; a groan of frustration –with himself- was followed by a short grunt of disappointment before Randy opened his eyes again. He already wanted to retreat, hand leaving that firm, so fucking unbelievable firm buttock, as he felt the younger mans palm covering his hand to bring it back to where it had rested for only a few seconds.

His tongue unconsciously flicked out to lick his lips, moaning audible at the delicious taste that was Cody, his eyes meeting the younger mans, full of heat, of lust. Shit, probably it had been a good idea for the young tease to pull away, or he would not have been able to stop anymore, would have dragged him up to his room and ravished him. He just looked so much like sex, like sinful, undeniable, pure sex to him right then.

The only reason why Cody had pulled away was to safe his dignity. Only god knew if he had not stopped then, he would not have been able to stop at all. His body was on fire; so much as it had never been before. His heart was beating a hundred miles per minute, hands –one of them still firmly cupping Randy's cheek and feeling the heat radiating through the older man, the other one covering Randy's own on his ass- trembling and sweaty, his eyes devouring the sinful specimen in front of him.

He really wanted nothing more than to carry on, but… this was neither the right time nor the right place for it. Their would be other times, other dates, other nights, so much he was sure of. They stared at each other for a while longer, just wordlessly smiling, enjoying, touching and feeling eachothers heartbeat slowing. When their breathing was finally back to normal –as normal as could be in the presence of the respective other- they decided to head inside.

* * *

**Ähmmmm... reviews? (And don't forget "Sex, Drugs and true Love", purdy please!)**


	4. First Dance

**Yada, yada, yada, yada. (Long speech gone short)  
**

**Thx to those who stick with me throughout the story (and other stories). :)**

**Chapter-Title: 'First Dance'  
**

**Warning: Slash, Fluff, Angst, Cussing  
**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the mistakes (as always unbeta'ed) and the idea for this fic.**

**

* * *

**

September 2010

It was only their third date so far. With the hectic schedule their job provided, they had only managed to go out once in the past 4 weeks. It had been just as perfect as the first time –though they had gone to the movies instead- Randy proving himself to be a gentleman first class and Cody once again being the little tease he had always been. Not that Randy minded.

Again, the date had ended with a kiss, this time rather passionate and sensual, bolder, not as shy anymore, and again Cody had been the one to pull away just to keep them grounded, to provide them from going too fast too far.

Even though they had not been able to see eye-to-eye in over two weeks now, Randy had agreed on getting a headset and a camera for his laptop after said second date. He had never been a fan of that whole technology-stuff and it had taken him quite some time –and lots of help from Mike and John- to figure everything out, but it gave him and Cody a chance to communicate, to stay close while spending time apart from each other.

They were getting closer, he felt it. Each minute they talked to each other, each second they saw each other, they were growing stronger and more intimate. His feeling were growing stronger, deeper, he was becoming fonder of the younger man with each passing day and he liked it, a lot. He had not felt anything like that in a long time, not ever since starting to date Sam years ago.

And Cody, the little tease, grew more and more confident around him. He was opening up, flirting with him, teasing him –maybe unconsciously, maybe intentionally- with little sexual innuendos, by stretching out in front of the camera, by licking his lips. It seemed as if each thing the scrawny brunette was doing, he was doing to make his groin stir. Or maybe Randy just imagined it. Still, it was getting harder and harder to resist.

They were at a club tonight, the music loud, but not too loud to interrupt their conversation as they were cuddled up together in one of the booths. Cody's back was resting against the older mans chest as his eyes followed the masses on the dance-floor, grinding, sweating, bouncing, moving to the beat. His head was whipping back and forth as he was completely lost to the outside world, just enjoying the evening, the night in the arms of his older lover; Randy's hands smoothly running up and down his arms while the older man rested his chin on Cody's shoulder.

Even though they were in a fully crowded club, it felt to them as if they were all alone, just them, no one around them existing. That's how damn good it felt.

Cody wanted 'IT', he really did, but he was not ready for it, not yet. Though he grew more confident with each passing second they spent together and gained more trust with each minute they chatted, he was still afraid of being used again. The good thing was that Randy did not pressure him, not one bit. He even let HIM lead them.

They had not talked about sex yet and neither had he told Randy about being scared, but he did not feel the need for it. Though Randy deserved the truth, Cody had a feeling he already knew. Randy just had that vibe about him, something so soothing, so calm, so comforting, that he could not help but feel safe with him, admired and appreciated, desired even. Something he had felt with Ted, too, but never in that extend, never that strong.

Randy could feel the smaller man squirming in his grip, could feel him writhing, the friction Cody's jeans-covered butt created against his groin almost unbearable and he let go of him with a sigh. Watching the young man jump to his feet in an instant, he shot him a small wink, hand waving him off to the dance-floor before Cody could even ask.

Cody knew he didn't dance. He'd never seen him on a dancefloor in all those years they knew, had never seen Randy do so much as to move his head to a song or whip his foot to the music. Therefore, he had not even asked him to join in on the dancefloor. However, that did not mean he was going to sit there the whole night and just watch others have fun. As much as he enjoyed Randy's company and the feeling of safety while being in his arms; as much as he LOVED teasing the older man by rubbing against him, he wanted to dance.

Randy's eyes were glued to his younger lover the whole time, watching him move to the music, those perfectly shaped hips gyrating to the rhythm, that firm ass swinging back and forth, left to right, muscles rippling underneath the tight shirt he had chosen to wear that night. It made his jeans tighten even more.

He'd really have liked to be out there with Cody, but… he just could not. Heck, he was probably the most terrible dancer on planet Earth. Last time he had participated in such an act, had been back at his wedding and even back then, Sam had to practically drag him into the middle of the circle for their first dance as newly-weds.

Randy was happy just to watch, a content and proud smile gracing his lips as he was transfixed on the gorgeous beauty that was his lover. He would never get enough of just watching Cody, his graceful movements, those sexy-as-fuck little snaps of his hips, that completely carefree look on his face as he had his ocean-blue eyes shut tight and a wide smile on his lips, getting lost in the music.

Shit, he was really head-over-heals for the younger man. He already had him wrapped around his little finger and they had not even done… 'IT' yet. But, boy, if Cody kept on moving like that and if he did not stop teasing him tonight, they would probably screwing eachothers brains out sooner than later. God knew Randy wanted it, all inexperience forgotten whenever he was around the younger brunette.

Randy did not even recognize the music now slowing down to somewhat more romantic themes, so lost in his own thoughts about his luck, about Cody and their relationship that he was unobvious to anything happening around him. He did not snap back to reality until he felt some slender hips against his own, surprised, blinking eyes looking up to see Cody standing right in front of him, between his legs which he had preyed open, hands on his thighs and a wide smile on his lips.

That smile alone made his heart skip a beat. "I'm going to get a drink. Want another one?" Randy was only able to manage a nod, the position Cody was standing in, his thighs rubbing against his own, his warm, large palms on his already trembling body and those delicious tasting lips so close to his own making it hard for Randy to concentrate.

Fuck, the young man really had no idea what he was doing to him… and if he did, he was surely using it to his full advantage.

Cody was truly enjoying the evening so far, the dancing, the singing, the attention he was getting not only by Randy but also by others. Music was something that was in his blood, just like wrestling, though he rather practiced the latter.

Of course, he had noticed Randy's eyes fixed on him the whole time while he had been dancing. Hell, he'd even upped it a notch just for his older lover, grinding, gyrating and whipping a little more than he would have had on any other occasion.

Though he enjoyed the evening, the now slow and somewhat cheesy music made him feel alone again. It was one of those tiny dreams he had always had when being younger… to dance with someone he loved, someone he felt safe with and comfortable, to a romantic song in the middle of a crowded dance-floor. Just them, everyone else being ignored, the other man holding him close, just moving with each other, feeling eachothers heartbeat.

With his partners before he had never gotten a chance. It had mostly been flings, affairs, short encounters, nothing he had ever taken serious enough to go on a real date. And Ted? He'd always wanted them to be… to be a secret, to stay out of the public eye, away from attention. They had never gone dancing together, not as a couple.

When he got back to their booth, he was deeply lost in his thoughts, frown edging his face, his eyes saddened and clouded as he plopped down next to his older lover. Obviously, this was yet another dream that would never come true, just like the push he so much hoped for but knew he did not have a chance for it.

Randy recognized the change in Cody's expressions slightly worried. "Everything okay?" By the look on Cody's face, there was clearly something bothering the younger man, but for the sake of it, Randy had no idea what had brought upon that change.

He just watched the young brunette nod his head, the pained sigh escaping Cody's lips making his heart ache. He let him snuggle up to his body, let Cody lead his arm back around his waist, let him take his hand and let him rest his head against his chest, not wanting to pressure the younger man into anything. Cody had a habit of sometimes acting a bit over-dramatic, but Randy knew that if it were something important, Cody would come to him sooner or later.

"It's just…" And he did not need to wait long. Though it was barely audible in between the music and the whistling, he could hear Cody's voice ever so clearly, as the young man spoke into his chest. "It's just that… It's silly, I know… Just… I've never had someone to… to dance with me, slow I mean… in the middle of the dancefloor. No one that ever truly meant something to me… Forget it. It's really silly. I know you don't dance… it's just… well… yeah."

Randy could not help the small grin forming on his lips as he listened to Cody's shy, almost embarrassed ramblings, finding it rather cute that he was making such a big deal about such a small thing. Then again, for Cody it probably was not a small thing. It must've meant a lot to him if his whole expression changed just upon the realization of not being able to do what he really wanted to do.

And now, his brain was rambling.

Pulling the younger man closer against his body, squeezing him a little in assurance, Randy bent down to brush his lips against Cody's forehead, small grin still firmly in place as he whispered into his hair. "It's not silly. I find it cute." He could instantly feel Cody relax against his body, the small shiver cursing through his younger lover's body sensible to him and the smile on his face brightened.

Having him in his arms just felt so damn good, so right, that it was almost scary. Nothing compared to that feeling, not to Randy, and before he knew what he is doing, his body moved on autopilot. He was up suddenly, pulling the surprised brunette along until they both stood between their booth and the table, Cody's back pressed to his chest, his nose buried in those ebony curls, hands tightly grasping those firm, slender hips to gently guide Cody forward.

They were on the dance-floor in no time, careful not to rush, careful not to bump into anyone, Randy's eyes unconsciously scanning the room for anyone who could notice. He did not even realize what he was doing until he could feel Cody's body pressed close to his again and he looked down into beautiful, deep blues, sparkling with so much happiness and warmth that it took his breath away.

Returning the smile, he leaned down to place a chaste kiss onto the younger mans lips, hands automatically clamping down on those perfect lithe hips as he pulled Cody as close as possible and started to move to the music.

To Cody, it all felt like a dream, his dream, the one he'd always dreamt, the stranger he had so often danced with now finally having a face, the most gorgeous, breath-taking face in the universe –to him at least- and the smile on his lips could've brightened the whole room.

He had not even needed to ask, he had not even needed to beg. Randy had taken the lead, he had read his mind, had done something he HATED to do only to make him happy, make him smile. And hell, it had been working. How it had been working. Cody's heart was furiously pounding against his ribcage at the mere thought of what this meant. He had been at Randy's wedding, had seen how much Sam had had to plea and to beg, how she had to practically drag Randy to the dance-floor, and then, there they were… in the middle of the dance-floor of a crowded club, arm in arm, chest to chest, slowly moving to the hypnotizing rhythm of some strange love-song.

Randy's chin rested on top of Cody's head, arms slowly sneaking around to fully envelop the lithe frame and rest his hands on the low of the smaller mans back. He could feel Cody's muscles move with each small step, could feel him completely melt into his embrace as he tried to concentrate on the rhythm of the song. He breathed him in, loving the way the younger man fit so perfectly against him, their bodies almost one as the world around them faded to black.

It was just the two of them, Cody's head resting on Randy's heaving chest, listening to his heartbeat rather than the music, hands resting on his shoulder blades, fingers rubbing slow circles into the tense muscles of his older lover. Nothing around them mattered at that moment.

Randy's lips brushed against Cody's hairline in a tender kiss, eyes hooded and soft as he stared down at his lover who slowly raised his head to meet his gaze, a smile on his lips that made Randy's knees weaken the instant he saw it.

He did not know why he had been doing it, why he had thrown all of his own rules aside, why he had literally dragged Cody to the dance-floor, but the minute the younger man had spoken about that dream of his, sounding sad, embarrassed, so adorably shy, something inside of him had clicked. He wanted to show Cody how much he meant to him and this here… it clearly was his best way to show.

He lowered his head until he was eye to eye with his younger lover, smirk tucking on his lips as he could practically see Cody inhaling sharply, eyes slightly widening. Before the young brunette could react, their lips connected, slowly, gentle, caressing each other.

Cody was surprised, to say the least. Not only had he not expected the dance, but the kiss… hell, he thought he was dying. There he was, in the middle of a crowded dance-floor, in PUBLIC, being kissed by his older lover, while moving to the music. It had to be a dream. It was too good to be true, his knees weakening and his body shuddering, a shiver running down his spine as he held onto Randy for dear life.

When the need for air became unbearable, Randy finally pulled away from the younger brunette, tongue sneaking out to lick his lips, tasting what was uniquely Cody, and he could not stop the low, rumbling moan escaping him as his eyes fluttered shut for an instant. Shit, he was addicted to Cody's lips.

"Did you… Did you just kiss me… publicly?" Randy could have laughed by the stunned look on Cody's features, even though the younger man was smiling brightly, eyes sparkling with joy. Nodding his head, he leaned down one more time to brush another swift kiss to those voluminous, plump lips the younger man possessed, breathing against them a hushed "I did" before pulling away and resting his chin on top of those ebony curls again.

Cody's grip on his body instantly tightened and he could feel the smaller mans head nuzzling his chest as he smiled to himself, eyes instinctively scanning the room again only to land on some of their co-workers who were literally staring. He did not give a damn. Everything felt right about it. The location, the song, Cody's warmth radiating through him, his body pressed so close against his own. It had been the perfect moment for this kiss, no matter what others might have thought.

Shit, he had even been close to say the three little words right then, right there. However, he would safe that for privacy, maybe for their next date. He just hoped it would not pressure the younger man into anything he was not ready for.

Cody did not only feel happy but also lucky to have found someone like Randy. Who knew what would have happened if he had NOT jumped on the invitation to their first date? If he had said 'No'.

It felt just good too him, unbelievable good to be in Randy's arms, and that kiss had proved to him that this here was different from any other relationship he had ever had before. No hiding, no secrecy, no sneaking around. He could finally show everyone who he truly was and how he truly felt, and, DAMN, he had a boyfriend definitely worth showing off.

He sighed heavily into Randy's chest, partly of content, partly of worry as he remembered their last date. Even though Randy had said 'everything in time', even though he had insured him that they would not do anything unless HE felt ready for it, Cody had seen the slight pang of disappointment in Randy's eyes when he had decided to slip into his own bed rather than to join one with his older lover.

He just was not ready for it, not yet. Though he loved the closeness, the warmth, the feeling of safety when being in Randy's arms… sleeping in a bed together with him would mean to trust not only the older man but also himself, and he just did not do either of it… And damn, he was scared that if he waited TOO long, Randy would be gone again. It put him under immense pressure, he put HIMSELF under immense pressure with those thoughts and it was probably the biggest thing still standing between them.

* * *

**Next Chapter will get a lot more steamy. Promised. **

**Review... please!  
**


	5. Next Morning

**God, this took me longer than expected.**

**The lack of reviews really depressed me those past two chaps... and I'd already lost my interest in continuing the story, but then again it would not be fair to those of you who enjoy reading it so much. **

**With that said, I hope people will start reviewing more again (probably also for 'Sex, Drugs and True Love') and NOT send me nasty comments about my POV concerning the saddening lack of interest.**

**Chapter Title : "Next Morning"**

**Warning: Finally some SEXING! Slash, Smut, Fluff**

**Disclaimer: I own my moodswings, lots of muses and the story idea. Characters belong to WWE though. PS: Unbeta'ed as always**.

* * *

Next Morning

Randy's eyes slowly fluttered open before he screwed them shut again against the blinding light of the sun making its way inside their hotel-room. However, his lids did nothing to cover his eyes from the bright shine falling upon them. He wanted to groan in agony, but stopped himself as he remembered where he was… and with whom.

A smile tucked on his lips as soon as he memorized last night again, a smile, which soon turned into a small chuckle as he thought about his own surprise when Cody had slipped under the covers with him. He surely had not expected it when he had lain down after their night at the club.

_He had turned onto his side, away from Cody and towards the door as soon as the covers were pulled over him, not wanting Cody to see his disappointment in how the night had ended. Even though he wanted nothing more than to give Cody the time he needed, Randy could not help but to feel sexually attracted to him, could not help the want to be close to him –in bed as well as everywhere else. _

_He could hear the shuffling of clothes as Cody obviously stripped down to his boxer shorts, the air in the room warm enough for them to sleep only in their underwear. Screwing his eyes shut, he could clearly visualize the younger man slowly getting out of his clothes, his cock instantly stirring to life as he lost himself in that pleasurable image. He knew it was wrong to think about it, especially with Cody in the same room, but he could not help himself. After all, he was a man, a man with needs to be exact, and Cody was just too damn eatable to not imagine him naked._

_However, his eyes shot back open again only a minute later when he felt his own bed dip, and he instantly turned around only to come face to face with the man he had just held in his arms until an hour ago. Bare, –except his boxer shorts- flushed, shy and definitely the sin in perfection. Cody's eyes were only two small slits as he furrowed his brows in concentration, seemingly trying to read Randy's mind. His lips were tightly pressed together, teeth worrying them as he nervously stared back into the surprised grays of the older man. _

_He was truly a sight, so fucking adorable, so sexy that Randy's lips could not stop breaking out into a full, wide smile. The instant Cody saw that everything was good, he visibly relaxed again, lips curling up in a smile of his own, eyes returning to their full glory, blue and deep as an ocean as they sparkled back at Randy, an arm reaching out to wrap around his older lovers waist._

_They had laid like this for an eternity, just staring at each other, just holding onto each other, Randy's hand slowly sliding up and down his 'boys' side before he finally moved a little to press a soft kiss to the younger mans forehead and murmuring a loving 'Good Night'. _

_He had not wanted to sleep just then, but if he had not, he was sure he would have probably gone too far, too soon. His cock had been twitching with each single brush against Cody's skin, with each touch of the younger man and he had held his breath when he had felt the young brunette snuggle up against him, head nuzzling his chest, bare thigh rubbing against his own as Cody draped a leg over his own. _

Randy had no idea how he had managed to fall asleep after all. His whole body had been tense from the second Cody had stepped into HIS bed until the moment he had drifted off, willing himself to breath, willing his body to NOT act on its own accord.

Obviously, it had helped, or the sleep had helped, because he was as relaxed as he had not been in ages. He could feel Cody's shallow, hot breath ghosting over his back, the muscular, taut arm draped loosely over his side, the warm, smoothly shaved leg holding him in a vice-like grip as he was snuggled against Randy's back.

The warmth he felt inside, those obvious butterflies building in his stomach, the goofy grin on his lips… they were all an indication on how much Randy enjoyed that moment of peace, of content. Yes, he could definitely get used to this.

However, his bladder would not let him.

Cody slowly stirred from his sleep as he felt something move against him, his grip on whatever it was instantly tightening as a soft sigh of content escaped his lips. He was not ready to wake up just yet, feeling way too comfortable to let reality hit him this early in the morning.

He nuzzled his nose against the warm skin of Randy's back, smile firmly planted on his lips as he snuggled even closer to the smooth body he was holding onto. Truth be told, he had been scared last night when climbing in bed with Randy. Scared that it was too soon, that he would not be able to hold back once he was in the arms of the other man. He had been afraid that Randy would react not so pleasant –for whatever silly reason that was- or that his older lover would possibly pressure him.

However, his fears had all been pushed aside once Randy had brushed his lips over his forehead and told him 'Good night' and his body had instantly relaxed along with his mind. He had not slept that content in ages and waking up next to that man, close to him, warmth radiating all through his body, was definitely something he could get addicted to.

"Don't move." It was barely above a whisper, the sleep laced voice paired with the hot breath against his neck sending chills down Randy's spine and –despite smiling at the cuteness of the statement-, he had to suppress a groan of need, of lust, at that little action. Shit, how could he NOT want to just jump Cody's bones?

Reaching a hand out to brush it over Cody's arm, he could feel the small shiver on the smaller brunette's skin at his simple touch, smiling to himself as he settled back into his embrace. He was sure that a few more minutes would not hurt his bladder. And even if, he was willing to take that risk. This just felt too damn good to get up at the moment. "I won't."

Cody sighed softly at that statement, eyes still shut tight, a hum escaping him as he pressed his body further against Randy and buried his face further into the older mans back. If it was for him, they would not get up the whole day, but he knew they both had their flights back home soon, and he was not ready to let go just yet.

His hand unconsciously moved from Randy's side down to his abs, fingers slowly tracing the rippling muscles just above his waistband. A slight smirk spread across his features at the sharp intake of breath eliciting from the older man, a pang of pride cursing through him as he felt Randy tense altogether. He had never done so much as to touch Randy's bare body, memorizing each twitch and each curve of that perfectly toned torso as he let his hand slowly explore it, fingers ever so barely brushing over the shivering skin.

Randy lay still, stock-still, as he held his breath. His mind was on over-load, something that he could barely ever handle, especially not that early in the morning, while his body tensed underneath Cody's playful touch. He did not know what to make out of it, and though it felt good, REALLY good, he had no idea how long he could take it without jumping the younger mans bones.

A few minutes passed by until all of a sudden Randy's hand lashed out to stop Cody's explorations, taking a firm hold of the younger mans fingers as an almost animalistic groan made it past his lips. "Stop!" It possibly came out a lot harsher than he wanted it to sound and he almost instantly regretted his tone when he felt dark, long ebony lashes flutter open against his back and Cody's body tensing to a complete halt.

Sighing heavily, he loosened his grip again to lace their fingers together, and without turning around, he explained in a soothing rumble "Sorry… Just… If you touch me like this… it does things to me and… I don't wanna do anything I might regret later… or YOU might regret." Damn, his brain was so mushy that even the smallest of explanations, the simplest of sentences, did not make any sense.

Turning his head around slightly to face the young beauty, he could see the hint of curiosity in his deep blue, sleep laced eyes, smiling as he leaned down to brush his lips over Cody's ebony curls. "Don't take it wrong, but… I would have probably devoured you if you had not stopped soon."

Shit, that low rumble against his skin did so many things to him, to his body, that he had barely any possibility NOT to grow hard as rock. He bit his lips hard as he listened to Randy's words, mind slowly progressing what the older man was talking about, cheeks flushing as realization hit him.

He carefully pulled away a bit, only a bit, to be able to fully look his older lover in his eyes, seeing the sincerity in them, the warmth… and something that reminded him a lot of lust, whole body melting as he got lost in those deep grays. A smile tucked on his lips, fully spreading out when Randy's cheeks started heating up at his own confession. The older man looked just too damn sexy when blushing, a picture that would be forever burned in his mind. Before he even knew what he was doing –or saying-, Cody's fingertips brushed over the taut abs again, a cheekish smirk forming on his lips as he fluttered his lashes at the older man. "I never said that… you're not allowed to devour me…"

Cody had no idea what this little sentence did to Randy, his mind whirling, shiver running down his spine, cock twitching and stirring in his suddenly too tight boxershorts as that seductive voice went straight down south. The boy was obviously out to either embarrass or kill him. Either way, he surely was not going to let this happen.

Closing his eyes for a second, unable to look down at the younger man any longer without wanting to ravish him, he took a long, deep breath before re-opening his gray depths and frowning at the young man who was still so tightly pressed against his body. "Please don't say something like that unless you really mean it, Codes… You've no idea what such words do to me."

He was surprised by the soberness and calm of his own voice, turning fully around now until they lay chest to chest, trying to force a smile upon his still frowning lips. His whole body was shaking inside out, stomach flip-flopping and skin prickling as his movement caused them to fully touch, hardening cocks brushing against each other.

Cody had to bite his lips hard as they came into contact, preventing the moan that was trying to escape him from doing so, whole body tense as he willed his breathing to stay even. "I… I do mean it." He had no idea where his sudden confidence came from, but he just needed this, needed Randy's touch, his soft skin against his own. He WANTED Randy's touch.

Hearing another sharp intake of breath by the older man, watching the glint of steam, of lust in those bright grays, Cody knew he had met a nerve there, carefully bringing a hand between them to brush his fingers over the clenching muscles of Randy's abs again… only this time he did not stop at the waistband. "I want you to touch me."

Those few words, those simple, few words, made Randy's mind go completely mush, body shuttering as he let go of a whoosh of breath and lunged forward to press his lips upon those of his younger lover to prevent him from saying anything else. God knew if Cody kept talking like this, he would surely go to hell for what he was going to do to the young minx.

It was the most aggressive and passionate kiss they had shared upon now, Cody's hand immediately stopping its way down south as he got lost in the sexuality and heat of the moment, moaning almost wantonly into Randy's devouring mouth. God, it felt good to be admired like this, no matter if it was only his body being swallowed whole at the moment. He was absolutely dying to feel more of Randy, not just his luscious lips, so sinful and smooth on his own, not only his hot mouth, so warm and inviting… he wanted to feel HIM.

Scraping all his coherent thoughts together, eyes shut tight and lips still getting ravished by his lover's, his hand finally moved again, fingers sneaking underneath the waistband of Randy's boxershorts until they came into contact with his prey.

He did not even need to wrap them around Randy, the older mans hips already snapping forward just by the simple brush from his fingertips, lips leaving his as Randy pulled away to bury his face in the crook of his neck, a pleased groan emitting from deep within his throat.

Shit, if Cody was really only out to tease him, he was doing a pretty damn good job at the moment. His soft fingers against his skin felt like heaven, just the brush alone making him rock-hard and glowing with need.

He'd felt hands before, a lot even, but none of them had ever been so… so strong and firm yet so god damn smoothly wrapped around him, not even his own. It was different, still a little awkward… and suddenly all his confidence was gone again and his body went still, completely frozen as he held his breath.

Cody sensed the change in him immediately, looking up at Randy through hooded eyes, the smirk on his lips fading as soon as he saw Randy's reaction. The older mans eyes were shut tight, lips firmly pressed together and 'worry' edged all over his gorgeous features. "Randy?" There was no answer to his soft whisper, and he gulped down the lump of disappointment suddenly forming in his throat, withdrawing his hand again to place it on his lover's hips instead, thumb instantly starting to rub circles in the taut flesh.

"Randy…" He leaned closer to him, gently pressing his lips to the strong jawline the older man possessed, sighing in relief when he heard the faint moan of pleasure rising in Randy's throat. "You want me to stop?" It was hushed against the other brunette's lips, palm giving his hip a tentative squeeze, eyes wide open and glazed with lust as they scanned Randy's features for any reaction, any sign of regret or fear.

Shit, no, he did not want this to stop. Even though it felt weird, it also felt good, damn good… and he had no idea why he had frozen so suddenly. It was, after all, exactly what he wanted, what he craved for.

With his eyes still shut, he managed to shake his head, getting rewarded with a gentle peck to his lips and eyes that lit with fire as Cody's palm went back underneath his shorts to take fully hold of his aching length. His hips involuntarily bucked up into the touch, a whoosh of breath leaving his lips through his teeth as his eyes finally fluttered open again only to drown in Cody's intense gaze. "Fuck…"

It was barely a whisper, so silent and innocent that Cody's length jumped to full hardness, tongue sneaking out to wet his suddenly very dry lips. His hand found a steady rhythm as he pumped Randy's steadily growing girth, rubbing his index finger over the hardening sac every time he went down and swiping his thumb over the leaking slit whenever he came back up.

His eyes were fixed on his older lovers features, mesmerized by the mix of emotions on that handsome face: the little wrinkle on Randy's forehead, the fine sheen of sweat slowly forming on his face, his cheeks reddening more with each passing second and those slightly parted fully swollen lips as he gasped for breath. It was HIS image of pure sex, so fucking hot that he felt his own cock twitch and burn inside the tight confines of his boxershorts.

Cody had no idea how long he could go on like this, straining to be touched, hips bucking forward with every moan of pleasure rising from the older male's throat. It sounded so damn sinful, so heavenly to him that he still could not believe this was happening.

He could not help but cast his eyes down to Randy's pulsing length moving back and forth through the tunnel of his fist, shortly closing his eyes to not lose it at the mere sight of it.

Randy watched him, watched Cody closely, through half-lidded eyes, tried to study his features, tried to read his thoughts as much as his brain let him. Fuck, his lovers hand just felt too damn intoxicating, gripping him just right, touching him just the way he needed it, twisting and swiping just at the right spots, and he had no idea how much longer he could hold back.

However, he did not want to be the only one finding satisfaction in this. Hesitantly, with a shaking hand, he reached down between them, fingertips brushing against the smooth skin on Cody's torso, groaning at how his muscles tensed and clenched under his touch as a slight smirk formed on his lips. He had no idea that his simple touch would have such an affect on his younger lover, and he took pride in it as his hand wandered further down south until his fingers finally slid underneath the clinging material of Cody's boxers.

Cody's hand went still as soon as he felt the soft brush of flesh against his straining hardness. Inhaling sharply, his lids fluttered shut and his teeth clamped down on his bottom lip. He had not expected this, not unless he begged, but to have Randy touch him like this without needing to say a word… Shit, it felt wonderful.

Mesmerized by Cody's reaction, licking his lips at the image of the younger man shivering and shuddering under his ministrations, Randy became a little bolder, forgetting all about his inexperience as his fingers wrapped around the pulsing flesh. He watched Cody shift around rather nervously, tentatively squeezing the throbbing girth in his hand before slowly starting to lazily drag his fist up and down.

He soon found a rhythm that obviously seemed to please his younger lover according to the little mewls and gasps of heat escaping the plump lips Cody possessed. With more confidence than before, Randy let his thumb swipe over the leaking slit, drowning in the low, rumbled moan spilling from the younger mans lips as his hips shot forward into the touch.

Cody buried his head in Randy's chest, teeth worrying his bottom lip as he tried to steady his breathing and calm his nerves –an act that was truly impossible with how amazing Randy's fist felt so firmly wrapped around him. This was all a dream… a heavenly dream; his brain barely able to comprehend that this all was really happening, hips, whole body moving on autopilot while Randy increased his pace slightly.

He had no idea what he was doing, just copying what he had always done to himself during all those lonely nights without anyone to tend to him, upping his pace on Cody's stiff sex and squeezing it ever so slightly whenever he got to the base. It felt different in his hands than his own cock did, but a good different, one he could quite definitely get used to. And those sinful noises Cody kept making were surely helpful in spurting him on.

Leaning forward, Randy brushed his lips against Cody's cheek, placing chaste kisses on the burning flesh before making his way down to the prominent jawline, letting his tongue flick out to lap at the sweaty flesh. He tasted intoxicating, no, he WAS intoxicating, a low growl rumbling through his throat at how wonderfully Cody tasted. Making his way over to Cody's ear, he gently tucked on the lobe with his teeth, resonating in a sexy whimper by the younger man as he grabbed Randy's hips and bucked forward into his fist uncontrollably for a while.

Shit, this was too good to be true. Unable to be described. Cody had no clue how long he would be able to hold back without spilling all over them, cock already twitching and burning, balls ready to explode.

Finally finding some way to move again, his own hand made its way back down between them, fingers barely skimming past Randy's pecs, feeling them tense, feeling the wetness on them as he chewed on his lips. Wrapping his fingers back around Randy's arousal, he tried to match the older mans strokes with his own in pace and firmness.

The room was silent except the heavy breathing and the moans and gasps rising from the both lovers, both barely able to form any coherent words, breathe too precious to be spend on talking as they neared completion.

It did really not take long. Not with how wonderful it felt to have Cody's hand so expertly pumping him, not with how long it had been since someone had pleased him the last time. He was lost in their movements, completely lost in the feeling of Cody's fingers jerking, squeezing, rubbing and teasing him just right.

He could feel his body react, the twitch in his jaw, the fire in the pits of his stomach, his balls pulsing, his shaft throbbing and it only needed a few more strokes until he was a goner. Eyes locked with his younger lover, drowning in those deep pools of trusting blue, he barely managed to choke out a gasped "Cody" before his body went out of control, free hand desperately clutching the younger mans neck to pull him into a lip-bruising kiss while his hips bucked and shuddered, rope after rope of pearly white shooting out of his twitching sex.

The feeling of Randy's cum coating his hand, of Randy exploding because of him, whimpering his name, the feeling of those smooth lips so roughly pressed to his own, it was enough to send Cody hurling over the edge, too. It was toe-curling, Cody's mind spinning and his body shuddering before going completely tense, hot seed splattering the flimsy material of his boxershorts as he moaned Randy's name in bliss.

He had not felt that alive in years. Not even with… him.

They lay still for a long while, neither of them moving a bone or saying a word. Cody's hand had moved to his older lover's hip while his face was buried in the thick, muscular chest again. Their breathing was still ragged, heartbeats slowing down only barely, muscles twitching for a while. The stickiness between them was not mattering, for it made Cody feel even more comfortable while it made Randy so much more aware of what they had just done.

The Missouri-native still had trouble to think straight, head light and thoughts spinning, thumb massaging his younger lover's side, kneading it, barely conscious. "I love you." He did not know where it came from, and even though he had thought about those three little words more than once already, he had not wanted to say them out loud, not yet at least.

He could hear Cody's breathe hitch, could feel the lithe frame tensing up under his touch, going numb, could just imagine the wide, cerulean-blue eyes and the gaping lips. But he did not dare to look down. Shit, he had spoiled it again. He knew it was too soon.

"Fuck, sorry… I just… It's too soon, I know… Shit… just forget I've said it… It was the heat of the moment I guess… God, I'm… such a moron. Just… I really do… you know…" He knew he was rambling, but for the sake of it, he could not stop, mind trying to find something, anything, to fix this again. He was sure he had scared Cody away by this, and it was the last thing he wanted. Shit, they had only just begun after all.

What surprised him though was the fluffy, ruffed up hair scratching his skin when Cody shook his head vigorously. Stopping his ramblings and looking down at the flushed figure with a frown marrying his face, teeth chewing on his bottom-lip, he was rewarded by a blinding bright smile.

"Don't. Don't apologize… I…" Cody shook his head again, trying to find the right words for what he felt, what he wanted to express, hold on Randy's waist tightening. "I just… it's too soon for me to say those words, but… don't apologize for feeling that way for me. I… It makes me feel special."

A sigh of relief made it past his lips before he could stop it; smile forming while he stared down into those loving, warm blues and his heart skipped a few beats. This was real, as real as could be, and even though Cody had not said it back; he could read it in his eyes that the younger man felt the same.

"We should get up. Our flights are leaving soon and…" Cody looked down their bodies, cheeks slightly blushing though his tongue snaked out to wet his lips –an image almost looking pornographically hot to Randy. "… I think we better shower before heading out."

A dreamy smile on his lips, content filling his heart and happiness glowing in his eyes, Randy nodded his head before leaning down to place a soft kiss onto his lovers swollen lips, getting completely lost in the here and then as he let himself be lead towards the bathroom only moments later.

* * *

**More sexing in the next chaps, I promise! :)**


	6. Visiting the Parents

**Whoop... That was a quick update. Thanks again for all the lovely reviews for the last Chapter. They truly made me smile, each and every one of them. Keep them up and I'll keep up the smiling ;D**

**This chapter is more of a 'filler', but nonethless very important when it comes to the feelings of our two boys. **

**Chapter Title: "Visiting the Parents"**

**Chapter Warnings: Slash, Fluff, Angst and a little bit of Sexing**

**Disclaimer: I own my ideas, my muses and a computer to bring them all together. Characters sadly belong to WWE. As always, unbeta'ed, so bare with me :)**

* * *

2 months later, November 2010

He could feel the bed next to him dib, scrunching his eyes shut hard. A groan escaped his lips at the soft brush of fingertips against his cheek, fingers tightly digging into the pillow underneath his head. Whoever it was, he was surely not leaving bed. Not this early in the morning, not while he was feeling so comfortable, not… with that hard of a morning-wood. Though, if it was Cody, maybe he could help him with that. An involuntary smirk made it past his lips as he remembered last night, the last traces of evidence still sticking to his inner thighs as they had both been way too worn out to clean up afterwards.

"Randy, darling. Wake up. Coffee and breakfast are waiting for you." The instant he heard the angelic, soft voice, definitely FEMALE, his eyes flew open wide in shock, in surprise, lips falling back into a deep frown as he stared into the smiling image of Cody's mother, right next to him, on the bed, hand caressing his cheek. "Cody's running some errands and told me to wake you up. He should be back any moment."

As much as he loved the older woman, his hopefully one day mother-in-law, she was certainly way too close, way too far in his own personal space, especially in the situation he was in, his hard-on not wanting to wade no matter what. "I… uhmmm… yeah… I'll be down in a bit." However, that promise did not seem to bother Rosie, the dark-haired woman just smiling even wider at him before leaning down to brush a kiss against his forehead. He held his breathe, eyes widening even more at the sudden show of emotion, gulping down what little of wetness was still left in his mouth as it went suddenly very dry.

"Okay, darling. Just make sure you hurry up or else the coffee will get cold."

It had only been last evening when they had come out to Cody's parents. Actually, both of them had expected a great scene, screaming and crying and possibly even cursing, but had been rewarded by knowing smiles –by Dustin and Dusty- as well as a squeal of excitement by Cody's mom. That had definitely been the last thing they had waited for, though neither of them would complain. Cody's mother had went into a frenzy ever since then, hovering over Randy as if it were her own son, pampering him, smothering him with compliments, barely leaving him alone all night long… until they had finally announced they would go to bed.

Funnily, Rosie had been the first to suggest he stayed in Cody's room, in his bed, Randy's cheeks slightly flushing in shame at the innuendo. After all, it was still Cody's MOM who was suggesting this, and no one would feel comfortable to hear things like those coming from his man's mother, not even a Randy Orton.

Gladly enough, she had left them alone for the rest of the night, Cody's urge to make up for his mom's smothering and bothering surely having a relaxing affect on him. They had been silent, as silent as possible, even stopping once in the middle of their 'moment' when they had heard footsteps on the floor, only to continue with a remewed vigour, with even more hunger once it was quiet again.

He was just remembering those actions of the past night again, absentmindedly cleaning himself up –finally-, hand brushing his still erect cock, as he heard a voice from the outside, startling him to the core as he instantly tensed from head to toe. "Randy, darling. You drink your coffee white?"

Too frozen to react, throat dry and brain foggy, he stood still for a few more moments until going into overdrive, doing as many things at once as possible. Yelling back a "dark" while scrambling to get his discarded boxershorts back on, almost stumbling over his own feet, he hoppled towards the joined bathroom to start with his morning-routine just when the door opened a small creft, Rosie's head peaking inside once again. "With sugar, my dear?"

"Without anything." He had stopped only inches in front of the bathroom-door, hands immediately flying down to hide his only shorts-covered morning-wood, eyes darting everywhere but at the elder lady. He just prayed it would be the last time she' interrupt his morning, for he did not know how much he could take anymore.

To his relief, she quickly closed the door again but not without sending him her sweetest smile and a loving "Okay, my dear. Take your time, but not too much. We don't want the coffee to get cold."

He could finally start his morning-routine, brushing his teeth, taking a leak and using the shower him and Cody had already 'consecrated' the night before. They still had not done 'IT' yet. However, the younger man had surely taught him a lot so far, enough that he did not miss the sex itself, but also enough that he craved for more each time they were alone.

Not to understand him wrong, Cody's tongue and his hands felt wonderful on his body, heavenly even. He had never had anyone giving him that much pleasure, had never experienced such hunger and lust before, his younger lover always out to satisfy all his needs… except that one. But he would not pressure him. He knew Cody still needed that little bit of trust back to give him his all. Coming out to his family and introducing him as his knew boyfriend to them was certainly a huge step for Cody though, for them.

Next week they would visit his parents. They had already planned this out. After the last evening, Randy was definitely a lot more relieved about this whole 'coming out' than he had been before, unsure of how Cody's family would react. Their excitement and kinds words however, had soothed his nerves somewhat and now he could barely wait to get the meeting with his own parents over and done with.

He took his time in the shower, washing away all the remains of last night, eyes closed as he let the hot water work his sore muscles. A grin spread on his lips as he thought back to the endless times him and Cody had pleased eachothers over the past two months, something he still could not quite believe. A year ago, he would have never thought about being with another man, and now he could not imagine a life without the younger brunette.

The days apart each week -when Cody was with Smackdown- were becoming harder and harder to pass with each time they spent together. He did not only miss the physical contact when being away, but also the emotional. Chatting and talking on the phone could not replace staring into those deep, blue seas of trust and love whenever they lay together, snuggled up and enjoying eachothers body warmth.

* * *

"Don't let your mom ever wake me up again!" He was leaning against the headboard, long legs stretched out and flexing in those tight, fitting jeans as he practically devoured his younger lover with his eyes. Cody was changing into something 'more comfortable', seeing that they did not have anything else planned for the day asides from relaxing and getting more sleep.

He did not receive an answer right away, only a small wink from his younger lover accompanied with that awfully teasing, cocky smirk of his. Slumping down further on the bed, Randy let go of a resigned huff, eyes casting up towards the ceiling as he felt his cock twitch. God, the boy was really out to drive him nuts with everything he did. Just him bending down to pull his sweatpants up made him want to hump him straight away.

Seconds later, he felt the bed dip but did not move a bone until he was eye-to-eye with his still smirking lover. Cody had crawled up on his body, seating himself in his lap; cotton-clad bottom teasingly rubbing against Randy's stirring erection while he placed his hands on either side of the older mans head. "Well, I guess I'll have to make this up to you, do I?"

It was hard (no pun intended) to think straight with those voluminous, tasteful lips so close to his own and those beautiful blues staring at him with nothing but hunger and lust. However, doing something sexually right then, right there, was the last thing on Randy's mind… as much as he wanted to.

Eyes flicking back and forth between the cerulean blues and those sinful lips, he let go of a frustrated groan before firmly grabbing his younger lovers hips –ignoring the started yelp he gave-, and rolling them over. "I'd love to ravish you right now, you've no idea how much… but…" He sighed heavily while raking a hand over his short-shaven hair, other arm holding himself up as he was hovering above his lover. "… Let's wait till tonight… when your parents aren't bound to burst in any given second."

Cody had already worried Randy might be mad at him for leaving that early this morning and letting him deal with his parents, especially when Randy had stopped his actions seconds ago. So it was no surprise that a sigh of relief came past his lips as soon as he heard Randy's explanation, though he had rather liked him to just shut up and kiss him.

Regardless of that, he nodded, small smile spreading across his features as he wrapped his arms around his older lover's neck to keep him somewhat in place. He loved feeling those hard muscles rubbing against his own, the natural odor of his lover paired with the perfume he'd bought him a few weeks ago tickling his nostrils and those deep, trusting grays boring deep into his soul. "I'll take you by your word there."

To be honest, he had not left straight after waking up this morning. He had spent several minutes just watching the sleeping form that had been Randy; something he had done rather often so far and something he hoped Randy would never find out. Not soon anyways. He just could not help himself each time he saw the peaceful, content features of his older lover, looking so much younger in his sleep with all the sorrows and fears washed away, with all the stress disappearing during his dreams.

It put a smile onto his lips each time and he could stare at Randy's sleeping, carefree features forever. He'd often found himself carefully tracing those gorgeous cheekbones with his fingertips while watching Randy's lids fluttering and listening to the content sigh he gave upon the gentle caress. He had never seen anything more angelic, more beautiful than him fast asleep. Not even Randy in the throes of ecstasy could come close to that image of peace and beauty.

"What'cha thinking?" Randy's low, rumbling voice brought him back out of his daydream, silly smile on his lips as he locked eyes with his older lover again.

The older man was still propped up on one of his elbows, unoccupied hand absentmindedly running up and down Cody's side while he watched him with mild interest and curiousness. Those deep gray eyes showed nothing but love and affection as he leaned up to place a kiss on the frowning lips, whispering against them a lied "Nothing… Just about how lucky I am to have you."

Well, it was only half a lie as his mind traveled off again, wondering what would have happened if Ted had not chosen Kristen over him. He would have never realized his feelings for Randy, would have never agreed to a date. Randy would have probably never made that step to ask him out… and they would have never become the happy couple they were now. Couple… yeah… That thought alone brought a cheesy grin to his lips.

"You still here with me?" Again, Randy's voice interrupted him and he could not help but chuckle as he nodded his head, tightening his grip on Randy's neck to pull him down into yet another kiss. He would never get tired of those tasty lips upon his, loving not only the way they felt but also the way they made him feel. So carefree and safe, so loved and appreciated.

"I love you, you know?" It was rather mumbled against full, pink lips, but the affect was still the same as if he had said them out loud.

Pulling away, Randy looked down at his younger lover with an arched brow, sparkling eyes and widely spread lips though betraying his played curiousness. "What did ya just say?" He could not believe Cody had finally spoken the three little words. Ever since that morning two months ago, when he had said them to the smaller brunette, he had waited for the moment to hear them back. He had not pressured him into saying it, knowing damn well how much they meant to the younger man, but he had hoped with each time he had showered the younger man with affection and love, that it would be enough to coax them out of him.

Even though he had heard him the first time, he just wanted to make sure Cody meant what he had just said, tongue sneaking out to wet his lips as he waited for the repetition of those small but meaningful words.

"I said 'I love you'." It came out a lot more powerful and calmer this time, the warm smile and the loving, sparkling blues of the younger man matching the true meaning of those words as he stared deep into depths of Randy's soul, cheeks slightly flushed as his fingers unconsciously stroked the tender flesh of Randy's neck.

"Damn." It was the only reaction he was capable of, cock twitching and jumping at how affectionately those words were spoken, lips curling into a smile that could have lightened an arena before he pressed them down onto Cody's awaiting, pursed fleshy folds. Urgently, wantonly, needily. He had not felt that aroused in ages, not that affected by those three simple words ever.

The kiss continued for a long while, deepening to a point where it not only left Cody speechless but both of them breathless, too, panting and moaning into eachothers hot, inviting caverns of moisture. Cody was sure he would have bruised lips afterwards, but he did not care at the moment. He had never felt that desired before, not by anyone, his body responding in every possible way. Cock twitching, skin prickling, spine shivering, body quivering and legs going jello as he let himself be devoured.

If it had not been for Randy to finally pull away, completely out of breath, he was sure they would have gone all the way this time, and neither of them wanted this. Not then, not there. "Shit, Codes… You've no idea how happy you make me." It had truly taken all of his willpower and strength to end the kiss right then, his body wanting nothing more than to take Cody to higher levels, but his brain knew it was the wrong timing and the wrong place. He could wait, they both could, and he was sure when they finally came to the point of going 'all the way', it would be that much sweeter and intense.

Smirking that oh so sexy smirk of his, arching his hips up to rub his own cotton-clad erection against Randy's rock-hard one, he chuckled. "I think I know how happy I make you."

The wink Cody sent him made him only harder, erection straining against the tight confines of his jeans, the missing underwear not helping his situation any as he willed himself to pull back fully, rolling over onto his side to get as much space between them as possible on Cody's bed. Shit, it was his childhood bed after all, and the things they had done on it last night had been already inappropriate enough considering his parents had been sleeping right next door.

He did not answer his lover, trying to calm his breathing down and to slow his rapid heartbeat while thinking of as many a-sexual situations as possible until his erection finally faded and he could relax again.

Cody watched his lover with something akin to amusement, loving the affect he had on him by just saying the right words and wriggling his hips a bit. It gave him a little bit of power over the older man, a power he quite appreciated seeing that he had always been the submissive one in his relationships and affairs so far.

He was by far no slut, only five men ever having claimed him his, but he was happy he had that bit of experience that Randy was still lacking in –with men at least. It was a major turn on to be able to teach the older man, and it surely helped that Randy let him. He was not ashamed of asking and he was definitely eager to learn… and so very good at it, too. Not even the experienced men had been able to pleasure him like Randy, the lack of experience being made up with an extra portion of hunger and lust each time they were alone.

Grin firmly plastered on his lips, he snuggled against his partner's side, burying his head underneath the strong, flexible arm while draping one leg over his 'Vipers' thick thighs. He could feel Randy relax immediately, strong arm wrapping around him to pull him that little bit closer while a chaste kiss was planted upon his head, murmured words warming his heart and his soul. "Love you, too, Codes." It was truly a dream.

"Cody, Randy, darlings. Lunch is ready!" They both groaned in unison, just having gotten comfortable and enjoying the silence Cody's room provided them with, when his mother's voice rang through the hallway.

Not in the mood to untangle himself from his lovers grip just yet, Cody merely raised his head a little –voice else being muffled by the older mans strong chest- as he yelled out to his mother. "We'll be down in a few!" The words were quickly followed by a mumbled "I don't wanna move" against Randy's side, the older man lowly chuckling as he rolled over to face his younger lover.

"Me neither… but… see it like this. The sooner we get down there and finish lunch, the sooner we can come back here and…" A smirk played across his lips, one that told Cody all he needed to know without a word spoken, eyes sparkling with lust as he playfully bit his bottom-lip.

He did not want to wait any longer, not one second, but their position did not leave them any other choice. They would separate again the second they reached the airport the next day and not see again until the planned stint at Randy's parents next weekend. There was no chance they would have enough alone time to do… just 'that'. Not without any of their parents probably listening and he surely did not want to hold back when finally given the pleasure he so much craved for.

As if reading his thoughts, Randy brought a hand up to run it over Cody's cheek, getting the younger mans attention again. A smile was on his lips, one that reminded him of why he really loved Randy that much, as the older man leaned forward to place a sweet kiss on his forehead. "In two weeks we'll have two days just for ourselves. No parents, no friends, no one to distract or interrupt us… Just us..." He could see Cody visibly relaxing at those words, that coy, sly smile finally making it back onto those pouting, voluminous lips as he nodded his head slowly but understandingly. "Now let's go downstairs to do as mommy pleases."

* * *

**I'll delay the next chapter of this story in order to get some Smut done. 'SmutFest' will be updated soon, probably with either some much missed Randiasi or Ted/Jake, maybe even Alex/Randy. Who knows. Plus, I'm planning to write a Foursome. A first for me... and for my muses. So stay tuned! :)**

**All reviews are as always much appreciated.**


	7. First Time

**Yepp, it is finally done. Again, sorry for the long wait, but the lack of reviews and work have kind of lessened my motivation, PLUS this chapter was not really exactly easy to write.**

**And yes, I'm posting this while Raw is on air. For two reasons: 1) It's just the bitches on my screen. 2) I gotta get that posted before my computer decides to give up on me again :)  
**

**I hope though, that it's worth your time to review and that you'll all enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. (Believe me, I did).**

**Chapter Title: "First Time"**

**Warning: If the Title doesn't give it away already... Slash, Smut and Fluff**

**Disclaimer: I wish I'd own those two... Oh, the things we would do :p**

**And now... let's get ready to... Suck it! (Yes, pun intended)**

* * *

End of November 2010

Their 'coming out' to Randy's parents had gone a lot less smoothly than the one to Cody's. Actually, it had been a disaster. It had started with lots of yelling, screaming, crying and cursing until escalating when Bob had insisted for them to leave the house, HIS house, and when he had told Randy that he is not welcome in their family any longer.

Cody had had trouble to hold Randy back that day, the older man's anger far worse than his disappointment at his father's lack of understanding, of sympathy, and at his mother's tears of disappointment, not in Randy but in Bob. If it had not been for the younger brunette, the hotel-room they had taken that night would not have looked the same anymore.

However, a week later now, Randy had come to terms with it, telling himself that his father probably just needed some time. At least, he HOPED so. And Cody had been there for him the whole time, comforting him, calming him down –as good as possible over the phone and online.

He was more than grateful that Cody had pretty much insisted on chatting with him each spare minute they had had over the past week, because the distraction had sincerely been what he had needed –badly- to concentrate on more important things, to focus.

They were walking into Randy's house, Randy first, looking straight forward on his way towards the living room, Cody trailing behind him, bag slung over his shoulder and smile plastered on his lips as he inhaled the sweet scent of home.

Finally a weekend without either of their parents or any friends.

"I'm really sorry that Alana will stay with us." Well, yeah, besides Randy's daughter who would come over for the two days. Sam had called him during the week, telling him about a family-emergency, practically begging Randy to take their girl. And she did not even need to ask twice, Randy would always jump at the chance to see his little sunshine –as much as he wanted to be alone with Cody. He had apologized a hundred times already, and each time Cody had answered the same.

"I told you, it's okay." It really was. He knew how much his older lover enjoyed the company of his little sunshine and –he had to admit- he loved her company, too.

He dropped down his bag near the couch in the living room, stretching his still sore bones, shirt rising just far enough to expose a little of his abs and those oh so prominent hipbones of him as he arched a brow at his lover. "When do you pick her up?"

Randy was standing only a few feet away, eyes glued to Cody's firm muscles as the younger man smirked at him. Blinking rapidly and shaking his head free from all kinds of inappropriate thoughts, he sighed and looked down at his watch. "In two hours. I'll run some errands on my way back so we won't have to live from take-out over the weekend."

Cody strode over to him quickly, elegantly, having his arms around Randy's neck before he even had the time to look up, body pressed flush to that of the older man. "You know… That gives us two hours, just for us… only us." The low rumble of seduction, tone dripping with sex and need, instantly sent a shiver down Randy's spine and he had to harshly bite his lips in order to prevent a rather animalistic growl from escaping as he felt his young lovers growing desire pressing against his thigh.

Snaking his arms around Cody's waist, he leaned forward until their foreheads touched, tongue wetting his lips as he let go of a disappointed sigh, all the while staring into those lust filled, deep, deep blues. "Codes… It's only two hours… We'd need to rush and…"

Whining, the younger man pulled back and shook his head vigorously, hands tightly holding onto Randy's neck. "I don't wanna wait any longer. Who knows when we'll finally get some alone time again. Really… I want it… I want you… Now."

God, he had waited for this moment so long, so very, very long already… and he was quite positive he would be able to wait a little longer. But with Cody looking like that, all flushed, all seductive, all ready and wanton, and with him talking like this… it was more than tough to resist. "Okay, we'll go upstairs… but… I don't wanna rush, babe… I wanna take my time with you."

"We can do that next time."

"You're really sure?"

"Yes." The desperation and need in Cody's pure, steady voice were all Randy needed to hear as he crashed his lips upon those of his younger yet more experienced lover, hauling him up in his arms. Cody's legs instantly wrapped around his waist, arms going around the taller mans neck to hold onto him while their tongues dueled for dominance, fighting, lapping, exploring.

Lustful moans mixed with breathless gasps filled the air. Randy was trying his damnest to get them upstairs, but found it a rather task with Cody clinging to him like this and their lips fused. It was impossible to move more than two steps at a time without stumbling, without falling, and in the end, he decided to maneuver them at least over to the big couch, rather clumsily falling onto it with Cody still in his arms.

They landed with a loud thud, Cody atop of him, falling into a fit of laughter as Randy groaned out in discomfort. "You little minx, you!"

Though it was growled out as Randy swatted his thigh, the young brunette knew it was meant rather playful, Randy's smirk betraying his tone. He could not help but to lean down and brush a soft, chaste kiss upon his older lover's lips, still lightly chuckling as he shifted around in his lap to get more comfortable.

"We should… really… go… upstairs… the bed… more comfortable." Randy was trying to form sentences, coherent words in between kisses, but Cody's lips and those smooth, warm hands underneath his shirt –making his skin burn- made it hard for his brain to function.

"Don't want to. Can't wait… Want you right now, right here." Though he had, too, imagined their first time together to be more romantic, more intimate, Cody did not want to hold back any longer, not one second, his body being on fire, skin tingling, cock already bursting hard without having been touched.

The couch surely was not Randy's fits choice for an intimate moment like this, but it was at least big enough for them to move without falling down or without being uncomfortable, the black silk feeling rather good against bare skin as he soon found out when Cody stripped him off his shirt.

His own shirt followed suit seconds later, before Cody once again lowered his head to trail a line of kisses from Randy's lips down over his jaw to his throat, lingering there for a while to suck at the rapidly bopping Adams-Apple. Smiling satisfied at the pleased sighs escaping Randy's lips, he let his hands slowly roam the nearly god-like torso before his lips followed, exploring and memorizing each muscle in Randy's chest until lowering his face to the taut abs that were rising and falling with each breathe Randy took.

Even through the rough, firm material of his jeans, Cody could feel his lover's length pulsing, pressing against his chest as it rapidly grew to full hardness until Randy just could not take it anymore.

Tightly squeezing Cody's shoulders, he let go of a rather unmanly, pleading whimper of "Please… Codes… Stop teasing."

It was rather arousing for the young brunette, hearing Randy beg like that while he was writhing underneath him. Tongue darting out to lick his lips, he raised his head to stare up at the older man, thumb taking over where his lips had stopped –at Randy's navel- eyes blown over with lust, with love.

"How do you wanna do this?"

Now, that question caught the older man completely off guard, eyes instantly widening as he swallowed hard, staring at Cody in pure disbelief. Sure, he had thought about it either way already, but he had always hoped that once the moment came it would be out of instinct, it would occur out of the situation. He was not prepared to make such a decision.

"I… uhmm…"

Cody chuckled at his lover's sudden embarrassment, the blushing cheeks and furiously blinking, wide eyes, his hands traveling further down south and fingers slowly starting to work on Randy's jeans. "Want me inside of you?" Pop, the button was open.

"Or want to bury that thick, perfect cock of yours into my willing body?" Zip, the zipper was down. "Easy question, babe."

God, Cody talking like this did very naughty things to him, his brain barely registering what was going on anymore, as he swallowed hard, automatically lifting his hips up when Cody nudged him. "I… I wanna… inside of you. God, Codes… I wanna fuck you."

His jeans and boxershorts were discarded, Cody quickly crawling back onto his thighs, lips curled up into a wide, cocky grin as he playfully arched a brow. "You wanna _fuck_ me?"

His voice was oozing with sex, dripping, so damn low, deep, rumbling that it made Randy's cock twitch and burn, almost bursting when Cody's thumb brushed over his leaking slit.

"Yeah…" It was all he managed to choke out, chest tightening as his breathing picked up and his back arched off the couch the second Cody's nimble fingers wrapped tightly around his weeping length. "Shit!"

Cody's lips felt cool and refreshing on his burning flesh, the young man worshipping each part of his exposed torso as if it were the first time, agonizingly slowly. Tongue sneaking out every now and then to lap at the bronze-like, smooth skin, Cody's eyes were fixed on Randy's features, studying each twitch of his lips and each flutter of his lids as the older man relaxed completely, let completely go.

"You taste so good." It was murmured against his lover's lower abdomen, Cody's lips curled up in a smile while pressing them onto the quivering muscles, watching with interest as Randy's head rose from the cushions to look down at him.

It was the most beautiful sight he had ever witnessed: the older man's cheeks flushed in a mix of heat and embarrassment, eyes half-lidded and lust-clouded, lips slightly parted as small puffs of air escaped them. To Cody, it was an image of pure sin, pure sensual beauty.

"I'll make that so good for you… so fucking incredible that you'll never ever even dream of someone else."

Randy's hips involuntarily shot off the couch, bucking into Cody's squeezing fist as he inhaled sharply, heartbeat quickening at such brazen words.

"God, Codes… You gotta stop talking like this or I'll explode before we even get to the good stuff."

"Good stuff, huh?"

Cody smirked up at him, that cocky in-character smirk he had developed during his dashing-gimmick, playfully arching a brow at his lover who suddenly seemed to become a lot less confident than he usually was.

"Well… I… I hope so…"

Seeing his man that flustered and nervous only fueled his fire even more, hand leaving the now fully erect, leaking length to slide up over the tense abdomen and over the heaving chest, lips forming a warm smile as he slowly lowered his head. "I'm SURE it will be good… REALLY good."

Before Randy could reply to that, Cody's voluminous lips engulfed his aching girth, a choked gasp escaping him as he threw his head back into the couch and his lids fluttered shut again. Though the experience was far from being new anymore, it was still an adventure each time Cody went down on him, the young brunette always finding a new kink, a new twist to please him, to take his breathe away.

"Good lord…"

Cody's tongue pressed against the veiny underside of his girth as he slowly lowered his head to take him in, pulling back after enveloping half of it to swap up the bit of pre-cum glistening on Randy's slit, then going back down again with his teeth grazing the sensitive flesh.

Randy's breathing quickened with each downward move Cody made, his heart thumping furiously against his ribcage as he pressed his head back into the couch, trying his damnest not to thrust deeper up into that wet, hot, sucking throat. It was a hard task though, with the way Cody's throat constricted around him, gagging a little the further he took him in, swallowing and gurgling around the throbbing flesh.

It took a while until his nose brushed Randy's smoothed skin, throat fully relaxed to take all of his 9 inches in. He stayed still for a while, eyes flicking up to take in Randy's heaving, writhing form, deliberately moaning around him before swallowing and then slowly rising back up, humming until he got back to the tip.

"God, Codes… so fucking good… don't stop, please…"

He was far away from stopping, lips twitching up in a smirk as his tongue sneaked out to probe the leaking slit before he sucked the red, pulsing head back into his mouth and started humming again. His hands were firmly resting on Randy's chest, feeling his rapid heartbeat and the rising heat as his fingers smugly pinched the painfully hard nipples of his older lover.

Cody had to suppress a chuckle when Randy's back arched of the couch and a solitude of curses started raining down on him, Randy's wide, lust-blown eyes glaring at him. He could not help but to tease the throbbing flesh with his teeth a little more, gently biting into the achingly hard length only to gain another string of explicatives from Randy whose eyes fluttered back shut as his hips involuntarily started to buck.

"Fuck, Codes… please!"

Smirk widening, Cody's hands slipped down to his lover's abdomen again, feeling it quiver underneath his gentle touch as he started to build a constant rhythm of up and down, alternating between sucking, swallowing and lapping, lathering Randy's thick sex up as best as he could.

By the way the older man writhed underneath him and by listening closely to his breathing, he knew when to up the tempo and when to slow down again, not wanting Randy to explode too soon, not in his mouth, not just yet.

Randy's hands were tightly grasping the cushions behind his head as he bit on his lips to keep his moans low, hips starting to rise and fall in synch with Cody's bopping head while he screwed his eyes shut. He knew that only one look down at that heavenly sinful image of Cody's lips around his weeping length would probably be his undoing and he was far away from being done. He would surely not blow before experiencing the feeling of Cody's walls clenching around him.

His nervousness was long forgotten, pushed aside as he completely let go, concentrating on Cody's actions rather than thinking about what was about to come, reveling into those smooth, plump lips and that hot, wet tongue working him as expertly as only Cody could.

"Codes… Please… I can't… I… fuck… Stop, please!" It was impossible for him to form a complete sentence -none that made sense especially-, all his concentration and spelling-abilities literally sucked out of him in those past minutes, but he needed to let Cody know that he was close. A few seconds longer and he would have practically bursted.

Cody slowly rose up again, tongue deliberately tracing his own lips as he licked them clean, eyes the darkest shade of blue Randy had ever seen, cheeks flushed a slight pink and that adorable proud smirk gracing his features as he crawled back into Randy's lap.

As soon as he was in reach, Randy's arms shot out to take a hold of him, pulling him into a heated kiss, panting into that a so hot mouth that had just seconds ago enveloped him, sucked him down. "Damn boy." It was all he could manage to breath out, hips rocking up and down, back and forth to rub his aching length against the rough denim of Cody's jeans while holding him close to his body and trying to calm back down from almost exploding.

"I want you… now." It was whispered into Randy's ear, the older man having to inhale sharply at that request, that sinful murmur. Cody's fingers were already working on his own jeans, quickly undoing them and kneeling up to slide them down his clean shaven, muscular legs before shucking them off and sitting back down in Randy's lap.

Randy gasped the first time his leaking length came into contact with Cody's bare skin, the tip of it leaving a trail of pre-cum on the younger mans thighs as he rocked back and forth, hands holding himself up on either side of Randy's head while they stared into eachothers eyes.

He could get lost in those baby blues anytime, but today even more so, that sea of trusting, clouded warmth boring right into his soul as Cody smiled down at him, bottom lip tucked between his teeth.

"You gotta… You've to tell me when I… when I do something wrong, k?"

Cody's smile widened as he nodded his head, seeing the doubts in the older mans eyes as Randy's hands smoothly rubbed his pert ass cheeks, kneading them, massaging them, fingers ever so carefully brushing over the cleft of the young brunette's ass.

They just stared at each other for the longest time, Cody's hips moving back and forth in his lovers lap, letting the tip of his cock ever so often slip into his cleft, squeezing, getting Randy used to the feeling, before reaching behind him to take a hold of the older mans wrist and bringing his hand up.

Upon Randy's questioning features –brow arched and wide eyes blinking up at him-, Cody simply raised Randy's hand to his lips, tongue darting out to lick at his fingertips. The older man was instantly hit by realization, lips curling up in a smug smirk, hips rising up as far as Cody let him to rub his aching length against the waiting entrance as Cody started to suck one finger after another into his wet, hot mouth.

His doubts instantly came back when watching Cody's tongue curl around three of his fingers, swallowing them before releasing them again, repeating the motion twice, three times, drenching them in saliva with a gusto that reminded him of a kid sucking a lollipop. Though transfixed by his young lover's features of bliss, he could not help but to feel nervous about the upcoming act, nothing out of the ordinary, as it was his first time with a man. His nerves slowly started to give up on him, breathing harsh and shallow as he bit hard onto his lip, watching Cody's skilled lips envelop his digits, his practiced tongue lather them up.

"Codes… You…"

Releasing his fingers with a slurping 'pop', Cody's brows furrowed in question, lips forming a small frown.

"I just… You gotta tell me… You know… If it's okay and all."

Randy's nervousness was just too damn cute and Cody could not resist to chuckle sweetly at it, leaning down to brush his lips upon those of his partner, whispering a soothing "Okay" against them.

He was not a virgin by any means, but it was not only adorable that Randy was that worried about doing something wrong, it was also quite soothing that he actually cared so much, Cody's lips widening in a room-lightening smile as his older lover's trembling fingers found the cleft of his ass again.

Wriggling back against them, he tried to show Randy that it was okay, to go ahead, gasping as the cold wetness came into contact with his quivering entrance for the first time. One hand next to Randy's head, the other one hovering over his lover's wildly beating heart, Cody relaxed his body completely, closing his eyes and inhaling sharply as the tip of Randy's finger breached his entrance, slowly, as if to test the resistance.

"Does it…" Before Randy could even finish the question, Cody pressed his lips upon his again, urgently, sloppily, hips pushing back and making the digit slip further inside until it was buried up to the last knuckle.

Randy groaned at the unbelievable tightness. If Cody's walls already gripped a single finger like this, he could only just imagine how it would feel like around his throbbing length. The fantasy alone made him buck up and his lids flutter shut again, just waiting, finger not moving, as he took in the feeling of those hot walls surrounding it, relaxing into its touch.

As the kiss became softer, less bruising, Cody slowly started to rock back against the digit, eyes closed, low moans mixing with content sighs. His fingers were tightly gripping the cushions while his free hand slithered up Randy's torso over his throat and up to caress his cheek.

Pulling away, gasping for air, Cody's eyes fluttered back open and he stared down at his lover, the older man obviously still overcome by their actions, eyes still shut tight, groaning low in his throat as he moved his finger slowly in and out of Cody's clenching entrance.

"Randy… Look at me, please." It was only a soft murmur but enough to bring the older man out of his trance as he opened his gray depths again to stare up at the man in his lap, seeing that oh so brilliant smile on Cody's lips and those deep blue seas sparkling back at him, an image that made him realize once again how lucky he was to have found Cody.

"Add another one." The husked, whispered plea accompanied by a wink and a buck of Cody's hips, made his length ache and throb in need and he obeyed instantly, though slightly hesitant still. Withdrawing one, he went back in with two digits, slowly again, eyes firmly fixed on Cody's features to search them for any hints of pain, of discomfort, ready to stop at any given moment.

However, the younger man was in pure bliss, the very near future ahead of them making him forget about the momentary, short pang of pain –nothing he had never experienced before after all. With closed lids, he let go of a small whine that soon turned into a rumbling moan as he pushed back into the touch, the digits slipping inside his willing heat to the hilt, brushing his prostate on the very first go.

"OH GOD."

By the way Cody's features scrunched up in sheer pleasure, his jaw dropping open and his lids fluttering, Randy knew that he had done something right, slowly pulling his fingers back until only the tips were resting inside his lover, before surging back in, faster this time.

Cody's eyes almost bugged out of his head as he choked on a pleased gasp, hands now both tightly grasping Randy's shoulders, digging into the skin, as he wriggled around in his lap.

"S'that good?"

The young brunette was barely able to nod, let alone speak, as Randy's fears slowly faded and he started stretching his younger lover, carefully still, but gaining more confidence with each pleased moan and content gasp spilling from Cody's parted lips.

Leaning down to capture Randy's lips with his own, Cody rocked his hips back and forth in perfect synch with his lover's fingers, helping him to prepare his walls, showing them how he wanted it. "Scissor them… Scissor them and then add a third."

The murmured words against his lips made Randy groan in pure need, almost instantly obliging as he started to scissor his fingers each time he thrust inside, still careful but with a lot more pressure now as he seeked for Cody to be ready soon.

God knew, he wanted to be inside of him rather sooner than later, but there was no chance in hell that he would hurt his younger lover.

Quickly adding a third digit, slick with saliva, he almost expected Cody to groan out in pain, but instead the younger brunette let go of a silent sigh, one of pleasure, as Randy once again picked up the rhythm of steady in-and-out.

"I'm gonna fuck you so good… Better than any other man before… Better than any other man to come." He had no idea where those words had come from as they spilled from his lips, rumbled into Cody's ear while twisting and turning his fingers inside of the reacting walls. Hearing Cody's breathe hitch at the inclined innuendos, however, put a smirk on his lips and boosted his confidence like nothing else, pumping his fingers in and out of the slowly stretching heat harder now, quicker, his length aching to feel those walls clenching around it.

"Never… gonna… want… someone else… anyways." Cody raised his head again, bright eyes filled with lust and sincerity staring down at Randy's heated grays as he smiled down at him, still pushing against the invading digits and somewhat controlling the pace.

The possessive growl emitting from deep within Randy's throat was surely the most erotic thing he had ever heard, his cock jumping and twitching, aching to be touched again as he suddenly lifted his hips and let Randy's fingers slip out.

Before the older man even grasped what was happening, Cody reached behind him to take hold of his raging hard-on, squeezing it before lazily dragging his fist up and down a few times, thumb brushing over the cum-leaking slit on each upward stroke, spreading the lubricant all over the throbbing shaft with each downward pump.

And then, all of a sudden, an incredible tight warmth enveloped him.

"God!" Cody's head lolled back and his ebony lashes fluttered shut as he firmly seated himself on his lover's thick length, his walls stretching to their fullest as it slipped past his inner ring of muscles. The fine sheen of pre-cum and saliva was making it less painful and rather pleasant as he slowly sunk down until the leaking tip was brushing against his pleasure spot.

His satisfied moan rang through the house, almost drowning out the pleased growl from the older man as he threw his head back, hands instantly grabbing Cody's hips, not to guide, but to steady him. Randy's eyes were shut tight, lips widely parted as his breathing hitched and he choked on another groan when Cody's walls deliberately clenched around his throbbing girth.

They were fitting him just right, perfectly, enveloping him in a heaven of warmth and velvet, as if that tight little heat had been made just for him. The minute he was fully sheathed inside, he knew he would never be able to turn to a woman ever again, not even another man, as nothing could reach the sinfully heavenly feeling of Cody's walls surrounding him, ever.

"Shit… Cody…" He choked on his own words, wanting to say so much more to the smaller brunette seated in his lap, but barely able to get his brain to function. Rather showing him what he wanted to speak out loud, he reached for the younger mans neck, pulling him down in a soft, yet firm kiss while his other hand tightly squeezed the thick thigh of his lover.

Contently sighing into the kiss, Cody finally relaxed completely, walls surrounding Randy's strong shaft accommodating to the pleasant intrusion, grip on the older man's shoulders loosening and lids fluttering open again. A low murmur of appreciation escaped his plump lips as he smiled into the kiss, shifting around in Randy's lap, wriggling a bit, welcoming his older lover's growl with satisfaction.

Both hands clamping down on the pert cheeks surrounding his length, Randy elicited a rather girly squeal from his younger lover, smirking as Cody inevitably clenched his ecstaticly tight heat around him. Planting his feet on the soft cushions of his couch, bending his knees at a comfortable angle, he slowly started to thrust up, short but deep, while his hands tightly held onto the young brunette.

It was unlike the sex with any of the others before, different, better. Though Randy's inexperience in the 'men'-department, his older lover managed to make him cry out in lust with each sharp snap of his hips. He was touching him just right, hitting all the right spots within his inner walls, fingers ghosting over all his sensitive areas, lips feeling so incredible hot on his skin that Cody felt like being in heaven, a rather naughty and sinful heaven.

"Does it feel good?"

The question was husked in his ear in between wet kisses to the skin right behind, Cody barely managing a nod and a gasped "Yes" as he lay flush against the older mans heaving chest, tightly holding onto him while Randy's hips built a steady rhythm of shallow thrusts.

If that answer was not reassurement enough, the precious whines and choked whimpers surely were, Randy drowning in all those erotic, almost pornographic noises leaving Cody's lips in a rush as he kneaded his ample-like cheeks with trembling hands.

Slowly but surely, Cody regained his ability to think and to move again, starting to push back against Randy's hips to take him further inside. Moaning against damp, sweaty skin with each small stab to his prostate, his heartbeat quickened incredibly, his breathing heavy and short as his fingers dug into Randy's shoulders.

They built a perfect rhythm of upwards thrusts and downward pushes, in synch like a couple who has known eachothers for years, lips seeking contact again and again while hands kneaded and caressed.

Feeling bolder with each passing minute, Randy's thrusts became braver, harder and deeper, his low rumbled growls turning into pleased grunts and rather unearthly groans soon as his fingers tightly clasped Cody's cheeks to stay in control, to guide him.

Deliberately squeezing his walls around the throbbing girth –of which he was able to feel every rifle, every twitch as it slid in and out of his interiors-, Cody sensed his chance to regain some of his control, pushing himself up against Randy's heaving chest. He could feel the heat radiating through the older man, the rapid heartbeat and the fine sheen of sweat covering that bronze skin as he sat upright, staring down at his lover through hooded depths.

The flushed cheeks and bruised lips of the younger man were the first thing he noticed when his eyes opened again, followed by that god-like torso glistening under the dim daylight shining through the windows. 'My angel' was the first thought coming to his mind, lips curling up in a warm smile as he watched Cody rising and falling in his lap, and only then he realized that he had stopped moving and the younger man had taken over his job.

Back and forth, up and down, circling, walls clenching and unclenching, massaging the thick, fleshy muscle inside of him as if he was a pro, Cody gained one curse after another from his older lover.

"Fuck" after "Damn" after "Oh god" rang through the air, Randy's hands slithering up to the younger mans thighs, rubbing and squeezing as far as he was still able to, his brain shutting completely off when his eyes locked onto Cody's abandoned, twitching, leaking length jutting proudly against his taut abs.

And when Cody's hand wrapped around it, tentatively squeezing before starting to pump his aching length, it was all Randy could take.

Without sex for the past five months, with the way Cody clenched around him, the way his lover rode his lap and now the image of pure and utter sin right in front of him, Randy's heart skipped a few beat and his breath got stuck in his throat before he let go of a serious of frantic thrusts. Cody's hips tightly clamped in his palms, he jackhammered away, hips with a life of their own, his head thrown back against the cushions and his eyes firmly squeezed shut as his breathing picked back up.

"Oh god… Oh god… Oh my fucking god… Codes…" His climax had been one of the most intense he had had all his life, eyes rolling back in his head as he found completion, filling his young lover with his hot, white essence. Hips still bucking uncontrollably, yet smoother now, he screwed his lips shut, pressing them together to prevent more curses from escaping as he held firmly onto Cody.

The young brunette had stilled completely, a gasp of pleased surprise escaping him as his walls got splashed by Randy's seed, the look of sheer satisfaction, of bliss, of content on the older mans face almost being his own undoing if he had not willed himself to wait.

Not until Randy's eyes fluttered open again and he got drowned in a deep, sated gray, Cody started moving again, bouncing up and down in the now very still lap, a smile that matched pure sin on his lips as their eyes locked. His hand quickly sped up on his own aching length, feeling the fire boil inside the pits of his stomach, riding his older lover for all he was worth.

The sight alone made his cock stir back to life again, the bliss that had overcome him a few seconds ago now replaced by a pure hunger and the sheer urge to help Cody find satisfaction as well. Swatting his lover's hand away, growling an almost pornographic "Let me!", he took over the task of the young brunette, quickly matching his strokes with Cody's thrusts.

Randy's hot, sweaty palm speeding over his already bursting length was pretty much all he needed, and seconds later, Cody let go of a haul of pleasure, his cock twitching and spurting ribbon after ribbon of white all over the older mans fist and their abs.

Torso falling forward, hips still rocking back and forth, Cody's lips connected with those of his lover again, practically kissing the last bit of energy out of him, needy groans mixing with content sighs as they rode out the afterwaves of their explosions.

"Holy lord…"

"Yeah…" That soft chuckle, so low and sweet that Randy would never get sick of it, filled the air again, Cody's head resting on the older mans chest, right above his heart. If it had not been for the late time and Randy's promise to Sam, he could have fallen asleep right then and there, his bones as relaxed as his mind now was, a silly, almost child-like smile gracing his features.

Randy's hand was drawing small circles on his lover's lower back, his other arm draped behind his head as he stared down at the brown head seemingly glued to his body -as if it belonged there and nowhere else- his heart warming and his smile brightening the whole room.

"You know…" The low rumble made Cody's head jerk up and his brow follow as he locked eyes with the older man. "…Next time, maybe we could try out some things… like… There's some stuff I always wanted to do, but… never had the chance to… and…"

Before Randy could finish his ramblings, as cute and nervous as they sounded, Cody pressed his lips upon his again, smiling into the kiss, hands cupping his older lover's cheeks as he murmured happily "Next time… and the time after that… and after that… until we can't go anymore.".

* * *

**Still breathing?**

**Next Chapter will include tons of Fluff again. I just can't help it with those two :)**

**A Sequel to "Misunderstanding" should be up next. Then a new chapter of "Sex, Drugs and True Love". And after that, maybe, just maybe, a new chapter of "SmutFest" (I'm running out of ideas there).**


	8. Lazy Day

**A/N: Hell, I didn't even realize how long this chapter was until I uploaded it here. Sorry again for the long wait, but life is still being a complete bitch and I doubt it will change anytime soon. **

**The only thing that could help me write faster: lots and lots of precious reviews.**

**I'm also thinking about making a 'Update' segment, so my 'fans' always know what I am up to writing-wise and don't have to worry that I might be dead.**

**Chapter-Title: Lazy Day**

**Warning: Slash, tremendous amounts of fluff**

**Disclaimer: The boys still don't belong to me... God, how I wish they would :)**

* * *

December 2010

It was two weekends before Christmas and they still had not figured out how to spend it. Well, actually, neither of them had even brought the topic up yet.

The day before had been spent picking up where they had stopped two weeks ago when Randy had gone to pick up Alana. Since their weekend with the little sunshine, they had not been able to spend any time together. Shows, interviews and signings had kept them apart.

The sweeter had been their re-union yesterday, steamy, lustful, hot and passionate. Once, twice, three times… until neither of them had been able to move a bone anymore. Though still a little hesitant, Randy had lost of his doubts, his fears, his insecurities by the time the sun had gone down, even taking control for the very first time.

A thought that made Cody instantly stir as his eyes fluttered open the next morning, smile wide and baby-blues sparkling with happiness –sleep-lazed happiness- and content.

They did not have any plans for the day and after the happenings of the last day –fucking sweet but exhausting nonetheless-; Cody had every intention of spending the day in bed until the moon would rise.

The warm back pressed against his chest rose and fall with each deep, slow breathe Randy was taking, the soft snore of the older man something Cody had long gotten used to. The unique scent that was a mix of sweat, the aftermaths of their coupling and a fine sheen of Randy's deodorant was tickling his nostrils as he nuzzled his nose in the older mans neck, grip on Randy's waist tightening unconsciously.

Waking up like this, with the man of his dreams in his arms, contently sleeping, had been exactly what he had always dreamed of, and now that it was happening on a regular basis –whenever their schedule allowed them to spend the night together-, Cody could not imagine it any different anymore.

Leg lazily draped over those muscular thighs of the older man, morning-erection straining in his boxershorts, rubbing –rather involuntarily- against Randy's briefs-covered ass, his fingertips brushed over the taut abs of his older lover, drawing circles over the flawless skin.

The shaky breathe he got in reaction to his touch, paired with the shiver cursing through Randy's body, were evidence enough to Cody that his lover was slowly waking up. That, or he was having some very stimulating dream, contently sighing and pressing his back further into Cody's body.

"Humph… Stop squirming!" It was mumbled into the elder's neck; hot breathe ghosting over damp skin as Cody struggled to keep his erection from growing. A hard task seeing how Randy's pert rear rubbed against him.

"Why?" The older man was awake, barely, but awake nonetheless, head tilting to brush his lips against Cody's hand –the younger mans arm lying underneath his head. His voice was sleep-laced and throaty, rumbling in that sexy tone of his as he pushed back again only to make his young lover groan.

"'Cause of that." Cody's hips pressed forward, now solid, thick girth poking the older mans back as he buried his face deeper in the crook of Randy's neck. "I'm too tired for that."

Randy slowly let his lids flutter open, adjusting to the bright sun shining right upon them as his lips twitched up into a proud smirk, hand sliding down to still Cody's fingers on his abs. "Tired, huh? I've worn ya out?" He tilted his head slightly, only so to catch a glimpse of Cody's flushing cheeks and the tightly scrunched shut eyes.

A hum made it past Cody's pressed-together lips as he untangled his leg from his lover's body, squirming a few inches away from him.

Placing a chaste kiss to Cody's knuckles, Randy could not hold back a soft chuckle at the cuteness of the younger man, low, throaty voice sending shivers down Cody's spine. "Don't worry… I think it'll take a while until I get my energy back, too." With that, he turned his head fully to kiss the younger mans nose first, then his lips, Cody's moan of appreciation bringing a smile upon his lips.

A second later, however, Randy's lips were gone again, causing the Georgia-native to whine in disappointment, eyes shooting open to stare into empty space.

"Where ya going?"

Somehow, Randy had managed to get out of his grip and into a sitting position, legs swung over the edge of the bed as he stretched his lazy bones in every direction. "Bathroom."

"I wanna spend the day in bed… the whole day."

Arching a brow, he turned his head around to smirk at the smaller man. "The whole day? What about the gym?"

"We work out every day. I don't feel like it today… Just wanna stay here and be lazy for once." Cody's arms had snaked around his pillow. A cheap replacement for Randy's warm skin, but at least cozy and comforting. His head was turned towards his lover, lips draped into a lazy pout, eyes half-lidded and cheeks still slightly flushed. An image, Randy would never get enough of.

"And what do you wanna do all day long?" The elder's voice was laced with lust, with sexual innuendo, tongue sneaking out to provokingly lick his lips as he playfully arched a brow.

"Talk… Snuggle… Maybe eat something in between… Watch TV… Talk some more. Not what you think, you horndog." The young brunette's arm shot out to swat Randy's thigh, a grin forming on his lips to show of those perfectly white teeth as he shook his head.

Randy was quick to react, catching his wrist before he was able to pull it away again, raising it to his lips to place a kiss on Cody's knuckles. "What do you wanna talk about?" Though he truly needed to use the bathroom, he was too curious to leave already.

"Dunno…" Cody's shoulders rose in a nonchalant shrug as he lowered his gaze to the sheets again, blush painting the young mans cheeks as he went on. "…We talk about this and that all the time… just not about us… you know… Our future… us as a couple… Dunno… just thought we could… you know… talk about plans and stuff."

God, the younger mans ramblings were just too damn adorable to resist a kiss to his forehead, Randy's lips curling up into a warm, sincere smile as he pulled back again and nodded his head. "We sure can do that." Though he had never been a fan of such talks –in no other relationship before-, he could not say no to the younger man. Plus, he kind of looked forward to it, to finding out how Cody thought about them, what he had in mind for their future. It would certainly be an interesting day, emotionally and mentally… and he was sure he would also get to experiment a little more physically.

Cody was right; they had never talked about their relationship before. Not once. It was not that they had never had the time, just that neither of them knew how to address the topic, or that they had maybe been a little scared to mention it before. However, it was inevitable, and Randy was glad that his younger lover had brought it up first. It showed how much he cared about them, about their future.

"Really?" The surprise was edged into Cody's features, eyes sparkling with curiosity while his lips twitched up into a small smile.

"Yepp, really." He leaned forward again to press his lips upon those of the younger man before finally getting off the bed and winking at him. "How 'bout, after I use the bathroom, I go downstairs really quickly to stock us up on some snacks. That way we won't have to leave this room anymore today?"

Of course, Cody nodded at that suggestion; face lightening up as he snuggled back into the sheets, pulling his pillow close.

* * *

Ten minutes later, Randy was back, croissants, peanut-butter, a few protein-snacks, yogurts and two big bottles of water together with a smaller bottle of Coke thrown all over the nightstand next to him as he crawled back under the covers.

Cody was barely awake, sleep still painting his angelic features, eyes half-open, cheeks rosy, when Randy placed a tray on his lap and started to fill it with two cups of coffee and some croissants from the nightstand.

The younger man shuffled until his head was leaning onto his lover's broad shoulder, sighing contently at the warmth radiating from the older man.

"Coffee?"

"Hmmm…" was the only answer Randy got, chuckling slightly as he handed one cup over to the young brunette.

"So… what do you wanna talk about?"

The low rumble made Cody's skin tingle and his body warm and fuzzy. Taking a sip from the freshly brewed, strong, black liquid, he shrugged –with the little energy he had left-, and stifled a yawn. "Nothing yet… Just wanna enjoy breakfast now." His voice was low, throaty, tired as he took another sip from his cup and snuggled closer to the older man.

A smile spread across Randy's lips as he nodded his head and leaned back against the headboard, taking a gulp of hot coffee of his own, completely content. He could wait another hour, knowing they had all day long. Just sitting in silence, Cody cuddled up to him, enjoying coffee and breakfast without having to worry about appointments, about time, was enough for the moment. Enough to fill his heart with content and warmth.

"Do you want more kids one day?"

That was certainly a question he had not expected, especially not now that they were eating in silence for almost ten minutes, neither of them having said a word until then.

After spluttering for a while, almost choking on his croissant, eyes comically wide, he gulped the remains down with the rest of his coffee, before taking a long, deep breathe.

"Sorry… You don't have to answer that. Just forget that I've asked." And somewhere along the deafening silence and his shocked reaction, Cody had taken it all wrong. The young brunette's face had fallen more with each passing second, frown marrying his face as Randy choked and gasped for breathe, eyes watering as he had seen that look on the older mans face, the same he always had when something outraged him. Or so he thought.

"No… no, Codes… I just…" God, how could he answer such a question if he had never actually given it a thought before. Alana had definitely been a blessing all those years ago, but now… with another man.

"It's okay. I understand." Cody had surely taken his reaction the wrong way, placing his empty pot of coffee back down onto the tray neatly resting on Randy's lap before brushing his hands off on the sheets and shaking his head. "Just thought asking wouldn't hurt." He did not want the older man to see his disappointment though, quickly shuffling around in an attempt to get off the bed.

He had not even expected a 'yes' as an answer, but Randy's reaction had spoken for him more than words could have. Of course, the older man would not want any more kids, not with another man, not with him. How could he even ask such a silly question? "I'm gonna take a shower."

Before he could get off the bed, however, Randy finally found his composure back, finally came back to reality. Quickly reaching for the young brunette's wrist, he pulled him back onto the covers with him and growled. "Don't you dare leave. After all, you wanted a day in bed." It certainly came out harsher than intended, his disappointment and shock transforming into some kind of frustration that was hard to hold back. "You just caught me off guard. That's all."

It was the truth, after all.

Tucking on Cody's wrist again, he waited for him to look at him, slightly smiling when the younger man finally did. "You surprised me. Sorry there."

He could instantly see Cody's face light up again, partly at least; the frown leaving his lovers face as he chewed his lips nervously. The sadness in his eyes, however, was still there.

"Honestly, I don't know. I haven't given it a thought ever since I found out what I really want, who I really am."

"Bisexual you mean?"

"Yeah." He nodded, smile widening a little as the tension seemed to wade. "You know how much I love my lil bug and how she's brightening my day each time she is with me… and you know how much I love you… but…" Again, he saw Cody's face fall, reacting quickly in cupping his face in his palms, forcing the Georgia-native to look at him, look into his eyes. "… Maybe, one day, yes. But at the moment, I don't really know. After all, this here…" He placed a chaste kiss to the tip of Cody's nose before resting their foreheads together, his legs now enveloping Cody's body as they faced each other. "… This here is still pretty new to me."

"Yeah…" Cody did not even know why he had asked and what answer he had wanted to hear, but Randy's words certainly soothed his nerves a bit… made him hope.

"How comes you ask? I mean… last thing I know, YOU always said you never want any kids." Not only had he read it in a few interviews the younger man had been part of, but Cody had often mentioned it among friends, too. Possibly that was the reason why he had been so surprised by the question. He had had no idea that Cody had thought about it.

The young brunette shrugged, lowering his gaze again to his lap as he started fiddling with the waistband of his boxers. "Dunno… Maybe… when we were spending time with Lana, I kinda started to think. You know… I love kids, I love her… and… call me selfish or silly or what… but I'd wish I had that, too. A little family, you know? Someone to brighten my day, to make me a better person… someone to share… with you."

God, he just hoped that would not scare the older man off… or make him think less of him. After all, Randy really was new to this all… and HE was being selfish by having such thoughts, somehow. He felt selfish at least, and fucking ridiculous for it.

"You know…"

The low rumble next to his ear made him look up again, realizing that Randy had buried his head in the crook of his neck and was placing tiny butterfly kisses all over his prickling skin while those large, smooth palms cradled his own, fingers intertwined.

"… That sounds really tempting… for the future." Randy raised his head again, tongue flicking out to wet his lips as he cast a small smile at his younger lover, searching his eyes for… for what he did not know. Answers maybe, maybe doubt or understanding.

"We should definitely get back to that topic again… in a few months maybe."

"I need a smoke." Again, Cody was scrambling to get off the bed, and again, a large palm gently tucking on his wrist stopped him.

"You stay here for now." Randy's voice was –though stern- warm, mimicking the smile on his lips as he pulled Cody back towards his body. "We haven't finished breakfast yet." A low murmur, just against the younger mans lips as he stared into his eyes, deep. "We gonna finish breakfast and then we'll BOTH go outside for a smoke… Then we come back here and lay down again and you can tell me more about what you want for the future. And then… I'll tell you how I imagine my future… OUR future. Okay?"

How could he not say yes to that? Mesmerized by the warmth in Randy's eyes, the comforting smile on his lips and the safe feeling that smooth palm gave him while running up and down his side, Cody only managed a nod and a faint smile before following Randy's lead and crawling back under the covers with him, a re-filled cup of coffee soon cradled in his hands.

They ate in silence after that, Randy's eyes occasionally flicking over from the shimmering TV –turned on mute- to his obviously still upset lover. His mind was already reeling for ideas to make it up to Cody, knowing that words would not do. Just because it bothered the younger man, did not mean he would change his opinion, not now, not in the near future. However, he doubted that Cody was upset about him not wanting any more kids at the moment rather than about what it could mean for their future.

After cleaning the tray and putting their plates and cups away into the dishwasher, Randy was not surprised at all –when he came back upstairs-, to find Cody on his balcony; the younger man leaning against the railing, wrapped up in a blanket, cigarette in his hand, as he seemed to be deep in thought.

Still clad in his boxershorts, he grabbed for the nearest sweater lying around and threw it over his slightly shivering body, before joining the younger man outside. Not wanting to startle him though, he decided to take his place next to him. "Codes?"

The young man shook for a second, not having heard Randy creeping outside on silent soles, letting out a shattered sigh as he stared off into space. "Hmm?"

Hand already reaching for the pack of cigarettes next to the younger man, he made sure to brush his fingers over his biceps, sending him an apologetic smile. "I'm sorry." He truly was. He never meant to upset the younger male, but it was who he was.

Before he could pull back though, Cody's hand came up to curl his fist around the darkly-tanned wrist and without looking away from the beautiful sight ahead of him –a snow-blanket wrapping the gorgeous trees in white-, he pulled the older man towards him and secured his arms around his waist. "Don't be. You said it yourself… Not wanting kids now doesn't mean you will never think about it."

A small smile forming on his lips, sigh of relief escaping him, Randy nodded his head before leaning it onto his lover's shoulder and placing a chaste kiss to his cheek, grip around his waist tightening reassuringly. "Exactly."

They stayed like that for a cigarette and another one, Randy's arms wrapped securely around Cody's waist, the two of them leaning against the railing, starring off into the winterly neighborhood whilst Randy's chin rested on the younger man's shoulder. A shudder escaped him after a few minutes, one that made Cody open his arms wide and let him underneath the blanket, Randy welcoming the extra-warmth of the comfortable material wrapping them into a cocoon paired with the heat radiating from Cody's body.

"Are we still spending the day in bed?"

The low rumble shook Cody to the core, a shiver cursing through his body as he bit his lip to suppress a moan. "Yeah." Nodding his head, he pressed his body further back against Randy's strong chest, smiling widely when he felt the soft, yet possessive squeeze the older man gave him.

* * *

They were back inside, Randy hovering over a chuckling and writhing Cody after having carried him back inside under struggling and protesting, only to drop him onto the bed rather playfully and slither up the shivering body of the younger man until being eye-to-eye with him.

"So… what else do you wanna talk about? What else do you have in mind for us in the future?"

The low, sultry whisper went straight to Cody's groin, hips rising to brush his rapidly hardening sex against that of the Missouri-native. Two simultaneous groans filled the air, Randy's teeth sinking hard into his upper lip as he forced his eyes to stay open and concentrate on his lover's answer.

"Well… For the near future…" Cody's tone was below a hoarse whisper as he teasingly licked his lips, eyes already black with lust, fingertips brushing over the nape of Randy's neck.

"Yeah?"

"You know… there's that fantasy I always had… A tall, muscular, dark-tanned man… me… a heavenly soft bed… creaking springs… loud growls and even louder moans…"

God, with each word it was getting harder –pun intended- for Randy to focus on Cody's lips instead of those heated hips rubbing against him, his libido screaming for attention, throbbing sex pulsing inside the too tight confines of his briefs. "You've gotten your energy back, huh?"

"Hmmm…" Ebony lashes fluttered shut for a second, tongue sneaking out to run across his lips, slowly, deliberately, hips rising of the mattress in order to brush his rock-hard length against Randy's thigh. "I think that breakfast helped…" Again, he rose his hips, snapping them against the older mans own solid cock as he smirked up at him. "… A LOT."

* * *

They lay heavily breathing, sweaty, snuggled up together, sticky and reeking of sex. Cody's head resting on Randy's heaving chest, leg draped lazily over the older mans waist, arm wrapped around his torso, fingers tracing the heavily inked biceps of the taller man.

The content smile on his lips only mimicked what he was feeling inside to a minimum, heart swollen with pride, chest tight with the feeling of love, eyes shining with a warmth they had not possessed in ages as he pulled Cody closer to him.

"Anymore fantasies you have? For the future, I mean…" He was still gasping for breath, but the little voice inside of him would not shut up unless he asked, his curiosity too high to pass out on this chance.

"Hmm… yeah…" Propping himself up on an elbow, cheeks still flushed, forehead sweaty, brows furrowing, Cody chewed his lips as he stared at his older lover, corners curling up into a cheapish grin. "A lot more…"

"Like what?" Randy could not help but smirk at the devilish expression on he else's so angelic and innocent lovers features, eyes sparkling with desire as he turned his head to fully face him.

"Like…" Okay, maybe Cody was a little nervous. Never had he talked about such things with Ted before, or with anyone else for that matter. It somehow had never occurred and he had no idea if some of those things would scare Randy away or if they would turn him on just as much as they affected him. "For example… I always wanted to… you know…" Shit, why was it so hard to just say it? He was, by no means, innocent when it came to sex, and he never had any problems in voicing what he wanted. Though, this here was different. It were his deepest, darkest desires he was about to share with the man he hoped would stay with him forever.

"Now you're really making me curious. Come on, Codes… What is it? I won't bite, ya know." That oh so sexy smirk of his appeared again as he leaned down to capture the smaller brunette's lips in a nipping kiss. "Unless you want me to, of course."

That seemed to do the trick, loosening Cody up a little again as he stopped fiddling with the sheets and let out a short chuckle, head plopping back down onto that hard, toned chest of the older man. "I always wanted to try out… the hard way, you know? Like… maybe using a few toys… handcuffs… some… some beads and maybe a whip…" His voice trailed off, as he got lost in his fantasy for a while, nervously, absentmindedly worrying his lips as he unconsciously rubbed small circles into Randy's abdomen.

If he had looked up, he would have seen Randy's eyes widening at the suggestion, at the sheer mental image that formed in front of his eyes, breathe hitching and heart skipping a beat, or two. He could instantly feel himself growing hard again, rock-hard, even though he had never given such things a thought before. Just Cody talking to him like this, spilling his fantasy to him, in that innocent, dreamy voice of his. Shit, it was almost too much.

"Shit, Codes…" He let go of a whoosh of breathe he did not even realize he had been holding, closing his eyes for a moment to brace himself as his grip on Cody's waist instinctively tightened.

The exaggerated stammer of the older man brought him back out of his momentarily day-dream, head shooting up to take a look at Randy, almost expecting him to stare at him in shock. But, damn, the sight he found in front of him only made him grin even wider, Randy's teeth nipping on his lips, short, sharp pants escaping him, cheeks flushed and a fine sheen of sweat running down his forehead as he seemed lost in that fantasy of his own.

"You like that?"

"God, yes… Shit, baby, I like everything as long as it's gotta do with you." Hell, he had no idea if that was true since he surely had not tried everything yet, but he could only imagine how it would feel. And that image made it really hard for him to stay sober. "We'll surely try that out one day…"

His eyes fluttered open again as he came back to his senses, smiling at the smaller man who had his chin resting on his chest now, staring up with wide, crystal-clear baby-blues. "What else? You've any more fantasies?" After this one, he surely was intrigued, wanting to know what more dirty, filthy, sexy ideas the younger man had stored in that brilliant mind of his.

Cody was rubbing his nose along the defined chest of his older lover, taking in the unique scent that was him paired with the smell of sex and sweat, a chaste kiss being placed right above his heart before he snuggled into him again. "Yeah… a lot more… Like… roleplay for example."

"Roleplay, huh?" Geez, the minx in his arms was seriously roasting his brains now.

"Yeah…"

"Something like you being the naughty little schoolboy and I'm the teacher that's about to punish you? Spank ya hard?"

After letting go of a spluttered breathe, Cody looked up at him with faux outrage, brow raised, lips pressed together in a pout. "Why do I have to be the naughty schoolboy?"

Randy could not hold back the fit of chuckles anymore, legs pulling his young lover even closer, almost on top of him as he shook his head. "You give me those damn puppy dog eyes and that fucking adorable pout of yours and really ask me that question?"

He was rewarded by a playful smack to his chest, chuckling even harder when Cody's tongue poked out and the younger man attempted to struggle out of his grip before collapsing in a fit of laughter himself.

"You know…" When they finally calmed down again, Randy made sure to lock eyes with the angelic brunette snuggled up to him, eyes sparkling with mischief. "… I can't wait to try all this with you… Find out what else is on that dirty little mind of yours."

Cody did not answer right away, reduced to smiling so widely that it started to heart his facial muscles even before he lowered his head again until his ear was resting right above Randy's heart. "I love you."

The mumbled, sleepily groggy words made Randy's heart skip a beat, arms comfortingly wrapping Cody into a blanket-like cocoon as he pulled him close to his body. "Love you, too."

They must have fallen asleep again, Randy's steadily beating heart having had a soothing affect on the young brunette. As he blinked his eyes open to stir, the sun had already moved past Randy's bedroom and a soft chill of fresh wind caused him to shiver. A short glance onto the nightstand watch told him that it was indeed past lunchtime already and his grumbling stomach only underlined that.

Lazily stretching his bones, careful not to wake the older man who was still soundfully asleep -slight snoring and content sighing interrupting the peaceful silence-, Cody slowly got off the bed and padded over to the bathroom, intending to clean himself up before crawling back into bed unnoticed.

"Where ya going?"

Obviously, he had not been quiet enough, breath hitching for a moment as he clasped a hand over his heart and turned around. "Just wanted to… take a shower really quick." Just in that moment, his stomach decided to grumble again, a flush of embarrassment creeping up his cheeks.

Randy's eyes slowly fluttered open, smile edged onto his peaceful features as he stretched his sore bones out in every direction. "Hmm… How bout I join you in there and then we call for something to eat? Chinese maybe?"

Of course, that offer would not be denied, Cody's lips twitching up into a bright smile as he nodded his head and waited for the older man to follow him into the bathroom, eyes glued to the god-like creature in all his naked glory as he made his way over across the soft cotton of his bedroom-floor.

* * *

After getting cleaned inside and out, Cody took his time to brush his teeth on wobbling knees, breathing still labored and cheeks rosy, while Randy made the call to the Chinese restaurant.

When finally having regained his composure, the younger brunette walked back into the bedroom, hooded eyes roaming over the taut body of the older male as he sat, cross-legged, in the middle of the bed, remote in his hand, flipping through the channels.

The tiny towel around his waist did nothing to cover him up, proud erection still forming a tent in that flimsy material as Randy had persisted on taking care of the Georgia-native and left the shower before he had been able to return the favor.

"You coming back over here?"

Cody had not even realized he had been staring, completely content with watching the still wet skin glistening in the beautiful light of this winter-afternoon, slightly blushing when he was caught. "Yeah."

Striding back over to his lover, slowly crawling back onto the bed until his back hit the headboard, a constant smile was plastered on his features, eyes not the only part of him that showed Randy how happy he was, how content he felt.

"So, you wanna tell me what else you have in mind for your future?" Randy scooted back up the bed until he was sitting next to his lover, head falling onto Cody's shoulder after placing a loving kiss onto the damp skin.

Cody shivered under the tender gesture, pulling the covers further up their bodies as he chewed his lips with a smile. "Dunno… I've always dreamed of getting married one day… That changed though when I realized that I'm more into guys. Hmmm…"

Randy was making himself a mental note to get back onto that topic again later, certainly intrigued.

"I don't know if I wanna move away from Marietta, but I guess when someone offers me something better, you know… moving in together with the guy of my dreams… I'd certainly think about it."

And another mental note there, with an exclamation mark, as Randy had already thought about the topic of moving in together for a while now himself.

"I hope I'll wrestle for a long while, like, I don't want to retire before I'm 40. If I do retire, I either wanna try another profession, like writing comic book strips, maybe, or I wanna stay in the biz and become a trainer, or a road agent. Something along those lines, you know. Teach people and stuff."

His ramblings were accompanied by a hum of understanding from the older man as Randy draped a leg over the muscular thighs underneath him.

"If WE decide to have kids… How many do you wanna have? And how? Adoption? A surrogate mother?"

Cody had already blanked out halfway through the question, completely startled by it, as he had not expected Randy to ask. Not after his reaction from earlier.

"Codes?"

The hot breathe ghosted over his shivering skin as he gulped down the lump that had formed in his throat, sighing heavily before proceeding to answer.

"I… uhmmm… Dunno… one, maybe two… Adoption I guess. I mean… with you having Alana already… I'd also be content to just have her around and all. You know… Just… having a kid around…"

"But you'd rather like one of your own, right?" Randy was flustered that his lover spoke so highly of his daughter, that he'd step back in order to make him happy and respect the wishes, but he had not forgotten the look of sadness on Cody's face from earlier that day.

"Well… yeah…"

Before Cody's frown could deepen anymore, Randy leaned up to press a soft, lingering kiss to the trembling lips before pulling back and smiling at him. "I think adoption's a great idea. There's so many kids out there who're practically homeless and would love to have a dad like you." After having seen Cody interact with his little sunshine two weeks ago, he knew the younger man would be a good father, no matter if the kid was anatomically his or not.

Instantly, Cody's features lightened again, eyes sparkling as one brow shot up questioningly. "You think so?"

"Hmmm… yeah, sucker. You'd be one hell of a dad. Hell, everyone who can handle me and my temper tantrums can surely handle a bunch of tripling feet, too."

Cody's heart warmed at those tender words, at the proposition that lay within them as he stared into Randy's icy-blue depths, so full of trust and sincerity that he could not help but smile.

Before they could go any further, however, the doorbell rang and brought them out of their momentary daze, Randy quickly jumping off the bed and reaching for his discarded jeans from last night to pull them over his aching hips.

"COMING!"

Placing a sweet kiss onto his lovers pursed lips; he chuckled softly at the pouting expression on Cody's face before hastily storming outside and down the stairs to receive their late lunch.

A few minutes later, Randy was back in bed, arranging their boxes on the tray he had brought back up again, two cups with freshly made tea accompanying the hot food. "So… where did we stop?"

Cody chuckled, resting his head on his lover's shoulder, before taking one of the boxes in his hand and digging into it with a spoon. "Hmmm… we were talking about the future. What YOU think it holds for us." He dipped in, taking a bite of the Asian noodles, humming sweetly in appreciation.

Shaking his head, Randy leaned back against the headboard again, eyes fixed on the TV screen as he took the other box. "Yeah… right. Well, let's see." He took a bite, chewing, swallowing, and gulping it down with a swig of the hot tea, before answering Cody's subtle question.

"You know my last marriage didn't go that well, even though we're still friends… but I think that's because Sam and I were never meant to be. Now…" He smirked over at the younger man, looking into his eyes in hope to get his message across before continuing. "… If I find that right person, man or woman… I'd definitely like to try it again. Maybe this time in a smaller circle, at a private place or something, not somewhere for everyone to see with hundreds and hundreds of guests."

Cody had held his breath while Randy talked, swallowing hard as the older man finished his descriptions, eyes wide and upper-lip tucked in between his teeth. They just stared at each other for a long while, Randy's smile widening with each passing second Cody was speechless. "How does that sound to you?"

"Good…" It came out as a shaky whisper as the young brunette tried to form coherent thoughts. The only thing bringing him back out of his daze was the gentle kiss pressed to his forehead, before Randy returned his attention to his meal.

Again, they ate in silence, Randy's eyes glued to the flickering TV while Cody barely registered what he was doing, his mind still reeling with the information he had just received, completely shaken and surprised. His brain had melted with each word leaving Randy's lips, heart almost stopping to beat as all kinds of images had popped into his head. He just hoped that Randy would not misinterpret his silence for sheer outrage.

"Would you consider living in St. Louis… or… would you rather live somewhere completely different?"

And again, Randy's words brought him out of his thoughts, completely startling him as the warm breath tickled his shoulder and the low, sultry voice shook him to the core. "You mean…"

'Jesus, get a grip, Cody'

"Yeah… how would you like to move together?"

"Are you… Shit, are you sure?" To say he was surprised would have been the understatement of the century, his heart starting to beat wildly against his ribcage as he stared wide-eyed and mouth-agape at the older man sitting next to him, spoon half-way up to his lips.

A few months ago, he would have never thought that Randy was gay, would have never guessed that the older man had any feelings for him, and now here they were –a day after literally fucking eachothers brains out, a few weeks after coming out to their parents, a few months after realizing that there was more to them than just a simple friendship-, in Randy's house, in his bed, talking about moving in together.

"If you want to… Yeah… I think it's a good time to move in together. I mean… We're together for a while now. We've overcome our parent's shocks, our friend's filthy jokes, the distance between us, my inexperience… It would definitely make things easier for us to move in together. We'd be able to see each other more often and it is the next logic step, isn't it? Again… if you think…"

Somewhere along those lines, Randy had become less and less confident about his own sense of judgment, almost to a point where he was embarrassed to have asked that question, voice trailing off as his gaze dropped down to his hand resting upon Cody's tense abs now. Okay, maybe he should have thought about that a little longer, deeper, before dropping that bomb onto the younger man.

"Well… St. Louis sounds fine… but… How about Florida?" Though his voice was hesitant, shy even, Cody slowly licked his lips before locking eyes with his older lover again, mischievous grin forming on his lips.

"Is that a 'Yes'?"

"Yeah."

Seconds later, Cody got his breathe taken away as lips found his, urgently, passionately, Randy's palm cupping the back of his head to intensify the kiss as he climbed onto his prone, shivering body to wipe that teasing grin of his face.

The rest of the day was spent in a mix of sweatiness and content, TV running but barely getting any attention as the two of them talked, kissed, explored and rested only ever leaving the bedroom when nature called or the need to shower got too much to bear.

During the whole day, however, the silly smile on Cody's lips never faded, just like the sparkle in Randy's else so icy blues never waned, not even when the moon rose and wrapped them into a comforting blanket of safety and warmth.

* * *

**No promise for any updates, but just letting you know that this story is far from being over, as well as 'Sex, Drugs and True Love' is (though I'm REALLY disappointed in the lack of reviews there). There are also a few more chaps planned for 'SmutFest', so don't worry! :)**


	9. Comfort

**A/N: Short chapter is short, but I'm proud that I managed to update at all :D**

**Chapter-Title: Comfort**

**Warning: Slash, Tons of Fluff  
**

* * *

3 Weeks later - One week after Christmas

A loud, threatening thud close to the house, bright light letting the sky shine but only for a second, Cody's shivering form pressing itself closer into his lover's body.

"You're not scared of storms, are you?" The low, rumbling voice was clearly filled with amusement, one arm protectively slung around an outrageously gasping Cody's shoulder.

"Hell-fucking-no!"

Another thunderous rumble, feeling as if it shook the house to its core, followed by lightning –a little closer now than before. And Cody almost crawled into his lover's skin. "Okay… maybe… just a little."

His voice was trembling more than his body, eyes tightly screwed shut as he pulled the covers up further over his head.

The lights had gone out fifteen minutes ago, Randy's Ipad the only piece of electronic in the house that was still working without energy. Nothing that had bothered them as it had already been past 10 in the evening anyways, and they had simply decided to head to bed early, watching a movie on the little electronic device.

Until a minute ago, the storm had barely been raging, dark clouds hiding the stars from their view and a harsh wind the only signs of it in that part of town.

"Are you serious?" The certainly amused chuckle the older man was giving him was definitely nothing to help his mood, and his fist connected with the strong biceps of his lover, hard.

"Yes… and it's NOT funny!"

Another loud thud, the light outside brightening the bedroom showing them how dangerously close the storm had now gotten.

"Fuck."

It truly scared him, as funny as it sounded, as ridiculous and pathetic as it sounded for a grown man to be afraid of storms. It had been like this ever since his childhood and he had never gotten rid of the fear, not even been able to soothe it somewhat.

Crawling further underneath the sheets, pressing his body flat against that of his lover, he could feel the cold sweat trickling down his forehead, muscles tensing up as another thud shook the house.

You could not imagine his surprise, when Randy suddenly pulled away from him and sat up straight. In an attempt to find comfort and safety again, he Cody tried pulling him back down, but even with all his strength he wasn't able to move his older lover from his spot. Instead, it seemed as if Randy slipped away further with each frustrated huff leaving his pouting lips.

"Come with me!"

The low, warm rumble made it to his ears just before another thud struck and his whole body tensed.

"Come on, Codes… I wanna show you something."

The gentle caress of long, slender fingers against his neck made the young brunette look out from under the sheets he had pulled over his head, blinking in surprise and curiosity as his lover moved to leave his bed.

"Where are you going?"

He was met with a smile that could have warmed a suicide-bombers heart, else so icy-blue eyes sparkling with pure sympathy and sincerity.

"Somewhere… Come on. Come with me."

Even his voice was so full of warmth and calm that it soothed Cody's nerves in a matter of seconds, the younger man finding himself nodding despite insecurity and fear radiating through his body and mind.

He followed the older man through the house, down the stairs, across the living room, one strong arm protectively slung around him as he tensed with each loud thud from outside. Shivers cursed through him despite being warm, the few hairs on his arms visibly standing up as he pressed his body as far into Randy's as possible on their way to wherever Randy led him.

They passed the rooms in silence, the candle Randy had lit upstairs the only light being provided to them as the older male held it in front of their bodies to keep them from tripping.

They stopped in front of a door he had often seen before, but had never opened so far, one he knew belonged to the basement, his brows furrowing in confusion as he mumbled something that sounded harsher than intended. "The fucking basement?"

However, Randy ignored it, just staring straight ahead; as he opened the door to be met by a breeze of cold air, grateful that they had chosen to take a blanket with them to cover their half-naked frames. Maybe it had not been such a good idea to go down there in only a pair of gym-shorts or a pair of tiny boxers on Cody's side, especially since he remembered now why he had not been to that 'special' place in such a long time already. The heater down there had not been used in almost a year.

The candle in his hand started to flicker, Randy's arm quickly slipping from Cody's body to cover their only light with his palm. He ignored the shaky sigh of displeasure from his younger lover and instead took a step forwards, carefully, the creaking underneath his foot telling him that he should probably finally repair those damn stairs. A task he had often planned but never really seen any sense in.

Waiting for Cody to follow, he turned his head for a second to see the younger man still on the top of the stairs, arms protectively wrapped around his shivering body as he hugged the blanket wrapped around his frame. He was just about to ask the younger brunette what stopped him from following when a cracking noise rumbled through the house, followed by another loud thud and a light strong enough to brighten the whole house for a nano-second again. And it was enough to make Cody almost stumble into place, following him quickly down the steps, running almost.

Until he came to a halt at the bottom of the stairs, eyes trying to adjust to the very small light provided to them still only by one candle, one that was hidden by Randy's hand.

"Stay here."

The whispered request startled him a little, a shiver cursing through him as he found himself nodding again as if on autopilot, watching Randy's retreating form as long as the candle let him until being met by complete darkness again. The only signs of Randy still being in the room with him were the sound of someone rummaging through something accompanied by some silent curses and frustrated huffs.

A minute later, the room was awakening in a faint light, Cody's eyes widening as his brows shot up in pleasant surprise, seeing how his lover lighted one candle after another.

One by one, the items in the room became clear to his eyes as they adjusted to the new surroundings. A pool table was standing to the far left, a big black couch next to it. In the other left corner stood what looked like a mini-bar surrounded by two drawers that seemed to have their prime times far behind.

In the middle of the room, there was empty space, nothing but a squared carpet, wool obviously. On his right, next to where Randy stood now, he could make out a sideboard and another couch, this one smaller and in white, leather, as he seemed to register immediately.

Still hugging the blanket close to his shivering frame, he cast his eyes back to his older lover, brow arched as he watched Randy pulling another blanket out of the sideboard. "Why are we here?"

Instead of looking at him, Randy stayed with his back turned towards him, broad shoulders moving up in a nonchalant shrug before he shook the blanket and laid it out in front of him, onto the carpet. "It's the safest place when a storm's outside. I always take Al down here with me when she's scared." He finally met Cody's eyes, a small smile tucking on his lips as he took in the frowning features of the younger man, still partly amused but a lot more understanding now of what Cody was going through.

He had thought about just leading the younger man outside, into the storm, in some kind of shock therapy, but had voted against it when he had felt the goosebumps on Cody's skin while walking downstairs. If this here did not work, they could still try it, but for now, he just wanted him to feel safe.

"Come on; lay down, on your back." He kept his voice just slightly above a whisper, making it sound more like a plea than an order, motioning for Cody to lie down on the blanket.

And again, the younger man just obeyed. He did not know why, still curious on what Randy was planning, but he trusted him enough to follow his plea, slowly moving over to where his lover was standing before sitting down on the blanket.

Randy followed suit, waiting only until Cody's back was hitting the soft material he always kept down in the basement for when Al wanted to snuggle. A minute later, he was straddling the younger mans lap, tongue involuntarily wetting his lips as he smiled down at the puzzled expression of his lover.

Before placing his hands on the heaving chest, he leaned down to brush a soft kiss upon the slightly trembling lips, smiling on his way up as he shifted into a more comfortable position, never once taking his eyes off the beautiful specimen underneath him.

Though they were practically far away from the storm now, they could still hear it raging outside, thundering, the wind blowing with a frightening pace.

However, letting his eyes lock with Randy's, Cody was able to momentarily forget.

"Why didn't I know that you're afraid of storms?"

The way Cody's brow arched up, he knew he would have to explain his question a bit better, unconsciously starting to rub small circles into the tense muscles of the younger man's torso as he did so. "I mean… I'm pretty sure your fear of storms didn't just occur a week ago. How did you manage to hide it so well?"

Cody's teeth scraped over his bottom lip, tucking it in, chewing on it as he shrugged his shoulders, casting his eyes down. "I dunno… I just… on tour I'm often rooming alone, so that's never been a big problem. When we're out or in an arena, I just try to hide somewhere until it's time for my match, usually the showers or bathroom, somewhere safe and quiet." His tongue snuck out to wet his lips as he moved his gaze back up to meet Randy's eyes again, a bright pink gracing his cheeks. "When I've to share a room, it's not as if I share a bed, too. No one sees me shivering under my blanket or me tensing up."

Randy just listened to him, nodding his head every once in a while as he smiled down at him, warm, understanding, hands still gently rubbing Cody's heaving chest.

"Does anyone know? Any of your ex-lovers?"

It was not really a topic he liked to talk about, but Randy could not quite grasp how no one had ever noticed. He not only wanted to know Cody's tricks, he –most importantly- wanted to distract the younger male, and by the way Cody's body started to relax, slowly but surely, it obviously seemed to work.

"Well… Ted knows… but… he only laughed about it. Told me to man up. Then again… he was never with me long enough to really understand… And Evan knows."

Now that raised Randy's interest. As far as he knew, Cody had never been with Evan in an intimate way, hell; Evan was as straight as a guy could be.

Cody seemed to realize his confusion almost instantly, sheepish grin appearing on his lips as his hands moved from his sides to Randy's thighs, squeezing them tightly. "He walked in on me hiding in the showerstalls one day, completely freaked out and hunched together in a corner. I must have looked a pathetic mess then, but he didn't mind at all. He stayed there with me until the show was over and then even came back to the hotel with me. He never mentioned it again since then."

Randy's frown soon disappeared, smile taking its place again as he nodded his head and let his hands travel down to were Cody's lay –prone on his thighs- to intertwine their fingers. "Yeah, that's Evan. Always understanding, always there."

It was Cody's time to nod, smile widening, eyes slowly getting back that sparkle of joy and happiness the older man had missed so much for the past hour and a half.

"How comes that you're afraid? I mean…"

"You mean 'How comes that a guy who beats up others for a living, doesn't fear injuries, pain or death, is afraid of storms'?"

Randy could not help but chuckle at that, hands gently squeezing those of the younger man as he raised a brow. "Well… yeah."

"I dunno… I've feared storms since forever. My uncle's house once was hit pretty badly by a storm when I was still young and I was there to visit. It was destroyed almost completely and if it had not been for my uncle to shield me, who knows what would've happened to me."

Cody's voice trailed off into a shaky sigh as he turned his head to the side and chewed his lips, thoughts far away, back to that day, that place, that situation, and Randy could instantly feel him tensing up again.

He leaned down again, hands leaving Cody's to pull them up and place them on the flushed cheeks of the younger man, turning his head to face him, his eyes speaking volumes, more than the words that left his lips. "I would've never met you…"

Before Cody could even nod his head, Randy's lips found his, slowly and tenderly, capturing them in a kiss full of love and warmth as he kept that beautiful face in place.

"I would have never found love…" He knew it might have been a bit over the top, but he could also feel Cody's muscles relaxing again and the tension leaving the younger's body as he got lost into the kiss, letting Randy do all the work for once.

They carried on like this for what seemed like an eternity, Randy only pulling away now and again to catch his breathe, eyes never leaving eachothers, lips drawn up in a proud, affectionate smile as his hands caressed the heated cheeks of the younger man.

"You know… we still haven't decided when to move together… which house… how we'll do it and all…"

The sudden, sheer grotesque change of topic brought a laugh out of the young man, one so full of energy and carefree mentality that it warmed Randy's heart and soul.

"You really wanna talk about that now?" He was still slightly breathless, from the kisses more than from the laughter, as his voice filled with amusement, baby-blue eyes shining in a new light as he stared incredulously at the man writhing above him.

"Yeah… The longer we wait till talking about it, the longer we wait till actually doing it."

"Well… I, for once, would like to live either at my house or here. I don't want the whole stress of finding a completely new house, moving both our things and stuff… St. Louis is a nice town and you've your family here, Alana, Sam… though I might miss my own family…"

As Cody trailed off, his voice raising in excitement, in enthusiasm, eyes closing as he seemed to get lost in his own ramblings, Randy could not help but to smirk at him in pride, in sheer affection. His hands started to travel towards the heaving chest again, feeling that all the tension had left his lovers body, no shivers, no goosebumps, no sudden twitches whenever the storm outside picked up. He had seemed to have forgotten his fear for now, and Randy could only hope that Cody would do the same for him one day.

* * *

**For those of you who wonder, yes I didn't write about their Christmas. I'm not a big fan of those specific holiday, that's why I left it out. I doubt, however, that it hurts the story :)**

**I hope the next update won't take me so long!**


	10. Fight and Make Up

**It surely was not planned this soon, and it surely was not planned to be that long, but as soon as I started writing, I couldn't stop anymore.**

**Chapter-Title: Fight and Make Up**

**Warning: Slash, Cursing, M/M Sex, Angst, Fluff... this chapter's full of everything**

**Disclaimer: The Story-idea is mine as are all mistakes. And my fans! :P**

* * *

Mid January

Packing was one tough thing to do. Packing together with a grumpy, moping partner was almost impossible. Not only a partner that wanted to know why you still kept stuff from your ex, but also a partner who got snappy when you said you do not want to throw it away… ever.

They had not even been in his house for an hour when Randy had discovered one of Ted's old shirts, and not even minutes he had dangled a necklace between his fingers, the blonde's initials embedded into the adherent.

Of course, his first instinct had been to throw those things away –and Cody could not even blame him for it-, but to say he had been out of his mind ever since Cody had told him not to, would have been the understatement of the century.

They had not talked a word since then, besides the occasional and needed 'Keep' and 'Trash' by the young brunette when Randy held up whatever he found.

The older man just could not understand that –especially after the way Ted had treated him-, Cody still wanted to be reminded of him. Because even though the break-up had been sour, had upset him greatly, there had also been good times, times he wanted to remember every now and then. After all, he and Ted were still friends.

Or rather 'again'. Something Randy did not know, and judging by his earlier reaction it was probably the best to keep it a secret, for now.

"I don't get why you wanna keep that stuff!" The words were muttered, the first Randy had spoken since their argument earlier, as they were taking a break from all the moving and packing to get in some quick lunch.

"You don't have to understand. I just don't wanna throw them away. They're important to me. That's it." And for Cody that really was it. He did not want to discuss the topic any further, sending his older lover an unmistakably glare before going back to his Pasta.

"Whatever." It was mumbled under Randy's breathe while he shook his head, placing his spoon on the table and getting off his chair.

"Where are you going?"

"I need a smoke." Randy's voice was cold and flat as he left the room, the door slamming shut behind him sending a pang of guilt through Cody, but only momentarily, as seconds later his phone went off.

"Yeah?"

"Hey you!"

Perfect timing for a call from the reason for their argument. As if he had smelled it.

"Hey, Ted." Trying to push all other thoughts aside, Cody pretended to be his usual self.

"I just wanted to check in if everything's going alright? You already packed up and ready for the big move?"

Yes, he had told Ted about it, all bitter feelings aside. They had gotten to that point again over the past few weeks, one call leading to another, the topics those of friends. Just good friends.

"Not yet. We're still in the middle of it."

And –even though Ted had admitted to him that he was still sorry he had chosen Kristen over him, that he even regretted it sometimes- the blonde had seemed happy for him, happy that he had found love. Especially with 'someone he knew would never hurt him'.

"Make sure you're careful. Ya know a headline 'Cody Rhodes –never injured inside the four-squared-circle- broke his leg while moving boxes' would be hilarious, but not quite what I wanna read

A genuine laugh escaped his lips, something that felt more than just good after those past few hours of silent treatment and a partner who was moping with him. It was heartfelt, content. "I'll try, I'll try."

"Good…. Did you think about next week?"

There was a Supershow scheduled for next Sunday and Ted had already suggested to him last week to go out after the show, play some pool, drink, have fun. However, he had not decided yet.

"Well…" His voice trailed off after just that one word, and before he could say anything else, Ted already jumped in to take his last doubts away.

"Just as friends, Codes. If you want to, Randy can come with us. Well… if HE wants to."

That brought a small smile onto his lips, head shaking from left to right, as he instantly thought about the irony of this suggestion alone. "I doubt that's a good idea, but… yeah, we can meet up after the show, Teddy. We could go straight from the arena…"

Just then someone cleared his throat, loudly, intentionally, startling Cody almost enough to drop his phone as he whipped his head around into the direction of the noise. His mouth went instantly dry as he caught sight of Randy leaning against the doorframe, arms crossed, lips firmly pressed together into a deep frown.

"Yepp, we can do that."

Swallowing hard, his eyes were fixated on his lover, registering the tense muscles and the disappointment in his eyes even from the far; Ted –on the other end- completely forgotten.

"Codes?" A careful, gentle question at first, almost whispered. "Cody?" Louder this time, barely catching his attention though.

"I'll call you on Saturday again, Ted… I gotta go." He did not even wait for his friends answer, hitting the 'off'-button quickly and laying his phone aside before fully turning towards Randy and waiting for him to speak.

"You're talking to him again?" He did not need to wait long; the older mans voice cold and flat as he regarded the young brunette with a mixture of curiosity and anger.

"Yeah."

"Since when?"

Randy's whole exterior screamed 'defense' as he did not move a bone, only his features showing his true emotions. He was not only disappointed, but also enraged. For what reason, however, Cody did not understand.

"Three weeks, maybe four. Why does it matter?" He really did not know what Randy's problem was, had had no idea earlier either.

Shaking his head with a grunt, Randy turned his head away, stern tone slowly faltering as his voice became shaky. "After everything he's done to you?" That was not exactly an answer to Cody's question, but it was what had lain on his tongue, and it needed to get out –in his opinion at least. It was not Cody's place to ask questions anyways, HE was the one deserving an explanation.

"Damnit, Randy. The way you talk someone would think Ted abused me or something." His patience was waning with each passing second, not understanding why Randy was so upset over something so… insignificant, so tiny.

"HE FUCKING BROKE YOUR HEART!" Randy's voice was loud enough to wake the sleeping dead now as he pushed himself finally off the doorframe and let his arms drop to his sides. The vein in his forehead was impressively prominent, visibly pounding as he clenched his fists at his side.

If Cody did not know any better, he would be sure Randy was going to bounce on him any second. "So what? And you repaired it again." Instead of retreating or even sinking low enough to shout back, Cody just shook his head and sighed before getting out of his chair to carry his plate over to the counter. "I really don't see your problem. If it had not been for Ted leaving me, we would've never gotten together. And he has apologized a million times already. I've lost him as a lover, but his friendship is too valuable to me to lose it, too."

"Well, if he's so important to you then maybe you should be with him again instead of me." His voice was louder than he had intended it to be, though mumbled it was clearly audible to Cody and the second the words had escaped him, he regretted them already. His eyes went wide as his head shot up into the direction of the shocked gasp, meeting Cody's clearly upset gaze with his own.

The silence in the room was deafening, Cody rapidly blinking back the tears building in his eyes so crystal blue eyes as he swallowed down the sob wanting desperately to escape.

"I… I'm sorry… I didn't…"

Cody turned his head away, lowering his eyes to the floor as he wrapped his arms around his torso. That had stung, greatly stung. His breathing had hitched the moment the words were out, vision clouding over with tears, shivers cursing through his body. "Why did you say that?" His voice was barely above a whisper now, shaky, breathy, eyes staying firmly locked on the floor as a few teardrops rolled down his cheeks.

"I… I dunno…" Randy was at a loss for words. He had never meant to sound it the way it did. Hell, he had never meant to even say such a thing. But truth be told, he was jealous… or scared, maybe even both. He feared that Ted could take Cody away from him again. "I just… I'm sorry…" He truly was. Though he was still bitter that his younger lover had re-build the friendship with Ted, behind his back especially, he had never intended to cause such a scene, to snap at him.

"Why would you even think I would trade you against Ted?"

"'Cause… 'cause… I'm not good enough for you. 'Cause… we jumped into this too soon, too fast… 'Cause… you still love him." Now it was out. He had said it and there was no spiraling back. It were his true fears, his thoughts, things that were not just bothering since finding Ted's old shirt today, but things that had already kept his mind occupied for weeks, months even.

Raising his head, Cody made sure to look straightly at the older man, blinking rapidly in confusion and curiosity as he tried to process what his lover had just confessed. "I… I don't love him anymore. Not the way I love you."

He still loved Ted, yes, but in a completely different way. Gone were the fire and desire he had felt for him back in the days. Gone were the dreams of a future together, of planning their lives as a couple. That had all changed when Randy had kissed him that very first time. The love he now felt for the man standing in front of him was so much stronger and much more pure than everything he had ever felt for Ted.

"I just missed him as a friend… You know how close we've been before… before 'that'. You've been in it with us. Why can't he be our friend again?"

"What if he still wants you?" The anger had completely faded now, instead replaced by uncertainty and fear. Walls he had build up so well over the past years crumbling. A side of him he had never shown to anyone now appearing, rising to the top.

Shaking his head, Cody leaned back against the counter, arms still wrapped around his waist but more out of habit than out of comfort. "He doesn't."

"Says who?"

That side of Randy surely surprised him. Never had he seen anything but self-confidence and pride in the older mans eyes. Never had he seen him doubting himself… or their relationship. And latter hurt.

Sighing heavily, Cody ran a hand over his face before shaking his head. "Says he. And even IF he still wanted me… I don't want him anymore. I. Just. Want. You." He truly hoped that got the message through, getting more and more annoyed with each passing second, not with the situation but with Randy.

Locking eyes again with his younger lover, a small smile made it upon his lips, only shortly as he thought about everything that had happened those past few months. Everything they had gone through.

"What would you say if I told you not to meet with Sam anymore? What if SHE still wants you, huh? If anyone then I should be scared of losing you. After all, I'm the first man you've ever been with. What if you suddenly realize a guy isn't what you want and you go back to Sam… or find another girl?" Yes, he had gone there, risking that Randy would snap again, that the anger would rise again. However, it had to be said. Randy had no right at all to be jealous, especially not towards Ted.

Cody had crossed the kitchen while speaking, standing now only a few feet away from his lover, anxiously awaiting his reaction, his answer as he stared at him in hope.

"That will never happen."

"Just like me leaving you will never happen."

They stared at each other for what felt like an eternity, the corner of Cody's lips twitching up into a small smirk as he reached out to prey Randy's hands free from his torso and take them into his own.

Slowly but surely the tension faded until he was getting up on his toes and pressing a careful, lingering kiss onto Randy's waiting lips.

"I still don't like the two of you going out together."

And just when he thought they had gotten over it, Randy had to ruin the moment by mumbling those words against his lips.

Pulling back, Cody regarded him with an arched brow, slowly rising frustration burning out when he saw Randy's lips curling up into that oh so devilish smirk. Swatting his chest, the young brunette let go of a grumbled 'Fucker' before shaking his head and chuckling.

"You could still come with us. Make sure I'm a good boy and all." Cody's smirk matched that of his lover then, wide and cheeky, eyes sparkling with more than just lust, with passion and mischief as he watched Randy's brow shoot up.

"I could also just pin you down on that kitchen-table and teach you to be a good boy RIGHT NOW."

Before he could even react to the playful threat, Randy had already scooped him up in his arms and pressed into the kitchen-table, lips attacking those of the younger man hungrily.

Though the mood-swings, the emotional rollercoaster, Randy had gone through during the past few hours were confusing and rather annoying, Cody had no time to think about that then, nor any urge to analyze it as he got lost in the powerful intrusion of his lover.

Fingers tightly fisting the brunette hair, Randy pulled his lover's head back only to attack his lips to the now exposed neck, instantly starting to suck on it, the sluttish moans emitting from Cody's throat only spurting him on.

In record time, his pants were lowered around his knees, boxershorts with them, before his fingers started the struggle with Cody's zipper. Only seconds later, both their lower halves were exposed to the fresh air in the room, lips surging out each other again while the scent of primal needs filled the air.

"Want you… now…" The words were panted into Cody's willing mouth, fingers already fisting the younger man to full hardness, reveling in the way Cody's back arched off the table and his groin bucked into his skilled palm. He was standing between the wantonly spread legs of the younger man, his other hand holding himself upright above his head while he willed himself to hold back a little longer.

Though his needs were primal and urgent, he did not dare to hurt Cody only to satisfy them. Not in a bad way at least.

Wrapping his thighs around Randy's waist, Cody rocked back and forth, trying to speed things up, before his hand found the older mans solid length, fisting it in a rapid pace. Making sure to swipe his thumb over the leaking slit with each upward stroke, he smeared as much pre-cum over him as possible, groaning wantonly, almost sluttish at the thought of Randy so hard, so ready, so needy, because of him, FOR him.

"Need ya… now… No more… waiting."

Before the words had even registered in his head, Randy was already obeying the needy order of his lover, lining up with the unprepared yet awaiting pucker and pushing slowly inside, getting lost in the pleasurable whimpers of the younger man.

Clinging to Randy's back, fingernails sure to leave marks on the tanned skin as he dug into it, Cody's head lolled back as he took Randy in inch by inch. It hurt, it burned, it ached, but that was exactly what he wanted at that moment. He wanted himself to feel Randy for days to come, and he wanted Randy to remember this forever, to vividly feel him clenching around his thick length for the rest of his life.

Randy needed that; he needed to feel Cody around him, against him, underneath him. Needed to know that he was there. Never in his life had he felt as vulnerable as today, as unguarded, as insecure.

While he had been outside for a smoke, completely ignoring the cold surrounding him, he had realized that –after all- he was just a scared little boy when it came to Cody. More afraid to lose him than anyone else in his life. He needed the younger man, had become dependent, could not live without him anymore. He made him feel complete.

And when he had heard Ted's name during that phone call, his worst fears had come out to the surface again.

"Damn…" He fell forward, careful not to crush Cody though as he held himself up with one hand, the other one tightly holding onto Cody's hip as all of his aching length was buried inside the incredibly tight heat to the hilt. It was a tight fit, always, Cody's body willing to take him however he desired. Like a glove, like he was made for him.

Digging his heals into Randy's ass, desperate to feel more, to feel him deeper, Cody urged his lover on, crying out when the older man started to move within him in hard, slow thrusts that rocked the table underneath them.

It was not meant to be sweet lovemaking, Randy aiming for his lover's prostate from the first thrust on, fingers tightly grasping onto Cody's hip bound to leave imprints as he rocked his hips into him. "You feel… so good…"

Leaning down to capture his moaning lover's lips with his, he made sure to put all of his emotions in it, tongue lapping and exploring, tasting and sucking while he picked up his pace, desperate to show Cody who he belonged to. Who truly loved him. Who would do everything for him.

"Damn... Randy… Harder please…"

Cutely whining as his older lover pulled back to attack his teeth to the delicate flesh on Cody's neck, the younger man let his fingernails scrape over Randy's back, gaining the most pornographic growl out of the Missouri-native as he pistoned his hips forward.

His hand retreated from the firm flesh of Cody's lips only to find his sandwiched length, leaking and throbbing, trailing his fingers teasingly along it.

Arching into the touch, desperately craving more, shuddering and gasping, Cody's eyes locked with those of his lover, dark, blown with lust as his voice dropped an octave. "Please… Make me yours."

It was a plea Randy could impossible deny, fingers tightly wrapping around the abandoned girth as he powered into the tight heat with a renewed vigor, his grunts almost drowning out the sinful moans of his younger lover as they neared completion.

Cody could feel his interiors stretching, burning, but the fire rising in the pits of his stomach was superior, his breathing coming out in short pants as he pleaded for his lover to finish him off in a needy mewl that sounded like heaven to the older man. "Please… So close, Randy… Lemme… Oh god… lemme…"

It was the look of pure adoration and lust that Randy sent him, paired with the erratic thrusts and the quick fisting of his pounding length that finally sent him over, toes curling, torso hitting the table hard, eyes rolling into the back of his head. White ribbons covering Randy's palm and his abs as they shot out of him, all air left inside of him escaping in a single second as he swallowed down the cry wanting to emit.

Randy was close, so very close to exploding, stomach already churning, vision only a blur as he powered into Cody's body over and over, holding himself up with his elbow next to Cody's head, his animalistic grunts and manly groans soon turning into almost pleading whispers and needy moans. "Don't ever… leave me… Don't ever… Want you… forever… and ever…"

His ramblings soon faded into a content sigh as he emptied inside his younger lover, body shuddering and lids fluttering shut. Collapsing forward onto the prone torso of the younger man, all his energy gone, legs almost completely giving out underneath him, he stayed inside of the still spasming walls for a minute longer, just enjoying, grateful and pleased.

Pumping his lunges full with air again, eyes fixed onto the ceiling of his kitchen, Cody ran his fingers through the short hairs on Randy's scalp, partly thankful, partly curious. Curious as to how careful he really needed to be. How much Randy could really take. "Never… I'm never gonna leave you, babe."

Glancing down, he saw Randy's head shaking from left to right, nose nuzzling his shirt as the older man still did not budge, still did not move, hands tightly clinging onto the young brunette's sides.

"We should… We should continue packing, babe… If you really wanna be done by the end of the day."

Finally, Randy lifted his head, slowly but continuously moving, spent girth slipping out of his lovers abused hole. His fingers instantly found the raw flesh as a pained hiss escaped Cody, rubbing the sore flesh gently, carefully, lips soothingly caressing his lovers thigh as silent whispers rang through the air. "Shit… Sorry… I'm sorry…"

Chuckling, Cody shook his head and slowly moved to sit upright, Randy's scalp still in his hands, stroking, caressing as he smiled down at him. "I didn't complain, did I?" Not waiting for Randy's reply, he leaned down to capture the flushed mans lips in a searing kiss before pulling away with a smirk and a wink. "I think you managed to teach me to be a good boy really well, Mister Orton… Now… Do we wanna continue moving my stuff or do you wanna wait another week until I'm finally all yours?"

He did not need to ask the question twice, Randy's head vigorously moving from left to right as he pulled his pants back up without even caring to clean himself up –that could wait until later. Reaching a hand out to the younger man, he helped him off the table, inwardly cursing himself as another hiss escaped Cody once he stood on his own two feet. However, the content smile the young brunette sent him immediately took his worries away again.

"I'm really sorry… for being such an idiot and for hur…" Not even letting Randy finish the sentence, Cody captured his lips again, arms wrapped around his waist and nails squeezing the pert ass of the older man as he growled into his mouth. "If you want to, you can still come with me and Teddy this Sunday. We could renew our old friendship, have a good time… and you could have an eye on me… or him. But… Please don't make me end this friendship."

"I won't."

* * *

**Now on to 'SmutFest' and 'Sex, Drugs and True Love' again! **

**For those who haven't yet, please make sure (after you reviewed :P) to vote in the poll on my profile-page! :)**


	11. Worn Out

**This chapter turned out completely different than what I had planned for it. Hope you still enjoy it.**

**Chapter-Title: Worn Out**

**Disclaimer: I own my muses and my ideas. Everything else belongs to the business.**

* * *

End of January

"Are you serious?"

They were walking into Randy's house, THEIR house, boxes in hand, the younger man following behind his lover, sighing reluctantly.

"I am serious. Ask Ted."

Of course, he would not ask the blond. Randy was still in a war with him, silently begrudging Ted, glaring at him whenever possible with the coldest of stares he could muster, snapping at him with the harshest of 'Fuck off' whenever Ted tried to be friendly, be social.

A snorting sound echoed through the house as Randy's lips formed a deep frown and he let the box in his hands fall onto the plush carpet in the far corner of his living-room. They had already stored three boxes there and more would follow until they had the time to unpack Cody's stuff one box after another.

"Randy!"

The warning tone of the younger brunette let Randy sigh in defeat, shoulders slumping as he let Cody wrap his arms around him.

"I know... But damn, I just... I can't help it..."

"Grumpy ass, you... I know you can't help it. I don't want you to be friends with him again immediately, but could you at least TRY being somewhat friendly to him?"

Cody inched closer, pressing his body flat against his older lover and getting up on his toes to press a chaste kiss onto the frowning lips he had come to love so much.

"For me? Please?"

"Yeah, yeah... I won't promise anything though."

Cody knew it was a lie, rolling his eyes as he shook his head and took his lover's lips into another lock before pulling away and out of the older man's embrace. He did not have the energy nor the nerves for that kind of argument yet again. Not after discussing the topic with Randy already a felt million times over the past two weeks. He knew it would not get him anywhere to push Randy. When the time was right, Randy would finally forgive and forget. Until then he could just hope Ted was staying out of the hot-tempered man's way.

"You really wanna store all the stuff here? What about the room next to the kitchen? I think that's a much, much better place. Here it's just standing in our ways... and Al's."

He was referring to the little sunshine's visit that was planned for the next day, knowing how full of energy she always was and that she would not look where she was running once she was on a sugar-rush. He did not want her to get hurt running into one of the boxes or falling over them.

"Well... the room's not really empty... We can keep it here. I'll just tell Al to be careful."

Brow arched, Cody stopped dead in his tracks on his way back outside to Randy's jeep and his other stuff, turning around and looking suspiciously at his lover.

"Randy... You know she won't listen."

Something was off, and he just about had the perfect idea what. Crossing his arms over his chest, his brow ceased up higher, wide, crystal-blue eyes regarding the older man with concern. The man had suddenly gone very quiet and nervous, arms wrapped around his waist and head hung low as he avoided eye-contact with Cody.

"You've stored your guns in there, right?"

"I didn't have any other chance. They are renovating my storage and..."

"Randal!"

Finally, the older man looked up again, meeting the disappointed blues of his brunette lover who had his hands placed in his hair and was shaking his head.

"Are you fucking serious? You know how much I hate that shit and Al will be here tomorrow. What if she walks in there?"

He was gesticulating with his hands, wildly, head shaking, lips frowning as he tried to make Randy understand the seriousness of the topic.

"I won't stay in a house where weapons are stored in..."

"They're not even loaded!"

Randy's voice got slightly louder as he defended himself.

"Geez, Codes... Calm down!"

Cody's head snapped in the direction of where his older lover stood, anger visible on his features as his eyes iced over.

"Calm down?"

His tone was a mixture of surprise and frustration, legs automatically bringing him back over to the taller brunette.

"Randy... Even if they are not loaded, those are GUNS. You can't keep them in a house were a kid is playing."

Randy knew his lover was right. He had already expected such a reaction from him, knowing how much Cody despised any kind of violence, especially weapons. They even had a discussion about the wrongness of hunting once.

"I know... But... I can't store them anywhere else. I can lock the door though."

The defeated sigh he gave was a sign for Cody that he indeed regretted bringing the guns to his house, but it was not helping the matter any.

"Randy..." He was lost for words, not knowing what to reply to that offer nor knowing how to solve the problem at hand. He just knew he wanted those weapons gone. Now.

Sensing the younger man's discomfort and his inner turmoil, Randy reached out to brush his palm over the slightly heated and flushed cheek in an attempt to make Cody look at him.

"I swear as soon as the storage is done, I'll bring them there again. And I'll lock the door and place the key somewhere Al can't reach it. Really, baby..."

Sighing again, reluctantly and defeated, Cody nodded hesitantly, knowing he stood on lost ground. The argument was not over yet, not from his side anyways, but he would drop it for now. There was no need fighting an already lost battle. Not now. He was just too tired for it.

"Let's get done with the boxes then. Maybe unpack a few already so we'll have a bit more space down here tomorrow."

After Randy nodded in agreement, he leaned down to brush a kiss onto the younger man's lips, but Cody turned away deliberately before they could meet only to walk past his lover and out of the house.

Scratching his neck, then letting his palm rub over his face, Randy let go of a long breath, knowing damn well that the topic wasn't over yet.

* * *

The drippling of little feet echoed through the house, girlie squeals and child-like giggles ringing through the air.

Cody was chasing the little blond with big, slow steps, following her everywhere, growling, grunting, the widest of smiles on his lips.

Randy had retreated into the kitchen to prepare lunch for them, now leaning against the door-post as the meal slowly cooked on the stove. His features were calm, had a content to them that they only ever had when Alana was around, lips twitching into s smile each time the two ran past him.

"Eene, meene, mitze, I'll get you and then I'll eat you." Again, Cody reached out -in slow-motion- to grab the little wildfang, but missed as she slipped past his arms and ran over to her daddy to hide behind the long legs of the older man.

"Awww... that's cheating!"

"Is not! Daddy gonna pwotect me from you!"

The older male could not hold back the chuckle any longer as he watched the playful banter between his lover and his little sunshine, Cody crossing his arms over his chest and sticking his bottom-lip out in a child-like manner.

Arching a brow at his older lover, voice dropping to a low baritone, he almost whispered to him "Anyway I can get you to hand me that little devil?"

Almost mirroring the younger brunette, Randy also crossed his arms over his chest and raised a brow, lips twitching up into a smirk, that oh so very sexy smirk Cody never could resist.

"Maybe... But I don't think that's appropriate right now, right here."

Alana's head turned from his dad to Cody and back to her dad again, confusion written all over her bright features as she stepped away from her dad.

"Daddy... You not gonna let uncle Cody win!"

Still holding Cody's gaze, the tattooed male did not even hear his daughter at first, eyes already darkening over with a lust he had not felt in quite some time. The last day and especially the last night he had felt Cody's entire coldness. The argument about the weapons still not forgotten, the younger man had not even kissed him good night before pulling the covers over him and turning to his side.

Cody's lips curled up into a small smile as his eyes stayed fixed on his older lover, tongue instinctively darting out to wet his bottom-lip before sucking it in.

"Daddy! Uncle Cody!"

The little bug was now pulling on her father's shorts as her voice became whiny and her lips started to tremble.

"You're meanies!"

Finally, Randy snapped out of it at the shaky voice of his daughter, looking down at her to see the tears in her eyes. Sighing, he reached out for her and picked her up in his arms, placing a rather wet and sloppy kiss to her cheek.

"Don't cry, sunshine. I'm sorry we ignored you."

She buried her head in the crook of Randy's neck, away from him and from Cody, clinging to his neck with her little fingers.

"How about I'll make it up to you with some ice-cream again, huh? Chocolate with an extra mountain of whipped cream?"

* * *

"Daddy? Why's Uncle Cody living wid you now?"

They had just finished lunch topped with ice-cream for the now again happy girl, relaxing on the couch in the living-room and watching some cartoons. Alana on Randy's lap, Cody in the other corner of the couch, far enough to not cause any suspicion but still close enough to brush his fingers over Randy's arm every now and then.

They still had not told the little girl about their relationship, still keeping up the facade of being just friends and nothing else, in fear the quirky blond would not understand. After all, she had only just accepted the break-up of her parents, and that alone had needed thousands of talks, lots of explaining and many, many hours of sleepless nights to comfort her when she had finally understood.

That question now caught Randy completely off guard... and Cody almost choked on the Coke he was sipping on.

"Well... He... You see... We..."

Nothing but stammered words coming out of Randy's mouth as he tried to desperately find a good excuse, Cody's face fell inwardly and though he knew it was a topic they had already discussed often enough, it hurt that his partner still did not confess their love to his daughter. Anyhow, he did what every good lover would do and jumped in with a pokerface on and the most sincere smile he could muster.

"That's because my house is getting renovated, hun. And daddy's such a good friend that he let's me stay here for a while."

Hearing the sigh of relief slipping past Randy's lips let his heart break even more and despite wanting to put on a brave face, he could not hold back the tears wanting to form in his eyes as he kept his head low. If he had looked at his older, he would have seen the whispered 'Thank you' on his lips and the frown when he did not even acknowledge him.

Feeling the sudden need to catch some fresh air and get away from them, Cody got off the couch and excused himself, not wanting for Randy or the little sunshine to see his trembling lips. As soon as he was out of the room and back in the kitchen, bracing himself against the sink, he let go of a shaky breath and the tears started falling.

Not only disappointed with Randy but also angry at himself for being weak enough to cry, he furiously wiped the salty pearls away with his shirt only for more to fall as his mind would not stop reeling. Those past few weeks had just been tiring and frustrating for him, the exhaustion written clearly on his face. The stress at work, the holidays, their relationship and the seemingly growing arguments they had had worn him out and at that moment he just could not do it anymore.

He did not only doubt his decision about moving in but also his decision to start something with Randy. He had doubted it for weeks now already, ever since their argument about Ted and over time it had only gotten worse. The argument over the weapons yesterday and that just now had been the last straw for him to break down. And he damned himself for being such a pussy.

"Fuck" Muttering under his breath, he again tried to get rid of the silently falling tears, jumping when he heard someone behind him clearing his throat and ushering a whispered "Language".

Shaking his head, not ready for Randy to see him like this, he stayed in place and willed his breathing to calm down as much as he tried to keep his temper in check. With the roller-coaster of emotions he was currently going through it was hard to tell if to snap or to cry even harder.

Even though he was often deemed as cold-hearted or even emotionless, Randy had immediately sensed Cody's inner turmoil and after nicely asking his daughter to stay put, had followed him into the kitchen and watched him for a while. He knew his reaction had been the trigger to Cody's outburst but what he didn't know was why he had reacted to it that strongly... and he sure as hell did not know how to make it right again.

Finally moving over to where the younger man was leaning over the sink, trying to figure out what he could do to make him understand why he had reacted the way he had, he run a shaking hand over his short hair, designating with a heavy sigh.

"Baby... I..."

Trying to place a palm on Cody's shoulder, to soothe, to reassure, he was met with a barked "Not now" as the younger man shrugged away from his touch.

Chewing his lips in and wrapping his arms around his own waist, Randy let his head hang low.

"Codes, really... I didn't..."

"Not now, Randy... Really... Just... Gimme a minute, okay? I'll be right back out. Just... give me a minute."

The hurt in his voice paired with it's trembling, defeated tone made Randy swallow hard and without another word he turned around to leave again... until the little voice in his head screamed 'Screw it' at him. Quickly walking back over to his younger lover, he placed a kiss to his cheek fast enough for Cody to not push him away again and whispered a heart-felt, sincere 'Sorry' into his ear before leaving again. If Cody wanted some space, he was the last to object. Now, with Alana wide awake and sitting only a few feet away in the living-room, was not the right time to discuss such a topic anyway. He just hoped Cody would be ready to talk later.

TBC

* * *

**Yes, I've really done it. I ended with a cliffhanger. Sue me for it :P**


	12. Regret

**I lied again. I wanted to Update 'SmutFest' first, but with all the threats I've gotten, I could not let you gals wait with the next chapter :P**

**Hope it's what you expected!**

**I love all of you for the awesome reviews you're giving me. My ego's soon about to explode! :D Sorry if I don't reply to each and every one of you.  
**

**PS: I LOVE, LOVE, LOVE the Draft results, and my Candy-bunnies do, too!**

**Chapter-Title: Regret**

**Warning: Angst, Fluff, Slash**

* * *

Same Night

Randy had tucked the little squirrel in about thirty minutes ago, reading her a good night story until she had fallen asleep. The afternoon and evening had been filled with an uncomfortable silence, not in the house, but in Cody's and his conversation. They had not talked a word since the very short argument in the kitchen, only ever communicated over gestures and mimics or even over Alana.

The little girl had sensed the change of mood in Cody immediately when he had returned from the kitchen, even had asked twice what was wrong with her 'uncle' but neither of the young man had told her the truth. Still not. Not about Cody's heartbreak, not about her dad's feelings, not about their relationship.

While Randy had prepared dinner, Cody had played with the sunshine and even though her giddiness had lightened him up for a while, he had not been able to completely push the dark thoughts of a possible wrong decision aside.

During dinner they had sat in complete silence once again until Al had had enough and demanded of them to be happy and smile. They had both obeyed her 'order' instantly but as soon as the last bite had been eaten, Randy had gone back to the impossible task of getting through to Cody while Cody had gone back to avoiding him.

Now that Alana was safely tucked in her own little bed, Randy was leaning against the door-frame of THEIR bedroom and watched his younger lover begrudgingly zap through TV channel after TV channel. He could not help but to smile at the antics of the younger man, the annoying ones as much as the funny ones. It was what made Cody the man he was; it was what made him love the young man so very much.

Snapping out of those thoughts, he sighed designating and scratched his head, seriously not knowing what to do or what to say. He had never been in such a situation before. Sure he had had fights, with Sam, with his friends, with his family. However, this here was different. He felt worse for what he had done and said than he had ever felt before. Not because it WAS worse, but because he had truly hurt Cody with his actions and his words. Something he had sworn he would never do.

Pushing himself away from the cold wood, he slowly moved towards the bed his lover was propped up on, seeing the younger man flinch as he caught the movement out of the corner of his eyes. Silently praying for a civil conversation and for Cody to give him a fair chance, Randy plopped down next to him, one leg at the edge of the bed, one leg crossed in front of him.

Cody's gaze flicked over to him for just a second, the cold, almost blank expression in his else so sparkling blues making Randy's heart ache even harder. Swallowing down the lump that had formed in his throat, he reached out to take the remote out of his lover's slender fingers, actually surprised when the younger man did not protest.

A pang of hope flashed across his features as he shut the TV off and placed the remote on the bedside-table before facing the younger man again who was still laying on his stomach, legs stretched out, elbows on the mattress, head in his hands and staring off into space.

Sighing deeply, he looked down at his lap for a few seconds trying to decide how to start this conversation.

"I'm sorry."

That would have to do it for a start. Chewing the insides of his cheeks, he looked up again to see if Cody had made any move so far but found him in exactly the same position as before, seemingly bored and distant.

"Codes, I really..."

"You're sorry. I've understood it the first time you said it and now, too. What I wonder is if you even know WHAT you are sorry for?"

The harshness in the younger mans voice made him inwardly flinch and he swallowed hard before shrugging.

"For not telling Al about us... for the guns... for hurting you?"

Though it was supposed to be an answer, it rather seemed like a question that was now left hanging in the air as both of them grew silent again. Sighing seemed like the only thing he was capable off as of late, that and to rake a hand through his short stubbles.

Finally, he caught a move out of the corner of his eyes and -looking up from his lap- realized that Cody had shifted into a sitting position, half facing him, half trying to avoid his gaze.

"You know how it made me feel that you did not even have the guts to tell your daughter?"

God, he hated it when people asked him questions he could only answer wrong. Questions that did not really request an answer. Rubbing his thigh to get rid of the sweat on his palm, he chewed his bottom-lip in and decided to stay silent, waiting for Cody to answer instead.

"It made me feel completely worthless. Unwanted. Out of place. As if I'm just your friend. Nothing more."

As Randy wanted to object, already opening his lips to speak up, eyes wide with surprise, body tensing in defence, Cody raised his hand and shook his head, sighing silently.

"I know it seems to you as if I'm overreacting. But... those past few weeks I just got a bad feeling. Something I couldn't shake off. It started with our argument about Ted. With that whole situation involving Ted. And then the guns yesterday. That... that hurtful stammering today. And I've just grown tired. Those past weeks have just exhausted me to a point where I feel as though I'm on losing ground. As though I can't go on like this anymore."

He had thought about his words for the past half hour. Ever since Randy had gone off to tuck Alana in. What to say. IF to say it at all. But he felt as though Randy deserved the truth. No matter if he was currently over-reacting or not. It were his thoughts and Randy needed to know about them.

"You..." Blinking, swallowing heavily, sweat breaking out on his forehead, Randy tried to process the words that had just been coming out of Cody's mouth. "You... don't want to break up, do you?"

Shit, he sounded like a heartbroken teenager now. A GIRL. An insecure, little, naive girl. But he just couldn't lose him. Not yet. Not ever.

"I dunno."

"You're having doubts?" Though those two words had made him want to vomit, he had kept his expression as calm as possible, pressing his shaking hand underneath his thigh to hide it from the sight of the younger man.

Cody nodded his head as he turned away from Randy's boring gaze again, not able to face him, not wanting him to see the tears once again creeping their way into his eyes. Damn him for being that weak, that vulnerable these days.

"I just..."

"What is it you're doubting?" His voice was almost desperate now, fearful and shaking as he reached one hand out to brush Cody's thigh. "Tell me what you're doubting, please Codes. Maybe I can make this right then."

"This... Us... Our relationship... Us moving in together... just everything."

"Because of our fights lately?" Randy was having serious trouble to understand his younger lover, reading him almost impossible since Cody had his head lowered, fingers playing with the hem of his shirt. He felt helpless. Completely and utterly helpless; and he hated that feeling like a bitch.

"Partly... yeah... It's just everything..."

Before Cody could continue though, voice shaking with emotions, Randy placed his hands onto his cheeks and turned it to face him. It was hard to do with someone who reluctantly struggled to get free, but he finally managed to do so, seeing the tears silently running down the younger mans cheeks.

"Baby... I know it gets a bit overwhelming at times. Especially with all the stress you had over the past couple of weeks. And, YES, my jealousy and stubbornness weren't really helping the matter, but... You're just tired. You're just exhausted. You're not..."

"Yes, Yes I am. I am tired and exhausted. Maybe I'm even irrational at the moment, but... Maybe I jumped into something new too soon. Too quick. Maybe I didn't think back then either. Maybe I should've waited..."

"No! You shouldn't!" They had both started to raise their voices during their argument, both unwillingly, both unintentionally. But Randy stopped himself soon enough to take a few deep and calming breath's before shaking his head. He was honestly at a loss for words. So many questions and good argument FOR their relationship on his mind, but nothing coherent wanting to make it past his lips. "Just... No."

He felt weak; desperate, weak and vulnerable. All three were qualities he hated, despised even. They just were not him.

"Codes, please... Maybe we did start this too fast, too soon... but... that does not mean it's wrong. It doesn't mean it won't work out. If you..." He swallowed hard again, almost choking when he took a deep breath "... If you want to, we can slow down now. Maybe... have a few weeks break. Or... we can move your stuff out again... I dunno. I just... I don't want you to do so, but... If you want it. Just don't call things off completely. Please not. This can work. This WILL work. I know it."

He ended his desperate plea with a heavy sigh, Cody's face still in his hands, own eyes now -despite his tough exterior- slightly clouded with tears, too. He hoped, he begged, he prayed. And if that was not enough, he would even sell his soul.

The seconds ticked by slow, painful, tortuously, making them feel like hours as they stared at each other and finally, hesitantly, slowly, there came a single nod from the younger man and a croaked "Okay."

The weight falling off his chest was enormous and in an instant he leaned forward to press a kiss onto his lovers trembling lips. Pulling back again only seconds later to look into those clouded baby-blues, his lips quirked up into a small smile.

"That's all I wanted to hear... And I promise I'll behave around Ted... and get the guns out of the house by tomorrow."

Cody nodded again, the smile on his lips forced and strangled, sniffing away the last of his tears. He was not entirely happy with the situation and still had a feeling he would regret it, still knew it was all too fast, too soon, but he would try. He would try not only for Randy but also for his own sake. He just needed the older man to breathe, to eat, to live. If he ended things now, he doubted their friendship would survive. Randy was not Ted, nor him. He would not forgive that easily.

"Can we... Can we just sleep now?" There were still topics he wanted to discuss, Alana, moving in, Randy's insensibility, but he was just tired, so very tired.

Not even needing to ask twice, Randy rumbled a low "Yes" before ushering Cody under the sheets. His chest pressed close to the younger mans back, one leg draped over his thigh and one arm wrapped tightly around Cody's wait, so very tight it hurt, not wanting to let him go, not able to loosen the grip in fear of Cody slipping out of it, Randy tried to found sleep for the night. However, while Cody drifted off into a restless slumber, he lay awake for hours to come, pondering on how he could ease Cody's fears away without pushing him too far.

* * *

The next morning came too soon, Cody awaking with a start and to an empty bed. The dream he had had been vivid, a flashback of something that had happened only a week ago. He could remember that talk with Ted so clearly, see him right in front of him with that sweet smile of his, hair and body still soaked in sweat from his match earlier on.

"_Codes, you love him. You've said it so often now. You said he makes you feel safe. You trust him. You can see your future with him."_

"_I know, I know... but... It just doesn't feel right anymore."_

While the memories flooded his mind, Cody slowly made his way to the bathroom, wondering where Randy could probably have gone before remembering that Al was there. His lover had probably been waken up by the little sunshine and decided to make them breakfast.

_Ted's hand came to his shoulder, squeezing it gently and he leaned into him, the comfort his body gave him something that would never go away._

"_It's only fights, baby-boy. Only fights. Every relationship has those. You should know that by now."_

"_It's just weakening... and frightening." His voice had almost gotten stuck in his throat as he fought the tears that once again wanted to get out, wanted to fall. Pressing himself closer to Ted, he closed his eyes and fought them to go away, the tears, the problems, the fear._

His morning-routine took longer than usual, his red, puffy eyes needing extra care this morning, his hair sticking to his head as if he had sweat, heavily, during his sleep. His body was aching and his muscles sore, his features looking as if he had aged 10 years over night. A 'Good Nights Sleep' was surely something different.

_Ted had pressed his lips to his forehead then, his arm protectively wrapped around the younger male's waist to pull him close._

"_If you love him as much as you said, you'll get through it. It's just a tough phase, Codes. It'll get better again." Leaning down, he turned to look into Cody's eyes, brilliant bright smile lightening his features. "You said that he's the one. You can picture getting old with him. That's something you never thought with me."_

"_I did." It was so silent, so mumbled , that Ted had barely registered the words, his heart clenching the second they sunk in._

"_I'm sorry."_

He took his extra time in the shower, letting all his emotions and feelings swirl around his mind until he felt dizzy. Hands braced against the shower-tiles and head sunk low, a choked sob escaped his lips before he lunched out to punch the wall with a silent scream. He did not want those feelings. He did not want to feel weak and vulnerable. All he wanted was to be happy, to be safe, to be with Randy.

"_You don't have to." He was still pressed close to Ted, face buried in the older man's chest as he whispered those words, arms wrapped tight around the blonde's waist. "You know I forgave you."_

"_I've fucked you up. Because of what I did to you, you're now scared to lose Randy for the same reason, right? You're scared he'll leave, too?"_

And Ted had been right then. That was the main reason for him to back-pedal. The reason why he doubted their relationship, what they were doing. He was scared, afraid, not wanting to feel anything like that ever again. Them being still partly a secret was not helping those fears the least.

After finally getting done in the bathroom, and rummaging through the little belongings he had managed to unpack already to pick something to wear, he finally made his way downstairs, brave smile in place as he took the last steps.

"Morning Uncle Cody!" Alana was already wide awake, sitting on the counter-top in the kitchen, legs dangling off it as she flashed her teeth at him in a wide smile.

"Morning, beautiful." His voice still showed evidence of the emotional roller-coaster he had gone through those past hours, still croaky and raw, but he managed a smile just as wide as hers, until his eyes met Randy's that was.

With one look exchanged between them, so many words were spoken, so many "Sorry's" and "It's okay", that the muttered "Good Morning" by Randy almost lost it's intensity. However, Cody soon looked away again, feeling the water in his eyes rising as he swallowed down the lump in his throat.

"Uncle Cody?"

Thankfully, the little blond distracted him again, and he met her eyes with a crooked smile. "Yeah, sunshine?"

"You gonna mawwy daddy one day and become my daddy, too?"

The words -though spoken quickly and clearly- took ages to sink in, his eyes widening the instant they finally registered and his jaw going slack as he opened his mouth to speak, but no words came out. 'WTF?'

Confused beyond believe, shocked to say the least, he blinked rapidly to progress what she had just asked, turning his head to look at Randy in hope of some help from his older lover. The tattooed male, however, just stood in place, still busy with the meal he was preparing; the only answer given to him a shrug and that a so devilish smirk of his.

He'd told her. That sparkle in Randy's eyes was the answer to his unasked question. He had told her, about them, about him, about their relationship... and fuck him if her question did not mean she understood.

"Uncle Codes?"

"I... well..." Without breaking eye-contact with Randy, he tried to form some coherent words together, some answer that would not suggest too much but also not disappoint, brain reeling, heart hammering, breathing laboured. "Maybe... Maybe yeah, one day."

The smile on Randy's lips and the bop of his Adam's Apple showed clearly the relief the older man was feeling, and though Cody knew that they still had a lot to talk about, the smile on his own lips soon resembled that of his lover. For the first time in many days though, it was sincere.

* * *

**Okay, now I really gotta update 'SmutFest'. Buh Bye!**_  
_


	13. On the Road

**Finally an update. Thanks to all my lovely readers and especially to those who take their time to review. I can't thank you all enough!**

**Chapter-Title: "On the road"**

**Warnings: Slash, Mentions of Sex/Bondage, Fluff**

* * *

Mid February 2011

They were in the middle of a tour, Smackdown and Raw travelling together for the week across the country as they headed to the next PPV on their schedule. Weirdly enough, it was the first time Cody was travelling on the bus with him, the very same bus that was Randy's home during the week.

While they had managed to unpack all of his stuff over the past two weeks and their relationship had grown stronger, they still had not talked about most things that had bothered them in the past, but Cody was content that that would change over the course of the next days. The bus provided them with enough privacy and intimacy as well as rare alone-time to sort things out.

The Supershow for this day lay behind them, their matches smoothly gone by, bones -though sore- still intact. Resting his head on the plush pillow on Randy's bed, he let -for the first time ever since entering the bus a day ago- his eyes travel across the 'room' to take in his surroundings.

It was more than he had expected it to be. Bigger. Better. Certainly more expensive. Hell, some of the suites he had stayed in would not come close to his current surroundings.

And it was peaceful and quiet. Even though they were riding across the country at the moment, a night full of travelling ahead of their driver, the only sound heard was the soft thud of water-droplets as Randy was taking a shower in the back of the bus.

The bathroom -though tinier than he was used to- provided enough space for the two of them. Clean and sorted. All in white. The shower only made for one person, but if they shuffled around and pressed their bodies together, he was sure they would both fit. Maybe another time.

The bedroom was separated from the 'living-room' by a long black curtain that was currently pushed aside in order to have the big silver Plasma TV in his line of vision. Though he was not paying a lot of attention to whatever was going on there in the moment, the remote resting on his heaving chest, he was rather pleased to have thus luxury. The DVD player underneath would certainly provide them with enough entertainment for the next three days in case their imagination bailed out on them.

The couch in the far corner of the living-area not only looked comfortable but also inviting, red leather and white, plush pillows certainly something he would not have expected in Randy's 'home'. It looked far too... too lady-like to belong to him. Well, maybe Alana had picked it out. Or Sam in their early days.

The bed he was currently laying on was big enough for the two of them, though they would have to stay very close in order to prevent their bodies from rolling off it, but he was sure that would be the smallest of their problems to come. The mattress was soft, the pillows and blankets plush, the sheets from the finest, most comfortable satin he'd laid on so far. Hell, he was beginning to feel like a little prince.

Even a kitchen was nestled in one of the corners, though small and certainly not carrying everything they'd need for a decent meal, but the fact they had one was enough to make him feel at ease. Yepp, it certainly was luxury. Maybe, one day, he'd be able to buy such a bus himself. Be a star himself.

Letting his eyes drift close for a moment, he listened to the constant sound of the shower before pushing himself up into a sitting position with a heavy sigh. Randy always took ages in the bathroom and tonight surely was no exception. Maybe his DVD-collection would be able to distract him until the older man moved his pert rear back out and joined him again.

Sitting cross-legged in front of the small TV-table, he shuffled through the collection of DVD's, various movies and TV-shows, smiling each time some kids-movie popped up in his line of vision. There were several movies he'd enjoy to watch, mostly action- and horror-stuff like he had expected, but there were also shows he could only smirk at. Like 'Desperate Housewives' for example. Yeah, Randy had admitted once that his now ex-wife had got him hooked on that stuff, but Cody would've never expected it to go as far as that.

After he'd read several of the covers out of interest -and boredom-, he caught sight of something in the far corner of the collection, leaning forward on one arm to reach out for it, his eyes almost bugging out of his head in realization of what it was. Letting his eyes rest on the cover for quite a while until his brain processed the title correctly and the image completely sunk in, his frown slowly transformed into a devilish smirk as he placed the DVD back where he'd found it.

The sound of the bathroom-door opening made him quickly put all the DVD's back into place before turning his head to be met with a sight that made his arousal stir.

Randy's hips were only covered by the tiniest of towels, another one in his hand to rub the little hair he had dry, lips curled up into a smile and grey eyes sparkling.

"Found anything you like?"

As his suddenly darkening eyes roamed the body of his lover, up and down and up again, he managed a short nod, teeth tucking in his bottom lip before wetting it with his tongue. A certainly low and sultry hum emitted from him as he finally managed to focus on Randy's face again, smirking widely as the older male casually made his way towards his bed and let his still slightly damp body drop down onto the edge of it.

"You wanna watch one of the movies now or wanna catch some sleep?"

Obviously Randy had no idea what he had found. That or he was playing innocent. Really good.

Smirking, Cody turned back around and shuffled through the DVD set again until he found the one he was looking for. The question alone had been reason enough to wake his curiosity, not for the video itself but rather for Randy's reaction when he realized what he'd picked out.

"Found one." He slipped the DVD into the player, grinning widely at his older lover as he got back up to his feet and got rid of his shirt.

Randy had meanwhile gotten comfortable in bed, some sweatpants hugging his long legs as he leaned against the headboard and patted the spot next to him, indicating Cody to join him. After dropping his pants to the floor and stepping out of them, Cody crawled onto the bed and pulled the covers over their bodies before snuggling close to the older man and resting -rather tiredly- his head against Randy's shoulder.

"What did ya pick?" Randy was quite curios as to what had brought the giddiness upon the younger man, Cody behaving rather suspicious ever since he had returned from his shower.

Shrugging his shoulders with a teasing, smug smirk, Cody grabbed the remote out of Randy's hand.

"Something with loads of action."

Though Randy did not miss the sultry tone of Cody's voice -arching a brow at the young brunette-, he decided to rather find out what he was playing instead of asking him. He knew by now that with Cody actions spoke louder than a million words. Letting it drop, he rested his worn out body against the headboard and slung an arm around his lover's shoulder, pressing a kiss to the top of his head as Cody started the movie.

It only took a few seconds into it that Randy realized what they were watching and he suddenly felt rather uncomfortable in his skin. He seemed to be burning up as he gulped down audibly the lump in his throat, eyes wide as he stared ahead at the screen, frozen in place. If he had just gazed down at his lover, he would've seen the younger man smirking up at him, sparkling eyes filled with mischief.

Cody had watched him intensely since hitting 'start', every movement, every mimic, every twitch of Randy's lips, fighting hard to hold back a chuckle as he witnessed the visible reddening of Randy's cheeks. It was certainly a rare occasion and somehow he wished he'd had a camera with him, smirk widening as Randy literally became very small next to him. As if to hide.

"I... I... uhm..." In all seriousness, this was not just the cutest thing Cody had ever witnessed, but it was also damn fun to play it out.

"Don't like my choice?"

Still smirking widely, smugly, Cody rolled over until he sat in his lover's lap, chuckling as the older man squinted his eyes shut and gulped down again.

"You know... I would've never thought to find something like THAT between all your DVD's. I mean..."

He leaned down to brush his lips over Randy's cheek until he stopped only a nano-meter away from his ear, smiling at the sharp intake of breathe he could hear and the slight buck of Randy's hips he could feel.

"... Porn. Yeah. But that? Hmmm... Kinky."

Leather and Lace as well as the usage of Dildos, Handcuffs and Whips were things he'd never tried before and had certainly not expected from Randy, but he would have no problem to try such things out. Not with the tattooed male anyways.

Feeling Randy's rather thick sex coming to life underneath him, Cody pressed down harder, hands bracing himself on either side of Randy's head against the headboard while nibbling at the taut skin on his lover's shoulder, the sounds coming from the TV certainly spurting him on.

"Codes... Baby... I... nm... Fuck!"

The rest of his words faded into incoherent spluttering, cheeks still heavily flushed in embarrassment, as Cody took the chance to slither down his body, taking the sweatpants with him.

"Ya know... instead of watching such things, we could also just... DO them."

Randy's heartbeat quickened immensely at such brave words, Cody watching him through ebony lashes, and before he could find a response, his hips already shot off the mattress, Cody's tongue cold on his burning flesh.

Half an hour later they lay spend and sated, Cody still in his lap, head resting against the heaving, sweaty chest of the older man.

"You know..." His words were muffled against taut skin as he buried his face deeper into Randy's chest, his lover's arms tightly wrapped around his waist as he glanced down at the brunette in expectation. "...I meant it earlier. If you really wanna... DO that..." Finally, Cody lifted his head enough to smile up at his older lover, chewing on his lips before continuing. "... I'm open for everything."

The blush crept its way back onto Randy's cheeks as he swallowed hard and then nodded his head, Cody not able to hold back the chuckle any longer.

"Damn, you look so cute when you're embarrassed."

He earned himself a playful smack on his exposed cheek with that comment, chuckling even harder as Randy growled "I'm not cute!"

Placing a small kiss to the awaiting lips, Cody then shuffled until he got out of his lover's iron-grip and rolled off the bed to disappear in the bathroom, smirking at the wolf-whistle following his naked form. Seconds later he was back with a wash-cloth, re-joining Randy on the plush bed and cleaning their bodies from the remains of their coupling, carelessly throwing the item away once he was satisfied with his work.

"Maybe when we're back home."

The words were rumbled against Cody's neck as he lay close to his lover, one arm around his chest, one leg around his waist, Randy's stubbles tickling his skin.

The bus had long come to a halt, their next destination arrived, the moon still high up the sky, stars sparkling and their surroundings as silent as could be, as Cody raised his head enough to arch a brow at his lover.

"You've stuff at home?"

A hum was his only answer as Randy had his eyes closed and was already drifting off to sleep.

Stifling a chuckle, lips drawn up into a wide grin, Cody shook his head before he placed a kiss to his lover's cheek and murmured a last "We sure will then.". Snuggling closer into the hard, warm body of the older man, he let his lids flutter shut and soon followed Randy into a fitful slumber.

He sure could get used to that bus.

* * *

**Since my Candy-bunnies are quite active as of late, I'm working on another Candy One-Shot at the moment. One that's got nothing to do with this fic. Let's see when I'll get the time to post :) Next Chap for SmutFest will be Cody/Sheamus.  
**


	14. Trust

**Oddly enough this chapter was easier to write than I thought it would be. It's more or less a filler-chap, but also shows the strong bond the two have already established together.**

**PS: *hint* My latest Codiasi-ficcage didn't get quite the responses I had hoped for, but maybe those of you who haven't checked it out yet will do so after reading this *hint* :)**

**Chapter-Title: Trust**

**Warning: Slash, Smut, Fluff, Bondage, small part of roleplay**

**Disclaimer: the idea is all mine, the boys sadly belong to their girls though.**

* * *

A few days later- End of February 2011

"You really sure you wanna do this?"

"I trust you."

"I know... but that wasn't my question."

Instead of giving his answer right away, Cody hooked a finger into the collar of Randy's black shirt and pulled him down onto the bed, in-between his legs, covering the questioning lips with his own.

"I wanna do this."

Pulling away again, the bop of his Adam's Apple not going unnoticed by the younger man, Randy nodded his head and murmured affectionately "But if you feel uncomfortable, we'll stop.", scared that Cody might regret his decision once they started.

"I doubt that."

A coy grin on his lips, Cody pushed his older lover off again, smacking his rear as Randy crawled off the bed and walked over to one of his drawers on shaky legs, once again feeling like it was his very first time. Well, in some way it was. He'd never tried this with a man before and the women he'd experimented with had never been too fond of his fetish. Always hesitant and suspicious when he'd mentioned something along the lines of 'pain'.

Well, Cody seemed to understand at least.

Taking a deep breath, feeling his lover's gaze practically burning him, he opened the lowest drawer and rummaged through it for a while until he found the items he was looking for. 'Not too much today... Just a few of them.' Even though he knew Cody loved him, there was still a chance he'd scare him away. And god help him if that happened.

"Baby... It's natural. Nothing to be ashamed of. Come on..."

Cody's voice soothed his nerves a bit and he closed the drawer again with a shaky sigh before getting back to his feet and turning around. The image awaiting him nearly took his breath away.

His younger lover was already stripped down to his rather tiny boxershorts, laying on his side, propped up on his elbow, mischievously baby-blues sparkling at him through thick lashes as he sent him his best 'Come-to-bed-look', tongue suggestively teasing his upper lip.

That image was the epitome of sex to him, so sinfully, so hot and yet so damn innocent that it never ceased to blow his mind.

Despite his nervousness, a low growl slipped past his lips as he slowly made his way back over to the bed, toys kept in a firm grip until he reached his lover and let them drop onto the sheets carelessly. He didn't miss the arched brow when Cody's eyes landed on the unusual items, but dismissed it with a roll of his neck before joining the young brunette on his bed, THEIR bed, and possessively claiming those voluminous lips with his.

They only broke apart to discard his shirt, their kiss heated and passionate, hands gripping and roaming everywhere. Randy's shy-act from minutes ago was quickly forgotten, replaced by a hunger and lust he had not felt with anyone else ever before. Only Cody brought this side out in him. Only he was able to set him on fire with just a coy look or a sly smirk. To hell with his insecurities.

"Promise me... that... you'll tell me when you get uncomf..."

He did not even get any further with his words, Cody's hands clamping down on his rear and kneading it roughly through the dark denim of his jeans while his head shot up again to cover Randy's lips, a low growled 'Shut up' lingering in the air before nimble fingers began working on the fly of his pants.

Seconds later, the rough denim was yanked over the curves of his ass, Cody's hands quickly finding the pert flesh again as soon as it was freed, hungrily kneading and pulling Randy's groin down into his own.

Never having experienced the younger man that wantonly, that desperate, that passionate before, Randy let him take over control for a while, enjoying the raw hunger he was devoured with, Cody's lips practically swallowing his own while his hands kept him in place.

Boxershorts-covered hips rubbing against stark-naked hips, heaving chests bumping against eachothers, hands frantically pushing and pulling, lips not parting unless the need for air became too much, Randy almost forgot about what they had actually planned, until Cody's fingers between his ample-like cheeks came to a halt. The teasing circling of his anticipating entrance stopped altogether as the younger man pulled his head away with heavy pants, flushed cheeks and lust-hooded eyes almost too much for Randy to bare as Cody's sex-laced voice broke through the thin barrier of resistance that still blocked his mind.

"How 'bout... we get this started, huh?"

"Yeah... Yeah..." The words were barely a hushed whisper as he nodded his head, the bop of his Adam's Apple showing that he was still slightly uncomfortable with the idea though as he pushed himself up on his haunches, kneeling in-between Cody's legs.

Letting his eyes roam over the perfect body of his younger lover, he took a deep breathe to calm his nerves before turning around to retrieve the first item he wanted to use.

"Handcuffs, huh? Kinky."

Winking at him, coy smirk on his lips, Cody had to suppress a chuckle at his older lover's sudden shy-act, Randy's cheeks flushing a bright pink out of a whole other reason this time as he shrugged his shoulders.

Tongue teasingly wetting his lips, Cody shook his head a little before bringing his legs up to hook them around his lover's waist, pulling him forward and back onto him.

Landing with a surprised 'oomph', Randy barely managed to bring a hand up to brace himself next to Cody's head, his solid length trapped between their bodies, leaving a line of pre-cum on the younger man's taut abs as he stared -mesmerized- into those deep, crystal blue eyes.

"You know... If you don't put those on me right now... I might have to use them on you instead."

Cody's voice was dripping with sex, the words followed by a rumbling moan as he thrust his hips up to rub his abandoned length against Randy's thigh, throwing his arms up over his head in demonstration.

That smirk on the younger man's swollen lips was what did the trick though, the snap of the handcuffs echoing through the room as he secured them around Cody's wrists with a low growl before dipping down to claim his lips in a possessive kiss.

Moaning almost sluttish into the kiss, Cody wriggled and writhed around underneath the heated skin of his older lover, loving the feeling of being trapped beneath him, being restrained, anticipation and curiosity making his cock throb against the tight confines of his boxershorts.

"Fuck..."

Pulling away just slightly to stare at the flushed expression of the younger man, Randy suddenly felt a lot more confident in what he was doing, the obvious arousal rubbing against his inner thigh taking the last of his worries away. Cody was enjoying this just as much as he was and as long as he told him otherwise, he'd make this the best experience the younger man had ever had.

Hands sliding down over the heaving chest of the brunette, Randy's eyes followed the movements hungrily, until they reached their goal and his slender fingers hooked into the waistband of those tiny boxershorts to -rather roughly- yank them over the straining bulge waiting for him.

The soft yelp of his lover was quickly followed by a pleased gasp as Randy's finger-tip teasingly ran over the producing vein on the underside of the throbbing length, tongue darting out to wet his lips at the sight of it twitching under his touch. Cody's hips shot up in an attempt to get more action from his older lover, a whined 'Please' falling from his quivering lips as he watched the devilish smirk grow on Randy's lips.

Ignoring the desperate plea, he instead arched a brow as he withdrew and leaned back on his haunches to rummage through his toys, humming when he found what he'd been looking for.

A low chuckle escaped his lips as he saw Cody's eyes widening and his Adam's Apple bopping, bottom-lip drawn in between pearl-white teeth as he chewed on it. He looked so damn sinful, so delicious... sprawled out like this just for him, restrained, not able to move. The thought of covering that plush mouth came to his mind just then, but was instantly dismissed again when a low, pornographic mewl emitted from Cody's throat... a sound he'd miss hearing too much if he taped those cock-sucking lips. Maybe next time though, if Cody'd let him.

He held a tight grip on the whip in his hand as he ran it teasingly over his lover's inner thigh, getting lost in the small whimpers and choked gasps Cody was presenting him with, the sight of the brunette writhing and wriggling around making him throb with desire.

"You like that?"

His voice had dropped a few octaves, low and rumbling, as he made eye-contact with Cody and watched him nod his head, lips pressed together and lids fluttering in pleasure.

"Good... Turn around."

He obeyed without hesitation, willingly rolling over onto his stomach and getting onto his knees, a startled yelp escaping him when he felt the leather connect with his cheek.

"I didn't say anything about getting up, did I?"

It stung, greatly, but it was awkwardly pleasant, too, his erection twitching despite himself as he shook his head and laid back down flat on his stomach.

"Good..." Randy's voice showed only a pang of guilt, but his actions spoke louder than words as he placed a gentle kiss on his burning flesh before letting his wet tongue soothe the pain. Getting back up on his knees again, he let one hand roam over the taut back of the younger man while the other one still held the whip firmly, letting it travel teasingly over Cody's pert rear.

Another slap made him arch his hips, a goulish moan turning into a satisfied gasp as he tried to steady himself, hands -as good as possible- grasping the sheets. He could feel Randy's hot breath on his sore flesh, hear the turned-on pants coming from his older lover whose hand now slithered down his side and underneath his burning body, fingers dancing teasingly over his straining erection.

"You want more?"

He'd never been so turned on by anything in his life before, almost desperately nodding his head but not daring to turn around, instead arching his rear up into the intimate caress Randy's hot lips were providing him with.

A strangled 'Yeah' escaped him as he felt the whip connect with his flesh again, his balls throbbing so hard he was positive they'd explode any moment, face buried deep into the soft cushions of their bed.

A soothing palm slit over his exposed, stinging flesh again, soft finger-tips barely brushing the burning skin, the caress so gentle that it made him sigh in ecstasy. He could feel Randy's sweating chest pressing against his back and seconds later his rumbling voice infiltrated his brain.

"I've more... You want more?"

He was only capable of a whimpered 'Yes' and a short nod of his head as he desperately tried to feel more of his older lover, pressing his rear up into the rock-hard muscles as far as possible, only to have Randy shove him back down and smack his reverberating flesh once more with a low snarl.

"Wait!"

The obvious role-play they had fallen into somewhere along the past minutes was doing nothing but to turn him on, Randy's possessive, aggressive side only making him harder each time he barked an order, the thrill of being so completely owned distressingly enjoyable to him.

Gnawing on his lips, he lay back down flat, his erection throbbing against the soft blue satin-sheets, trapped between his tensing abs and the hard mattress. The waiting alone made his body tingle, the ache of his handcuffed wrists completely forgotten as he exerted his other senses to find out what Randy had planned next. But they failed him.

He could only feel the bed dip once... twice..., hear the heavy breathing of his mate and smell the familiar scent of sex lingering in the air, before something cool and certainly unaccustomed came into contact with his quivering entrance. His back involuntary arched off the sheets, a surprised gasp escaping his bruised lips and seconds later his lids fluttered shut in pleasure as he took in the unmistakably sound of vibration.

Teasingly rubbing the toy over the exposed rear of his younger lover, Randy's lips twitched up into a satisfied smile, glad he made his mate enjoy this experience so far, happy that Cody had not told him to stop yet.

He'd truly never thought of joining his fetish with the younger man, though he had often wished to do so. Always too scared the younger man would either laugh at him or feel disgusted. But seeing him react in the way he did, he could not help but to want more.

Turning the latex-covered toy on low, he let it glide over Cody's thighs and his lower back, leaning forward on his left arm to rub his cheek against that of the younger man, his stubbles certainly adding a little to the rough play. He could see Cody's lids fluttering up close now, the small yet visible smile on those plush, parted lips, and could not resist the urge to kiss him any longer.

It was rather gentle for what kind of game they had played until now, a soft sound of pleasure slipping past Cody's lips as they were parted for entrance, Randy's tongue tentatively playing with the fresh, moist caverns of the mouth he'd come to be so familiar with over the past months.

While one hand still held tightly onto his new plaything, his other brushed carefully over the curves of Cody's side, feeling the shiver cursing through the younger man, own eyes now shut as well, an appreciating moan escaping him at how submissive the Georgia-native was. Pudding in his hands.

"It's a little bigger than I am... You think you can take it?"

The words were barely audible against Cody's lips, an undertone of insecurity accompanying them as Randy pulled back slightly to await the answer.

A simple nod of his head and a approving hum turned his frowning features back to their lustful state, eyes gleaming and lips twitching as he ran the already slicked up vibrator over the puckered skin. Pushing just a little to test the resistance, he felt Cody's muscles tense underneath him and ran a soothing hand through the already damp hair of the younger man.

"Just... do it."

It was rather an order than a plea, Cody's beautiful baby-blues now wide open and filled with a passion he'd only seen once before, his cheeks flushed a bright pink as he chewed on his lips.

He was seldomly somehow to deny any requests, his hand already moving on its own accord, the slippery toy sliding inside those tight, unprepared walls inch by inch, brutally stretching them apart.

A choked gasp rang through the air and his gaze left the wonderful act of penetration to stare up at his lover's discomforted features, instantly feeling a pang of guilt shoot through him and preparing to pull back out.

To his surprise, however, Cody sensed his inner turmoil and immidiately pushed back into the uncommon intrusion to bury it inside of his burning hole to the hilt, a pained whimper swallowed down by sympathetic lips.

He let the toy rest for quite a while, not moving his hand, not even an inch, lips firmly pressed to those of the younger man until the whimper turned into a mewling plea. Pulling back again then, he waited for another 'Please' slipping past those swollen lips before his gaze fell back onto that pert rear and he began moving the lowly vibrating tool in and out of the stretching walls.

The firm flesh was red and welted, the strings of the whip clearly visible as he rolled onto his side to get a better view of what he was doing, mesmerized by the way Cody took the toy in. Slowly rotating it in his hand, the vibrations causing his arm to tingle, he watched as it slipped back inside, Cody's pleased sighs and his gasped moans affirmation enough for him that he quite enjoyed a little torture.

The lace and the gag came into his mind again, his cock hardening at the mere thought of adding them into their play, but he decided against it once again. Knowing that there would definitely be another time they could use them, maybe even find more toys they would BOTH enjoy.

He was brought back out of his dreams by the unmistakably sound of a satisfied groan, a decent sign that Cody was close.

The younger man was desperately pushing back into his hand now, hips moving off the mattress rather eagerly, wriggling and writhing in an effort to find release. He could see the straining, pounding shaft trapped between the sheets and Cody's quivering abs, his unoccupied hand finding the abondoned length on autopilot.

Smirking at the choked out gasp filling the air, he let his fingertips teasingly brush the throbbing flesh before taking it firmly in hand and stroking up and down in time with the thrusts of the toy.

He was close himself, just the pure image of Cody so pleased, so eager and so restrained making him painfully hard. Paired with the sheer thought of more to come, he was barely able to hold it back any longer, rubbing his aching desire against his younger lover's hip in desperate need for contact.

It took them merely a few more minutes, Cody being the one to first stain their sheets white, the constant vibration cursing through him and the several stabs to his prostrate along with the feeling of being so completely owned, so totally at someone's mercy enough to start the toe-curling orgasm that saw his hips bucking violently against the mattress and heard his voice fading off into a muffled cry of Randy's name echoing through the room.

That alone was enough to make Randy follow suit, his now cum-stained, sticky hand withdrawing from his lover's twitching length to be wrapped around his own, tucking and stroking once, twice, three more times until he shuddered through his release, stifling his unearthly groan of pleasure by sinking his teeth into Cody's shoulder.

The room was filled with an oddly pleasant silence after that, except for their heavy breathing and the click of the 'on/off' button still embedded in-between Cody's cheeks. For ages they lay still, willing their heart-beats to slow down, Cody's bones too weak to even move his little finger while Randy had the feeling that all energy had left him together with the white, sticky essence that was now covering his lover's hip.

It was a sight to behold, Cody laying so completely sated, lids closed, cheeks flushed, chest heaving and falling constantly against the blue satin of their sheets, pert rear abused, red and bruising already... pearls of white running down his perfect skin. Enough to blow some life back into Randy's body, who slowly slithered down the bed until he was at eye-level with the taut hip, tongue sneaking out to lap at the sweet, damp flesh.

A content sigh made him look back up, meeting Cody's half-lidded, sleep-laced baby-blues, the younger man smiling sweetly down at him. It was enough to make his heart skip a beat. Without another word, he lifted his still shaky body off the bed and groggily walked over towards the bathroom, coming back moments later with a tube of salve in his hands.

He climbed back onto the sheets until he was nestled in-between his lover's weakened thighs, leaning forward to brush a soft kiss into his hairline before popping the cap open and applying the cooling gel onto Cody's aching backside, carefully covering the reddened skin.

"Next time I wanna be in charge."

The words were mumbled into the pillow, voice weary and raw but loud enough to reach Randy's ears, the older man's lips twitching up into a wide grin as he nodded his head and let a chuckle slip past his teeth. Making sure Cody's cheeks were taken care off enough, he placed the tube onto the night-stand before taking hold of the comforter and pulling it over their sore bodies.

He wrapped an arm protectively over Cody's cold back to draw him close, his leg moving to rest between Cody's spread ones as he pressed a careful kiss to his lover's cheek, rumbling a sincere "Of course" into his ear before letting his lids flutter shut.

Unbeknownst to him, the younger man never heard those two words, as he had already drifted off into a content slumber, smile firmly gracing his glowing features.

* * *

**Hopefully I didn't blow your brains out since I'm still hoping for tons of 'coherent' reviews. :P**


	15. ShoppingSpree

**I surely had not planned to update that soon again, but as a little 'Thank You' to all my dear reviewers for getting me to 100, I decided to put this first before everything else. I love you all.**

**PS: My first book will come out end of July and I truly hope I find a few readers/buyers for it.**

**Chapter-Title: Shopping-Spree**

**Warning: Slash, Lots of rambling, Fluff**

* * *

March 2011

Walking along the streets together was still a tough task for them. Not to touch each other, not to hold hands, not to wrap their arms around eachothers. Even worse, not kissing. They had had that talk with Lauratius a few weeks ago when their relationship had come out backstage and had reluctantly agreed to keep it a secret in public. Who knows what it would do to their careers.

So, it was no surprise that Cody's hand ached to be touched when they were walking through St. Louis that day, quick, shy glances to his older lover all he risked while they past tourists and businessmen on the little shopping-spree they had planned all week long.

They had already decided on a new couch for their living-room, the decision easy as they had had similar ideas on the design and the colour. Next on their list was a new, bigger refrigerator as Randy's old one was far too small for the two of them, especially when they had a few more days off. A new laptop for Cody was also on their agenda, but that had to wait until last since the shop Randy had chosen to buy it on lay on the other side of town.

He did not even realize at first that Cody had stopped, only becoming aware of the absence of his younger lover when he cast a sweet smile into his direction. Arching a brow in confusion, lips forming a deep frown, he turned back around to look for his lover. It took him a while though until he spotted him in the far distance, surprised to see the young mans face practically glued to the shop-window as he made his way back over to him.

Only when he was close enough, he realized with a slight smile on his lips, what had gotten his lover so distracted in the first place. He came to a stop only a few inches away from him, eyes glued to the fluffy goal of Cody's affection as he spoke the first words ever since they had left the furniture store.

"Doesn't look like a fridge to me."

Cody had felt his lover's presence from the far already, not startled when he heard the low rumble so close to his ears, eyes still cast towards the small puppies he'd discovered a few minutes ago.

"I know... Just couldn't walk past them."

All he got was a low hum and a nod from the older man, the two of them standing in silence for quite a while and just starring at the tiny balls of fur snapping at each other and jockeying. Until Randy cleared his throat.

Casting his crystal-blues away from the shop-window, Cody glanced over at his lover with furrowed brows. Randy's arms were crossed over his broad chest, the older mans eyes drawn together into two small slits, lips pursed as he seemed to be deep into thoughts. This time, his voice did startle the younger man a bit. Not because of its low, soothing tone, but because of the question he asked.

"You miss Dozer, huh?"

"Well... yeah... kind of."

He'd left his dog behind for the better when he had moved in with Randy, knowing that the stress of travelling this far and of adjusting to the new surroundings would have done him no good at his old age. After so many years together with the Boxer, after watching him grow from the little puppy they had bought many years ago into the rather well-fed and lazy plaything he had become, of course he did miss having him around.

He'd love to have a furry, slavering ball of energy around him again, but did not dare to ask Randy, knowing the older man was more into silent pets, reptiles especially, animals that did not need much attention to survive.

The topic was obviously already dismissed by Randy as he just hummed in some sort of understanding, the masked expressions too hard for Cody to read as he sighed disappointedly. Maybe later that day he'd get another chance to carefully bring the topic up again, a chance to explain to Randy what it would mean to him, but he was already sure that he was on a lost field there.

After he had pried himself free from those begging puppy-dog-eyes that had had mesmerized him from the very beginning, they had continued their little shopping-trip in silence for the next few hours, until they arrived back at their home in the early evening.

His first action was to get a cool drink out of their old fridge -the heat outside unbelievable for March- before plopping down on their old sofa and heaving his legs up onto the table. Damn, his feet hurt. He was by far not un-sporty as it was, but all the walking around that day had surely pulled a number on him.

It did not take long until he was joined by Randy, the older man mimicking his actions until they sat side by side, Randy's arm lazily draped around his lover's shoulder, TV on low volume, playing some show from the past.

"So... about the dog..."

Though it surprised Cody that the older man brought the topic up first, he interrupted him quickly in order to explain the situation as if he'd been caught doing something illegal.

"It's just that... I'm used to having something small and furry around me, you know? Something I can play with when being alone. Something that drags my lazy ass off the couch. I've always had a pet ever since I can remember. If kitten or dog. It's just different now. When you're not here I feel... I dunno... as if I'm going crazy. I miss the company. Someone to listen to me without answering. It sounds weird, I know... but I'm just... I'm used to it. It's just a change, t'is all. I'm sure I'll get used to it."

Randy had listened intently to his ramblings, arm staying firmly around his lover's shoulder, lips tightly pressed together as he took it all in. He'd never intended to blame the younger man for his needs, instead wanted to say he understood and somehow was now desperately trying to hold back the laughter. Did Cody really think he'd chop his head off for wanting a puppy?

An idea popped into his head just then... Well, actually it had already popped up hours ago in front of the pet-shop already, but after Cody's words the idea had turned into a though-through plan, Randy's head just bopping up and down as he rumbled a low "Okay."

"Okay?"

Again a chuckle almost slipped past his lips and he pulled Cody closer into his side to bury his face in the younger mans ebony curls, a kiss placed upon his lover's head.

"Yeah... okay..." Not to spill his plans or to make Cody suspicious, he needed to quickly change the topic, deciding on whatever came to his mind first. "You know... I really hate not being able to hold you when we're in public."

Nobody had said something about brilliancy though.

"Hmmm... Me, too."

But at least it had worked.

* * *

Next Day

God, he was going insane. He was so damn bored that he'd even started baking half an hour ago. And he had no idea how to bake.

Randy had left the house two hours ago in order to get another work-out in, begging Cody to stay behind since he saw him as too much of a distraction. And he had not complained. After the fatigues of walking the town all day long and the rather... sporty... night they had had, he could use a little relaxation-time.

However, if he had known that being alone in their house would be so very boring, he'd have pleaded to go with him. Two hours. Who needed two hours for a short work-out anyways?

Actually he had wanted to say more during their talk last evening, but when Randy had answered with a simple 'Okay', he had sensed the older man getting distressed by the topic and did not want to push his luck. Instead he'd let himself get distracted by the change of topic, happily indulging himself in the conversation about what they missed the most when they were in public. Not that he'd complain. After all, the topic was what had let them to pretty much the sweetest sex he'd ever had. The love and affection in Randy's eyes having been an even bigger turn on than the soft touches and gentle caresses.

Fuck, only thinking of it made him achingly hard again, missing Randy's closeness that much more. He could only hope the older man would be back soon, else he'd go borderline-crazy before the cookies in the oven were ready to get devoured.

So... the real reason for him wanting a dog -or a kitten- had been the idea of taking it as a chance to learn. To practice being a dad for later years to come. Not that there was any proper sense behind it. Just... if you could take care of a little puppy, you could also manage a baby. At least that's what his parents had always said. And he somehow believed in it.

But telling that Randy would've been... well... He'd probably have laughed it off and called him crazy, something that surely wouldn't have led to the mind-blowing sex they'd had later that night. Something that would've only put him off. Therefore he'd kept silent then and would probably not mention it ever again, not unless he saw any chance to change Randy's mind. God, even his ramblings did not make much sense now anymore.

Sighing heavily in frustration, he plopped down onto the kitchen chair and rested his suddenly very heavy head in his hands, staring absentmindedly at the oven while he drifted off to the same place he'd been dreaming of so often during those past few months. A place where there'd be three of them. Four if you counted Al, too.

And to think he'd never even considered a kid until he'd spent that day with Randy and Al. Not because 'gays couldn't become dads', but because he'd never imagined himself as one. Ever. But one single day had changed that all. And really, why not getting a baby-pet to practice with? Though he doubted that Randy would be too fond of becoming a dad again. He'd already mentioned something along the lines of 'One's enough' earlier in their relationship.

He was far to off to realize the front-door opening and the call of his name, still dreamily starring off into space, the cookies long forgotten. Arms propped up on the back of the chair, legs spread as he rested his weary head in his hands.

Again his name was called and this time the strong, familiar voice got through to him, his head turning around to see Randy standing in the kitchen-door with a smile on his lips and his arms crossed in front of his chest.

"Hey there, dreamer."

He grinned back at his older lover and slowly entangled himself from the rather uncomfortable seat he'd taken, stretching his bones and rolling his neck when he finally came to stand.

"Hey."

"Did you bake?"

He'd completely forgotten the stove until now, blinking a few times until he understood the question Randy had just asked him and a slight blush rose to his cheeks.

"Uhmmm... Yeah?"

Scratching the back of his neck, he shrugged his shoulders in loss for words before finally setting his body into motion and walking over to turn the stove off. The cookies sure had been in there long enough by now.

"I was a bit bored. What can I say?"

He heard the all too familiar hum behind him, turning just in time to be wrapped into strong, warm arms, a gentle kiss being placed upon his surprised lips.

"I see... Well... I hope you getting bored won't happen that often anymore from now on. I've gotten you a little something."

Stunned silence filled the kitchen as his mouth dropped open and his brows furrowed in confusion, Randy's wide smile and that mischievous sparkle in those icy-greys not really helping him grasp the news.

"Huh?"

The situation was just too damn cute to pass on and Randy's lips once again closed over those of his lover, the chuckle escaping him sending a pleasant vibration throughout Cody's body.

"I said I've gotten you something. A surprise."

The words were whispered against his still parted lips, one gentle palm cradling his cheek as the other caressed his lower back and finally the information sunk in.

"You bought something for me?"

To say Cody looked adorable when he was at a loss for words would have been the understatement of the century, Randy's urge to laugh too much to keep it in check anymore, the low, rumbling sound echoing through the else silent house.

"Yeah. You wanna come see it?"

He did not have to ask that question twice, Cody's body already moving in the direction of his door while his head was still vigorously nodding up and down, and he had almost trouble to keep up with him as they made their way out into the hall.

And that's where the young brunette stopped dead in his tracks, mouth dropping open once again and eyes going wide... an unmistakable sparkle cursing through him as he spotted his surprise.

When Randy finally caught up to him, he moved right behind the motionless body and wrapped his arms around Cody's waist, placing his head onto the younger mans shoulder. By the way Cody's face was glowing and his eyes brightened with each passing second, he knew he'd done something right.

"I thought about what you said... and you were right. It would be nice to have a little companion with us, especially when the other's on the road. And I'm sure Al will be enthralled, too. I just thought... I dunno... a kitten might be better. Not as loud and dirty. And it doesn't need that much attention. We can easily let her stay alone for a few days. I'm sure the neighbours will feed her when we're away and all..."

He had not even realized he was rambling until he felt soft lips pressed against his cheek and heard the trembling, pleasant voice of his younger lover close to his ear.

"Thank you."

It was still a lot to register for him, but those words had been on his lips all along, begging to be spoken out loud.

"Hmmm... You're welcome." Squeezing the firm body in front of him, he placed a chaste kiss onto the heated cheek that was practically screaming for his attention, before he cast his eyes back down to the sleeping kitty in the box.

"I also thought it might be a good practice for us in case we decide to adopt one day."

He knew that might have been a bit too much, but he'd felt the desperate need to put this out in the open finally. After all, he'd considered that option for quite some time now. He only hoped that Cody wouldn't scream and run. Sense why he tightened his grip on the now very tense body of the younger man.

"You... what?"

Cody surely must've heard wrong. He was sure Randy had not just said what he thought he had.

"Just... If you want to, of course."

And fuck, how much he wanted to.

"Yeah..." His voice lacked of enthusiasm though, rather weak and shaky, but his expressions spoke more than a million words.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah." The second time, however, it was strong and clear, leaving no doubt to Randy that he felt the same, the older mans smile growing simultaneously with the one of his lover.

"Good... Now... what do we call that little sleepy-head?"

* * *

**Hope this is good enough to let everyone wait for another update. I really need to write the next chapter of 'SmutFest' first now.**

**Always remember: Reviews make my fingers type a lot faster :)**


	16. No Point in Arguing

**It's a really short update, but I think it is quite an  important one in the story of Cody's and Randy's future together. Have fun reading! :)**

**Chapter-Title: No point in arguing**

**Warning: Slash and Lots of Fluff**

**Disclaimer: I own the smile on my lips and my Candy-bunnies. Everything else belongs to WWE.**

* * *

WrestleMania Week - April 2011

The past 2 weeks had been exhausting and stressful to say the least, but they'd also been the most exciting of Cody's entire life so far. Not only because they were heading to Wrestle Mania, the first ever he would have a singles match, the first ever where he would WIN a singles match. But because him and Randy had become closer and closer, sorted out problems there had been and had even talked more about the option of an adoption.

They'd left the kitten behind in their house, Randy's neighbours promising to take good care of 'Tigger' -as Cody had chosen to name her- as long as they were on the road.

Randy had hesitantly given up the joy of riding in his own bus in order to ride with everyone else, knowing this would be the most stressful week of them all. And yeah, maybe Cody had been right. It was not only quite some fun to travel in a bus with the others but it was also a lot more relaxing. Well, besides the constant noise and a lover who was running on pure adrenaline.

Thankfully, he thought. A good-natured, giddy Cody was a thousand times better than a sulking one. And he was glad they'd managed to solve their problems. Not to say that new ones weren't on their way. Like now.

"I swear by god, Codes, you say anything to anyone and I'll have to shut ya up."

They were on their way to the next town, the bus relatively quiet at the moment as most people had only just woken up. Cody's head had been resting on his shoulder rather lazily until about a minute ago when he'd said something he knew he'd regret.

"Hmmm... Who says that's not exactly what I want?"

Growling into his lover's ear and squeezing his thigh, he made sure to keep his voice low enough for the others not to hear yet threatening. "Codes..."

Before he could hold him back though, the younger man was already out of his seat, smug smirk firmly placed on his full lips as he whistled loudly.

"Hey, guys, Randy's going to buy..."

He could not say more as he was pulled back down into his seat through a sharp tuck on his wrist, Randy's other palm covering his lips and stifling whatever he had wanted to announce.

It earned them a few raised brows and shaking heads by some of their co-workers but as quickly as Cody had gained their attention it was also gone again, everyone turning back to what they'd been originally doing.

"I swear by god, Codes..."

Though his voice had still that menacing tone of anger in it, he was more amused than angry, lips twitching up into an entertained grin despite himself. Even more so when he felt the tip of Cody's tongue tickling his palm and making him pull it away.

"Swear what?"

Heck, how could he be mad at Cody when he was looking at him through his thick lashes like that? His best come-to-bed eyes sparkling at him, lips widely spread in a devilish grin. After all, this unburdened nature had been the main reason for him to fall for the young brunette.

"You're such a tease."

"Hmmm... Yeah. And you love it."

And that, he surely could not argue with.

* * *

The HOF ceremony was long over and they had decided to leave the party afterwards early, only making a short appearance to please the media and Vince. They both had straining matches ahead of them at the 'Grandest Stage of them all' and wanted nothing more than to relax and fill up their energy-tanks.

So it was not surprising at all that -even before midnight- they lay snuggled up in bed together, Cody's head resting on his older lover's chest while they were watching some DVD the younger man had picked out earlier. Not that either of them even knew what they were watching.

Cody was too hyped up, too giddy, too nervous to even realize anything going on around him and Randy had long shut the world around him out. Drifting off into a peaceful day-dream, far away from all the stress they had gone through during the past weeks and the thrill that lay ahead of them.

"Tomorrow's the big day."

Though his voice was laced with sleep, Cody's eyes were wide open, staring off into space, fingers unconsciously tracing the tattoos on Randy's arm.

"Hmmm..."

"Our big day."

Randy's eyes travelled from the TV down to the unmoving ebony curls resting against his chest, filled with affection, with pride as he rumbled those next words.

"Your big day."

After all, it was Cody who was supposed to win a match at the 'Grandest Stage of them all'. He wasn't scheduled to win until Smackdown next week.

"Nope... Jay's big day."

True that. Even though neither of them had a lot to do with Jason, they both were glad the Canadian would finally get what he deserved. He was not only well respected backstage for his hard work and good advices but he was also loved by the fans.

"You prig."

The smirk Randy sent his lover as he bent his head down was met with a poked-out tongue, Cody's grin lightening up his whole face as he pinched Randy's biceps.

"Maybe, but I'm your prig."

"True."

He'd already lowered his head again, lips pursed and eyes heavy as he murmured just the exact words that were on Randy's mind.

"And you love me anyways."

Again, he could not argue with that, his smirk just widening as he shook his head and ran a hand through Cody's hair, murmuring the most affectionate "True" he could muster.

It did not take long until they both fell asleep, sated and relaxed, ready for the big day to come. The TV still flickering in the background disturbing them as little as the cruel noises of Atlanta's night-life.

* * *

As soon as Cody was through the door and inside their locker-room, Randy's hands were cupping his cheeks and he was taken into a kiss that left him breathless.

"I'm so proud of you."

It was whispered over and over against surprised lips, Cody's smile growing with each time he was pulled back into Randy's embrace.

"You've done so great out there."

"I know, right?"

If he didn't have a match of his own to prepare for, he'd surely ravished his younger lover right then and there, Cody looking like sinful perfection. Hair ruffled and sweaty, cheeks flushed, body glistening in a mix of oil and sweat, lips full and pursed, eyes sparkling in happiness.

"You've torn down the house."

"I did."

He was so pumped up, so hyped, so full of energy that he could've bounced of the walls, body tingling as he still glowed in the aftermath of his success.

"I just had my very first win at a Mania."

He still could not believe it.

"And there are many more to come."

The words were affectionately rumbled against his hairline as Randy pressed a kiss to his forehead, exploding with pride as he held Cody in his arms. He could stay like that forever.

"Yeah... And next time I'm gonna tear the house down as Champ."

Randy could not help but chuckle at the glow in Cody's eyes, shaking his head before placing another kiss onto smirking lips.

"Cocky much, huh?"

"Hmmm... And you love me for that."

Not that Randy would ever argue with that, humming a soft "Sure do" into the younger's hairline as he pulled him flat into his chest.

* * *

They'd left the arena as soon as Christian's celebration went off air, Randy's urge to rest his sore bones too big to ignore it.

While he'd taken a quick, hot shower, the water just barely smoothing his pain, Cody had plopped down on the bed -already having showered at the arena- front first to indulge himself in watching some old episodes of ‚Family Guy'.

Randy watched his younger lover for a while, completely entranced in the flickering of the TV, while leaning against the doorframe of the bathroom, arms crossed over his still slightly damp chest, corners of his lips twitching up into a sly smile every now and then.

He had no idea how long he stood there, just looking at the younger man, before finally setting his body into motion and joining Cody on the bed, scooting up the sheets until his back rested against the headboard.

„Feel any better?"

The concern in the younger's voice was clearly evident though he sounded somewhat distant.

„Hmm... a little."

His hand had instantly found Cody's calf, fingers gently rubbing the smooth skin, squeezing unconsciously whenever he got to his knee.

While Cody's eyes were still fixed on the TV though, his eyes never left the curves of his lover's body. Just watching him. Deep in thought. Glancing up at his ebony curls every now and then to check if he was being watched in return.

The silence that followed between them was rather comfortable, only broken by a soft sigh from Cody here or there in answer to Randy's gentle caress. It seemed like the perfect ending for a perfect week to both of them, besides one thing Randy just needed to get out. Something he'd thought about for the past days already.

„I think we should get married."

He actually braced himself for Cody to tense up, to freak out or to even start laughing as he stilled the movements of his palm on the brunette's calf... but he was surprised once again when Cody just merely shrugged and turned his head to him with a shy smile.

„We should."

Yes, the question had been slightly surprising for Cody, at least at that very moment, but if he was being honest, he'd thought the same for quite a few days already. He'd just never known how to voice it to Randy. Everything just seemed perfect over those past weeks and he'd never felt that content and save in his entire life. It was the right time. And since Randy had obviously thought the very same thing at the very same time, he knew it was the right thing to do.

"Good..."

It was all Randy was able to say as his lips twitched up into a sincere smile, hand on Cody's calf now moving again to massage the tense muscles, knowing he'd made the right decision. No one had ever made him feel as sated, proud and relaxed as Cody had with just a few simple words seconds ago.

"Good..."

And Cody's smile matched that of his own, the younger man turning his head back around towards the TV and resting his chin on his arms again, a sigh of content slipping past widely curled-up lips.

* * *

**Hopefully not TOO mushy, but I just couldn't resist. I think it's just the way Randy would 'ask' such a question. And damn, I had fun writing it.**


	17. Birthday Anyone

**Lack of reviews for the last chapter = NOT FTW**

**This was so very easy to write. So easy that it scared me. Why? Read on and you'll know :)**

**Chapter-Title: Birthday Anyone?**

**Warning: Lots of Cursing, Angst, Slash**

* * *

The week after WM

They'd planned to celebrate Randy's birthday a weekend later, after all the WrestleMania-stress was over. Together with his Title-win. A small present had been all Cody had given to him on April 1st as he'd promised more and bigger ones to come.

However, when Saturday came, Randy was all alone.

_Two days ago_

_He was tired, exhausted and more than just on the edge. Muscles sore, face showing the stress of the past two weeks... and Cody just would not calm down. How on earth the boy could still have so much energy in him, was beyond him._

_Not that he hated it. He just wanted some quiet. However, with the party in two days and so many things to organise, that was clearly wishful thinking._

_He'd left Cody to rummage through everything on their loft for the decoration while he'd laid down on the couch for a bit. Just an hour. Just to get rid of that annoying headache that had been following him all day long already. _

_Tomorrow Sam would show up together with Al and on Saturday their parents and friends would arrive. Something he'd be looking forward any other week, but not this time. Not with how strained and exhausted he was. But Cody had insisted on it. And he -somehow- had not found a way to say 'No'._

_He could not blame him though. It would be their first party as a couple. Together with both their families AND their friends and he knew how much that meant to his younger lover. But did it really have to be now?_

_They'd talked about the wedding even, just mentioning some possibilities and ideas here and there, but concrete plans were still for away from being made. Not because neither of them cared, but because both didn't feel the need to rush it. It would come with time._

_Just when he had been on the verge of dozing off, those thoughts on his mind and a smile on his lips, he could hear the faint cursing of his lover, something along the lines of 'I can't fucking believe it!' and instantly knew he was in trouble. For what, he had no idea yet, but he was going to find out soon enough._

_A minute later and Cody came down the stairs, and even from the far he could see the frown on his lips and the angry gleam in his eyes, blinking the sleep away as he sat up straight._

"_You lied to me!"_

_It wasn't a question but a statement, spit out as Cody came to a halt right in front of him, arms flailing as he continued._

"_Those fucking guns are still here. How dare you? How could you lie to me like that? You said you're gonna bring them back to the storage the minute it's done. And they are still here!"_

_He truly was pissed. Beyond believe. Not knowing why Randy had lied. Not BELIEVING that Randy had lied. And not just about something harmless but about something that... that big. And dangerous._

"_Codes... I..."_

"_Yeah, yeah, you're sorry. Don't come me with a 'Calm down' again! I swear by god, Randy... This... It's not just a joke. Randy. Those are guns. In OUR house."_

_Even if he had had an explanation, the words failed him just then, his head pounding furiously as he listened to Cody's ramblings._

"_How could you?"_

"_FUCK, CODES... JUST SHUT UP FOR A SECOND THERE, WILL YOU!"_

_He just did not have the nerves to have that discussion right then, right there. Not again. Not with an headache like that. Yes, he'd done something wrong. He'd not only lied but he'd also done something he KNEW Cody despised, but damn, did the boy have to yell like that?_

_On his feet now, he watched Cody's eyes go wide, the younger man even taking a step back as he stared back open-mouthed, incredulously, surprised, until his whole exterior changed and he suddenly took a step forward again to growl right into his face. _

"_You do NOT tell me to shut up. This is serious, Randy. You've promised to get rid of those guns. Al will be here tomorrow. Your friends and family will be here this weekend. You CAN'T keep those in the same house."_

"_Yeah... and they're all just coming because YOU invited them."_

_Now that stuck. But not as much as he might have intended it to. Not enough to make Cody beg down. Though he stood silent for a moment, eyes just merely two slits now, blaring with anger, he did not stop. How dare Randy to talk to him like that._

"_For YOU! Because I wanted to do something for YOU. But of course, the ungrateful ass you are, you'd use it against me."_

"_Don't call me ungrateful." It was growled out between gritted teeth, the vein on Randy's forehead pulsing as he towered over his lover, poking his chest with his finger. "You don't get to call me that. Not you. Not after everything I've done for you."_

_This was not only getting ridiculous, but it was also getting way out of hand. Fuck, he just wanted to have some peace and quiet. To make his headache go away. To relax. Not to have another pointless argument with Cody._

"_What I have..."_

"_Forget it, Codes." He interrupted him, rubbing his temples angrily, trying to force the pain away. "I'm not in the mood for your childish bullshit."_

_He'd already turned around to lay back down on the couch, turned HIS BACK to Cody while he spoke to him... and that was the last straw Cody needed... that and the 'childish bullshit'. _

"_You fucking asshole!" He'd punched Randy's arm before the older man could even react, tears already clouding his vision as he felt all the frustrations and unsolved problems of the past weeks rise up inside of him again. "If you weren't so fucking stubborn, ungrateful and jealous all the fucking time then MAYBE, just MAYBE I wouldn't have to scold you like a fucking kid. If you'd FOR ONCE listen to me then maybe I wouldn't have to fucking argue with you all the damn time."_

_Yes, he'd talked himself into a rage, a frenzy, but he could not stop it anymore. It just all had been held back for so long. And though the words weren't chosen wisely, he truly believed what he was saying._

"_YOU'RE the one who's behaving like a damn kid. Sometimes I really wonder why I've chosen you over Ted. At least he fucking listened to me!"_

_He'd turned back around somewhere halfway during Cody's rambling, seething, blood boiling, eyes wide. He couldn't believe the words coming out of Cody's mouth. Not then. Not there. Even though he NOW knew they'd probably been right. But before he could stop himself, the words were already out._

"_So much that in the end he chose his wife. Maybe he was just as tired of your constant bickering as I am."_

_The only words missing were 'spoiled bitch' and god knew, he'd been on the verge of saying them out loud, but before he'd had the chance, Cody's palm had already connected with his cheek, hard, very hard._

_He did not even have time to grasp what had just happened as Cody already stormed past him and up the stairs again. Wide eyes blinked rapidly, palm slowly going up to rub the sore spot where Cody had just slapped him, wincing slightly at the stinging pain. 'What the fuck?' He did not speak those words out loud, barely able to speak at all, as he stared at the second store where Cody had just disappeared to._

_When he finally managed his body to move, as if in trance, he found himself setting one foot after another, as if he knew exactly where to look. Not that he would have done it any other way._

_He found Cody in their bedroom, travel-bag on the still-not-made sheets, clothes sprawled out all across the bed, the younger man frantically rummaging through their drawers._

"_What are you doing?"_

_As if he didn't know the answer already._

"_Leaving."_

_What hurt the most was the flatness in Cody's voice, the younger man not even blinking an eye as he continued packing._

_He watched him for a while from where he stood leaning against the doorframe, arms crossed and jaw clenched, trying to comprehend his next step, what to say, what to do. What the fuck he even wanted. Surely, he had not thought long enough._

"_Codes, Come on. You're making a drama out of this. We're both just tired. Let's just lay down for a bit and then we can talk it all over. Find a solution. Ya know?"_

_But it seemed as if Cody didn't even listen, throwing one shirt after another into his bag, stuffing it full, jaw clenched and cheeks tear-stained. _

_And he was losing his patience._

"_Where do you even wanna go? Codes. This is ridiculous."_

"_So... now I'm not only childish but also ridiculous, huh? Gee, thanks a lot, Randal. And that coming from the most immature brat I know."_

_He'd zapped his bag up by now and was taking one step after another towards him. And though his eyes showed how much it hurt, his body-language all but screamed 'Fight'._

"_I'll be staying at a hotel..." _

_He was already past Randy when he stopped dead in his tracks and a small flicker of hope shot through the older man. But Cody didn't turn back around. Only shook his head and took a deep breathe._

"_You know... I really thought you were different. That you respected me how I am. Loved me for who I am... but you don't even accept my wishes. You don't even fucking listen to what I want."_

_Now he was really pushing his buttons, anger taking over once again, replacing the bit of sorrow he'd felt for the tiniest of moments. How dare Cody to say something like that?_

"_You're right. I bought that kitten for myself. I've danced with you in public cause I wanted it. Ted and I are back on speaking-terms because I missed him so fucking much. Oh yeah... and I thought travelling in a bus with a bunch of noisy, sweaty, immature guys would do ME some good. Yeah, exactly, Codes... I absolutely don't care what you want. You know... if I'm so bad for you, if I don't ever listen to you or do anything for you, then maybe you should go back to Ted. I bet Kristen won't have anything against a triangle-relationship."_

_He knew he'd gone too far the second the words had escaped him, but he was not one to budge down. He'd never admit he'd said something entirely wrong. Something hurtful and so very, very wrong. Even though he could see it in Cody's eyes when he turned around at his words. Eyes so full of pain and hurt that he'd shivered from head to toe. That he already knew what would come next._

"_You're an ass, Randy. A fucking ass." _

_Nothing more was said, obviously neither of them having any words left as Randy watched Cody vanish down the floor and down the stairs. Out of the house. Out of THEIR house. Out of his life. Hand raking through his stubbly hair and tongue wetting his lips, he -for the first time ever since their argument had started- realised the salty taste he was met with and if he had not already known what it was, he ran a finger down his cheek and felt the wetness soak his skin._

"Fuck."

"Randal, darling? Are you coming?"

He'd told people about some sort of promotion-thing Cody had to attend to the last minute. Lied to them. To people he knew and loved for so many years already. People who had no idea he'd had proposed to Cody a few days ago.

The only one aware of what had really happened was Sam as he had not been able to hide anything from her, the broken chair and the broken mirror in his bedroom along with the tape around his fist too much evidence for her that something was wrong.

Even though everyone else had apparently bought his excuse for Cody's absence along with the rather ridiculous story he'd told about his bruised knuckles, he knew he needed to fix things. Fast. But he had no idea how.

"Sure, mom. Just give me one more minute."

He'd realised the mistake he had made the minute he'd heard the door slam shut behind Cody but tiredness had kept him from doing anything. From running after him. From stopping him.

Irony that the birthday party the younger man had organised for him, the one thing Cody had been looking forward to all week long, would now take place without him. And it was all his damn fault.

Fuck, how was it possible that everything had turned from the sweetest dream he'd ever lived into a damn nightmare in the matter of just a few days? How could he screw things up like that? Sure, Cody had over-reacted, sure he had said things that were far from the truth, too, but... They'd been hardly as hurtful as what he had said to his younger lover. Not half as bad.

"Randal? Darling?"

"Yeah, yeah, mom. Coming."

He had to fix this again. Even though he'd no idea where to start. But he had to fix this again.

Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. How could things have gone so completely wrong?

"Hey, Handsome."

He was still standing in front of the amateurishly fixed mirror, dress-shirt only buttoned-up half so far, eyes a sheer mess, all blood-shot and puffy. How was he supposed to go down there and play happy looking like that?

Samantha appeared in his line of vision, brow arched as she let out a long sigh. Shaking her head, she took hold of his shirt and pulled him to face her, a sly smile gracing her lips.

"Stop worrying now. He'll come back. You two will get over this and be back to normal before you even know."

She buttoned up his shirt with her small, nimble fingers, straightening it with a smooth brush of her palm before taking his cheeks into her hands.

"Randy! Hey! Everything will be fine. You understand?"

He merely managed to nod his head as a shaky breathe slipped past his lips, eyes for the first time since she'd entered the room meeting her gaze.

"Good. Now come on! The boys and Al are waiting. She's dying to give you her present."

For the first time since Thursday he managed a sincere smile, small but it was still there on his lips, his eyes instantly becoming a whole new look. But to everyone who looked closer they were still empty and blank.

Though he enjoyed having his family and friends around, the party just was not the same without Cody, the laughter and chatty noises filling his house doing barely anything to lighten his mood, but he kept a brave face on.

It was not until he excused himself for some fresh air he needed so badly that he felt his mask slip. There, outside, leaning against the wall of their house, cigarette between his lips and eyes closed. A short break he'd anticipated so very badly. If only temporarily.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd think you and Codeman broke up."

Any other day he would've loved to chat with his once best friend, every other day he'd love to hang out with him and talk about god and the earth, but right now he just hoped a hole would swallow him up. Or he'd have the ability to disappear.

"I haven't seen Ted either today."

True. He'd realised that an hour ago already. But then again, who could blame Ted? He'd probably only accepted the invitation because of Cody anyways. It made him wonder though, how Ted knew his lover wouldn't be here.

Shrugging, he rested his head back against the wall, eyes still screwed shut as he took a drag from his cigarette.

"I'm sure he had better plans."

"You know... You're an awful liar. You've always been."

"Good thing I'm not a politician then, huh?"

Snorting laughter reached his ears and he blinked one eye open to study his friend, John's head shaking from left to right, that big dimpled grin as always firmly in place. Sighing, he pushed himself off the wall and took one last drag of his cigarette before flicking it away.

But before he could walk past his friend, he felt a palm cradle his wrist.

"Seriously now, Orton... You know that, when you need someone to talk..."

"Yeah, John. But... right now really isn't..."

"I know."

They'd always had the ability to complete each others sentences, knowing the other sometimes better then themselves, and that gave Randy some sense of calm. For now at least. The twitch of his lips a sure sign that he felt the relief cursing through him.

"Now, Come on! It's impolite to let your own guests wait."

* * *

**Oops. Over already? Naw. Or?**


	18. Absence makes the Heart grow fonder

**Short A/N: I'm sick again and I've no idea what it is or how it will effect me over the next weeks, so I can't promise any updates. But I'll try.**

**Chapter-Title: "Absence makes the heart grow fonder"**

**Warning: Cursing, Angst, Fluff (and Slash, of course)**

**Disclaimer: If I were owning the boys, I'd certainly not spend my time writing :P**

* * *

Midst of April

One week already and Cody hadn't shown up again. One week in which he had not answered his calls or replied to his texts. Well... not that he'd really tried. It was the same pattern as always. Type the number, listen to the phone ring once and then hang up again as doubts invaded his mind.

What to say? How to apologize? How to make it up again?

And there had been so many more questions over the past 7 days. Even doubts if it was all worth it. And he hated himself for it. He knew it was right. They were right. It FELT right after all. It always had. How could he doubt anything that was so damn good.

But then again he'd never doubted his marriage with Sam either and in the end it had failed. Or was it just fear? Yeah. Maybe. Fear of not making it till the end. Fear of losing Cody to someone calmer, someone more rational, someone more loving and gentle, someone who'd listen to him, who'd take care of him better than he could.

Damn It, the situation was just so fucked up. He knew he'd done Cody wrong. Knew that his words had been beyond hurtful. But he could not take them back anymore. He could only try to... to what? He seriously had no idea.

He'd never been good in such things. Arguments. Discussions. Fights. His temper often getting the better of him. And apologies were almost always worse. Only because he was not someone to beg down. Had never been. But this time he HAD to.

He knew a few simple words wouldn't make it better. The situation required actions. But what actions? How could he possibly make it up to the one man he'd hurt more than anyone ever before? Make it up to the one man he wanted to stay with forever. To never let go. And what if Cody refused his apology? What if he had messed things up COMPLETELY?

And to make it all worse, he had no idea where his younger lover was staying... Or if he was even still his lover. None of his co-workers had told him a thing. No one he had talked to at least. And he still was not frustrated enough to call Ted. Cause if anyone knew it would probably be him. And somehow this thought made his blood boil. Still. Fuck yes, sue him for being insecure and jealous.

Maybe he should really just call Cody. After all, he could not get any deeper into shit. There was no possible way Cody would hate him even more than he probably did at the moment.

What if he stayed at Ted's really? After what he had said to the younger man he wouldn't really be surprised. Then again, there was Kristen. Or maybe he was staying at a hotel. Not really a much better thought. Alone. Free. With time to think. Ponder on whether it was all just a big fault.

No. NO. Cody wouldn't... Fuck, okay, he would. Just to show him what he was missing out on. How stupid he was. How fucking idiotic he'd been to let Cody walk out of the door and out of the house. Out of his life.

Shit. All those thoughts. All over the past week. It was not only making his head spin but also his heart ache. And that was something Vicodin couldn't cure. His cheek -somewhat magically- still stung and he absentmindedly rubbed it again as he remembered their fight. Maybe Cody was staying at his parent's house. God, he only hoped so.

* * *

He felt as if he had not eaten or slept in a week. Well... he barely had. His stomach already started to turn upside down just at the thought of food and all those thoughts that during the day made his mind spin would keep him awake for hours during the night. Thus it had been a quite good idea to turn in with his parents one day ago.

It would keep him occupied, keep his mind busy and his body restless and maybe it would bring him clearance.

Those past days on tour had been hell for him, not because he was tired, worn out and exhausted but because people kept asking him where he'd been at during Randy's birthday party. He was sick of finding excuses and surely tired of seeing all the apologetic looks when he told them the truth. Whatever the truth was.

He did not even know if they were still together or taking a break. If they had broken up or just had some bigger argument that led to a little break. He only knew that he wanted to get rid of all those unanswered questions and disturbing thoughts that made it hard for him to concentrate on anything but Randy.

Surely he had seen the little over 50 missed calls and something around 20 text messages he had received from his older lover, but he had not dared to pick up or write back. Not that he knew what to say anyways. He had not even read the texts, just deleting them instantly with a groan of annoyel and a roll of his eyes. But it became harder each day.

Of course his first thought had been to go to Ted, but he'd discarded that idea again before he'd even set a foot out of their house. It was not an option. Not anymore. Not with Kristen and Randy. Not with the way their friendship was going. He'd risk too much.

So he'd taken a hotel for the first day. After that they had been on tour and now... Now he was at home. With his family. People who loved him and took care of him. That understood. Respected. Besides Dustin at least, who'd called him an idiot the second he'd stepped into the house.

And, yes, maybe his big brother was right. Maybe he was an idiot. After all, he'd probably thrown away the best damn thing that had ever happened to him. But he'd had his reasons. And that was what Dustin didn't understand.

For Randy had treated him like a kid. Not listening. Not taking him serious. Hell, he'd lied to him. Disrespected him. And talked down on him. Something he'd too often experienced in the locker-room and his family already. And he'd thought Randy would be different.

But on the other hand, he'd never had such strong feelings towards anyone but him. He'd never felt that safe, that secure and that loved before in his life. Nothing had ever felt so right, so perfect.

And that made him completely torn. And certainly confused.

He was mad. Not at Randy. Not at the situation. But at himself. For ruining something that good. That right. For giving up so easily. And for running away. But Randy's words had hurt too much. They'd made him -for the first time in many, many years- lose his cool.

* * *

He'd come to a decision after pondering for hours what to do, the phone-call made and his heart-beat nowhere close to normal as he was now clutching onto his cell. It was not the only option he'd had but certainly the best to show Cody how much he meant to him and how sorry he was. But now he needed to get the news across to him. He needed to tell him. To call him.

That or he could just tell someone on the roster.

But that would probably only make things worse. So he sat, back pressed against the headboard and shaking fingers dialling the all-too-familiar number as he willed his breathing to stay regular and his nerves to calm, raising the phone to his ear with the last number and hitting the green button.

It only took a second until he heard the phone ring -a second that felt like an hour- and only god knew how tempted he was to just hang up again, like so many times before. However, only a nano-second later he heard another beep... and another... and another. Sighing heavily, not knowing if to be relieved or frustrated, he hung up and threw his phone carelessly onto the sheets, his head hitting the wall behind him with a loud thud.

Sure, his damn luck that Cody was on the phone with someone else just when he'd found his guts to call him. Probably Ted. Or someone... No. Damn those thoughts and damn his jealousy. Those were the things that had gotten him to that point. To nowhere. To scratch one.

* * *

„How are ya doing?"

„Dandy. Just dandy." It was said with the biggest tone of sarcasm, a huge sigh following the exclamation as he wrapped his free arm around his waist and stared out of the window into their backyard.

„Really, Codes."

But of course Ted knew him too well. Not that he'd tried to hide his misery at all. He'd already talked to his friend the day after he'd walked out on Randy.

„I'm just... I dunno. I'm thinking a lot."

„Stop that! You'll just hurt that pretty little head of yours."

At least that brought a small smile to his lips, probably the first sincere one in a week.

„Really, Codes... Why don't you just call him?"

„'Cause I dunno what to say... And it's not as if _I _did anything wrong."

It was the truth -in his perspective at least. Though he could hear Ted sigh on the other end, and probably roll his eyes, too.

„We both know he can be a stubborn jackass at times, but... He really loves you. And you know that."

„Yeah... Well..." He heard a knock in the line at that moment and -slightly startling- pulled it from his ear to check that he'd heard right.

Grumbling, he pressed it back against his ear.

„He's calling."

„Then pick up!"

He hesitated though, ready to answer Ted with a firm ‚No' before he thought better of it and smacked his lips, withdrawing his phone again to press the ‚take call'-button... but it was already too late.

„Fuck" It's muttered under his breathe as he thumbs his head back against the wall, legs now stretched out on his childhood-bed and eyes closed as he breathes deeply in and out, trying to brace himself for another round with Ted.

„Codes? What happened?"

„Too late. He already hung up."

Short sentences, simple words. That's all he's capable off now, heart thumping hard against his chest and lips worried raw.

„You should call him back."

„No."

„Codes!"

The warning growl made him flinch slightly, instantly knowing that there was nothing to argue -Ted surely would have none of it-, and he sighed in defeat.

„Okay..."

„Good. We'll talk tomorrow again. Or maybe later tonight. Just... Call him."

„I will." He could already hear the click of the other's phone, pouting slightly at the phone before he pressed ‚end'.

He was not ready for it. Not at all. Not now. Maybe even never as he had no idea what to say or how to react at all.

* * *

He had to try it again. He knew he had. He'd been the one at fault. Been the one to hurt. The one who'd set that whole argument off. And he needed to be the one to make the first step now. No matter how Cody would react or what he'd say. ‚Go to hell' was somehow the nicest thing he expected from the young brunette.

Groaning he pressed his lips together tightly, hand reaching for his phone again before dropping back against the wall and -slightly trembling still- dialling the number once again. To his surprise -and his dismay- the phone rang this time.

And that voice alone, so beautiful and angelic, managed to make his heart skip a beat.

„Hey."

„Hey!"

For once in his life, Cody was at a loss for words. Even after having pondered the past two minutes what to say. He still had no plan. And that Randy had actually tried AGAIN had surely surprised him, to say the least.

But it was Randy's turn to say something anyways, so he just leaned back and continued to worry his lips, legs now drawn to his body and arm wrapped around his waist. Anticipating. Waiting. Anxious. Nervous.

„I... Uhmmm..."

Shit. Even after a week he could not find the right words to say, running a shaky hand over his flushed face and sucking in a deep breathe. And still, only one sentence came to his mind.

„I'm sorry."

Holding back the groan, Cody sighed instead and shook his head, knowing very well that Randy could not see him.

„I've heard that so often now."

„I know."

Silence followed, an uncomfortable silence, one that had never existed between them before, until Randy swallowed down the lump in his throat and decided to continue.

„Al missed you last weekend."

Cody sighed then, something he did a lot lately, fingers playing with the hem of his shirt as he stared off into space.

„You wanna put the guilt onto me now?"

His voice was flat, though all the emotions cursing through him -from nervousness to anger to sadness- and Randy could somehow feel it. Even so many, many miles away.

„No... No... Just..."

„Why did you call?"

Of course it was a legitimate question, especially with how the call went until then, a little of Cody's anger now showing in his tone.

„I..."

Damn It... Why was it so hard? It was one simple sentence he'd wanted to get out and somehow it just didn't want to leave his lips.

„I've requested my draft to SmackDown."

Not THAT sentence, but...

„You did what?"

Surprise was clearly evident in Cody's voice now as the younger man sat up straight, brow arched and phone pressed even tighter to his ear.

„The draft in a week. I've requested they move me to SmackDown. With you. I mean... To be with you."

Cody knew exactly how much the older man hated the ‚B'-brand of the company. Last time they'd wanted to draft him, he'd battled with creative for weeks until they'd given up and kept him on Raw. And now this? He had not asked them to move HIM to Raw but rather demanded to be moved to SD.

To say he was surprised would have been an understatement.

„Why..."

„To be with you. To... To show you."

Even though Cody could not see, he shrugged his shoulders, lips tucked in between his teeth as he'd gotten out of bed and was now standing in front of the window and staring out into their garden. The sun was shining brightly and the flowers Cody had insisted on planting were blooming in the most beautiful colours existing.

„You still there?"

When Cody didn't answer for quite a while, he grew concerned. Maybe it had not been such a good idea after all.

„Yeah... I..."

It was just... He was at a loss for words.

„Codes?"

„Hmmm?"

„Can you come back, please? I miss you."

Well, wow. The great Randy Orton was showing true emotions.

„Yeah." It was only just a whisper, quiet enough to be easily overheard.

„I promise I'll change. I'll make it up to you. Do whatever you want. And I'll learn to listen. Just come back."

Cody couldn't hold back the small chuckle at Randy's ramblings, imagining the flushed cheeks and the puppy-dog-eyes of his older lover as he paced through the room.

„I've already said ‚Yes', Randy... Yes, I'm coming back."

„Oh"

Another chuckle as Cody moved to sit on the edge of his bed, planting his feet on the floor.

„I missed you, too, you know."

* * *

**I love Cliffhangers. So sue me :P**

**Reviews might help me update. Or not. As said 'No promises'.**


	19. Punishment?

**Sorry it took me so long. Doctors-Appointments and annoying headaches kept me from writing. **

**It's more of a Filler-Chapter, but definitely worth the read.**

**Chapter-Title: Punishment?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the boys. If I did, I surely wouldn't be here WRITING.**

**Warning: Slash, Fluff and tons of Smut  
**

* * *

2 Weeks after WM 27, still April 2011

'On my way now'

...

'About damn time!'

...

'You'll get your punishment soon enough.'

...

'I like the sound of that. More than I should.'

...

'Gotta go. Plane's boarding. Keep that thought in mind. ;)'

...

'Save trip, babe. Cya soon!'

A week now since they'd talked on the phone. One more week separated, away from each other.

Of course there had been no direct flight after they'd made up. After he'd apologized and begged for Cody to come back. And -of course- when a flight had been available, shows had gotten in their way. After all, they were still working on different brands, and half a continent had lain between them for the past couple of days.

The only source of contact: their phones and laptops. And that had been far from enough. Randy ached to touch him again. Ached to kiss him again. To feel him again. Love him again. He ached to just have him in his arms again and make up for everything he'd said during their fight. The trade to SmackDown sure wasn't enough of an apology.

But Cody's words had given him the perfect idea. Not that he had not thought about it sooner.

In two days everything would be like it should be again. Both of them on the same brand. Traveling together. Going to sleep and waking up together. Each day. Every day. And he could not wait for it. Two weeks without Cody had shown him just how much he truly needed the younger man. In his life. For his sanity. To eat, to sleep, to breathe.

This time, he wouldn't let him go again. He'd be damned if he ever started an argument ever again.

Two and a half hours later, Cody was treated with a happily purring Tigger as he walked through their door, duffel-bag slung over his shoulder, eyes merely two small slits and features painted dark from exhaustion. The flight had been hell, but not as much as the past two weeks and he was more than happy to be back home.

With him.

The second the door fell shut, Randy was out of the kitchen and in the floor, cheeks slightly flushed in shame, eyes pleading and regretting as he came to a halt in front of his lover, not knowing how the younger man would react. Even though he'd said 'everything is okay' on the phone, there was still a huge chance he'd snap again.

Tigger was momentarily forgotten as he forced his eyes away from the little kitten and up to meet the questioning blues of the older man, a small smile tucking on his lips despite being just as nervous as Randy, eyes scanning the worn out features of the taller man, the teeth that were wearily chewing his bottom-lip, the Adam's Apple bopping heavily.

He'd had enough time to think over those past days and even though he'd forgiven Randy, he still had not forgotten the hurtful words thrown his way. However, the way his lover looked, he could not resist him for long. A minute, maybe two, later and he fused their lips together, tentatively at first but quickly growing a lot more urgent and needy as his arms came up to sling them around Randy's bulging neck.

"I'm sorry" was mumbled into the kiss, Randy's tone clearly showing him that it was the sincerest apology he'd ever mustered, the older mans arms wrapping around his waist and pulling him as close as possible.

"I'm sorry, too." It had not been all Randy's fault after all, and he, too, had said things he'd never meant, but what he was mostly sorry for was the fact that he'd just stormed out without even trying to solve the problem. Just ran away. He'd never do that again.

A reply was swallowed down by his urgent lips, the kiss intensifying as Randy's hands slid down his waist and towards his perfect round globes, squeezing them firmly. His fingers were slightly trembling, the need his body felt sending a jolt of electricity through him, cock already straining against the suddenly too tight confines of his gym-shorts.

"Let me... Let me... make it up to you."

He had trouble choking the words out with Cody's lips attacked to his, not even giving him a second to breath, the younger man only now pulling back to regard him curiously, tongue wetting his swollen lips. The look in Randy's eyes said it all as the taller man pressed his forehead against his lover's, Cody understanding without an explanation, nodding his head with a sly smirk gracing his features.

"Bed?"

His only response was an approving him and Randy's hand tucking at his wrist, the older man already on his way and dragging him behind. They were upstairs in record time, bed-room door kicked shut behind them as Randy's lips searched out the Georgia-native's again, frantic hands already fumbling with the zipper of Cody's jeans before the other could even do so much as to gasp.

The first touch of Randy's fingertip against his bare flesh made his eyes flutter shut and his head roll back, a muffled moan escaping him. Two weeks. Lonely, torturous weeks.

Randy had missed that sight currently displaying in front of him, Cody's flushed cheeks, those plump lips parted obscenely, the body reacting so intensely to his touch.

Involuntarily bucking his hips into Randy's expert touch, he was reduced to a whimpering mess in the matter of just seconds, teeth clamping down on his lips, one hand firmly holding onto Randy's wrist to lead him.

"Hmpf... Randy..."

A smirk graced the elder's lips, fingers closing around the smooth skin and starting to set a steady rhythm, slowly, leisurely palming his lover as he licked his lips and enjoyed the view. Cody's shirt was clinging to his hard muscles, already soaked in sweat, his jeans lowered down to his knees together with the Tweety-boxershorts he wore -the sight of them making Randy chuckle silently.

His lips found Cody's neck once his eyes had finished devouring him, gentle yet needily sucking on the delicate skin before then soothing the red marks with his tongue. Cody's breathing was hot, shallow against his ear, the younger mans moans sounding pornographically erotic, becoming louder with each tuck on the hard shaft.

Thumb swiping over the leaking tip, he let his fist open ever so slightly, increasing the pace as he pressed his own body flush against his younger lover. The radiating heat was something he'd become all to familiar with over the past months and had missed that much more those past few weeks as he reveled into the way Cody shuddered and writhed under his kisses and touches.

He slowly moved them towards the bed, letting himself fall onto the soft sheets and dragging Cody with him, onto him, the younger man shifting until he was straddling his lap. Not once had they parted, Randy's lips now back on the younger mans, hands now kneading the firm flesh of Cody's buttocks while he pushed his hips up to intensify the friction.

Finally, he was freed from his confines, Cody's fingers taking hold of his aching length. the gasp of pleasure at the fresh air cooling his heated skin followed by a satisfied groan as his eyes fluttered shut and he intensified the kiss.

"Want you."

The words were murmured against swollen lips, Cody pulling back slightly to regard his features for any signs of discomfort, for a lie, but the only thing he found was pure lust in the elder's eyes. The last time he'd been allowed to top had been only their second time together, and though he'd never had a problem with being the one to receive pleasure, he surely ached to be inside of Randy again. It had been far too long.

Nodding his head, he leaned back down again to capture Randy's lips with his once more, shaky hands discarding his jeans before sliding down his lover's gym-shorts. He took his time, crawling back up the toned body underneath him, kissing and licking every inch of those muscular calves and thighs, smiling against the warm, delicious skin as he listened to Randy's content sighs.

Randy ached to touch his lover, ached to taste him, to feel him, hands sliding from the top of the brunette's head to his cheeks, urgently pulling him up into another kiss, lowly rumbling against soft, plump lips what he really wanted to do "Get on your back!"

It was rather a plea than an order, Cody's lips twitching up into a grin at the needy request before he obeyed and rolled of the older man and onto his back, instantly finding himself trapped underneath hard muscles as Randy climbed into his lap and pressed their chests together, once again claiming the younger's lips in a heated kiss.

The distance between them had certainly done nothing but to fuel the fire in them, the Missouri-native pulling away only to slither down Cody's body -much as he always did in the ring- until he came eye-to-eye with his desired goal, casting a glance up towards Cody's face.

That look alone was enough to growl out, Cody's bottom-lip tucked in between pearl-white teeth, half-lidded eyes shimmering down at him with desire, cheeks flushed, hair ruffled and forehead covered in a fine sheen of sweat.

His lips engulfed the engorged had in a swift movement, and he hollowed his cheeks as he tracked them down the throbbing shaft as far as he could go before stopping, hands keeping Cody's hips in check as the younger man tried to buck up into his mouth.

He gave them a firm squeeze and smirked at the frustrated huff Cody gave before releasing him again with a soundful 'plop', kissing the tip and letting his hot breathe ghost over it.

"Please!"

The satisfaction of having Cody beg him was visible on his proudly shimmering features, and he winked up at the smaller man before engulfing him again, gliding down until the throbbing girth hit the back of his throat. Humming once before withdrawing and letting his tongue swiftly lick the glistening pre-cum from Cody's slit, he let one of his hands travel down between the others thighs, fingertips teasing the throbbing balls nestled between them.

Cody's body was on fire as he let go of a shattering groan, pressing his head back into the pillow as he screwed his eyes shut and fisted the sheets on either side of him, the feeling of Randy's lips on him like heaven on earth. He could not help but to buck a little as his lover's fingers teased his balls, doing his damnest to keep his hips still so not to gag the other.

It was a seldom treat after all, and though Randy's experience had grown with each time they spent together, he knew the older still did not manage to deep-throat him and he surely would not force him to. Though, maybe he could distract him enough to feel the constricting heat of the taller mans throat surrounding him for a few seconds.

An idea formed in his head, one he'd never practiced before but had often fantasized about, his lids fluttering open to cast a glance down to his lover. Fuck, the sight of Randy's head between his legs, eagerly slurping his way up and down his aching hard-on, cheeks flushed and eyes boring straight through him was truly sinful and he had to harshly bite his lips to keep from screaming out loud as the other suckled almost professionally at his pulsing head before going down on him again.

At this pace he would barely make it to round two and -with the perspective of MORE in his mind- he forcefully grabbed Randy's cheeks, silently ordering him up again.

He groaned wantonly into the elder's mouth as they kissed again, tasting himself on his lips, his tongue, hands gliding down that perfect back of his and settling on the pert ass-cheeks Randy possessed, growling when the older bucked and writhed against him, their cocks touching.

"Get on your hands and knees, baby."

Trusting Cody completely, the other did immediately as he was told though suspicious of what was about to happen, but as soon as he was in the right position and felt Cody shuffle on the sheets underneath him until the younger man was on eye-level with his own abandoned desire, he knew what he was doing.

The first swift lick against his crack made him almost lose his balance, the hot breathe being blown over his quivering entrance sending a shiver through his spine, hands instantly buckling a little. He was determined to keep his composure but the second that hot tongue circled his pucker he could not hold back anymore and let go of an almost ghoulish moan, fingers fisting the sheets next to Cody's thighs.

Only once had Cody done that to him so far and he'd been dying to experience it again, knees weakening as Cody's skilful tongue slowly pushed into him, only the tip, before he withdrew again and licked the little rose-bud above his entrance.

"Shit!"

He bit harshly into his arm to prevent himself from screaming out loud, as his knees weakened and his lids fell shut, breathing heavily through his nose. He could feel Cody's teeth gracing his more than sensitive flesh before the tongue probed him again, sliding inside his clenching hole until his lover's nose bumped against his cheeks.

Grip on the sheets tightening, he pushed back against the intimate caress, eyes fluttering open again when Cody's hands brushed over his buttocks, squeezing them once, twice, before holding them apart.

"God... Codes..."

He didn't beg. He never did. But he was close to losing control for the first time ever when the hot breathe cast over his flesh and Cody's talented tongue started to slowly stretch him, lather his walls up thoroughly.

When they finally found a rhythm and his knees didn't buckle anymore, body relaxing at the unfamiliar but heavenly intrusion, he managed to bring his lips down to Cody's proudly erect length, kissing the tip swiftly before going down on him.

His hips involuntarily bucked into Randy's mouth, the moan rising from his throat muffled only by the older man's cheeks pressed against his face, his eyes fluttering shut as he tried to keep his heart-beat at a normal rate.

The teasing tongue on the underside of his throbbing girth made it hard though to keep from thrusting, the teeth gracing his taut flesh on Randy's way up making him automatically squeeze the others firm cheeks.

He took a deep breathe as he withdrew from Randy's clenching walls before delving straight back in, his pointer-finger joining him on the journey.

Randy's hips bucked violently at that, the rumbled moan sending vibrations down the younger mans shaft and shaking him to the core, his throat relaxing enough to let Cody slip further inside. He did not even realize how far he'd gone until his nose bumped against firm muscles, lips widening in a proud smirk as he held his lips there, swallowing intentionally before slowly lifting his head again.

"Holy... Fuck!"

Cody was barely able to form a coherent thought, let alone words as he felt that tight throat flutter around him, throwing his head back for a moment, hands going from Randy's cheeks towards his flustered face to stifle another scream.

By the rate Randy was going and by how fucking heavenly it felt, Cody knew he would not last long, the fire inside of him already rising to a new level.

"Randy... God... Please... Please... Stop!"

He was desperately trying to push Randy off, but the other didn't budge, hollowing his cheeks around his throbbing member, only intensifying his actions. The throat constricted around him again, a hum, soft and fluttering being enough to set him off, his hips shooting off the mattress before he could stop himself or usher a warning to Randy.

And still, the older didn't move. Swallowing around him, his semen, licking and sucking until his thrashing subsided and he was completely spent, milked and limp. Finally, Randy lifted his head, releasing him with a slurping sound so pornographic that he instantly felt himself hardening again, head still pressed back into the pillow, teeth clamping down on his lips, eyes screwed shut.

Turning around after licking his lips clean, Randy seated himself in Cody's lap, the friction of his stiff cock against his own causing Cody to groan in need. His eyes finally fluttered open again to meet those of his older lover, the urge to kiss that damn irresistible smirk of his lips too hard to resist.

"You're an ass."

"Nnnnhmmmm... Now how about that punishment you promised me?"

He surely would not deny Randy that request, the older man's fingers bringing him easily back to full hardness in only a few seconds of time while their lips met again. Breathing shallow and ragged, abs still slightly quivering and fingers trembling, he swatted his lover's hand away to take hold of his length and guide it towards the thoroughly prepared pucker.

"Ready?"

He was not sure the preparation had been enough, tongue and finger not quite the usual to do so, but Randy just nodded his head and licked his tongue, moaning out a wanton "Yeah". And that was all the assurance he needed. Slowly pushing past the tight ring of muscles, he held his breathe, Randy's heat almost virgin-like as it surrounded him, his hands firmly holding onto the older man's hips.

He stopped half-way through to take a shaky breathe, Randy's lips molding with his as the other leaned down and put his hands on either side of Cody's head.

"Now!"

With a single, hard snap of his hips he fulfilled Randy's mumbled request and buried the rest of his aching length inside of his lover, his cry of "Oh god!" only being drowned out by Randy's muffled scream.

Stilling completely as he was sheathed inside the vice-like heat, he rubbed his hands soothingly over the tense back of his older lover, lips caressing Randy's shoulder tenderly as he waited for him to adjust to his rather ample girth.

Only when the other pushed back against him, he started a slow, steady rhythm, lips ever so often finding those of his lover while his hands stayed planted on Randy's lower back. He wanted the other to get involved, to see Randy ride his lap, aching to feel him clench around him.

His eyes were wide open as his hips moved into the all-too-willing heat, filling Randy full before leaving him empty, thrusting steadily, carefully, almost gently into him. He knew Randy could take more but was still too mesmerized by the feeling of those tight walls enveloping him to hurry, Randy's flushed features distracting him too much to care.

The stinging pain in his lower back soon subsided and gave way for the pleasure cursing through him as he let his lids flutter open and stared down into Cody's azure blue eyes, a shy smile on his lips as he saw the other gazing at him with nothing but pure love. But that was not what he wanted today. What he needed. Raw lust was what he'd expected and it was what he'd desperately craved for as he lowered his torso enough to brush a kiss over Cody's swollen lips.

Giving them a playful bite, eyes still open, pure desire clouding them a dark shade of gray, he then lifted his torso again and leaned back on his haunches before letting his hips circle.

The sharp intake of breathe from his younger lover brought forth a proud smirk, and he repeated the motion to gain a pleased groan and a smack on his thighs. The sound of reverberating flesh echoed through the room, coupled with a rumbling chuckle slipping past the older mans lips as he whipped back and forth on Cody's pulsing member, hands fisting the sheets behind him.

Only when Cody snapped his hips up -having enough of Randy's teasing actions-, did the older stop again, leaning forward once more to claim Cody's lips with his.

"Now come on... Give me my deserved punishment."

He did not need to ask twice as the growl filling the room send shockwaves of pleasure through his body, Cody firmly slapping his hands onto his pert rear and re-adjusting his feet to plant them on the mattress. A second later, a scream filled the room, if not the whole house, Cody's ample girth filling him with a powerful, deep thrust.

His arms buckled and soon gave out underneath him completely, chest colliding with Cody's in a loud 'thud' as the younger held him tightly by his cheeks, hips shooting off the sheets again and again, harder and deeper with each thrust. The bed underneath them creaked but the sounds went unnoticed as they got lost in the heat, Randy's cries only muffled by the soft flesh of Cody's shoulder as he sank his teeth into it.

They had not even been at it for long and Cody could already feel the fire inside of him boiling again, his insides burning as he screwed his eyes shut, sweaty hands holding his lover apart as he powered into the stretching heat over and over.

Judging by the feral groans emitting from his older lover's throat, the other quite enjoyed it, leaking length leaving a trail of pre-cum on his abs. The gasps and whimpers he was still waiting for however did not come and he knew he needed a change of position to make Randy completely sated.

Stopping his hips for a moment, Cody rolled them around, bursting girth slipping from the elder's abused hole. Randy let go of a disappointed growl, instantly missing the feeling of Cody throbbing inside of him, filling him, stretching him. But he did not need to wait for long.

Firmly grabbing Randy's left hip, he swung the toned leg over his shoulder, opening him up wider, and before the older could protest, he slipped back inside, easily so, until he was buried balls-deep. His lips found those of the taller man again, hips already moving in a steady rhythm, smooth and slow until he felt Randy flex around him, a pornographic moan so full of erotic need slipping past his lips that he knew he'd found the spot.

From then on, all odds were off, his grip on Randy's thigh tightening as he pulled out to the tip and slammed back in again, pace picking up once more, thrusts hard and deep, rocking the bed underneath them, the headboard soundly smacking against the wall.

Randy's sex was trapped between them, their slick chests sliding against each other as his hips powered into the older. Deep groans and -for him- unusual grunts slipped past his lips as he nipped on the nape of Randy's neck, teeth sinking into his flesh every now and again, one hand holding himself up above Randy's head.

Pleasure higher than anything he'd felt before, Randy knew it would be over soon, his balls throbbing hard, his sex on fire. He forced his eyes to stay open, enjoying the sight of Cody lost in ecstasy, the younger man the epitome of sinful desire for him with his trimmed brows furrowed in concentration, his lips slightly parted, eyes screwed shut and sweat dripping down his forehead.

He felt it starting at his toes, skin starting to prickle, legs starting to shake, the pits of his stomach clenching. He barely had time to mutter a "God... Cody... I'm... Fuck..." before his throbbing sex exploded between them, coating them in his sticky essence as he shuddered and thrashed through his orgasm, eyes falling shut despite his damnest efforts.

The name of his lover spilled from his tongue over and over as he tightly held onto the younger's cheeks, forcing him to stay inside, right where he was, his walls constricting so much that he could feel each riffle on Cody's sex, each single muscle and vein pulsing inside of him.

Cody had not the slightest intention to go anywhere however, his own orgasm impending quickly as he felt that tight tunnel spasm around him and watched -wide-eyed- how his lover bucked violently through the throes of passion, the sight alone bringing him a deeper satisfaction than anything else.

The look of the older so pornographic that he suggested a gun license for it, knowing it was because of him, for him, all that was just too much for him. Only a few more thrusts and he followed suit, hips bucking frantically into the vice-like heat, pumping everything he had into Randy's willing body with an almost animalistic growl, until finally, he slumped forward. Spent. Sated. Sore.

It took both of them quite a while until their breathing was back to normal, Cody the first to move as he carefully slid out of his older lover to roll onto his side. He ached to taste him down there then, ached to clean Randy up, to touch the evidence of their coupling, but he was just too fucking exhausted for it, every bone and muscle in his body throbbing.

"Holy cow..."

Randy's breathless rumble filled the air, a low chuckle following it, and Cody managed to turn his head enough to glance at his lover, own lips curling up into a room-brightening smile.

"Hmpf."

He wasn't capable of more by then, settling on moving his hand enough to brush it over Randy's still heaving chest before slowly, agonizingly slowly, rolling onto his side and pressing a kiss to the other's shoulder.

"Punishment enough?"

"Fuck yes."

They both couldn't help but laugh at that, short laughs, heartily laughs, before the fell into a comfortable silence, the mess covering their bodies forgotten for the moment of peace.

"I'm really sorry, you know?"

Of course, Cody knew, nodding his head once, shortly, humming a "Yes" against Randy's sweaty skin before kissing it again. "Me, too."

"Guess we still need to learn a lot."

"Hmmm..."

"But we'll manage it, right?"

"Yeah."

"Together."

"Definitely. I'm not going anywhere. Again."

It was all Randy needed to know at the moment, all he wanted to hear, his lids fluttering shut as content lulled him into a fitful slumber. Cody smiled as he listened to the soft snore of his lover, tracing the outlines of his tattoos with his fingertips for a few minutes as he hoped for the future, knowing that -even though nothing was perfect- everything was.

* * *

**I'll have quite a sweet, big announcement coming up soon, so be sure to watch out for my 'Updates'.**

**Reviews are as always welcome. And I LOVE detailed reviews.**


	20. Daddy for a day

**Oh, where did all my reviewers go? **

**For those who haven't yet, please do me a HUGE favor and check out my latest update. The book is finally up for purchase! :)**

**Chapter-Title: Daddy for a day**

**Warning: Fluff, Slash**

**Disclaimer: I gladly own a very busy Randy muse... and Cody helps every now and again :)**

* * *

May 2011

"Hey."

"Hey, Cody... Where's Randy?"

Well yeah, nice greeting. He currently stood in front of Samantha's new house, bought with Randy's money. Okay, to be fair, it was still somewhat THEIR money, but still.

"Uhmm... He's still in Maine. Got a shoot and an interview. You know, the usual promotion-stuff."

They'd parted last night. Usually he would have stayed with his older lover, but since it was their time to have Al, he'd been ordered home by the other to pick her up, with the promise that he would follow soon.

"Oh, right. Well... I've packed everything in her little 'Hello Kitty' backpack. I'm sure you can handle her until Randy comes back."

He nodded, imagining that there was some doubt in the brunette beauty's voice as she handed him said backpack and rambled on about how Al was supposed to not eat sugar after 4 anymore and when she was supposed to go to bed, as well as what she was allowed to watch on TV and everything he actually KNEW already from Randy. And her previous stays at their house. Hell, it was not as if the little one was a complete stranger to him.

"UNCLE CODY!"

And there she was, the little bug, coming rushing down the stairs and flying into his arms with a force that almost saw him stumbling backwards as he caught her safely in a hug.

He couldn't help the smile on his lips at how giddy the little blond was, always pondering on who she'd had that characteristic from as he couldn't imagine Randy ever having been like that. And Sam neither. His arms were securely wrapped around the girl as she wrapped her little legs around his waist -as far as they would go- and clung to his neck.

"Hey little sunshine!"

Raising her to meet those shiny blue eyes, she poked her nose, enjoying the little giggle he got out of her before she grinned, one brow arched.

"Where's daddy?"

"He's still working, sunshine. But he'll come home soon. Until then it's just you and me."

He almost felt his heart drop as she put on a pout and let go of a meaningful "Oh".

"Think you can handle me?"

Her lips curved up into a small smile again and she nodded her head, a sigh of relief escaping him as she answered with a short "Yes" and then struggled to be let go. He put her down again onto the concrete, startling when Sam spoke up again. He'd almost forgot about her. Almost.

"Remember to give her only tea and water to drink, else she'll be hyper for the rest of the day. And tell Randy to call me once he gets home. I've gotten some papers for him to sign when he brings her back on Friday."

He wasn't really listening anymore as he was already on his way to his car, Alana in one hand and her backpack in the other, only humming and answering with a loud "Yes" or "Okay" every once in a while until he'd reached the vehicle and opened the backdoor first, ushering the little girl inside and buckling her up in her kid-seat.

With all due to respect -and he did have a lot for Sam- he knew all this and he hated to be lectured about stuff a teenager would be capable of to handle. It was not his first time having a kid around and it hopefully wouldn't be his last, and Sam slowly started to get on his nerves.

"I've got it, Sam, really." He shouted from the car before sending her his most charming, most fake smile ever and stepping inside, shutting her voice out and starting the engine.

She'd probably complain later to Randy how rude he'd been, but at the moment he just did not care, wanting to get away as quickly as possible to enjoy a few hours of peace and quiet. Or games and girly squeals seeing that the little sunshine on his backseat was wide awake and already bouncing in joy.

"Uncle Cody? You gonna buy me icecweam again, right? And dan we gonna pway wid da Barbie and dan hide and sweek."

He could only do so much as to chuckle at the little ball of energy, nodding his head as he glanced into his rear-view mirror and smiled widely at Blondie. Yepp, peace and quiet would have to wait until Randy was back, maybe even until tonight, but he surely would not complain about that.

* * *

"What do you mean, you won't be back before tonight?"

They'd already played a bunch of games over the past 3 hours and Randy should have been on the plane by now, but a minute ago the other had called and tried to explain that something had gone wrong. But Cody was only listening half-heartedly, partly watching out for the giddy girl running around in their living-room, hyper and not wanting to lay down for a nap... as planned.

"The interview went longer than expected. I've missed the flight and the next one isn't due to go until 6. Means I won't be back before Midnight."

"But..."

He sighed and raked a hand over his face, hearing something crash in the living-room and cursing silently. Quickly making his way towards the door, he poked his head out to see Alana crouching beside one of the pictures of his and his family, on the floor, splattered into a million tiny pieces.

"I'm sorry, baby, really. I'm sure you can handle Al until then and I'm definitely gonna make it up to you."

"Yeah... Yeah... I know."

Sighing again, he walked back into the kitchen, one arm wrapped around himself in a comforting manner as he allowed himself to look out of the window for a while, staring at the beautiful garden outside. They had planned so much for today that his heart ached a little at the thought of having to drop all of it.

"We're gonna have that BBQ next time and the picnic, too. And everything else can be done tomorrow. I'm really..."

"You're sorry. I know. You don't have to be, Randy. It's not your fault you missed the flight. I just... I wish you'd be here already."

"I know, baby, I know."

He turned around again in time to see that Alana had gotten off the floor again and was now coming slowly towards the kitchen, broken picture in her tiny hands and a look of guilt on her face, usually sparkling eyes brimming with tears.

""How's the little angel anyways?"

He'd just wanted to tell Randy he needed to go, but the other's voice already rumbled through the phone and made him inwardly flinch as he met Al halfway and kneeled down in front of her.

"She's fine, Randy. The same sweetheart she always is. Just a bit hyper today."

Smirking as Alana's eyes widened, he took the picture from her hands and inspected all sides of it, glad to see that it was only the frame that got 'injured' while the picture itself didn't have a single scratch.

"That's good. Give her a kiss from me, will ya? And you'll get your kiss tonight. Or in the morning. You don't need to stay awake for me, you know that, right? You had an exhausting week, too, and should get as much sleep as possible. Al will wake us up early enough tomorrow..."

His lips involuntarily twitched up into a smile as he listened to his lover ramble on. Shaking his head, he patted Alana on the hair and got up again to place the picture on the kitchen-table, intended to fix the frame later this evening when the little one was fast asleep. For now though, he was wondering if going without an afternoon-nap would not even be the best for the little blond. At least for today.

"I've got it, Randy. Really. We'll miss you, but I'm certain we'll manage without you. Just make sure you have a safe trip and be back as soon as possible."

He could clearly hear the sigh of relief on Randy's end, inwardly chuckling as the older man breathed his 'GoodByes' into the phone followed by a gentle 'I love you'.

When he'd finally got his hands free again, as well as his mind, he turned back to Alana who was still standing in the door, frown on her handsome little face, hands behind her back.

"It's okay, darling. I'll fix that later. How about we go outside for a while and enjoy the sun as long as it's up and shining so brightly?"

He'd already lead her back into the living-room, picking up the fragments while smiling at the girl, waiting for her to say something, but she only nodded her head and kept her gaze low.

"Darling, really, it's okay. Nothing happened. It's only the frame. I'll fix it or just buy a new one."

But still she didn't look at him, hands behind her back, chewing on her little lips as she stood in the middle of the room and for some reason it slowly dawned on Cody why she was really upset. After placing the fragments onto the glass-table, he wiped his hands off on his sweatpants and slowly walked over to Alana, kneeling down in front of her.

"Sunshine, he'll be home tonight. He's really sorry he missed the flight and he promised he'll make it up to the both of us. Believe me, he'd much rather be here with us, too, but that's his job. He can't change it."

He lifted her head with his finger and send her a sincere smile, seeing for the first time the huge welts of tears streaming down her cheeks. Sighing, he wiped them away with his thumbs and then brushed a kiss onto her forehead.

"Darling, I miss him, too. But he'll be back soon and we'll have the whole of tomorrow to spend together. We'll do lots of fun things. We'll go to the zoo. Daddy already promised that. And I'm sure there's tons of ice-cream waiting for you, too."

A sigh of relief made it past his lips when she slowly nodded her head and a small smile tucked on the corners of her lips. Once again he kissed her forehead and then got back onto his feet, holding a hand out to her.

"Come on. We'll play some hide and seek outside. Let's see if we can get a tan like daddy does, huh?"

"I dun wanna have a dan wike daddy. It wooks awl owange and not healthy."

He chuckled at that, seeing no point in arguing really, and nodded his head as she followed him out into the garden, the sun immediately tickling their skin.

"You're right, but don't tell daddy I said that... Then how about we see if you can get a tan like me?"

She nodded and -for the first time in a while- smiled brightly at him, making him smile in return. This afternoon might even become fun after all, and maybe the little ball of energy would be able to make him forget about Randy until he'd finally get back home.

* * *

He'd tucked in Alana a little after 9 after staying out in the sun until it had gone down and having take-in for dinner from Mc Donald's. The girls wish. And after today he hadn't been able to deny her that. They'd watched some TV after that, some movie about Barbie or whatever it had been and he'd read her a story before she'd fallen asleep. Just like Randy would have done if he'd been there. Or so he imagined anyways.

He was quite proud of himself that everything had gone down rather smoothly as he was now sitting at the kitchen-table trying to flick together the fragment of his family-picture. However, he didn't try for too long. A new one would have to do as he was incapable to repair it with so many tiny pieces gone.

Glancing at the kitchen-clock he sighed again for the millionth time in the past hour, realizing that it was still two hours until Randy would be back. At least. The other had called again soon before dinner and told them that his flight was finally boarding, leaving Cody without anything to hold onto for the next 6 hours. 6 hours without any sign of his man. The longest they'd gone without each other ever since their... little 'argument' a month ago.

Traveling together had certainly done them some good. He'd never been as happy as he was now. Randy had truly changed, or attempted to at least, trying his hardest to listen when he was rambling on about some comic, accepting his and Ted's friendship finally, sincerely, and taking him as equal. And he, in return, tried to cope with his tempers, accept them and was slowly learning how to handle them without over-reacting.

He didn't feel like going to bed already, wanting to give Randy a warm welcome home when he arrived, and decided for a bit of TV. The gym downstairs had also been an option, but for Alana's sake he didn't go. If the little girl woke up and he wasn't there, she might get scared and that was the last thing he wanted, or needed.

To his dismay though, he fell asleep sometime during the movie he'd settled on, lids fluttering shut and breathing evening out, TV remote still in his hand as the arm-rest served as his pillow, uncomfortable but enough to have pleasant dreams.

He was woken by warm breathe on his cheek and stubbles gently tickling his skin, a content sigh slipping past his lips as he slowly opened his eyes.

"Missed me?"

The low rumble of his lover brought a smile to his face as he nodded his head and let the older's lips capture his own in a sweet kiss, Randy's hand cradling his neck, fingers stroking the taut flesh.

"Hmmmm..."

They parted again after quite a while, Randy's tongue snaking out to taste his lover on his lips as their foreheads rested together, eyes lust-filled, hooded, blown with affection.

"Al asleep?"

"Hmmm..."

His sleepiness had been replaced with desire already, his heart thudding violently against his chest and his groin tightening at the way Randy looked at him, devoured him with his eyes, the smirk on his older lover's lips just proving to him that sleep was the last thing on his mind at the moment. However, for the sake of Randy's health... and with Alana sleeping only two doors away from their bedroom, whatever Randy had on his mind would have to wait.

"We should get some sleep, too."

"Sleep, huh?"

Randy's smirk grew as he clearly mistook Cody's words for an open invitation for a lot more, but the younger just shook his head and squeezed his hip.

"Yes, sleep, you horndog. You said it yourself... Al will wake us up early enough. And you had a long day."

The smirk faded and was replaced with a slight frown, but in the end, Randy just sighed and nodded, knowing damn well that the younger man was right... even though he was nowhere near tired, not with Cody so close to him and those lips pouting at him so deliciously inviting.

"You're right... But... I wanna make my delay up to you."

"You can... tomorrow. I've already promised Al we'd take her to the zoo and get her lots of ice-cream..."

They were already standing now, Randy having helped his younger lover off the couch, hands joined, fingers linked, as they were slowly walking upstairs, talking in hushed whispers.

"That makes it up to her. But I was talking about you."

"Don't worry... I'm sure I'll find a way for you to make it up to me, too."

Cody winked at him as they walked into their bedroom, lips forming a mischievous grin, one Randy just NEEDED to kiss away.

"Is that a promise?"

His only answer was a soft hum as voluminous lips found his again and Cody's hands firmly squeezed his butt before the younger pulled away with a smirk on his handsome face and padded towards the bathroom.

"It is... Now get ready! Tomorrow's gonna be a long, long day."

* * *

**Thanks to Blazing Glory for the idea! :) Another one of her 'firsts' will follow soon.**

**Reviews are as always very welcome, no matter if positive or negative :)**


	21. Nurse Cody

**Thanks again to Blazing Glory for the idea. It also helped that I'm not feeling too well myself. And THANKS A LOT to my constant reviewers. You are what keeps me going :)  
**

**I'll try have that Randy/Male OC fic up by Friday since I'm going back to work then and won't be able to update for a while.**

**BUY MY BOOK, pretty please! (It's not THAT expensive). More infos on my Profile Page.**

**Chapter-Title: Nurse Cody  
**

**Warning: Slash, Fluff, and that's about it.**

**Disclaimer: I own an Alana muse as of late :P Characters belong to WWE and their wrestlers.**

* * *

The next morning saw Cody jolting awake at the sound of some nasty heaving. As he blinked his eyes open and rubbed the sleepiness out of them, he managed to localize the sound as it was coming from the bathroom. The place next to him was empty, but his brain had already done the math before he realized that, and he sat up straight just in time to hear Randy groan loudly and the heaving started again.

He was out of bed in seconds, his feet padding over the soft carpet quicker than usual as he hurried to the bathroom and saw Randy leaning over the toilet, one hand clutching his stomach, one the seat, a look of misery and pain spread all over his tired features.

Surely not the image he'd wanted to be greeted with in the early morning hours. Especially not with so much planned for today.

He sighed as he shuffled down onto his knees next to his older lover, one hand instantly going to his back and soothingly rubbing it while the other went -out of reflex- to Randy's forehead, feeling for any sign of temperature but to his relief the other's skin wasn't as hot as expected. Though he did look quite pale.

"Baby..."

"Nnngmpf..."

It was all Randy could manage as he tried to catch his breathe, chest rising and falling with visible effort, limbs shaking as he rested his forehead against his arm.

"Think that stuff I ate at the flight... wasn't the best... anymore."

He could only nod at that, the thought already having crossed his own mind, his hand continuing to rub circles into Randy's tensing back.

"Stay here, babe... I'm gonna get you some water and see if I've pills to help."

"Not going anywhere..."

Of course, Randy wouldn't, as he once again started to violently heave and vomit just as Cody scurried out of the bathroom to slip on a shirt before leaving the confines of their bedroom, checking the time as he passed his night-stand. It was barely 6 am, the sun just rising, the world still fast asleep. And they had just gone to bed.

He groaned inwardly as he padded as quiet as possible down the hallway and down the stairs, so not to wake up the little girl that was hopefully still peacefully sleeping a few doors away. The kitchen was his first destination as he grabbed a glass out of the cabinet and filled it with cold water before then walking over to the medicine-cabinet he'd insisted to install when moving in. He knew they'd need it more often, not only with Al around -the little girl was more injury-prone than they were- but also with their jobs and recently hectic schedules.

Snatching the pills he'd been looking for, he took the glass with him and padded upstairs again, making sure to press his ear to Alana's door when passing it to check if she was still asleep. No sound was heard, so he continued on, opening the door to their bedroom silently to find Randy already back on their bed, trash-bin right next to him.

He walked over then and got onto bed right next to his lover who was propped up against the headboard and was rubbing his temples. Nudging his side, but carefully, he handed over the water and the pills, ordering to take two now and then later again, mentioning breakfast without even thinking.

The word alone made Randy flinch and almost heave again, but he managed to hold it inside this time, though he doubted that after throwing up four times already that there was even anything left in him.

"Thanks."

The word was muttered in between short, sharp pants as Randy leaned his head back against the wall and closed his eyes for a moment upon drowning the pills with half the water, Cody taking the glass from his hand again and placing it on his night-stand.

They fell into a comfortable silence, Cody's hand on Randy's thigh strangely soothing as he rubbed it gently. He leaned over and kissed the older's temple before snuggling into him, eyes heavy with sleep though that was the last thing on his mind at the moment.

"Al still sleeping?"

It was the low rumble that jolted through his body and made him look up into dull gray eyes, and he nodded his head before placing a kiss on his older lover's lips, the other instantly jerking away.

"Ew... gross... I didn't even brush my teeth yet."

Cody just chuckled at that and shrugged before turning to pick the remote up from his night-stand and switch on the TV, completely content with being awake now and intended to not fall asleep on Randy. Just in case he needed anything else.

"When did we wanna go to the Zoo?"

The question completely caught him off guard as he blinked his eyes in surprise and stared wide-eyed at the other before shaking his head with a groan.

"We're not going."

"We are... I promised Al."

"Randy, you're sick. We're not going. End of discussion. Al will understand."

"I've already disappointed her yesterday... I..."

Just then he heaved again, Cody quick enough to snatch the trash-bin off the floor and hold it up for him as his body shook with the force of vomiting, skin forming goose-bumps as it paled again.

"Ugh..."

So much for the argument. Whilst Cody held the basked with one hand, his other returned to rub Randy's back until the heaving slowly subsided and the older let his torso hit the headboard again, wiping whatever was on his lips away with his shirt.

"Okay... We're not going... But..."

"You stay in bed. I think Al and I will just have to do another day without you."

Randy groaned but nodded nonetheless, the thought of once again breaking a promise not really suiting him, but he saw Cody's point. There'd be no use in him going out with them if he had to stop every five minutes to clutch his stomach or -even worse- vomit in a trash-can in public. The image alone told him that Cody was right.

"Don't worry, baby... She'll understand. We'll go to the zoo another time. It's not gonna run away... and this way Al and I can play nurse and take care of you."

"Nurse, huh? You gonna wear a special outfit for that, too?"

He playfully swatted Randy's thigh at that, though he chuckled. As long as the older was still somewhat horny, he at least knew that it could not be THAT bad. Maybe tonight he'd already be back to normal again... and THEN Randy could make it up to him.

"Maybe another time..." Leaning over, he brushed his lips over Randy's cheek and finished in a husky whisper "... when we're all alone."

This time Randy's groan wasn't of discomfort but rather of heat as he felt his groin tighten and his cock stir, the thought so damn tempting that he momentarily forgot about his aching stomach and the nasty taste inside of his mouth. But just momentarily, a frown soon replacing the forming smirk on his lips.

"God Damn..."

"By the way... Uhmm... Sam told me to tell you to call her when you're home. She obviously has some papers for you to sign... or something."

Randy looked positively dumb-struck by that until his brain finally caught up with Cody's words and he realized what that meant, the corners of his lips twitching up into a smile -though it still looked somewhat weak.

"Oh... Good... That's good... I'll call her later when... Ugh... I'm feeling a bit better."

Cody was still pondering on what those papers were, ever since Samantha had mentioned them yesterday, but the smile on Randy's lips made him even more curious now.

"W..."

"God... 12 kids? Geez... That's hell."

He'd already forgotten about the TV, rolling his eyes when he realized what they were watching. Seeing that Randy was at least distracted somewhat now, obviously feeling SLIGHTLY better, he decided to push the topic aside and wait until later to try it again. It probably wasn't half as bad news as he made those papers out to be. Not if Randy managed a smile at the mention of them.

30 minutes later and a knock sounded on the door, almost inaudible so, but he'd heard, Randy's hoarse voice calling his daughter inside as he sat up straight again and Cody immediately pulled away from his warm body to sit up, too.

"Morning my sweetheart!"

"DADDY!"

She'd jumped onto the bed and leaped into his arms before either of them could stop her, hugging her tiny frame close to her father's neck, a wide smile on her lips despite a few tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Oomph... Hey sunshine... Did you sleep well?"

The nod of her head against his shoulder was the only answer as she clung even tighter to him, his stomach churning as she pressed her feet into it, and he was barely able to keep it inside. Cody seemed to sense his discomfort as he leaned over to take Alana into his arms, trying to prey her away from Randy but to no avail as she started struggling.

"Darling, daddy isn't feeling all too well... He's having stomach-ache..."

"But..."

She finally let herself being pulled away, seeing the grimace of pain on her father's face as he struggled for breathe, one hand instantly going to his stomach again, the other already hovering above the trash-bin, just in case.

"Daddy?"

Cody settled her in his lap and ran a hand through her messy hair as they both watched the oldest silently for a while until Randy seemed to come to his senses again and forced a warm smile.

"It's okay, baby... I just ate something wrong yesterday... That's all."

Her small lips formed a surprised 'O' before realization obviously hit her and they turned into a pout.

"No zoo today then?"

It was Cody who answered the question as he leaned forward to look into her puffy blue eyes, smiling as he held her in his lap.

"We'll go another time, okay? Today we're playing nurse and try to help daddy feeling better. How does that sound?"

She just continued pouting at them though, arms crossed in front of her chest, bottom-lip stuck out, a sight that would have been comical if not for the serious situation they were in.

"Baby, I'm really sorry... I wish we could go, I really do... But... I'm so sick, I can't even move my bones without wanting to... well... throw up."

She grimaced at that, spitting out a disgusted "Yuk" before turning her head to Cody and raising a brow.

"We gonna make daddy feel betta?"

After sighing in relief, he nodded approvingly at her and smiled before his eyes met Randy's again and he mouthed a short 'Got it' to him, taking the little girl up into his arms.

"Now, let's see what I can fetch you for breakfast. We'll need all our strength to take care of Daddy today."

He was already up and out of bed, Alana bouncing up and down in his arms as she nodded with enthusiasm, only turning around shortly after to look at Randy.

"You stay in bed, mister! Uncle Cody and I awe gonna make you betta again!"

Randy couldn't help but smirk at that, the cuteness of his daughter paired with how Cody interacted with her, warming his heart to no end, and he nodded his head at them before shuffling back down into a laying-position.

"I'm gonna be a good patient then and sleep a bit until you two are done... and then I'll be an even better patient and let you do with me whatever you think will help."

Just when Alana didn't look, he shot in a wink at Cody, whispering something along the lines of "I don't wanna have nurse Cody spank me" which Cody only half-understood, but the blush on his cheeks was enough to show Randy that he'd gotten the message.

* * *

About an hour later, the door to their bedroom opened again and Alana poked her head inside, smiling and nodding to Cody when she saw her dad awake and sitting upright, focus on the TV. He already looked a bit better, some color back on his cheeks, and the trash-bin next to him seemed still unused ever since his last 'episode'.

"Daddy, I made you a soup!"

Randy turned to the source of interruption, smiling widely when he saw Alana entering the room with Cody on her heals, his lover carrying a tray, an apron wrapped around his waist. He couldn't help but to smirk at the image, arching a brow as they got closer and Cody placed the tray on the night-stand next to him.

"You've cooked, huh?"

The question was directed at the little girl now on his bed, sitting cross-legged in front of him with the cutest of grins on her face.

"Yes!"

She nodded excitedly, completely ignoring the playful pout Cody send her as he put his hands on his hips and raised a brow at her.

"Hey... What about me?"

"Well... Uncle Cody helped me..."

She smiled sheepishly at her father, Randy chuckling slightly before leaning down to place a kiss to her forehead and then sending his lover the most charming smile he could muster.

"Helped?"

Cody just shrugged and shook his head, a similar smile gracing his handsome features, then proceeded to get on the bed, too, placing the tray onto his lap.

"Yeah... Our head-nurse here decided to try it on her own."

He poked Alana's nose only to have her stick out her tongue at him, Randy watching the interaction closely as he deliberately ignored the food next to him. When Cody took a glance at him, he realized the older hadn't moved, staring straight at them instead, and he sighed heavily.

"Baby, you gotta eat something. Even if you don't feel like it. You know that. Come on!"

It was the most gentle order he could muster, his hand slowly rubbing Randy's thigh through the covers as he smiled warmly at him.

The older sighed but nodded anyways, silently cursing Cody for being right AGAIN, placing a soft kiss to the other's temple.

"I know..."

"Feeling any better yet?"

"A little."

He picked up the plate of soup carefully, a soup that didn't look as bad as he had expected, and placed it in his own lap, the spoon following as he gulped down the raising nausea forming at the thought of something to eat.

"One spoon after another. Don't make me feed you, baby."

"What if I want you to?"

"Daddy!"

Even before Alana gasped in outrage, Cody had already smacked his chest, shaking his head with a playful grin and sparkling eyes as he tried not to laugh.

"What? What? I mean..."

"Yeah, Randy... WHAT do you mean, huh?"

He was used to Cody's teasing, but Cody teasing him in front of Alana was just unfair, a pout forming on his lips... only resulting in Cody laughing heavily.

"What's so funny?"

"Daddy... you wook siwwy when pouting!"

Of course he knew that his question was pointless. He'd seen himself pouting before and it actually DID look funny, but for the sake of Alana, he played along, pinching Cody's side as the younger still didn't stop while sending Alana the sincerest frown he managed in his state.

"I look silly, huh? Pfff... See if I ever take you out for ice-cream again!"

"But... but... DADDY!"

"Yeah, daddy, not nice!" Cody smirked at him as he patted Alana's head, completely aware of what it did to Randy when he actually called him 'Daddy'.

"Oh... you're taking her side now, huh? How about no kisses anymore for the both of you?"

The younger only arched a brow, his sparkling eyes betraying the curious frown on his lips as he looked him dead in the eye.

"You'd actually go through with that, wouldn't you?"

"Try me!"

"You'w not nice, daddy!"

"Yeah, that little sunshine of yours is right. We try to make you feel better and all, even cooking and half setting the kitchen on fire only so you can stay in bed... and you Thank us with threats... Really not nice."

It was like a pouting-contest, bottom-lips sticking out, brows furrowed, arms crossed, and Randy just could not help himself anymore, starting to break as he let out a laugh, only stopping when his stomach churned again.

"Oh damn..."

He'd completely forgotten about his nausea for a while there, but was now clutching his waist once again while grimacing, the trash-bin next to the bed a lot more tempting than the plate of soup on his lap.

Cody was instantly at his side once more, rubbing his back soothingly while placing kisses to his temples, whispering into his ear words of assistance, Alana just sitting quietly on her spot and watching her father wide-eyed, chewing on her lips.

"Gnnnn... It's okay... Just... I'm okay."

Obviously he still had not recovered, definitely far away from it, and Cody realized for the first time that day how much burden lay on him. Taking care of a family, one sick, one only 3 years old... yes, the day would be a lot longer than expected.

* * *

While the soup for breakfast had come straight out again, the one for lunch had not, meaning that Randy was slowly recovering. He still stayed in bed though while Alana remained mostly in their bedroom to keep him company, the two of them watching TV over the morning until it was time for her afternoon-nap.

Though she'd been reluctant at first, the promise of a cake for later by Randy had seen her sprinting to her room in a hurry, her eyes falling shut as soon as Cody had put in her favorite 'Dinos' cassette.

When he went to check on his older lover on his way back downstairs, he saw the other leaning against his headboard, zapping through the TV program with little interest.

Randy watched him out of the corner of his eyes, watched as the young brunette turned back around and made to leave again.

"Baby?"

"Yeah? Everything okay?" Cody had turned instantly upon hearing Randy's hoarse whisper, frowning slightly as he moved closer to the bed with an arched brow.

"Everything okay... Can you come here for a second?"

The younger nodded his head and inched forward until he stood right next to him, flinching slightly when Randy's hand grasped his, the tattooed male smiling weakly at him.

"Lay with me for a while, will you?"

"I can't. I have to clean the kitchen and do some laundry before Al wakes up again and... she left a small chaos here, too, so I gotta..."

He didn't get any further as Randy tucked firmly at his hand and dragged him onto the bed with him, a frustrated huff escaping Cody's lips.

"You gotta do nothing now. You must be tired. Just lay here a bit. We can do all those things later."

"You're sick... You stay in bed and I'm gonna..."

Randy's lips found those of his surprised lover, one hand cupping his cheek to keep him in place, the other still holding his hand, lacing their fingers together before he pulled away again.

"I'm feeling better already. I can help with this room at least... but LATER. You deserve some rest, too, baby."

Cody sighed in defeat, nodding his head as he let Randy guide him down into a laying position, the older's arm wrapped tightly around his waist.

"Thank you."

"For what?"

Smiling at the already throaty, sleep-laced voice, Randy made the younger look at him, warm smile gracing his lips.

"For taking care of me and Al. You're going to make a great dad one day, you know?"

Through sleep-laced eyes, Cody could see the sincerity edged onto Randy's features, lips twitching up into a smile of his own as he snuggled closer to his lover and nodded his head against his muscular chest. He was too tired to speak, words unable to express his feelings right then anyways as he ran his fingers softly over Randy's side.

A kiss was placed into his hair as Randy smiled contently down at the unmoving head on his chest, fingertips brushing Cody's soft skin.

"Sleep a bit, baby... I'm so proud of you."

* * *

When Cody awoke again, he found the spot next to him empty and the room, too. Sleepily glancing over at the clock on his night-stand, he groaned lowly before stretching his sore bones, slowly moving to get out of bed.

He found Alana in the kitchen, together with his older lover, Randy standing in front of the stove while the little one sat on the counter, swinging her legs, only turning away from her father as she spotted Cody in the door.

"Daddy, Uncle Sweepy Head is awake."

He couldn't help but chuckle at the nickname, shaking his head, arms crossed firmly over his chest as he leaned against the door-frame. Meeting Randy's smiling eyes seconds later, he arched a brow, about to scold the other but Randy was quicker.

"I was feeling better, so I decided to bake that cake we promised Al instead of ordering one."

Sighing partly in defeat, partly in annoyance, he pushed himself off the frame and padded over to the stove, eyes taking in the rest of the kitchen on his way and realizing how clean it looked.

"And you obviously did my work already."

Randy just shrugged as he stopped right next to him, glancing over the taller man's shoulder to see what exactly he was doing. To his surprise, the stove and its surroundings looked just as clean as the rest of the kitchen, and he went to place a kiss onto Randy's cheek.

"Thank you... Even though you ignored my orders."

"You've done enough today, baby. It's my turn now."

"You're still sick. You should..."

He was cut short when Randy send him a cold glare, though his lips were twitching as if he wanted to hold back a smirk.

"Never mind."

Shaking his head with a smile on his lips, he gave Randy another kiss to his lips this time before turning to Alana.

"How about me and you go downstairs and do the laundry real quick while Daddy's preparing the cake?"

To his dismay, the little blond shook her head and grinned widely at him, and he turned to suspiciously raise a brow at Randy who did not even dare look at him, only his rumbling voice telling him that he had listened.

"Already done."

It seemed as if he did a lot of sighing this day as he defeatedly nodded his head and then went to leave again for he wanted to at least clean up their bedroom before the evening came, but he did not get far. A warm palm on his wrist made him stop and turn around again only to be met with Randy's soft lips, the older lovingly cradling his neck in his palm.

Ignoring the frown on Al's face and the 'Gross' send their way, he let himself be devoured completely, Randy softly caressing his lips with his own, tongue not even begging for entrance, just gently brushing his skin, a murmur of "Don't go" escaping Randy as he finally pulled away again.

Nodding, content smile plastered on his face and eyes sparkling, he stared at Randy for a while longer until the older kissed his forehead and then turned back around to the dough in the pot.

The rest of the day went by uneventful, Alana luckily going to bed without any protest after they had watched some of her favorite movies together downstairs on the couch, the two of them having cleaned the rest of the house together in silence.

Randy's sickness seemed to have gone again as quickly as it had appeared, the trash-bin unused ever since breakfast and his skin the usual brown again, eyes nowhere near dull anymore as he slipped under the covers after a long, warm shower.

Cody had checked their flight-bookings for the next day again while he'd been in the bathroom and was already in bed when he'd returned.

"Not really the two days off I had expected."

It was Randy who first broke the rather comfortable silence again as he sat upright against the headboard, Cody's head resting on his shoulder, the younger man having the remote in his hand, though neither of them was really following the program.

"Hmmm..."

He could only agree with that, but did not want to show his disappointment that pretty much all their plans had to be postponed, deciding to just leave the topic and not open his mouth at all. After all, it was not Randy's faullt. It wasn't anyone's fault.

"But I'm glad you were here to take care of me... and Al. Felt like we are a real family..."

His heart jumped a little at that, lips twitching up into a wide smile as he nodded his head against Randy's shoulder, too content to move and too tired to talk.

"You know... Those papers Sam wants me to sign..." Okay... maybe NOW he did feel like moving as he pulled away far enough from his older lover to meet his gaze. "... The divorce is final then. It's the last I need to do before being completely free."

"Oh." He wasn't capable of anything else, all the different emotions cursing through him making him dizzy, eyes wide, lids blinking raoidly as he tried to process the news until... it finally dawned on him.

"OH."

The look of utter surprise on Cody's face forced an amused chuckle out of the older man who slowly leaned forward to rest their foreheads together, one hand on Cody's neck, one on his back, slowly rubbing up and down.

"What do ya say? Wanna finally set a date?"

Cody only managed a slow nod as he swallowed down the tears of happiness wanting to form, smile bright enough to light the whole room.

"I think a married couple has a lot better chances for adoption, too."

He was barely able to comprehend Randy's last words after the news he'd just received, hours passing until he finally understood what this meant. His mind had been too busy to find rest, even Randy's even breathing and steady heart-beat not managing to lull him in. But as realization finally hit him, he fell into a deep slumber, happiness written all over his content features as he automatically edged closer to Randy's warm body.

* * *

**I'm happy with every review I get :)**


	22. Caught in the Act

**Since so many people like my 'version' of Alana, here's more featuring the little one. It's short, but I'm stuck somewhat, so I truly hope someone can give me some kind of inspiration :)**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed so far. You gals/guys are awesome.**

**Chapter: 'Caught in the Act'**

**Warning: Smut, Fluff, Rambling**

**Disclaimer: Thanks to the former band for borrowing their name for the Chapter-title :P**

**PS: Tons of thanks to OrtonFan again for being the first to buy my book and reading it in one day. You rock. For those who missed it, check my profile page. You can find the link to my book there :)**

* * *

Beginning of June 2011

It had surely been unexpected. Unplanned. Completely uncalled for. But still, he should have known better. Only because Al had slept like a baby the past times she'd visited, they shouldn't have done THAT. Their secondary urges had gotten the better of them though.

With Randy's sickness and their touring-troubles over the past week they'd pushed their bodily needs aside. Promotion, Interviews and Shows had left them exhausted and worn out anyways. But that should not be used as an excuse. And now he'd have to pay for it.

They'd just been so heatedly in the middle of it, Cody straddling him, ensheathing him so heavenly. And they'd been quiet. Really quiet. Careful. Cody's body softly moving with his, against his. Until that tiny voice had made it through to his ears.

"_Daddy?"_

_He was not sure how long she'd stood there, sleep-laced eyes, frown ceasing her forehead, Teddy-bear wrapped tightly in her arms. How much she'd seen. Or heard. God. _

_Cody had instantly scrambled off him and hidden underneath the covers and he'd been able to literally FEEL the blush on the younger man's cheeks, surely matching that on his own. He'd gulped down the lump forming in his throat, suddenly feeling more than just exposed as he met the eyes of his little girl. She looked still sleepily -no surprise at 1 am- but wide-eyed, confused, certainly curious as she blinked, lips opening to ask a question, but he managed to cut her off._

"_Baby, why are you awake?"_

"_I'd a niwtmare, daddy..." _

_He'd almost expected that answer, the only plausible reason for her to wander the floors at such a late hour since she was usually a quite heavy sleeper. He'd nodded in understanding, feeling Cody's hand grasp his underneath the sheet, and had taken a glance at the younger man, cheeks bright pink, hair sticking to his forehead, eyes full of... of what... embarrassment and fear probably. _

"_How about you go back to your room and I'll be there in a minute, baby?"_

"_Cawn't I sweep here?"_

_Yeah sure. No. No way. heck. That would get them in even more trouble. They'd been naked. Butt naked. How should they explain that to her. He didn't even know how to explain THAT._

_Again, he'd looked over at his younger lover, his fiancé, for reassurement, for support, he didn't know, but he got it right away as Cody squeezed his hand firmly and mouthed an almost pleading 'No' to him._

"_No, baby... We... We really need a lot of sleep tonight... and space. Just... go to your room and I promise I'll be there in a bit and read something to you, okay?"_

_Of course she'd not been happy about it, on the verge of crying, talking back, arguing, but she had not. She'd just left with a nod, head down and had closed the door behind her._

_He'd heard the sigh of relief next to him once Al had been out, turning to see his lover closing his eyes and shaking his head, frowning, lips tightly pressed together. And he was sure his own image mirrored the one of the younger man just then._

"_You gonna have the talk with her now?"_

"_Huh? No... god... no... She's... wayyyyyyyyyyy too young for that."_

"_She is. Want me to come with you?"_

"_No... I mean... Only if you want to."_

"_She's your daughter. Whatever YOU want."_

_He was leaning over Cody then, propped up on one arm, reading his expression as he stared into those beautiful blues, and he could not help but to smile just then. At his words. His concern. His innocence. _

"_She's OUR daughter. But I'll talk to her myself. Alone. We'll have THAT talk together though. When the time is right."_

"_In many, many years." A smile head already spread across Cody's now sleepy features, so wide, so brilliant, teeth showing, lightening up his heart as he kissed those beautiful lips softly. _

"_Yeah... Try get some sleep, baby. I'll be back in no time. I hope."_

_And that's where he was now. In Alana's room, on her bed, the little girl having the covers pulled up to her nose. Frowning, pouting. Too damn cute. Just like Cody. If that was possible._

_Sighing heavily, he raked a hand over his quickly growing hair as he looked down at her and contemplated on what to say, but thankfully -or not- she talked first, tiny voice filled with curiosity and nervousness as it seemed._

"_Why did you and uncle Cody fiwt?"_

_Gladly he'd kind of expected that question, though it was still rather funny to hear it out loud, and he'd tried hard not to laugh at that very moment, keeping on as straight of a face as possible as he shook his head. Twitching lips though betraying his serious tone._

"_We didn't fight, baby."_

"_What were ya doin den?"_

"_We were... uhmmm..." Yeah, good question. What were they doing exactly? Fucking. Screwing around. Love-making. Coming together. Following their primary urges. "... We were practicing some new moves for work, baby."_

"_Nakid?"_

_Ha, yeah, of course. Jesus. Sometimes he hated that his daughter was so bright already. Sometimes it just added to his trouble._

"_Well... It was warm in the room, baby. Like... You saw that I was all sweaty."_

_Oh god. That could not get any worse. He was inwardly groaning at his own stupidity and his rather poor try at an excuse, closing his eyes and taking a deep breathe before shaking his head free of more idiocy and trying to find something better to tell her. But just when he wanted to open his mouth, he heard someone clearing his throat behind him. And could actually feel his presence._

"_We were wearing our gym-pants, darling. You just couldn't see them in the dark."_

_Al turned to face her 'uncle', eyes wide open now, and bottom-lip tucked in as she studied his frame -the young man leaning against the door-post with a smile on his lips and his pants hanging low on his hips, chest bare just as his feet._

"_But... why you pwactice in da night?"_

_She was looking at Randy again, her father lost for words, out of excuses, good ones at least, turning to ask his lover for help, begging with his eyes._

"_We couldn't sleep. And since I was worried about one move I'll have to do on our next show, daddy decided to help me practicing."_

"_In bed?"_

"_It's a lot more comfortable than on the cold, hard floor, darling."_

"_What if it bweaks?"_

"_Oh believe me, we were very careful." He winked at Randy after that last word, the little light in the room thankfully not enough to reveal the older man's flushing pink cheeks as he swallowed hard at the gleam in Cody's eyes and the certainly not so innocent innuendo. _

_Alana just nodded her head before she looked at her father again, back at Cody, then at Randy, smiling widely as she realized something she'd never really seen before. _

"_Daddy... when will you mawwy Cody?"_

_That caught them both off guard, the naive little girl grinning brilliantly as she took in the shocked expressions on their faces as she stared at her with wide-eyes and open mouth', spluttering for air or words... or both._

"_Wh... Huh?"_

"_You love uncle Cody... like you loved mommy. You said dat to me a wong time ago... and I can see it."_

"_You can see it, huh? How?"_

_It was Cody who'd found his voice back first, a slight, shy smile tucking on his lips at Alana's revelation of Randy's words, heart beating proudly in his chest._

"_Daddy's eyes. Dey spawkle. And he's always smiling when you awe in da room."_

_It was true. He'd recognized that before, but had never really given any thought to it so far. He knew Randy loved him, else they would not have made it to this point. Randy would have never asked to marry him and they'd have surely never talked about the option of getting another child. But yeah, the fact that Alana had realized it... it just made his heart skip a beat. _

_And that increasing blush on Randy's cheek made it that much cuter._

"_So, when will you mawwy?"_

"_Well..." 'That's for your dad to answer' was what he'd wanted to add, but exactly in that moment, Randy sighed heavily, audibly, and turned around to look at his daughter again, the warmth in his eyes and that heart-melting smile on his lips making it impossible for Cody to stay away any longer._

"_Soon, actually. We wanted to ask you first what you'd think about it."_

_While Randy was talking with his daughter, Cody moved closer to them until he stood right next to his lover, draping his arms over the taller man's neck and leaning into him as he rested his head on -the sitting- Randy's shoulder._

"_I'd LOVE it!"_

_It came out as more of a squeal than anything else, and you could actually HEAR the stone falling from Randy's heart two blocks away, the Missouri-native smiling widely as he turned to face his younger lover. _

_Cody's smile was matching his own, if not even overpowering it by a few Watt, the young brunette placing a kiss to his forehead before mouthing a short "I love you" to him. But their romantic moment, their sweetly shared connection got interrupted by Alana's excited voice again._

"_Do I get a sista den?"_

"_Well..." What Randy started with an undertone of nervousness and insecurity, Cody thankfully finished for him, voice beaming with sureness and faith. _

"_If you want to?"_

_The quick nod of her head and the bright smile on her lips gave them the answer, an almost shouted "YES" only assuring them -though not needed- that the little girl was on their side whatever they planned. It made them both proud to an extent of bursting egos that Alana was not only smart enough to understand but thankfully also supportive of what they had. _

_Cody leaned over Randy's shoulder to kiss the sunshine on her forehead before doing the same to his older lover._

"_Now that we've cleared that... How about you read that story to our little sunshine so we can finally catch some sleep?"_

_Randy nodded in synch with his little girl, Alana scooting underneath the covers again as Cody walked towards the door, fully intended to go back to their bedroom and wait for his lover, but he stopped short when Alana's voice reached his ears. _

"_Daddy Cody? Stay here!"_

_Daddy? Wow. That was... Wow. He didn't know what to say. Not that it was a bad thing. It was... just... surprising. It sounded strange. But good. So... right. Still... Daddy? _

_He closed his eyes and breathed in, taking it in, letting it sink, steadying himself with one hand on the door-frame. And then he turned with a smile on his lips, nodding his head while he was already moving back towards the bed._

_Randy eyed him suspiciously as he patted the spot next to him, trying to read his thoughts, wanting so much that Cody was comfortable with the word, with being called 'Dad' because even though he long thought him as Al's second father, he'd never said it out loud. In fear of scaring Cody._

_The young brunette hesitantly sat down next to his lover on the edge of the bed, all eyes on him, and although he felt a little uncomfortable in this situation, he also felt pride cursing through him and warming his insides. The little girl thinking so highly of him giving him the reassurement he'd always needed but been too afraid to ask for._

"_Everything okay?"_

_Randy's soft whisper startled him a bit, but as he turned to face him and met those beautiful, warm, concerned grays, he could only nod. Words didn't want to form, his voice stuck in his throat, but when Randy's lips twitched up into a faint smile and the older placed a kiss to his trembling lips, he knew that Randy believed him. In him. And so did he._


	23. Secrets

**Boy, I didn't realize how long it took me to update until I uploaded this chapter. I'm really having a hard time writing as of late, partly because inspiration's lacking, partly cause motivation is lacking and mainly because work just won't let me (and health neither). I just hope it'll change again soon.**

**Not a long chapter either but quite an important one for following chaps. So... here we go:**

**Warning: Slash, Angst, Fluff**

**Disclaimer: I wish I'd own one of them (or both), but Cody and Randy belong to WWE. And everyone else in this chapter, too.**

**Chapter-Title: Secrets**

* * *

"You wanna what?"

John had a very hard time to hold back the laughter, the cheeky grin on his lips making his dimples clearly visible, eyes shining in amusement.

"I want to learn how to dance."

A choked chuckle made Randy frown even harder as he shook his head, his feet moving him towards the bed where he let himself plop down with a grunt.

"Excuse me?"

The chuckling had turned into laughter by now, John's eyes watering as he stared at his friend, trying to regain his breathing. Really hard.

"Damn it, Cena! It's not funny."

"You... dancing. That IS funny!"

He threw his arms up in resentment, collapsing down on the fluffy bed he and Cody shared for the night to stare at the ceiling as he waited for John to shut up. For his laughter to reside. But it seemed as though the image of him dancing was just too damn ridiculous.

"Really, Cena..."

Groaning as he looked at the older man out of the corner of his eyes, seeing John's arm around his waist to keep himself from toppling over, he propped himself up on his elbows, icy eyes staring unamused at the bulky figure who called himself his friend.

"John!"

And finally the other seemed to sense his seriousness, his discomfort, though it took a while for the chuckles to completely die down.

"You've seen me at my wedding with Sam... I don't want to make an idiot out of myself AGAIN at the wedding with Codes."

His friend -brow arched- nodded his head at him in understanding, waiting for him to continue.

"I just... As much as it hurts my ego to admit it, but... you've always been a way better dancer. And I thought you might know someone who could teach me. The waltz at least."

"You're really serious, huh?"

"I wouldn't ask YOU if I weren't."

"No... I mean you're really serious with Cody."

Stunned silence lingered in the air for quite a while as Randy stared -almost emotionless- at his older friend, obviously trying to read his mind, to find an answer to that question. A question he'd always believed he'd answered often enough already, not verbally though, but with his actions.

"Yeah. Of course I do. I thought that was clear."

"Well..." John finally moved to sit down next to him, crossing his legs and tilting his head, as he continued to speak. "... It is. Kind of. But you also thought Sam is the one. What makes you so sure about Cody? That it won't end the same way as it ended with Sam?"

Even though John was partly right -he had been madly in love with Sam many years ago, same as he was now with Cody- there was not a single doubt in Randy's voice as he answered, sliding off the big bed to walk over towards the window.

"I just am. Cody just gives me that feeling... I dunno... That I can be myself. I don't need to pretend. He loves me the way I am. He adores me. And fuck, I adore him. Each bit of his personality and his body. Everything about him. He makes me feel at ease and safe at the same time. Something Sam never quite accomplished. Not only because she's a woman. We've been through so much in such a short time, Cody and I... and we've overcome it all. We've become stronger through it. Closer. And we know each other better than we probably know ourselves. There's no secrets between us... anymore... and there is no need for secrets."

If he hadn't been staring out of the window and instead turned to face John, the older would have been able to see those icy blues shining with delight and those sinful lips contently smiling just at the thought of Cody, the younger's happy features appearing in front of him as he closed his eyes. The feeling inside of him was one of pure love and warmth, something he would have run away from a few years ago but embraced with wide open arms now that he had Cody. Now that they'd soon be husband and... husband.

* * *

"Dustin... I don't know if I can do this."

He'd been at the coffee-bar with his brother for quite a few minutes already, the two of them wallowing in an uncomfortable silence for completely different reasons. Cody because he did not know how to address the subject and Dustin because he waited for his younger brother to speak. But that sentence had been something he had not expected at all.

Placing his cup down, his brows furrowed at the brunette as he studied his expressions. Teeth worrying his plump lips, head lowered, eyes skimming back and forth between his own cup of coffee and his older brother. Gestures that were all slightly worrying to the blond as he knew them all too well.

"You mean the marriage?"

After some hesitation, Cody nodded his head, slowly and unsure, eyes avoiding the frowning expression of his older brother.

"Not only the marriage... all of it."

His voice was barely above a whisper, the faint tone of shame and guilt lingering in it as he continued to chew the insides of his cheeks.

Not one to usually be at a loss for words, Dustin found himself exactly in that situation now, unsure of what to say to those news. He -just like everyone else he supposed- had been convinced that Cody was 100% sure of his feelings for Randy. That he had been the thriving force behind the wedding and the wish for adoption. But either they had all been wrong or something had happened that had changed his young brother's intentions.

"Are you... Is there another man?"

"WHAT? NO?"

The outrageous tone of his voice, loud enough to be called shouting, made Dustin flinch slightly, though his lips curled up into an amused smirk as soon as the shock to Cody's outburst subsided.

"Okay... So... what is it then?"

He could barely hold back the amusement in his voice and the grin wanting to break lose, but on seeing Cody's expression he became serious in a matter of seconds again. This wasn't his brother. Not the usually so happy and carefree young brunette that had so often cheered him up, so often stood by his side.

"I... I dunno... It doesn't feel right."

Those words surely came as a shock to the blonde as his brows shot up into his thin hairline and his mouth opened in surprise, fingers gripping his cup a little tighter. Just a little too tight maybe.

"You... but..." He needed to regain his senses and he needed to do so quickly. Shaking his head free of the confusion, he let go of his coffee and reached a hand out to place it onto Cody's, feeling it shake underneath his touch. "I thought you were sure about it? I thought... you love Randy?"

"I do..."

"But?"

"I'm scared... I guess."

* * *

"Man, you're really madly in love."

John couldn't help but to smirk at that unusual expression on Randy's face as the younger man turned around to face him. That sparkle of love in his eyes and that completely relaxed smile on his lips was something he hadn't witnessed in ages and it made him happy to see his friend so at ease.

"Yeah... Well..."

"I thought you and him have danced together already?"

Randy leaned back against the window-sill, crossing his arms in front of his chest as he let go of an audible sigh.

"That wasn't exactly dancing. It was moving from left to right and back again. I just..." He closed his eyes for an instant and shook his head before looking at his friend again with an almost embarrassed smile. "There'll be nothing traditional about our wedding. The music will be different. The one marrying us will be... well... different. The place will be different. I just want that one traditional thing for the wedding. A traditional dance. And what's more traditional than the waltz?"

John listened to his younger friend's ramblings, nodding his head in understanding and humming every now and then, smile on his lips widening. He'd truly never seen Randy that enthusiastic and nervous about anything before and it warmed his heart with joy.

"Okay... And you want it to be a surprise for Cody?"

"Hmm..."

"Well, I'll give ya the number and address of the studio that taught me for my wedding... They're good. I mean... anyone who's able to make me dance without breaking any feet MUST be good, right?"

He could only agree on that, the two of them falling into a fit of chuckles for the moment until Randy grew serious again. As serious as possible with John in the room.

"I want it to be something special, and boy... if you tell anyone what I said to you today... I'm so going to stick my foot up your ass."

John's chuckling grew into heartful laughter at this comment as he knew that -even though Randy sounded serious- he'd never go through with his thread. He might ignore him a few weeks or even smack him around the ring a little harder than usual the next time they'd meet in a match, but their friendship wouldn't allow Randy to go further.

"Owww... I know, I know. Don't worry, big, scary man... your secret's save with me."

* * *

"Codes, that's completely natural to be scared before a wedding. Even though... it's still a few months away. Everyone gets that. Not that soon, but, believe me, I've had it, too."

He was surprised to see Cody shaking his -still low-hung- head, the younger of them letting a heavy, sad sigh fall from his lips. Hands tightly holding onto his now empty cup of coffee, the brunette grumbled a low "Forget it, Dustin" before getting out of his seat to stand.

"You don't understand."

An answer lay already on the blonde's lips, but Cody's hand shot up in a silent plea to not say a word, head shaking from left to right.

"Just forget we had this conversation."

And with those words he was gone from the coffee-bar leaving his stunned brother behind. Such a situation was new to him. Sure, Cody had often not talked to him about something, but he'd never walked out on him or away from him. Just told him to drop the topic or changed it if it had not pleased him. He did not know if to be worried or to shrug it off as one of his little brother's famous 'moods', but something told him that doing nothing would be the biggest mistake of them all.

* * *

John had left a good hour before Cody finally came back to their room and by the forced smile on the younger's face he'd already wondered what had brought the change upon him. When Cody had left, he'd been quite the charming, giddy self he always is, but the young man that stepped through the door reminded him of darker times again.

He'd immediately asked Cody if he was okay and his lover had shrugged it off, the forced smile becoming even bigger, even more forced if possible, as he had nodded his head. And he had left it at that.

Not that he didn't want to know what was wrong, but he knew that IF Cody wanted to talk about it, he would.

However, when they lay in bed together that night, warm back pressed against warm chest, strong arm wrapped around tight chest, baby-blue eyes nervously moving behind closed lids while asking grays stared at the unmoving head in front of him, Randy realized that it had not been the same for a few days already.

That CODY had not been the same for a few days already.

Quiet, moving away from touches, eyes without the usual sparkle in them, tense body not responding to him the way he loved so much. Conversations kept short and sexual encounters even shorter. And for the first time in many months -ever since they'd been separated for those two, crucial weeks- Randy's worried mind didn't find a minute of sleep.

Just as much as Cody's for the past days.

* * *

**Hmmm... What's wrong with Cody? Keep waiting to find out :P**

**Btw, thanks to the two people who've bought my book so far. The prize got lowered a little, so if you still need birthday-presents for someone, check it out on my profile-page. Thanks a lot! :)**


	24. Broken Promises

**Excuse my lack of updates. I'm not feeling it at the moment, but I hope it'll change again. Soon. I also hope that this chapter will make it up to everyone who's been waiting so long. There's not many chapters left I guess.**

**Just as a reminder, my book 'The American Dream Reversed' is still up for sale (only 10 bucks). So if you wanna help out an aspiring author, go check out the link on my profile page.**

**Now enough rambling, on to this chapter.**

**Title: Broken Promises**

**Warning: Slash, Angst, Cursing**

**Disclaimer: I own one sappy mood at the mo'. Everything else belongs to WWE.**

* * *

Mid of July 2011 - 2 Months until the wedding

The wedding was only a few months away now and the planning was fully underway. Cody's behavior was still a miracle to everyone around him, especially to his fiancé, but when asked about it, he'd always say he was alright. No one believed him though.

Today hadn't been any different so far. They had a meeting with their wedding-planner to talk about the food at the wedding -the cake included. They'd only a few minutes left and Cody still wasn't ready, hidden inside of the bathroom and doing god-knew-what.

And Randy's patience was slowly growing thin. Not only did he have enough of Cody's secretive behavior -he'd actually LOCKED the door, something there was absolutely no need for- but they were also running late, and he knew how much Roberto hated to wait. And Cody knew that, too. Sense the older man could not believe that his lover was taking so long. Maybe even purposefully.

He'd been done begging minutes ago already, barking rather frustrated orders by now to speed things up, but Cody hadn't listened so far. He knew he was still alive, hearing the water run and the footsteps on the cold tiles echo through the big room, and it only fueled his anger to know his lover ignored his words, no matter what. Behaving like a damn child.

"Cody, I swear to god... Get your ass out there and get going or..." Or what? He had no idea, but he'd had enough time so far to imagine all kinds of -not so pleasant- scenarios, including him strangling the smaller brunette. Something that was barely acceptable to think about your fiancé.

A few seconds later, the door of the bathroom finally opened and Cody strutted outside, clad in his boxershorts, head held high, smug face, completely ignoring his presence as he passed him on his way towards their bed. A bed they still shared but had barely any activities on anymore. Something that only added to Randy's frustration and his confusion.

Randy watched narrow-eyed as his lover rummaged through the clothes he'd picked out earlier today to wear -a process he'd taken almost an hour for- and then turned back around, feet shuffling across the plush carpet on his way over to the bathroom again... to change? That was when randy had enough, his arm shooting out when his fiancé was in range to grab his wrist rather firmly.

"I'm warning you, Codes!"

The low, frustrated growl made Cody flinch slightly, his head turning to stare into the burning eyes of the older man as he squirmed rather weakly to get his arm free of Randy's grasp. But the other only tightened his hold.

"We're already late. Put your clothes on... HERE... and then move your ass to the car. I'll be waiting and I swear if you aren't downstairs in five minutes, I'm going alone."

He was partly pleased with how calm and rational he'd stayed, his voice -though cold- steady and calm as he'd spoken the words. His fingers slowly loosened around Cody's trembling wrist until he pulled his hand away, all the while holding the younger man's gaze, his inner turmoil keeping him from staying in a room with his fiancé any longer.

It would be hard enough to be stuck in the car with Cody for the next 15 minutes and then play happy couple in front of Roberto for the whole afternoon. Watching him dress now and experiencing the coldness and ignorance for another 5 endless seeming minutes would probably lead to an explosion.

Cody must have understood, because a few minutes after he'd left their bedroom, he stepped into his hummer, fully dressed and with a forced smile on his lips. A sigh emitted from Randy's throat as he looked the younger man over, Cody's expressions giving away the tense relationship they were leading for quite a few weeks already.

It was hurting him more than he'd ever admit, his heart aching each time Cody refused his touch or lied in his face. It made him feel small and not trustworthy enough, and the past days had been the worst. Something told him that Cody had fallen out of love with him and it was killing him that his lover couldn't just speak it out loud.

Why keeping the facade in tact? Why going on with all the trouble to plan a wedding if the other did not feel it anymore?

And that was exactly what he tried to imply, with his hand already on the starter and his foot on the clutch.

"You sure you wanna do that?"

Cody's eyes stayed fixed on the garage ahead of them as his shoulders moved up and down, lips tucked between his teeth, hands on his thighs. An image he should have been used to by then, but doubted he would ever be able to cope with.

A strange sound, something between growl and sigh, escaped him as he turned the key around and started the engine, startling slightly when he felt a hesitant touch to his knee. As he looked over to his younger lover, he could make out what seemed like the first sincere smile in weeks on those pouty lips, the warm palm on his knee carefully squeezing as Cody nodded his head at him.

Whatever it meant, he would not push the topic anymore today, happy enough that the younger man at least acknowledged his presence again, even though it seemed shy and forced still. But he'd definitely address his mood again after their meeting with the wedding-planner.

* * *

"So, I thought that a six-stored chocolate cake would be best as the main one and six smaller ones to place around it. The flavors are your choice though."

They'd met 30 minutes late at the confectioner, Roberto's mood not exactly the best as they'd walked towards him hand in hand, but Randy's excuse had somehow smoothed the older, extroverted man. There was still a lot of tension in the air, though, especially between him and Cody, who'd pulled his hand away again the second they had sat down at the table.

He nodded his head, seeing out of the corner of his eyes that Cody was doing the same, the smile on his lips faker than fake. Just like his own. His frustration was bubbling underneath his calm exterior, hands fisting the rough material of his jeans as he allowed his gaze to drift over to the many cakes Roberto had placed for them to choose from.

"Mr. Johnson was nice enough to give us examples of everything he's selling, so... I'd say 'Dig in'."

The offer was made with a sincere smile, the older man getting out of his chair and motioning for them to follow him. Randy was the first to stand, though hesitantly, sending a rather cold glare towards his younger lover who seemed completely out of place. Like he didn't belong there. Like he did not WANT to belong there.

The young man let go of a silent huff before moving his lazy bones off the chair and towards his fiancé, taking Randy's extended hand rather unwillingly to be lead towards the many cakes. Barely a word was spoken while they went through the different sorts, the strawberries, the nuts, the cream, their actions speaking volumes to Roberto -who was watching them carefully from a few feet away.

After trying each and every one of the cakes, bellies fuller than ever before, they'd made the decision on which ones to use together. Silent bickering, heated glares and a few curses informed the wedding-planner that things weren't going as they should, and he made a mental note to himself that he might have gone through all the trouble for nothing.

Randy bid Roberto 'Good Bye' and excused Cody's behavior -who hadn't even deemed it for necessary to thank the man for everything, just storming off as soon as they'd paid for the cakes- before following his younger lover to their car. The rage inside of him was boiling worse than before, the fact that Roberto had suggested to meet for more plans at another time seeing Cody's rather uninterested mood not really helping the matter.

He had a really tough time to keep his temper in check on their way back home, the car-ride silent, the tension sizzling between them. He'd tried for weeks now to stay calm and rationale, to inform Cody that -no matter what it was- he could talk to him, to comfort him without pushing him... but he'd finally enough. Screw the promise he'd made after their break-up months ago. He just could not do it anymore.

* * *

The engine was shut off as soon as they'd turned into their drive-way and, before Cody could even run away from him again, Randy was out of the car and had roughly grabbed his lover's wrist to drag him inside their house and away from preying eyes and eaves-dropping neighbors.

"Randy! Damn it! Let go... Randy!"

But the older didn't listen, shutting the door behind them with his foot and dragging Cody through the house until he came to a stop in the living-room, grip on his younger lover's wrist only loosening when he threw him onto the couch. The smaller landed with a loud thud, groaning in discomfort while he kept his eyes narrowed on Randy, usually happy blues glaring at him in anger. But his look was nothing compared to Randy's icy, stormy grays starring daggers into him.

"That hurt, you idiot!"

The grumbled words only got a snort out of Randy who took a step closer to the couch to block Cody's way, in case the younger decided to 'run away' again. With his arms crossed in front of his broad chest, he cracked his neck a few times, eyes kept on his younger lover as he began to speak.

"I've had enough of it, Cody. Whatever the fuck is wrong with you as of late, I can't do this anymore." He paused only for a second to let go of a rather shaky sigh, head shaking from left to right as he considered his next words carefully. "You're behaving like a spoiled little brat, not only annoying me but everyone else around you, too. You've probably no fucking idea how much you hurt me with your secretive, cold, distant behavior... that, or you don't give a damn."

He ran a trembling hand through his short-shorn hair, the true meaning of his own words sinking in only after he'd spoken them out loud. "I've tried, Cody, I really did... But... I can't anymore. If you can't tell me what is wrong with you... if you don't trust me enough to tell me... I can't marry you."

It hurt him more than anything to say those words and it would probably hurt him even more if Cody left him, but he could not go on this way any longer. It was tearing him apart. The confusion, the ignorance, the coldness, the tension. Not being with Cody at all would be healthier for him than staying with him and continuing that charade.

He carefully studied Cody's expressions throughout his whole ramblings, stopping when everything was said to wait for his lover's response. To say he was nervous would have been the understatement of the century, his heart rapidly beating against his ribcage, painfully, his fingers trembling as he shoved them into his jeans.

But Cody just stared at him, wordlessly, blank, wide-eyed, his lips pressed together firmly in a thin line. Either he had not understood the meaning of his words or it was exactly what he wanted. For Randy to make the first step and break up with him.

"Say something."

Even though it was supposed to come out as an order, it sounded more like a plea, so silent and shaky that he was not even sure Cody had heard him. Until the younger man started to chew his lips and hang his head. Pretty much all the answer he needed. Obviously their relationship meant nothing to Cody seeing that not even ONE word made it past his lips.

"You don't even want to save us, do you?"

He gave a resignated sigh, watching as Cody's shoulders moved up and down in a shrug, the younger man turning his head away.

"I can't."

Those few words were barely audible to Randy, muttered in a low voice, Cody's cheeks flushing a slight pink. Out of embarrassment, shame or what, he had no idea.

"You can't what?"

"I can't marry you."

Though he had almost expected that answer, the older was still rather surprised, not knowing if to be angered or hurt. Or just disappointed.

"You don't love me, right?"

"No."

"Then what is it? Another guy?"

He really needed to keep his temper in check, feeling his blood boil and his frustration returning. It didn't really help that Cody could not even look at him, doing everything to avoid his gaze, long fingers tightly fisting the cushions.

"No."

"Then what? What is it? Please Cody..." He took one deep breathe, the action managing to -at least- partly calm him down again. "... If you don't tell me, I can't help you. We can figure this out if you just talk to me."

The desperation in his voice was sickening him, and -not knowing how else to get through to Cody- he dropped down to his knees, to eye-level with his younger lover, preying those trembling hands free from the cushions and taking them into his own.

"Cody..."

"I just... can't."

Shaking his head, Randy let go of a long, weary sigh before getting up onto his feet again and letting Cody's hands drop from his grip. He didn't know what to do or say anymore, a whirlwind of emotions clouding his thoughts. Anger, hurt, disappointment all coming together in a huge leap of frustration. With himself. With Cody. Obviously it was over. Before it really had begun.

"Fine. Be that way."

Closing his eyes for a moment, he tried to figure out his next move, but all that came to him was emptiness. Nothing.

"I... I'm sorry."

"You should be. Cause honestly, Cody, I've tried. But if you don't trust me enough to tell me what is wrong... I guess it is for the better to just call it quits, right? Run away instead of facing it and going through it together."

His anger had finally gotten the better of him, his voice still calm though. His whole exterior calm while his blood was boiling. He just needed to get this out now.

"I really thought that after everything we've been through together, as friends and as lovers, you'd trust me enough. We've sworn each other we wouldn't have any secrets. I've promised you I'd change. I've kept my promises... I've stayed true to my words... and all I get from you is an 'I can't'. And here I thought you've become a man. Obviously I've been wrong there, too. Cause a man wouldn't run from his problems."

He watched intensely as Cody's Adams Apple bopped up and down, the younger man's head hanging low, and he could have sworn he saw a few tears running down those beautiful cheeks. But if Cody was really sorry, then why couldn't he just say a damn thing?

"You know... I am sorry, too. Cause I'm obviously not the man you want. Not good enough for you." Sending Cody on a guilt-trip wasn't exactly what he'd planned to do, but he wasn't able to think rationale at the moment. He just couldn't DO rationale any longer. "But it's fine. We're not meant to be as it seems. And I'm sure that one day you'll find someone who matches your expectations. Just like I'll get over you one day to move on."

Cody's hand moved up to rub his eyes, almost angrily wiping the tears away that were clouding his vision, and finally, finally he moved his head enough to look back at him. To meet his gaze. And Randy felt himself weaken immediately. The image of his lover in such a state of... of what? Confusion and sadness? It just broke his heart. But it was to late now to go back. Cody hadn't wanted it any different. And the silence only reassured him.

A small smile crossed Randy's lips, one of sympathy; though his eyes betrayed it, so dull and sad that he wouldn't have recognized himself in a mirror if there'd been one.

"If you..." Shaking his head, sighing in frustration because the right words wouldn't come to him, he closed his eyes again for a moment to regain his composure. "Whenever you decide to open up. Whenever you want to talk... you know exactly where to find me."

True, yeah, especially since they'd see each other 4 days a week on the road, permanently. It would be hell, that he was sure of.

"But... Just like you can't tell me what is wrong... I can't go on like this anymore. I'm done."

* * *

**Yepp, I'm leaving it there for now. Don't sue me please. The bunnies were in a mood when I wrote this. Blame them :P**

**Reviews are very, very welcome.**


	25. Time Apart

**Here's the much anticipated update. I'm working on a new chapter of 'SmutFest' at the moment and then I'll be completely focusing on this baby here again.**

**Don't hate Cody, please. He has his reasons, and those will be revealed soon.**

**PS: I hate writing the two of them fighting.**

**Chapter-Title: Time Apart**

**Warning: Angst, Slash and more Angst**

**Italic is Randy, Normal is Cody, Italic and bold is Ted**

* * *

Mid August 2011

"_Come on, Orton! Let's get you out of here and between people again. You've been mourning for a month now already and it's making me sick."_

_For almost an hour now, John had been hot on his heals, trying to lure him out of his tour-bus and into the night-life. The other hadn't moved from his side ever since he and Cody had broken up... or taken a break, whatever it was, and if John had been any other guy, he'd surely had killed him by then. Being best friends however, no matter how annoying the older was at times, he had just blocked him out._

_But John was right. He'd been miserable ever since Cody had walked out of their house without another word being spoken. The days at home, all by himself with no one around, had been terribly lonely and quiet, but the days on the road had been even worse. The days when he saw him, up far. When he had to work with him. Around him. And the storyline they had going was only reminding him -day in and day out- of what he'd lost._

_He'd turned every offer down over the past 4 weeks to go out, party, drink, have some fun. Not feeling it at all. Staying back in his bus, sometimes alone, sometimes with annoying-as-fuck John Cena keeping him company, bugging him to death. Though he was grateful to have a friend like that. He had not mentioned Cody for once ever since Randy had told the older about their end, tip-toeing around the topic whenever work came up, and making sure -whenever he could- that Randy didn't run into his ex-fiancé._

"_John..."_

_The annoyed voice was followed by a heavy sigh, Randy shaking his head being enough of an answer for the other even though he hadn't asked a question._

"_Okay... then -at least- let's go grab something to eat. I've seen a steakhouse on our way over here and I'm starving."_

"_Aren't you always?"_

"Why don't you just talk to him?"

They (namingly Ted and Cody) had been sitting in the steakhouse for quite a while already, the blond having decided to stop by on their way from the arena to the hotel. Though Cody had claimed he didn't have appetite, he'd followed him inside and ordered a Coke, sitting back to watch his friend devour a king-sized steak. Amused by Ted's ability to eat something that big at such an unholy time of the day.

"I can't."

It was the same game the were playing for four weeks already, the frown on Cody's face not having left ever since he'd walked out on Randy. Not for once had Ted seen him smile ever since, not for once had his expression changed, the handsome features already marked by heavy bags underneath the eyes -some that even make-up had had a fit about- and the sparkle in those beautiful blues long gone.

And Ted just could not understand it -much like everyone else.

After sighing heavily, the blond took another bite of the delicious steak on his plate, then pointing his fork at his young friend opposite to him.

"I understand that..." He swallowed down the piece of meat before continuing in a hushed whisper. "... you don't want to tell Randy the reason... but you could tell me at least, you know? For a month already you are walking around like a zombie. You barely eat or sleep and even creative has an eye on you by now for botching in nearly each of your matches. You're a wrack without Randy and you know that as well as I do. And I just don't get WHY the fuck you've left him."

It was true. Though they had had that conversation a felt 100 times over the past weeks, Cody still had not revealed his reasons to him -or to anyone else for that matter- and it kind of hurt him that he wasn't trusted enough. Not that he could blame Cody after what he'd done to him a year ago. He could be more than grateful that the younger man and him had gotten back to being best friends after he'd left him like that.

"Teddy..."

_If he was being honest, Randy was indeed hungry, too. Those past weeks had seen him starving daily, no appetite having his belly grumble 24/7. The only thrive to eat was his diet somehow, but even that had been secondary for quite some time._

_Flipping his friend off, John sighed heavily and opened his mouth to protest, but before he could so, Randy cut him off._

"_Okay, you big baby... I admit that even I could go for a steak now. So... lead the way."_

_He was up and out of the room quicker than John could process the words, the older hastening after him with a smirk of pride on his lips when he finally realized he'd gotten Randy out of his shell. _

_They walked the few blocks down the road, the warm summer-air feeling quite refreshing to Randy, who'd only been out in the past month when he'd had media to do. The only thing stopping them on their way were a few fans recognizing them, the two superstars stopping every now and then to pose for a picture or sign an autograph. _

_It took them a total of thirty minutes to arrive at their destination, the walk having helped stir their appetites even more by then. Besides the usual mocking and bitching, they had been quiet on their way down the street, the topic of Cody pushed aside once again as John knew exactly when to stop. Once dinner was over he'd pick it up again and Randy knew that all too well, but he'd stopped bothering long ago._

_He was glad that John was there for him and he could trust him enough to keep everything that was said for himself._

After Ted had finally dropped the topic and concentrated back on his steak, Cody had ordered beer for the two of them. Though he usually did not drink anything alcoholic, especially not on an evening before a big event, he'd found himself with a bottle in his hand more often as of late, the alcohol -though not making him forget- at least soothing his nerves somewhat.

The downcast was that he needed to use the bathroom more often, the place he was now occupying. Thankfully alone. The other guys in the steakhouse hadn't really looked trustworthy to him and even Ted had stated that -once he was done filling his grumbling stomach- they'd be out of there asap.

He used the break from Ted to arrange his thoughts again, something he'd done quite often those past weeks. It bothered him that he was the bad guy now backstage, everyone knowing about their break-up and everyone knowing that HE'd been the one to make Randy miserable. Not only creative was mad at him, but everyone who was a friend of Randy was suddenly avoiding his presence.

Not that he could blame them. He'd seen it with his own two eyes, the state Randy was in. Not only a different person in the ring but also in private. He seemed... so quiet and broken. So... sad that it broke his heart each time they crossed paths. But he couldn't go back. He just couldn't.

_He already had a bad feeling before entering the steakhouse and it only got worse upon stepping inside, his eyes instantly falling onto one of his co-workers. Not exactly one he'd wanted to see. He stood stock still for quite a while, long enough for John to realize that something was wrong and let his eyes follow the gaze of his best friend. _

_Frowning, he let go of a long sigh before looking back at the lean figure next to him, placing a large palm carefully onto his biceps. _

"_Doesn't mean he's here, too."_

_He said those words in a whisper to not draw any attention towards them, knowing he was probably wrong. And Randy knew, too. Wherever Ted was as of late, Cody was, too. And the last thing he wanted at the moment was to run into his former lover. His former friend. Former fiancé._

_The small squeeze to his biceps got him moving, slowly trailing behind John towards an empty table not far away from where Ted sat. The steakhouse was pretty occupied for a time like that and the choices were rare, something Randy only noticed when his eyes left Ted for a split second to see where he was going. _

_**The second the door to the steakhouse had opened, Ted's eyes had drifted over to the new guests, a quiet 'Fuck' escaping him when he saw who exactly had entered. Quickly returning his gaze to the now empty plate in front of him, he prayed to go that they'd take their seats far away, and right after that hoped that Cody would take a while longer in the bathroom.**_

_**While the second prayer got heard, his first didn't, Randy and John sitting down not far away from their table. He kept his gaze low, watching the two out of the corner of his eyes, seeing the way Randy was practically staring at him the whole way over to the table. His features a mixture of surprise and pained sadness. It broke his heart. More than it should have as Cody's friend and surely more than it should have as Cody's ex-lover. But he knew the break-up had been Cody's fault entirely. Knew that Randy had tried his best. And he knew they belonged together. He'd realized that not long after they'd come out to their friends.**_

_**Though he wanted for them to work it out, hoped that Cody would soon open up and tell Randy what had caused him to change his mind, he knew that it wouldn't happen tonight. He knew that as soon as Cody came back from the bathroom and saw Randy -and there was no chance he wouldn't- his mood would drop to a new low and he'd beg Ted to leave immediately. If not even throw a fit. No one knew with the young brunette nowadays.**_

_**For reasons unknown, he found his legs moving seconds later, first bringing him into a standing position and then walking him over to his co-workers, something his brain hadn't caught up with quickly enough. He had no idea what he was doing nor what he was going to say, but a little voice inside his head told him that he had to talk to them.**_

_**He hadn't talked to either of them in a month out of respect to Cody, only around them in case they had a match against each other or a segment to be filmed. But he was tired of it. Yes, Randy wasn't his closest friend anymore, but him and John had always gotten along quite well. Not to goof around with him or to talk business with him were things he was missing, and if Cody got a problem with it, he did not care anymore.**_

_**"Hey."**_

**_The air around them was quite tense, the situation awkward as Ted came to a stop next to them, hands nervously stuffed in his pockets._**

**"_Hey."_**

**_It was John speaking first, Randy's jaw clenching audibly as he grabbed the menu tightly._**

**"_I just..."_**

**"_Where's he?"_**

**_The question didn't come surprisingly, but surely a lot shakier and harsh than Ted had expected, his eyes instantly locking on those cold grays of Randy. The older, however, could not fool him. The pain and sorrow were more than obvious in his eyes._**

**"_Bathroom."_**

**_A short nod told him that Randy had understood, even though his voice had not been exactly steady. He was nervous, for whatever reason, hands sweaty and a lump in his throat. However, Randy was even more nervous, judging by the look in his eyes, the other trying to hide it by instantly lowering his head again to the menu in his hands._**

**"_So..."_**

**_It was obvious that neither of them knew what to say, Ted's eyes drifting unconsciously over to the bathroom every few seconds to check if Cody was coming, but there was no sign of the other whatsoever._**

**"_Great match, tonight, by the way."_**

**_It was -again- John who broke the silence, the dimpled grin on his lips clearly forced as he swirled his hat around between his fingers._**

**"_Uhmmm... yeah. Thanks. Yours, too. I mean... you two always had great chemistry in the ring. But tonight... well... Wow."_**

**_It was true, not only some 'kissing asses' tactic, John and Randy having torn the arena apart that night. The match had been one of the best he'd seen in a long while, leaving the two of them visibly breathless at the end and the crowd happy. _**

**"_You know... you're on a really good way to stardom, man. You only need to work on your promos a bit more. If you need help..."_**

**_He was slightly taken aback by John's offer, though they'd often worked out together and it wasn't the first time the older supplied him with some advice. The past few weeks had changed that though, thus leading to him not knowing how to react._**

**"_Well... Uhmm... Yeah. Thanks. Sure, we could meet up before the show tomorrow. Maybe?"_**

**_Ted knew he was walking on thin ice, Cody probably throwing a fit if he got wind of it, but then again... Cody wasn't his mother. Only his best friend. And that alone made him feel guilty._**

**_He gauged Randy's reaction in-between looking at John and glancing at the bathroom-door, finding the other still staring at his menu. Silently. Not even moving a muscle. Features showing nothing but blankness. And then he saw it... the quick -almost invisible- movement of Randy's eyes towards the bathroom door and the following twitch of his lips as they formed a frown. Just for a second, but enough for him to notice._**

**"_Sounds like a plan then, DiBiase."_**

**_Nodding his head, his eyes still locked on Randy's pained features though, he barely realized the bathroom-door opening -finally. Only the changing expression on Randy's face made him turn his head, though he had not needed to. The tensing muscles in Randy's back and the short sparkle in his momentarily lifeless eyes had been indication enough that none other than Cody had entered the room._**

He'd taken his time in the bathroom, not because he'd needed it but because he'd wanted it to clear his mind. Those past weeks had left their traces. He hadn't felt good in ages, hadn't been happy in ages, not before he'd left Randy and quite surely not after. It had only gotten worse. Not that he had not expected it.

But he had not been able to string Randy along any longer. He knew that, if they had gone through with the wedding and he'd told Randy later in their lives that he could not go on any longer, the older would've hurt even more. Something he never wanted to happen. He loved Randy way too much, painfully much, to ever wish him any harm.

He could've kicked himself that he'd even started the relationship with Randy, knowing already back then that he could never marry the man. He could've kicked himself for ever saying 'Yes' to the proposal, for even suggesting such a thing to the other. For suggesting they could become parents one day or another.

He hated himself for it. For causing Randy so much pain. More than he felt, probably. More than he had EVER felt. He could see it each time they met backstage -for that was the only place they ever crossed paths, Cody always making sure to avoid the older anywhere else. He could see it in those strained features, those dull looks, empty eyes. Could see it in those slumped shoulders and those thinner-growing legs. And it broke his heart -literally.

But he couldn't go back. Not now nor ever. He'd only make it worse.

He'd stood in front of the mirror for at least 10 minutes, staring at his blank expression, hating the person who was staring back at him there. He wasn't himself any more. Wasn't the man he used to be. The kind, good-natured, giddy, nerdy boy. He'd grown into someone he despised.

He had no idea when it had started, but he knew he'd carried it deep down inside for a long, long time already. Long before he'd met Randy, long before they'd become an item. Long before he knew what true love really was. Before Randy had SHOWN him what true love really was. But if the older ever found out -and that was very likely to happen if they'd stayed together-, he would have turned that love into hatred. Bitter, cold hatred. A thought Cody couldn't live with...

A thought that had made him quit.

Many minutes later, after washing his hands and his face a dozen times -a habit he'd picked up shortly after he'd walked out on Randy-, he found himself slowly moving towards the door again, an uneasy feeling in the pits of his stomach. A feeling he couldn't quite put. A feeling that he shouldn't go out there.

But he had to. He was surprised Ted hadn't come looking for him yet, the other over-protective of him ever since... well... yeah. Though he'd loved Ted's company, it being the only thing that kept him sane, he sometimes wished the other wouldn't always be there. Wouldn't always question him. Then again, he could understand him. He was just worried... and he had every right to be.

Before he could think any further, his hand was already on the door-handle, pushing it down and then the door open, legs leading him back outside to face his best friend again, but it wasn't Ted he spotted first.

He froze immediately in place, his body turning stock-still, muscles tense as his eyes fell upon Randy, the older staring right back at him. Equal expression on his face. Even though the other looked strained and tired, hurt and exhausted, he was still the most beautiful thing Cody had ever seen. The most beautiful being he'd ever see. From the moment they had first met. Something he'd never told Randy and now never would get a chance to tell.

Startling as he felt something wet slide down his cheek, he needed a minute to realize that he was crying, his hand instantly coming up to angrily wipe the signs of weakness away. And Randy was still staring at him. Looking right through him. Into his soul. Never had anything felt so painful to him. Never had anything felt so wrong. Never had he felt more as an asshole than right then.

And before he could stop himself, he was moving, legs carrying him faster than wanted towards the three of them only to grab Ted's wrist and drag him away. Or trying so at least.

Because his friend didn't budge.

"Please."

The pleaded whisper was directed at the blond only, even though he'd felt the urge to say it to Randy, too. His voice was shaky, cracking as he repeated the word a little louder when Ted still did not move. His eyes were begging with the older, his fingers digging tightly -a little too tightly- into his friends wrist.

He was so close to breaking down and the last thing he wanted was for Randy to witness it. To see he was hurting just as much.

_Randy had followed every step of Cody as he'd come stalking towards them, every change in emotion on his handsome face, realizing the tears silently streaming down those flushed cheeks. He'd heard the soft, pleading whisper of that trembling voice, had seen the tight grip Cody had on Ted's wrist, had witnessed those usually so happy eyes glaze over with pain and confusion. So much like his own._

_He had no idea what he was supposed to do or to say, just sitting, watching, examining, an inner turmoil of emotions cursing through him. Humiliation, hurt, anger. Frustration that Cody did not even want to face him. That he did not even talked to him. And pity, because Cody was unable to open up. For whatever reason, Cody was hurting just as much as he did, maybe even more, but couldn't talk about it. _

_One word from the young brunette and he'd be there. Listening to him. Understanding. Without judging. Enough trust in them to know they'd get through it, whatever it was. But the other didn't let him. Didn't confide in him. Didn't trust him. Something that he couldn't understand. Something that hurt more than anything._

_He couldn't help but to watch how Ted -though reluctantly- nodded his head after another cracking plea; couldn't help but to hear Ted sigh and excuse himself; couldn't help but to witness silently how they exited the steakhouse. _

_Only the kick to his shin -pretty damn hard- that John gave him, brought him back out of his trance. He sucked in a deep breathe and blinked his eyes a few times before shaking his head violently, realizing only now that the menu in his hands had been damn near ripped to shreds, surely not useful anymore for following visitors._

"_Earth to Orton?"_

_He looked up again then, blinking more, something wet being pressed against his cheekbones as his lids closed._

"_You know, as much as I love hearing myself talk, I'd much rather have someone listen."_

_But Randy's mind was already gone again, fingers automatically coming up to brush away the hindering drops blurring his vision as he stared at the door again. Wishing Cody would come back. And suddenly, he felt like drowning his pain in alcohol._

The alcohol did not exactly soothe the aching pain in his heart but it made him think a lot less. After he'd assured Ted a million times that he'd be okay and only needed some time for himself, he'd gone down to the drug-store on the other side of the street and fetched himself a bottle of Whiskey. Not that he favored it. Not that he liked the taste. But it was what worked fastest.

Every time his eyes fluttered shut -giving way to the tiredness invading his body- he saw Randy's face, the hurt edged into his features, the disappointment in his eyes. Every time he took a sip of the burning liquid -bottle firmly grasped in his hand- he saw that weary look blurred by tears. His Randy crying. Something he'd never expected possible. Something his heart couldn't handle. An image that even that intoxicating drink couldn't wipe away from the deepest corners of his mind.

It didn't only break him that Randy hurt, it broke him that he wasn't able to comfort him. To touch him. Make him better. It broke him that he was not able to trust in him. In them. Broke him that he was that weak. That he let his past take control over his present. Ruin his future. Because he knew Randy was the only thing making him truly happy.

The half-empty bottle almost slipped through his grip as he remembered their first time together. That look of pure adoration and love in Randy's eyes. The way the other had gently driven him to another dimension. A better place. Heaven. Something he'd never see. Not after all the bad he'd done. Not after hurting the man that meant the world to him.

_He didn't only miss Cody's body, the sex, the touches, the kisses. He missed him. All of him. His hearty laugh. His teasing charm. His nerdiness. His childlike naivety. His heartwarming kindness. He missed Cody and everything that was him._

_The bottle of Vodka wouldn't just make that feeling disappear. But it soothed his heartache for now. _

_After dropping John off at his room -with the promise to meet up for breakfast in the morning- he'd gone straight to his own room and raided the mini-bar, thankful beyond belief that it was filled to the brim with the good stuff. _

_As his jaw clenched and his muscles cracked, images of Cody invaded his mind; images of the younger man crying, begging Ted to leave. Trying to get away from him as quickly as possible. An image that spoke more than a thousand words. An image that made his blood boil and his brain dizzy. Thinking of things that he hadn't done in years. Things that would surely get him into trouble. But what more harm could be done?_

* * *

**Next will be 'The Morning After'. I think I'll have fun writing that (inspired by 'Hangover').**

**Review away!**_  
_


	26. One bad Wake Up

**Boy, a month since my last update. I shall be sorry... Shame on me. **

**Once started, this chapter was quite easy to write. Not only because it was inspired by one of my favorite movies ('Hangover'). **

**Title: 'One bad Wake Up'**

**Warnings: Cursing, Mentions of Slash, Angst**

**Disclaimer: I own some brillinat friends and a brilliant fantasy. Everything else belongs to WWE.**

* * *

Randy awoke with a start when the sound of something shattering reached his ears. Sitting up quickly, opening his eyes wide only to screw them shut again quickly, shielding them with his forearm against the blinding light of the sun. A groan escaped his firmly-pressed-together lips as his head started to swirl, his temples heavily pounding. The alcohol had not only left a sour taste on his tongue but also a painful headache and a pushing bladder, two things he could certainly live without. Just like that freaking light.

A soft curse made it to his ears, his arm instantly falling from his eyes again and he managed to quirk one open without wanting to vomit instantly -though he was sure that would follow soon judging by the noises his stomach was making.

The sight he was greeted with, however, was one he'd not expected at all, his headache instantly becoming stronger even -if possible-, an involuntary groan slipping past his frowning lips as he screwed his eyes back shut again. No way he was awake. That had to be a nightmare.

The room was completely demolished. From what the few seconds of blurred vision had provided him with, there'd been a smashed table and a fallen chair, a cracking noise making him aware that the TV must've been broken, too. But what made it even worse was the other man currently stumbling across the room, obviously trying to gather together his clothes as quickly and silently as possible. Failing miserably in doing so.

"Damn it."

The grumpily muttered words made the other finally halt in his actions and turn to look at Randy, a very pale, sick-looking Randy.

"Uhmm... Morning... I didn't wanna wake ya. Jus' wanted to... well, leave."

He had honestly not the least clue who the other was or what his name was, nor did he know what had happened last night. No memory whatsoever. And he surely didn't know if it was good or bad that the stranger wanted to leave so quickly again, without saying his 'Goodbyes'.

"Yeah... sure."

But he guessed he also did not WANT to know. Not by the way his room looked.

Just the thought of the consequences doubled his headache and he let his head fall back against the wall with a groan, screwing his eyes shut. Reminding himself to breath, calmly, deeply. For minutes he sat like that, the whirlwind of emotions paired with the thousand thoughts running through his head causing him that kind of nausea that made every move impossible, made your stomach churn. Even the sound of the door closing -the sure sign that the stranger was gone- was drowned out by the pounding in his head and the sour taste rising up his throat.

Boy, he was in real trouble. And not only because of the damaged room.

* * *

Unbeknownst to Randy, a few blocks down in another hotel, Cody was trying to steady himself against the sink. Face pale as a ghost, eyes blood-shot and dull, hair ruffled, he thanked god that the nausea had finally subsided after having spent the past hour emptying his stomach-contents repeatedly.

He'd waken up to the smell of coffee invading his nostrils and a soft shake of his shoulder, and it had taken him several attempts to open his eyes properly, to realize that it had been his brother smoldering him.

And then his stomach had turned upside down. Since then he'd hogged the toilet-seat, occasionally interrupted by Dustin's concern -though shielded by a grin on his lips as he leaned casually against the door-post.

He'd no idea how Dustin had gotten in nor had he any idea how Dustin even knew where he was staying... or what had happened last night. For all he knew, he could've married some stripper from Ohio while wearing an Elvis-costume.

He'd pondered long and hard about last night, but the only things he could remember were the run-in with Randy, Ted bringing him back to his room and the bottle of Jack he'd started to empty soon after. Randy. Yeah. A thought that made his stomach instantly churn again. The pain in his eyes, the concern, the total confusion he'd been able to read on the other's face last night. It tore him apart. Completely ripped a hole in his heart.

But it had been his only way out. Randy wouldn't understand. Would hate him, despise him and surely be disgusted by him. By everything he'd ever done. Everything they had done together considering his past. If Randy ever came to know of that one secret he'd not shared with anyone yet, he'd look at him with hate instead of lust, with disgust instead of love, and he could not bear that. He'd rather cope with the emptiness inside.

"At least you didn't wake up butt-naked."

Dustin's attempt to lighten the mood brought a tiny smile to his lips as he raised his head from the sink, though it was weak and did not quite reach his eyes. But it distracted him momentarily at least.

"Could also mean that I've been sober enough to get dressed again."

"Or someone butt-raped ya in a dark alley and carried your passed-out body back here to hide the evidences."

It was a miracle to him how Dustin always managed to get a laugh out of him, the corners of his lips twitching up into a grin as a soft sound resembling a chuckle slipped past them. With a shake of his head, he pushed himself away from the sink and made his way out of the bathroom -slowly, on shaky feet-, past his older brother and towards his bed.

"My ass feels quite good, so I doubt that."

The mumbled 'Gross' made him full-out laugh as he started to rummage through his clothes for something to wear that day, though the laugh soon turned into a pained groan when his head started pounding again, his hands instantly letting go of the jeans he'd picked up to go to his temples.

"Shit."

* * *

It took Randy quite a while to carry his lazy ass out of bed and walk towards the bathroom on trembling legs. Thankfully his stomach-contents had decided to stay inside -for now at least- and he managed to get through his usual morning-routine without hogging the toilet. However, he was way too tired and sore for more than a shower and brushing his teeth, deciding his beard could grow one more day and his skin would make it without its usual smoothness for the next 24 hours.

He grabbed the first shirt and pants that he found -head still viciously pounding- before rummaging through his bag for some painkillers, throwing two in with a glass of water and plopping down on his bed again. He needed to figure what to do about the room before going downstairs but was barely in the state for it, deciding that it would be better to lay down for a bit longer.

When he awoke again, his phone was buzzing loudly, the sun still shining into his hotel-room blinding him momentarily. Impossible to shut the annoying sound of his phone off and continue his nap, he rolled over onto his stomach slowly and let his arm hang down the bed, trying to fidget for the digital device he knew he'd seen on the floor somewhere the last time he'd been on his feet.

The cheery, high-pitched voice of his best-friend made him inwardly groan, his headache threatening to return as soon as he heard the giddy 'Morning, sunshine' on the other end. He needed a few deep breaths until he managed a grumbled "Morning" back, carefully rolling onto his back again, head pressed back into the -thankfully- soft pillow.

"Where the heck are ya? It's noon already and I'm waiting for hours for your lazy ass to show up for our work-out."

Well, damn. He'd completely forgotten about that. But who could blame him after last night? Running a hand over his tiresome face, he let go of a shuddering breathe before blinking his eyes open again to take a look at his own watch.

"Uh... yeah. Sorry. I've not slept very well and... yeah. I forgot it."

John didn't need to know in what condition he'd woken up, under what circumstances he'd spend the night... and he surely didn't need to know with whom. Then again, maybe he could provide him with a good idea to get out of the shithole he'd dug himself.

"Well, now you're awake. Get your butt down here ASAP. I'll be waiting in the lobby."

He was quick to cut John off before he could end the call, his voice still a bit croaked and thin but loud enough for the next two rooms to hear.

"Wait!"

He could almost see the confusion on John's face at his sudden outburst, imagining the arched brow and the curious quirk of his lips as he received a flat "What?" in return.

"Uhmm... Could you come up here? I've a slight problem and... Maybe you can help me out."

Thankfully John did not question him, appearing at his door only a few minutes later. He'd barely managed to drag himself out of bed again, new clothes thrown carelessly over his else nude body -having only napped in boxershorts-, shirt hanging open, face still pale and grumbled as he opened for his friend.

"Holy bogos!"

He pulled the other inside and quickly shut the door behind them before John could raise any suspicion or cause a scene on the floor, sighing heavily when he let his body fall back against the door. Instantly closing his eyes, he lowered his head, not needing to see the -and he was sure of that- disappointed and raged expressions on his friends face.

"What the fuck happened here? A tornado or what?"

Randy stood silent, not knowing what to answer to his friend's question, swallowing down the lump forming in his throat.

"Shit, Orton. You're in deep trouble if Vince gets wind of this."

"Or Cody."

The whispered words were out before he could stop himself, his body flinching instantly when they reached his own ears. Just the memory of Cody, so broken and vulnerable, last night, made his heart ache and his head hurt again.

"What do you mean?"

* * *

Once Cody had managed to get dressed properly -showering was out of question this morning, not with the way he felt- he'd let Dustin talk him into lunch, though his stomach was doing flip flops at the mere thought of something to eat. The restaurant in the hotel was as good as empty, no co-workers in sight but one of the referees and one of the divas, thankfully far away in a corner, out of his sight.

While Dustin got himself loaded on food, Cody ordered a coffee and a glass of water to go with a painkiller, the cap on his brunette locks pulled down into his face to shield his eyes from the sun outside.

"So... What exactly happened last night?"

He didn't want to talk about the topic, but he'd known before that Dustin would bring it up, answering with just a simple shrug of his slumped shoulders.

"I honestly don't know."

His voice was still raw and weak, tongue dry as sandpaper and throat hurting, fingers slightly shaking as he fumbled with his cup of black death.

"What's the last thing you remember?"

That was something he surely did not want to discuss, but he guessed he owned Dustin an answer after avoiding him for the past weeks, just like he'd avoided the rest of his family since he'd told them about his break-up.

"I... well..."

Placing his elbows on the table, he rubbed his temples with the tips of his fingers, keeping his eyes shut and his voice low.

"Me an' Ted were at that steakhouse and while I'd been at the bathroom, John and Randy showed up."

"Hmmm..."

Looking up and into his blond brother's eyes, he saw the understanding in them, a reassuring, small smile plastered on the older's lips.

"He looked so miserable... and... I just couldn't face him. So I dragged Ted out of there under protest... He got me back here and left and... then all I remember is the bottle of Jack I've started on."

He felt the heat rising in his cheeks, eyes lowering to his coffee again as he did not want to face the pity in Dustin's eyes or thought he could handle the kind understanding his brother would sure send his way, but he was wrong. Instead of another assuring hum, he only got a sigh full of disappointment and frustration. Just the two things he could see on Dustin's face when he grew enough balls to look up again.

"You know, Codes, I really love you. I've always admired the brains you've got. How absolutely sovereign you handle every situation. How you find a solution for every problem that shows up. But this time... this time, boy, you're really the biggest idiot on planet earth. And I mean that the nicest way possible."

During his brother's short speech, his eyes had begun to water and he'd lowered his head again, swallowing down the lump forming in his throat as he listened to Dustin. He couldn't blame him -or anyone else for that matter- for thinking just that, but the other's didn't know. They'd no idea why he was doing this. And Dustin was right. He was an idiot. For falling in love with Randy in the first place. For stringing him along. For having done what he'd done. It was all his fault.

"Listen, Codes... I have no idea what is going on with you at the moment, but there's one thing that I DO know. And that is that Randy is the best thing that's ever happened to you. I've never seen you as happy as when you were with him... and whatever it is you are hiding from him, from US, you should tell him. 'Cause whatever it is, I'm sure he'll understand."

The tears now streamed freely down his cheeks as he pulled his cap even lower over his eyes, letting Dustin's words sink in. He knew he was right -partly at least. Randy was the best thing that had ever happened to him, no matter how often they fought or how stubborn he could be at times. He'd never been happier in his life than when he'd been close to the other. He'd never felt more safe and content than during the months with his former friend and lover. But ...

"He wouldn't."

His croaking voice was barely above a whisper as he shook his head, fingers tightly gripping the almost empty cup in his hands. He tried to wipe the shameful tears out of his face with his biceps but stopped immediately when he felt his brother's palm squeeze into it.

"Cody... You'll never know if you don't try. Do you really want to throw this all away without fighting for it? You really want to let him go without giving him the chance to decide for himself? That's not you. That's not what we Runnels do."

Knowing that Dustin was right was probably the worst about his words. His frustration grew as the tears became more, back of his hand now angrily trying to rub them away but failing. A whimpering sound escaped him despite viciously trying to hold it back, his ears only distantly hearing the sound of a chair screeching and the soft "Think about it" his brother send him before he left.

* * *

"Well... Phew."

Once he was done telling John the details he could remember from last night, and the exact story how he'd awoken this morning (or noon), the older was barely able to form any coherent sentences.

"Yeah." He sighed heavily and got off his bed again, raking a hand over his stubbly hair. "I don't think he'll ever forgive me that."

If he had looked at his best friend, he'd seen the incredulous expression on John's face, the other raising a brow at him as he leaned back on his elbows.

"Uhmmm... I don't think he has a RIGHT to be mad at you. Not for that. Not after he left you so... well, without any explanation and stuff. I mean... it was HIM ending things."

"Sure, but..." Randy was about to protest, turning to look at his slightly older friend, but was cut off short when John sat up straight and held up a hand.

"Nothing 'but'. You're delirious, Ortz. IF Cody ever finds out, he won't have a reason to be mad. You two are over. You didn't cheat, you simply had the fun you deserve as a single. If anything, you should be mad at him for how he's treated you."

Even though he knew John was right, he felt some kind of defensiveness rise inside of him, the rude words about his ex-lover not sitting right with him. After all, Cody had been the best thing ever happening to him for a long time, the younger man turning him into a better person during their relationship and even before then. It was the first time since their break-up that he and John really discussed the topic and the opinion of his friend surprised him to say the least.

"I'm sure he had his reasons." It was mumbled under his breathe as he let his still sore muscles plop down on a chair, closing his eyes and shaking his head. "I know I should be mad at him or angry. Frustrated or whatever... but I'm just freaking confused. I'd just love to know WHY he left me. Why he didn't trust me enough. Fuck, John..." He raised his head again, though slowly, staring at his best friend with nothing but pain clouding his lifeless grays. "... I just want him to talk to me."

* * *

**Doooooone! Next chapter will concentrate on the happenings (storylines) in WWE from the past weeks. You didn't think I'd leave them out, did ya?**

**Some reviews might make my fingers type a little faster :)**


	27. InsideOutside

**Updating quicker than I'd expected. I know, I know, you're all waiting for Cody's 'secret' to be revealed, but you gotta be patient and wait for it. Not long anymore though. ****I just hope I won't let anyone down with it in the end.**

**Chapter-Title:****Inside/Outside **

**Warning: Slash, Angst, Fluff, Mentions of Smut**

**Disclaimer: This is all FICTION. I don't think the boys are together or the boys are gay, though I do admit fantasizing about it every now and then.**

* * *

Beginning of September 2011

Even two weeks later, Dustin's words were still ringing in his ears. Day in and day out, each second he wasn't occupied, Cody thought about his brother's speech. He'd been right, he knew that. Knew that he should have talked to Randy. Should have been open with him. Trusted him. But he'd been too scared of his reaction. And now it was too late to go back. Even though he wished for nothing more than that. Too have the guts to fight for Randy. Have the dignity to tell him the truth.

Well, IF he wanted to talk to Randy, he'd sure have tons of chances in the near future. Because, whatever there thoughts had been- booking-committee had decided to place them in a little feud against each other. Out of all people, he'd face Randy day in and day out for the next weeks, doing promos, fighting, touching, bitching at each other. Something that should come quite easily to them after the past few weeks of their relationship.

But he was sure it would be far away from easy. Not with the guilt eating him up inside.

He was on his way down the hall towards Randy's locker-room, their first segment being filmed tonight -one of many to come-, his professionalism telling him to go through the script beforehand. His palms had been sweaty ever since he'd awoken this morning, his heart beating rapidly against his ribcage as he neared the 'lions den'. He kept his head low as he passed several co-workers and crew-members, not in the mood to talk to anyone, afraid he might pass out from nausea before the evening was over.

All he wanted was to go in there and get it over with, for the camera-crew to film shit and for him to be able to leave the arena again. Worst thing of all was that Ted wasn't there that night to back him up or to -at least- give him a little pep-talk, some much needed support. This way he had to do it by himself, silently praying for his nerves to not leave him in front of Randy.

He wasn't ready for this, far away from. The past weeks he'd been able to avoid Randy wherever he'd gone, the run-in at the steakhouse having been the last time they'd been near each other, but this time... this time there was no running away. There was no backing out.

Before he even realized it, he stood in front of the wooden door. For minutes. Without moving. Without daring to knock. His shirt was already sweat-soaked, hands damp, his heart-beat increasing with each passing second, the only sound far and wide the ringing in his ears. God, how he hated the writers at that very moment. But not as much as he hated himself.

Taking a final deep breathe -what use was it to drag this out any longer?-, he softly knocked onto Randy's locker, secretly praying that the other wasn't there yet. However, the grumpily muttered "What?" greeting him from the other side of the door told him that he had no luck, his body instantly tensing again at the venom in Randy's voice.

The obviously bad mood Randy was in, didn't really boost his self-esteem and he needed several seconds to calm his nerves again before turning the doorknob around with a trembling hand. Slowly opening the door, he peaked his head inside, but only after taking another huge gulp of breathe. And he was greeted with a sight that made his heart ache even more.

Randy was sitting hunched over in his chair, head in his hands, long, slender fingers massaging his temples. As if on cue, the older looked up, revealing the mess that was his face. Blood-shot eyes, heavy bags underneath, beard looking as if it hadn't been tented to in weeks. Make-up would have a fit when they saw him.

It took Cody all his strength to step fully inside though he wanted so badly to just turn around and run away again, closing the door behind him silently.

"Hey." Even that one word had been hard to come up with, his voice croaked and shaky as he leaned back against the cold wood, body tense, hands behind his back. Trying to hide his sweaty palms, his twitching fingers. Aching to touch that -still beautiful, no matter what- man only a few feet away.

The curiosity was written all over Randy's features, but still he could have sworn he'd seen the smallest of glints in those crystal clear eyes as he stared a hole through him. As if he was trying to read him, to find the answers inside of him.

"Hey." Randy's voice came out just as croaked as his own, the older sitting up straight and rubbing his palms over strong thighs. Cody would have almost missed the small, whispered response as his eyes had followed Randy's hands -instantly missing those muscular thighs again, wrapped securely around him, holding him while they lay entangled.

"I…" Fuck, he needed to get a grip and he needed to get it fast. Taking a shuddering, deep breathe, he raked his eyes back up to look straight into the hopeful grays of the man he still loved more than his own life. "I… wanted to go through the script for tonight."

As soon as the words were out, he could see the flickering hope disappear from Randy's eyes, replaced by disappointment and deep pain almost immediately. His own heart ached at the image more than anything, but to him it was still for the best. The best for Randy. The best for them.

"I see."

Though Randy's features spoke a whole other language, his voice was frightening calm and stern as he lowered his head again and began tying his boots. Anything to distract himself from the sharp pain in his chest, to distract himself from the sudden churning in his stomach, anything to hide his disappointment from Cody. To not show any weakness.

"I doubt we need to rehearse it. And I'm -honest to god- in no mood for it anyways. So, thanks for coming, but I think I'll just improvise."

With each word the other spoke, Cody's face fell more -if even possible-, the increasing coldness and venom in Randy's voice saddening him to a point where it was almost impossible for him to hold back the tears.

"Randy…"

Even his voice was giving out on him as he fought the blinding guilt facing him. He knew he'd hurt the other, but he was hurt, too. Why couldn't Randy just understand that?

"You're good at improvising; we all know that. The segment will go just fine without us running it over. Now… if you'll excuse me, I gotta get ready for the show."

Of course that was a complete lie, the older already completely changed into his ring-gear long before his match - a habit he'd picked up years ago just in case the plans for the night changed last second. The snippy comment towards him about improvising had stung really greatly however, so much that he was barely able to recover from it. So much that even Randy felt some remorse.

"It's a houseshow, it's a segment. When we have a match at live-TV, we can talk beforehand. But that's it. Else I really can't face you at the moment."

Even though he did not look up, he could literally FEEL Cody flinch at his words, and -as he raised his head- the hurt look on his ex-lover's face almost broke him. But he wasn't about to let his walls grumble. Not in front of the man who'd practically forced him to build them in the first place.

As for the younger, he felt devastated. Not only devastated but utterly shaken, the coldness in Randy's voice paining him even more than the words themselves. Almost scrambling over his own feet, he literally ran from the other, not even enough power left in him to close the door properly behind him as he stumbled out of the room and down the corridor.

As soon as the younger was out of the room, Randy let himself fall back in his chair, sliding down until his head hit the locker behind him. A heavy sigh slipped past his lips as he raked his sweat-covered palms across his face, his ribcage feeling tight and his stomach fuzzy. When he'd seen Cody enter, his hope had risen to new heights. Hope that the other came to talk. Hope that the other was finally going to let him in, to open up. But that hope had been completely crumbled once Cody had spoken. And he'd immediately seen their future together buried in that very moment. A future he'd still somewhat wished for, hoped for, wanted.

And even though his words had visibly shocked the younger man, he'd HAD to say them. Fuck, they had probably even hurt himself more than Cody. But he'd be damned if the other knew. Knew how much he missed him. How much he needed him. Wanted him. Still, even after those past weeks. Even after Cody had ripped his heart out. He just fucking loved the boy and he had a sickening feeling that would never change.

Cody had barely managed to close the door behind him before the tears began to stream freely down his flushed cheeks. Randy's words had sincerely stung, and even though he'd expected that kind of reaction, he hadn't been prepared for them. For the pain they caused. Randy had every right to be mad at him, to shove him away; he knew that; but he'd still hoped -somewhat- for the other to push it aside in favor of their job, of his career. How selfish of him, he thought now as he slid down to the floor, back pressed against the cold door, face buried in his hands. What a moron he'd been to think Randy would forgive and forget that easily. What an idiot he'd been to believe Randy hadn't been hurt by his actions.

* * *

At next weeks live-TV segment he gladly enough had had Ted by his side, but even though it had made him feel a little more at ease, it hadn't taken away the uncomfortable heaviness on his chest. The looks Randy had send his way -for outsiders and fans nothing unusual for the 'Viper'- had made his stomach turn upside down; the bitterness and disappointment in those crazed grays resulting in another hour of 'hogging-the-sink', a game he'd played quite often as of late.

The match scheduled for the week after, however, was the one thing that -in the many years of his career- made him want to quit for the very first time ever. If it had been painful to stand in one ring with Randy, to be forced to look him in the eyes, then it was downright deadly having to fight him, to touch him. And the rehearsal was so close. A rehearsal where no one would be around to... interrupt them, to watch them. To witness them.

His heart-rate was already at a dangerously high level, his breathing labored before he had even entered the arena. He'd run their match over and over in his head again to be able to pull it all off at their first try, hoping they'd be finished after only a matter of minutes so he could get away from Randy again as quickly as possible. Because with every second he'd spend close to the other over the past two weeks, his heart had ached even more.

The first thing Cody saw when entering the ring-area were several tech-guys -cameramen and audio-crew- running around, and he was pretty damn sure that the sigh of relief he breathed could have been heard a mile away. The second thing he saw, however, took his breathe away.

Randy was standing in the ring, casually leaning against one of the posts, clad in his trunks and HIS favorite fan-shirt; the beige clinging to that perfectly toned, tanned, tattooed body like a second skin... and he was chatting away with Josh.

Not that he had anything against the man. Not as if Josh was gay. But still. The sight alone somehow... bothered him. Stung. Made his blood boil and his heart break. Bad combination if you asked him, cause he'd absolutely no idea what to do next as he stood -frozen in place- in the middle of the entrance-way. Staring at the two men ahead of him. Longingly. Jealous. Frightened.

And then he realized something.

Randy was smiling at Josh as the other talked animatedly to him, but... the smile didn't seem to reach his eyes. A fact that somewhat soothed his jealousy -even though there'd been no reason for it in the first place-, but a fact that also hurt. He'd always loved Randy's smile. That one that let his eyes sparkle, spread over his whole face. A smile that could lighten everyone's mood in a heart-beat. And now it was gone... and only he was to blame for it.

Slowly, he made his way down the ramp and towards the ring, his eyes not once leaving that epitome of sex that was Randy, his mouth suddenly dry and his palms wet. Feeling like a little damn schoolboy, just like he'd felt at their very first date, all over again. Just now he KNEW that nothing would happen... ever again. When he finally arrived at the ring, he hesitantly cleared his throat, almost cowering under the scrutiny of Randy's gaze as the older turned towards him. The amused flicker in his eyes was instantly replaced by the cold emptiness he'd so often witnessed over the past weeks, and suddenly he wished he'd wear his mask for that damn rehearsal, to hide his face, his blushing cheeks, his sweaty forehead... just to hide.

Each step up the small staircase made his knees weaken more, each step towards Randy made his heart race faster. He tried to keep his gaze firmly on the other, tried to hide his fear, his nervousness, his guilt. Just like he'd done seconds before their first kiss.

He could literally feel Randy's gaze upon him, boring straight into him, through him, the icy cold grays not once leaving him, not even when Josh bid his goodbye and left to his pult to run through his own script for the night. He felt stripped, naked, bare, vulnerable. Just like that first time when Randy had taken him. But still so different.

Script already crumbled in his hands -his grip on it tightening with each move forward, each step ahead-, he managed to make it through the ropes without tripping, the lump in his throat becoming unbearable tight. When he finally stood only a few feet away from the man his heart still beat for, he felt like getting a heart-attack, all the symptoms there from the excruciating pain in his chest to the rapid heart-beat to the sickening churning in his stomach. And somehow he wished he'd just dropped dead. Like that day when Randy had walked in on him and Ted. That day when everything had begun. When he'd first realized those deeper feelings towards his once best friend. A friend he'd now lost forever.

"Earth to Runnels! Can we start? I've better things to do than to watch you daydreaming."

His last name. He... He'd called him by his last name. He couldn't remember the last time Randy had done so. Hell, as far as he knew Randy had never done that. He'd called him Cody right from the go. Cody. Codes. Cuddles even. Baby. Love. Sexy. But never Runnels. Had it really come that far?

It was silent for a long while, his empty gaze still fixated on Randy but seeing straight through him as he tried to remember the last time he'd felt so low, so devastated, so out of place. And came to the result that that had never been the case so far. Never had he felt so empty and lonely, so broken and hopeless in his life. And all because of his own stupidity. All because of his past. Because he could not trust Randy enough. Could not trust anybody enough to just fucking tell them.

"I... I..." And even while the tears began clouding his vision and his brain became foggy, he could have sworn he'd seen a flicker of regret, of remorse, of warmth in Randy's eyes; could have sworn the other wanted to move forward to comfort him but stopped himself before anyone could notice. "I can't do this. Sorry. We'll... just improvise. We're good at it, remember? I'm good at it." While he spoke the words -words that didn't even make sense to his own ears- he'd already turned back around, trying to stay casual, not to run, to behave as if nothing was wrong. But everyone who took a closer look could see the blood-shot eyes even from afar, the tension in his muscles visible in the way he walked out of the ring and up the entrance, the last of his steps already a lot quicker than the first as he shielded his face from anyone who might be looking at him.

A confused Randy left behind, falling back against the ring-post as he stared longingly up the ramp and towards the curtain Cody had disappeared behind, his heart aching more than it had ever done before. But in order to go on, in order to get back to normal, he needed to push him away. He needed to make Cody hate him. Because his hope for better times... had long gone missing.

* * *

**More reviews make me write faster. Or so I believe. So... creatively critizise away :P**


	28. Let It Out

**At first, a big THANK YOU to all my loyal readers and especially those who review regularly. I -seriously- could not live without your support, advice, praise and critcism. **

**This chapter's dedicated to everyone who'd begged and threatened me... and I hope it won't disappoint. I -for once- am proud of this chapter (and of me updating so quickly :P)**

**PS: If you like good books about angst, drama, friendship and a little bit of slash, be so nice and check out my book (link's on my profile) Now enough rambling and on with the story.**

**Chapter-Title: Let it Out**

**Warning: Slash, Angst, Fluff, Cursing, Mentions of Smut**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the boys and I surely don't own anything WWE related. But I do own a pretty funny imagination.**

* * *

September 20th 2011

The match three weeks ago had gone rather smoothly even without practice before, just another sign for Cody that they harmonized perfectly no matter the circumstances.

His very small feud -two, three shows they'd been given- with Ted had thankfully distracted him a bit. He'd even been able to crack a smile or two over the short amount of time their storyline had gone. And then it had been over again. Before he had had the chance to fully recover, he'd gotten thrown back into the lions den, right back into Randy's arms. Under any other circumstances he'd have been more than happy about such a chance, but now...

Being close to the other only made it worse, made his guilt stronger, the pain heavier. And now that. The match on Raw had been quick -luckily-, the decision about him winning -though by cheating- a rather late one. He'd been surprised to say the least that Randy had not protested when they'd stood side by side seconds before the match, the writer informing them about the last minute change. Hell, he could've even sworn he'd seen a flicker of pride in Randy's eyes the second the words had left the writer's mouth.

The older had even gone so far as to clap him on the shoulder and say 'You deserve it', though the following 'Runnels' -AGAIN- had made his smile instantly drop.

* * *

Their match tonight on Smackdown, however, had been scheduled to be a beat-down 1st class for him. They had had gone through it twice -verbally and physically-, rehearsing especially the ending and the aftermath of their match. Randy had even ushered a few words of concern at the meeting before the show -though avoiding his eyes while speaking, or rather throughout the whole hour-; a ring-bell to the head was nothing that went down smoothly after all, no matter how you took it. But the decision had been made, and Cody had been the last to protest. That segment was planned to be HIS big boost, after all, Randy giving him the beating of a life-time certainly not going to go unnoticed by anyone. Even his haters would respect him after it.

And then... everything had gone wrong.

Currently sitting in on a stretcher in the medics-room, Cody was pressing a heavy ice-bag to the side of his head, the freezing coldness usually making him flinch but being more than welcome tonight. The bleeding had stopped the second the doc had finished his last staple and as soon as he'd been out of the room, Cody had sat upright again, sick of the lying around, sick of not being allowed to move. He'd needed to think and laying on your back surely wasn't the best position for that. Too big the risk of falling asleep.

He'd recalled the shot over and over again, knowing exactly WHERE it had gone wrong, but still wondering WHY. And why he hadn't stopped Randy. He could've told the other a dozen times to call it quits, a dozen times Randy had silently asked him if he was okay, and he'd nodded his head again and again. Even when Randy had said he'd stop, 'he couldn't do it anymore', Cody had begged him not to. And the big boost he'd gain from that beat-down had surely not been the only reason for it. No.

As the pounding in his head finally became less, he slowly slid down the stretcher to stand on shaky legs, making his way over to the gym-bag Ted had brought over earlier. How nice of him. He'd dismissed him, however, shortly after again with a kiss to his cheek and the promise to call as soon as he got to the hotel, telling the blonde that it would surely take a while until he was allowed to leave and there was no need for Ted to wait. But -honestly- he'd only wanted some time alone, to think.

He' wanted it. In a sick and twisted way, he'd wanted Randy to punish him. To MAKE him bleed. For Randy to get his vengeance, his revenge. To get it all out. Cause he'd hoped that, after it, the other would finally be able to move on... and he'd finally manage to get rid of the guilt.

He could still envision Randy's face so clearly as the older had cradled him in his arm, had held his chin up high before that bone-breaking RKO and had told him 'I'm sorry'. Because THAT had been the moment he KNEW he had to talk. Randy's need to apologize, RANDY'S showing of guilt, even though he had absolutely no reason for it. Only he had. And he would. He'd give him the explanation he deserved. Finally.

Sooner than he would've liked though. Because just as he -carefully- pulled a shirt over his still slightly stinging head and let it slide down his aching back, a knock sounded on the door to the medics-room. And he answered with a 'Come in!' before he even knew. After all, he'd expected anyone -Ted, Dustin, Evan, the doc-, anyone but HIM to check after his wounds. He felt Randy's presence before he even turned around, the heavy breathing and the smell of something being uniquely the older man telling him that he wasn't dreaming, that gracefully striding step something he'd recognize in every state and under any circumstances.

He turned around warily at the grumbled "Hey", still somewhat dizzy from the blood-loss earlier, managing a weak smile as he looked into the concerned grays of his former lover. "Hey yourself."

The silence that followed was -for the first time in many weeks- even comfortable, the two of them just staring at each other for what seemed like an eternity but had probably only been mere seconds. until Randy spoke up, hands in the back-pockets of his low-hung jeans as he tried to seem casual, but really, just looked immensely tense.

"How's your head?"

The smile on Cody's lips grew at that, though the tears threatened to make themselves known again at the obvious concern of the older, a treatment he was sure he didn't deserve; and he needed to clear his throat first before speaking.

"It'll be fine. Got 9 staples and need to cool it for a while. Some rest added and I'll be as good as new."

Without even realizing it, his hand had gone up to carefully brush over the still sticky part of his hair, and Randy's eyes had followed its path, the frown on his lips growing heavier. Before Cody even knew what was happening, the tattooed male stood right in front of him, reaching out tentatively to smack Cody's hand away and going to replace it with his own, but then -as suddenly as he'd lifted it- he pulled back again, gulping down audibly as he looked into Cody's eyes.

"Can I... Can I touch it?"

The younger was far too stunned to speak, the concern Randy showed being the last thing he'd expected tonight, only managing so much as a short nod. It had been such a long time since Randy had touched him -carefully- somewhere, anywhere, that he had the frightening feeling he might faint the second Randy's fingertips ever so slightly brushed over his stapled wound. And to top it all off, the older whispered a hushed "I'm so sorry." into his ear, Cody's eyes fluttering shut as he sucked in a deep breathe.

It was all too much. Before he could stop them, the tears started falling and he pushed Randy away from him-though weakly-, violently shaking his head. "No! I'm sorry... You... You've no reason to be. It's all been my fault. Mine alone. I'm sorry. So sorry..."

Even though he tried to get away from the other as far as possible -eyes lingering still at each other, one pair blood-shot and wet, the other sad and clear-, even scrambling over his own feet in his haste, he did not protest when Randy firmly yet gently grabbed his wrist and pulled him forward into his chest.

Incredibly tense at first, Cody soon found that the comfort of the elder's arms was friendly and warm, visibly relaxing as Randy held him close. The other's familiar scent and gentle touch soothed him quickly and -after a few minutes of letting the tears trail a path down his flushed cheeks-, he found the strength to entangle himself from Randy's arms, instantly missing the other's warmth again.

Almost angrily wiping the now dried evidence of his humiliation away, he muttered an ashamed "Sorry" only to be met with a gentle smile by his ex-lover and a shrug of those broad shoulders he so much missed to lean onto.

"I... I wanna tell you."

Even though his vision was still slightly blurred, he could make out the confusion and irritation in Randy's eyes as he tilted his head to the side. And then it seemed to suddenly dawn on him. Lips forming a surprised 'Oh', the older blinked several times before then nodding his head.

The room felt immensely small all of a sudden as Cody let himself fall back against the wall, taking a huge gulp of air, his head hanging low. But before he was able to get a word out, Randy stopped him short.

"Uhmmm... How about we take this somewhere else? More quiet? Without people around who could interrupt us?"

Only now he did notice that it was still awfully noisy outside, surely most of the crew still there to take off the ring and some wrestlers not yet showered and changed. And the chance was big that one of the medics would walk in soon, too, in order to grab everything remaining to move it to their ambulance.

Without a word, he slowly nodded his head and pushed himself off the wall. He was sure, his cheeks were burning red in not only embarrassment but also fear as he slowly slid on some lose track-pants over his trunks, hoping with all he had that after their talk they could go back to normal. To being friends again... Respecting each other and confessing to each other, no more secrets, no more lies. But his guilt still told him that he'd never get a chance at that -or more- again.

Reaching for his gym-bag to pick it up once he was somewhat suited to face the outside-world, he was rather surprised to find another hand already covering the strip and, as he chanced a look up, he met the most beautiful smile on planet earth. The one he'd so desperately missed over the past weeks.

"I've got this."

Cody felt unable to speak, not trusting his voice as the guilt bore even deeper, just nodding his head silently and following Randy without another word. He did not even question him nor did he ask where they'd be going as he walked -only a few feet behind the older- down the corridor of the arena and out into the parking-lot. It only dawned on him when he saw Randy's bus parking outside where they were heading, the fear of rejection rising higher with each step they took.

As Randy held the door open for him, he really considered just bailing again, but -realizing that 1) Randy was still carrying his bag and 2) it would be more than unfair especially since HE had wanted to talk-, he gulped down the huge lump of nervousness in his throat and pressed his body through the small tunnel between Randy and the door. That close contact alone had his knees weaken in an instant and his breathe hitch, and he was sure Randy had recognized, as the older inhaled just as sharply only seconds later before letting the door fall shut behind them... and locking it.

Great. Now there really was no backpedaling anymore. Cody was standing awkwardly in the middle of the bus -as if he did not belong-, hands behind his back, looking around nervously just to avoid Randy's boring gaze. The older didn't move from the door for quite a while, just staring at him, usually icy-grays filled with a warmth and longing he hadn't witnessed in a long time.

"When's the driver coming back?"

Cody was positively surprised that his voice came out quite strong, though a little trembling, as he finally met Randy's gaze, the older now moving as he shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly and walked over to the big, black couch.

"I've given him the night off. Didn't wanna rush tonight, rather wanted to stay here and move tomorrow morning."

"Oh... Okay."

Actually he'd wanted to say 'Oh... Shit', but his words had failed him... or his brain had decided otherwise (thankfully). Randy fixed him with a look of curiosity, but shook it off only a second later, lowering Cody's bag to the floor next to the couch.

"Want a drink?"

He'd said yes, if only because his mouth was as dry as a desert, but shook his head in wise knowledge that IF he took one, he'd more than surely spill it all over the plush carpet of the bus due to his dangerously trembling hands.

Again, Randy just shrugged, moving -as gracefully as ever- over to the small fridge in the kitchen-area to fetch himself a beer, having the feeling he'd need it later. By the way Cody had behaved over those past weeks.

Though he finally wanted to hear what the younger had to say, impatient to find out about the secret Cody was so scared to tell, he didn't want to have the conversation while standing. Partly because he was afraid of the other bailing again and partly because he wanted the other to feel as comfortable as possible -not only because of the heavy blood-loss from their match earlier, but also because Cody seemed as if he might have fainted any given second.

When being offered a seat on the black couch he knew in every single position, Cody first politely declined, feeling as if the nearer he got to the older the more dizzier he'd become and that was the last thing he needed. But Randy was firmer the second time he growled the word "Sit!", though Cody swore he'd heard a hint of concern in the other's voice, too, and he obeyed -hesitantly. If he was going to faint -or double over-, he'd at least not hurt himself any further by falling.

Randy contemplated for a while where to sit, deciding in the end that it would be better to give his ex-lover some space and rather seating himself on the edge of the couch-table, both hands enveloping his bottle of beer as he fixed his eyes onto the young brunette. It looked as though the nervousness was about to eat him, Cody's hands sweating and shaking, eyes nervously flickering, cheeks flushed, and for a minute or two the older felt guilty for it before he remembered that nothing of this all had been his fault. Only Cody's. Still, he couldn't help but to reach a hand out to soothingly run it over the younger's knee, squeezing slightly in reassurance, and -as he was rewarded with a sly smile-, he urged the other to speak.

"I..." Taking a deep breathe, Cody was still trying to form a full sentence to begin with, not knowing where or how to start, not knowing WHAT to say and what to leave out. Practically, he did not know ANYTHING at the moment.

"Go on... take your time. I'm here all night."

The older said that with a faint smirk, though it was not meant to be a joke at all. If Cody needed time to gather his thoughts, he'd give it to him. Just as long as the younger wouldn't flee again, leaving his questions unanswered once more.

"I don't know where to start."

The muttered whisper didn't surprise Randy at least and -even though still angry and disappointed in the other-, he couldn't help but to feel with Cody, his hand moving from the shaking knee to take hold of Cody's hand, thumb instantly going to rub those tense knuckles.

"How about... the beginning? What did ya do to think that we... that we can't work out?"

Cody was slightly stunned, raising his head to meet Randy's warm grays in confusion. He'd never said that HE'D DONE anything, had never mentioned anything to anyone that he thought they wouldn't 'work out'. Only that he couldn't do this anymore. But... Randy seemed to sense his confusion, simply answering it with that charming smile of his and a short "Just a guess", squeezing Cody's hand once more in a gentle manner.

The two of them just sat in silence for a while, Cody still gathering his thoughts while Randy let him, the younger gnawing at his lips as he stared absentmindedly down at their joined hands... until he seemed to have found his voice again.

"I've... I've done some shitty things in the past. And... I was afraid that... one day they might come out and you'd... you'd hate me. That... you'd be disgusted with me... And I just..."

His voice trailed of into a shaky breathe, a lump in his throat keeping him from speaking further.

"I could never hate you, Cody. I thought you'd know that."

"I..." Shaking his head, the younger looked up again into Randy's story gray eyes, his vision blurred again by tears threatening to fall, but he was able to hold them back. However, that didn't mean he couldn't whimper as Randy's hand left his own and went up to carefully stroke over his cheek.

"Tell me."

It was only so much of an order but mainly it was a plea, Randy's voice soft as he ran his knuckles over a heated cheekbone. "I swear to you, I'll never hate you. Just... tell me."

And he believed him. Though he was sure that Randy was never going to look at him the same again after he was done.

"Okay... but... Please don't interrupt me... Let me finish before you..."

"I will."

Again, Cody saw the sincerity in the other's eyes, wetting his lips as he nodded. He flinched slightly as Randy withdrew his hand to cover his own on his thigh again, eyes following the movement and staying fixed on the long, slender fingers.

"When I..." He sighed and bit his lip, shaking his head as if to correct himself. "You know that Vince was never quite fond of my dad or of Dustin... and... when I tried out for OVW, it was obvious he didn't like me either. I failed in the first try, but... came back a few months later and... someone gave me an offer I couldn't resist. I was... well... young and naive..." He stopped there, giving a snorted laugh full of disbelief at his own stupidity back then, before looking up but not meeting Randy's eyes. "... I wanted in, more than anything... and... I've slept with that one guy in order to get my contract. He had quite some influence and managed to convince McMahon to give me a try."

At the sharp intake of breathe, Cody took a short glance at Randy's face and had to bite back a whimper at what he saw in the elder's eyes. Disgust. And it was only made worse as Randy withdrew his hand to -instead- hold onto the edge of the couch-table he was sitting on.

"Nobody knew back then but me and that guy... and... as time moved on and other's saw my talent... my IN-RING talent I mean, Vince didn't have a chance but to give me some try-out matches for the big shows. But... he still wasn't fond of me. Thankfully... well... Ace was. And you know the influence he has... and even had back then. So... I did it again. And I got the job. Again."

He felt the heat rising in his face, the embarrassment and shame not only audible in his wavering voice but only visible in the way he avoided eye-contact with Randy, looking anywhere but at the older man. It was out now... a feeling of relief washing over him, but only for a few seconds until it was replaced by guilt again... and disgust. Over his own actions. If people had known back then, they would've surely labeled him a whore, especially when he'd gotten together with Randy, thinking it was only on purpose to get higher up the ranks. But that had never been the case. He'd never had been a whore nor had he ever intended to use Randy, his feelings always pure and honest. And he just hoped that Randy knew that.

"I... I've never told anyone. Because I was ashamed by my actions. Disgusted with myself... and... I didn't want anyone to think I'm a whore. I'm not... and... After that, I've never done anything this... this nasty again. Just..."

The tears now fell freely and he inhaled deeply as he tried to wipe them away with his biceps, sinking back into the comfort of the couch as far as possible. Trying to hide. Trying to... he didn't know what he was trying to do, really. Just hoping that Randy wouldn't strike him too hard. But... the other was far away from such thoughts.

"I... I love you, you know. I've never been more in love than with you... and... I've never stopped... I just... I knew it would come out one day... and I wanted to end it before you had the chance to. Before you found out. Before you could... I dunno... I was just... scared that you'd be disgusted by me once you found out... That... you'd be disgusted of what WE'D done. You'd hate me... and... I couldn't have lived with that... I just... thought you'd be happier in the end with someone else... You deserve someone better."

Randy had long stood and was slowly pacing the living-area, hands rubbing his scalp as he fixed Cody with his eyes the whole time. He was absolutely silent, seemingly letting Cody's words sink in, his features expressionless, his eyes blank. Until he abruptly stopped and heaved a heavy sigh.

"Why did you... Why did you even start something with me then?"

The elder's voice was firm but weak, a hint of sadness in it as he lowered himself to the table again. The question caught Cody off guard and he blinked a few times at the other while rubbing his palms over his jeans-clad thighs.

"I... because... I'd fallen for you... and... You've always accepted and respected me the way I am. You... You've always treated me good and... it made me forget about... it. But... when... when the wedding came nearer, I... the memories came back and..."

He trailed off again, turning is head to the side, a stuttered breathe slipping past his lips as he fought back more tears. He didn't want Randy's pity, because... there was nothing pitiful about what he'd done. He'd chosen to do so back then. He hadn't been forced to. It had been his free will and that was what made it so... disgusting.

Randy rubbed a hand over his face, tongue snaking out to wet his lips, words failing him completely as he closed his eyes. He'd pretty much expected anything, but something like that, having no idea what to think. No idea how to react. To his surprise though, he wasn't the least disgusted with the things Cody had done -hell, some of the shit HE had pulled off back in his early years had surely been more shameless and dirtier-, but he was disappointed that... Cody had thought so low of him. Had not trusted him one bit.

With each passing second that Randy stayed silent, Cody's heart sank lower, his fingers nervously -and absentmindedly- playing with the hem of his shirt as he stared down into his lap. He wanted nothing more than to just run at that moment, discomfort not even his main problem, but the total and utter shame he felt. The sinking feeling that he'd just lost Randy forever.

"You know..." He looked up at the low rumble of Randy's voice, the elder's eyes seeming thoughtful -no disgust or hate in them to his relief and his surprise-, "I..." Shaking his head, Randy leaned forward to prop his elbows onto his knees, all the while looking into Cody's fearful blues. "I don't hate you for what you've done. And I'm far from disgusted by it. It's in the past. It happened a long time again. And god knows that I haven't been a saint either in my youth. Who am I to judge anyone? Especially you. God, you're still the purest person in this business I know. But..."

Cody's expression had brightened somewhat during Randy's words, the disbelief though visible in his eyes as he listened on... and when the 'but' came, he knew it had all been too good to be true.

"But... I'm disappointed that you... That you not only thought I could ever hate you, that you thought so LOW of me... but also that you didn't trust me enough to tell me. To be honest with me. I mean... don't get me wrong... What you've done... well... WOW... it's surely nothing I'd have expected, but... I don't give a fuck about it. I only..."

The older looked more confused than before even, then when he'd been told the secret, shaking his head in disbelief and rubbing a shaking palm over his short hair. Letting out a heavy sigh and gathering his thoughts, he managed a weak smile in the direction of his former lover as he finally found the words to continue.

"I've always trusted you... with everything. My deepest, darkest fantasies, my secrets, my flaws... and... you didn't even trust me enough to talk about your past."

"I'm sorry..."

Cody's voice sounded so strangled and weak that -for a second- Randy thought it had been someone else speaking, his eyes fixing the younger to see him burying his face in his hands. Without a second thought, he took hold of Cody's wrist and preyed his hand free, shaking his head at him.

"Don't. Don't say 'Sorry' anymore. I've heard so many 'Sorrys' over the past weeks that I can't hear it anymore. There's no need to be sorry. Just... promise me that you won't hide anything from me anymore. That... you will trust me from now on. No matter what."

The look of surprise on Cody's face brought a tiny grin to the elder's lips, the young brunette's eyes wide and curious, lips hanging open in an attempt to probably form some words, but nothing came out. It was an image that only made his heart melt the more, and he'd have loved to just kiss Cody's surprise away. But he resisted, for now. At least until Cody nodded his head and choked out a small "I... I promise."

The Georgia-native had no idea what had just happened, nor did he know what Randy intended with his words, but if he had any doubts left as to where they stood, they were seconds later pushed away as Randy leaned forward to capture his lips in a tentative, shy kiss.

* * *

**1) I don't think that Ace would abuse his power like that and I do believe he's a pretty nice guy off TV, but I hate that man's guts on camera, so yeah.**

**2) This story is FICTIONAL. I doubt that is how Cody's gotten his job and I sincerely hope that no one else did either.**

**3) Gimme reviews!**


	29. Back to Normal

**Took me a bit longer again due to my attention being taken away by 'SmutFest' and my shitty health at the moment. Hopefully the next update will follow sooner :)**

**This one's kind of a filler-chapter, but still important for the future ones to come as it shows how both men feel at the moment, after 'making up' again. Enjoy!**

**Chapter-Title: Back to normal?**

**Warning: Angst, Fluff, Slash... Still no Smut :P**

**Disclaimer: I own my ideas and my fantasy.**

* * *

The next morning, Cody slowly blinked his eyes open, awakening with a slight start as he realized that they were moving. As soon as he remembered his location though, he sighed in content and snuggled closer to the warm body next to him. He hadn't slept that well in months, so completely sated and relaxed that he felt a whole new world of energy opening itself up to him.

Surely, they were far away from back to normal. still so many things to talk about and so many things to think through, but when he had felt Randy's body going limp in his arms last night and the other's breathing becoming steady and even, he'd not had the strength to pull away and leave. The kiss they had shared right after his emotional outburst had been the only intimate contact between them yesterday and he not only understood Randy where he was coming from but he'd also been quite relieved when the other had pulled away again.

Though he'd desperately missed Randy's touch over those past weeks, he wanted to have clearance first, about his feelings and his past, a therapy the first thing that was on his agenda as soon as he got back home. Maybe even together with Randy. But then again... he did not want to push the other. His mind was still reeling from last night with all kind of questions, heart still pounding furiously with so many emotions after they had talked for hours on end. About him, about them, about their future.

That's been the only thing they had agreed on. To try this again. To not give up on them. To be together and work through things. And even though it didn't provide him with any answers, it at least gave him the content feeling that they'd make it. But it would be a long journey back to normal, back to where they'd been. The marriage was off for now, pushed away into great distance, his family staying his home for at least a few more weeks until Randy decided he was good to move in again. Yes, Randy decided. After all, he was the one who got hurt by his actions, by his secrecy, thus he was also the one who'd decide the pace from now on. He might've forgiven him his past, but not his lack of faith... and that was another thing Cody needed to work out.

Why he couldn't trust the other the way he wanted to.

He felt Randy stir slowly from his sleep and tensed from head to toe, instantly going to pull away and sit up -after all he had not been invited to stay-, but he was surprised when the other's arm wrapped around his waist and pulled him closer. The soft murmur of "Don't leave!" made him pleasantly shiver, Randy's hot breathe ghosting over his sensitive skin as the older buried his face in the crook of his neck.

Though that situation was one of the many things he'd missed over the past weeks, he still felt uncomfortable at first, trying to breath deep and steadily while staring at the ceiling of the moving bus. Muscles tense, Cody gulped down the lump in his throat and closed his eyes, thinking about the many, many mornings he'd wished to wake up like that -just naked- but had not been able to because of his own selfishness. And he swore it would never happen again.

With a last deep breath, he finally let himself relax in the other's embrace, a content sigh swooshing past his lips. And he could have sworn he felt Randy smile against his skin just before the older man whispered a surely sentimental but honest "I've missed that" into the air.

Randy knew just as well as the young brunette that they had a lot of work ahead of them to make things better, to go back to normal, to where they had been happy. He knew that Cody had to work hard on his trust-issues, that THEY had to work hard on it, and that they were still far away from being them again. But he could not deny that it felt good, EXTREMELY good, to wake up like that. To have Cody back in his arms. Breathing in the other's sweet scent, feeling the heat radiate from the other's body, tasting the fine saltiness on his soft skin. If he were honest, he wanted nothing more than to claim Cody his again, but... it wouldn't feel right. Not yet. Not after what he'd put him through. He first wanted to know that the younger trusted him in every aspect of his life. That he wasn't going to run from him anymore.

"I've missed that, too."

Though it had taken Cody several seconds to respond, the words stuck in his throat as all the emotions threatened to overwhelm him again, Randy could hear the sincerity in the other's voice, placing a warm, gentle kiss to his throat before slowly entangling himself from the younger's warm body. Propping himself up on one elbow, he ran a finger down Cody's flushed cheek, not able to hide the smile as the young man's lids involuntarily fluttered shut and a sigh slipped past his lips.

He could've lain like that forever, just staring at Cody and thanking whomever that the other had finally decided to open up to him, hand roaming the warm but sadly clothe-covered body that so sweetly shivered under his touch. But they'd arrive at the arena soon and they still needed to shower, change and eat something before the planned activities of the day would keep them from each other again. Not being able to help himself, he placed a chaste kiss to Cody's lips, the other's eyes immediately fluttering open at the action.

"We should get ready for the day."

While he'd fallen asleep last night -completely aware of the fact that Cody was still with him- he'd been haunted by memories of a few weeks ago. That night when he'd been wasted beyond belief. That night when he'd destroyed his hotel-room and done other... things. Things he'd not been proud of, though he still could only remember half of them. Things he regretted. He'd pondered on whether to tell Cody or not, but decided against it for now at least. For that night. Now that he was awake again and had the younger in his arms still, he felt ashamed more so than ever. And knew he had to tell him. Rather sooner than later. Hadn't they promised each other 'no more secrets' after all?

The disappointed sigh escaping Cody's pursed lips let him chuckle, his arm once again going to rest on the younger's waist and his face nestling in the crook of Cody's neck. He didn't want to ruin that moment of peace and content. Too long had it been since the last time they both felt so relaxed, so at ease. But they needed to get going. And he needed to tell him. Just... what first?

"We should."

Cody answered the question for him after another minute of silence passed, the younger slowly propping himself up on his elbows and letting Randy's arm slip from his waist. Though reluctantly, he followed suit and sat up slowly, only just now realizing that they had both slept in their street-clothes from the day before. The material now clinging uncomfortably to their bodies, he decided that a shower was indeed in order. A quick one though, he realized as he glanced at his night-watch.

"Uhmmm... who's going in first?"

"Well..." That was something he hadn't thought about ever since waking up, for sure, his brows furrowing in concentration as he fought for an answer. And replied with the first thing that came to his mind. "Both of us." As soon as he realized what he'd just suggested, though, he quickly added a rather nervous "If you want to? Just... showering. Saves water and time and...", rubbing his neck and staring at his lover with an uncertainty that only made the sight just the more adorable.

Cody's lips quirked up into a small, amused smile as he shrugged his shoulders. He'd hoped for that suggestion anyways, but had honestly not counted on it, relieved that Randy had come up with it after all. A tiny sign that things were on their way back to normal.

They showered quite quickly, nothing sexual about the act for the first time in many months they shared the small cubicle. Their touches intimate as they washed each other's backs and soaped up each other's hair, hands lingering a little longer than needed, but for a whole other reason. Both of them were far away with their minds, Cody trying to figure out a way to make things up, to show Randy that he trusted him, and Randy trying to find a way to tell Cody about that... slip. They were both fully aware of the other's careful, gentle touches, both enjoying each other's embrace, doing something together they hadn't done in far too long. Randy even went as far as to shyly brush a hand over Cody's bare rear, but pulled away immediately when he felt the other tense and heard his breathe hitch. Not that it meant anything negative. Cody had just been surprised, pleasantly though, and surely wouldn't have stopped the older if his hand had wandered further.

After thoroughly toweling off, they both went to get dressed in silence, words neither welcomed nor needed at that time, Randy's eyes -though transfixed on the beauty of his lovers naked body- kind of absent and blank. As if he were in another world. If Cody had realized, though, he didn't push the topic, his own mind wheeling still with the possibilities he had and the decisions he was to make.

Only when he was covered from head to toe -low-cut jeans and blue muscle-shirt hugging his body just right-, did his look turn into one of concern, realizing that Randy hadn't gotten any further than to slip on some boxershorts. The older was staring blankly ahead, deep in thought as it seemed, brows furrowed and lips pressed together into a thin line. An image that never meant anything good. That always scared Cody to the core.

"Randy?"

He turned out of his momentary daze at the soft sound of Cody's voice and his name reaching his ears, blinking his eyes a few times before focusing on the younger man.

"Hmmm?"

"Nothing... You were just... well... behaving a bit off." He didn't know how else to describe it, smiling a little wryly as he saw the older smirk and shrug his shoulders.

"Sorry... Just thinking."

Of course he wondered about WHAT, but he didn't question it aloud, hoping that if it was anything important, Randy would tell him sooner or later. especially after the promise they'd given each other last night. With a short "'K" and a nod of his head, he turned back around towards his bag, stuffing his clothes from the last day in before fishing his tooth-brush out.

"I'll be back in a minute."

"Wait!"

He hadn't even been half-way through the room before Randy's voice stopped him dead in his tracks, his brow shooting up in confusion as he turned towards the older again. The other's expression had turned serious once more, one hand nervously rubbing the short stubbles on his head as he'd closed his eyes.

"I... Uhmmm..."

Though he had no idea what this all was about, Cody sensed the inner turmoil of the other and took a few steps towards him, voice low and calming as he rubbed Randy's biceps.

"You?"

"I..." Randy's eyes fluttered open, a sigh of contentment slipping past his lips at the comforting touch of the younger, even though he was sure he'd pull away in just a second.

"I dunno how to say it... so... I'll just say it directly... You know, a few weeks ago, when we met at that steakhouse..." He waited for just a small moment until Cody nodded his head, before continuing in a voice full of remorse. "When I got back to the hotel I ended up drinking... a little more than I should have."

A little chuckle escaped Cody as he remembered that night and his own experience, realizing again how damn similar they were in characteristics. He stopped himself though when he saw the puzzled expression on the elder's face, waving it off and motioning Randy to continue.

"Well... I... I don't remember a lot of what happened that night anymore... but when I woke up, my room was pretty demolished and I... was but naked... and not really alone."

Now that really got his attention, Cody's fine-trimmed brows furrowing as he listened closely. Though he had a pretty damn good idea where this was going.

"I've no idea who that guy was, just... I'm sure we had... you know... and I regret it, I really do. I dunno how it could've happened and..."

All the while, the older was avoiding any eye-contact, not able to face the rage that was surely building inside of Cody now, not able to look into those beautiful baby-blues as they turned cold as ice. He knew he was rambling, words and tone only showing his shame and nervousness, but he couldn't help it.

"I just wanted you to know... We promised each other 'No more secrets' and..."

He didn't get to finish his sentence as the hand that had somewhere mid-rambling slipped from his biceps now connected with the back of his head, though the smack was more playful than anything else. An action that surprised him to say the least. Finally managing to look up and directly ahead of him, he met the warm blues of his younger lover, the small smile on Cody's lips leaving him rather puzzled.

"So? You've fucked someone while we were off. I mean... I'd made it perfectly clear that night that we were over. Forever. or so you must've thought anyways. I can't blame you for that then."

Randy blinked a few times, still not quite comprehending what Cody was saying. And that sheer confusion on his face was surely one of the most adorable things Cody had ever seen. A sight he would never get tired off.

"Not to say that I'm not a little disappointed, but... really... you've nothing to regret. I... If it hadn't been for me and my stupid behavior, well..."

"Are you serious?"

"Well... yeah." Cody really did not know what Randy's problem was. He'd already expected that the other hadn't stayed abstinent for such a long time anyways, and he could hardly blame him. He'd broken up and had not given any impression at all that they would ever get back together.

"Can't you... Shout at me? Be mad at me? Slap me? Anything?"

The younger chuckled at the incredulous request, shaking his head before taking yet another step towards Randy until they stood chest to chest, smile still firmly plastered on his lips.

"Can it, will you? I've done much worse to you. Done much worse in my past and have hidden it from you. And? Did you yell at me? Slap me?"

"Well..."

Randy was speechless for a moment there, not only because Cody's calm surprised him but also because the younger had a point there. Still, he couldn't help but regret his actions. Even though he couldn't really remember them.

Cody's brow playfully rose and his lips twitched into a 'told-ya-so' kind of grin, his hands reaching up to cup Randy's face.

"See! Now... if you're driver is still the same as two months ago and we're on the road for... I guess one hour now... we still have three hours until we arrive at the arena. How about you make us some breakfast and I... start to make things right again?"

"By?"

Cody shrugged and let his arms drop to his sides again, a somewhat shaky sigh escaping his lips while Randy stared at him with curious grays.

"Trying to find a good therapist online and make an appointment."

His words were almost inaudible, voice very small and silent, the younger falling back into the insecurity from last night as he looked down at his shoes. But Randy had heard the words loud and clear, his lips curling up into a proud smile and -raising one arm-, he tilted his younger lover's head up with a finger under the brunette's chin. A kiss, sweet and soft was pressed to the younger's lips but was ended again way too soon for his likings as Randy murmured a low "Deal" into the tense air before pulling away completely and starting to walk away towards the kitchen.

It took a good 30 minutes for the older to finish the pancakes -the only warm breakfast he never screwed up. He'd not given Cody much attention over the time, just glancing up every now and then to see the young man still on his lap-top obviously fully concentrating on whatever he was reading. A smile crossed Randy's lips when he thought about a possible future without secrets and fights, in harmony and trust, hoping that it wouldn't take Cody too long to open up. He was fully intended to help the younger with his issues, would even join him in therapy if it was needed. Though he was still disappointed that Cody had kept that secret from him, he could understand it somehow, thinking that if it had been him in this situation, he'd probably kept it hidden, too. Just not that long. He just wondered how he'd be able to face Lauranatius without wanting to kick his skull in from now on.

"Breakfast ready? I'm starving."

The warm breathe ghosting over his ear made him snap out of his thoughts, shivers running down his spine as he realized how close Cody's body was pressed to his back, the younger man's chin all but resting on his shoulder as he spoke to him.

After gulping down the pleasant groan wanting to rise from his throat, he nodded his head in answer, murmuring a low "Yeah".

"Have you... found someone?" The question came after he'd cleared his foggy mind and had shaken off the urge to ravish Cody right then and there in the kitchen, an urge that was only natural after such a long time apart.

Cody sat down at the kitchen-table -though it was small, it fit three people thankfully-, nodding his head but avoiding eye-contact.

"Yeah... I'll call them after breakfast to make an app." Yes, they'd talked about the topic the night before and this morning already, but it was still somewhat uncomfortable to address it. After all, he was admitting to having a problem.

"Good. Very good." After placing the plates on the table, Randy leaned down to brush a kiss onto his lover's forehead, a proud smile gracing his happy features. It made Cody feel even more guilty knowing that he'd brought so much pain upon the older man over the past weeks. Enough pain to banish exactly that happiness from Randy's face. How he'd missed it.

"Codes?"

This time it was the younger man who was startled out of his current thoughts by warm breathe on his skin, eyes slightly widening as he saw Randy's face only inches away from his own.

"Stop worrying!" The softly spoken request was followed by a peck to his lips and he couldn't help but to nod his head in agreement before they both fell into comfortable silence once more. Starting a routine they hadn't followed for a long time. And feeling absolutely content doing so. No more lies. No more secrets. And maybe this time things would work out.

* * *

**Reviews make me work faster :)**


	30. Slowly but Surely

**I really had a blast at the Smackdown Houseshow last weekend. For those interested in pictures (from Ted signing, Show and the Hotel later), go to my profile. I've posted the link there. **

**I was already worried I couldn't write Cody in anything slashy anymore after what I've seen this Saturday (Pshhh... Insider), but thankfully I was wrong :D So, here is the update. And sorry, still no Smut. I'll eventually get to that again soon :D**

**Chapter-Title: slowly but Surely**

**Warning: Tons of Angst, Cursing and some Fluff**

**Disclaimer: Cody's obviously owned no one, really. Randy's owned by Sam. I only own my imagination.**

* * *

Same Evening

"You didn't call last night. Everything okay with your head?"

They'd arrived at the arena about an hour ago, had gotten a work-out at the local-gym in before even, had practiced for their segment tonight. After that they'd parted ways, Randy going to his own locker while Cody had sneaked into the locker all the midcarders shared. While they were both comfortable about their new situation, neither of them wanted to rush things again by telling or showing everyone that they were back together. Sharing would only raise suspicions again.

"Sorry... I... Well... I'd forgotten."

Ted answered Cody with an arched brow, arms crossed in front of his chest as he was leaning back against the locker, the rushed noises of co-workers chatting and getting ready for the night giving them some privacy. Everyone was distracted.

"Forgotten? Sure your head's fine?"

Managing a small smile, Cody looked up from tying his boots and nodded before glancing around the locker-room.

"Yeah... Well... I got sidetracked if that's what you wanna call it. Me and Randy..."

Ted's brow shot even higher at that and he was quick to stride over to the bench Cody was occupying to let himself drop down right next to him. The hushed whisper Cody was talking in giving him some kind of idea that he didn't want just anybody to know.

"You and Randy?"

"We've talked and... well..."

"You know... I don't need all the juicy details."

Ted was met with a playful punch to his arm and a grumbled "fuck off" before Cody blushed a little and shook his head, voice still quiet as he looked down.

"Not that! We just... talked. And I guess... we're back together."

"So..." Ted moved closer to him and wrapped an friendly arm around his shoulder, tilting his head slightly. "...You told him your secret then?"

Nodding, Cody met his friends eyes for a second, but turned away quickly again as he saw the curiosity in them. He couldn't face telling the story yet another time. Not yet. It had been painful enough to relive old memories when he spoke to randy about it only half-a-day ago.

"Don't worry, Codes. You tell me whenever you're ready... IF ever."

He was met by Ted's sincere smile as the older patted his back, having obviously read his mind. "Sure, I'm curious, but... I'm glad you've SOMEONE at least. And I'm happy for you. And Randy."

The words were blurred to him, as if he was dreaming, a trance-like nod all he managed before Ted got up again.

"Now... Let's get ready for the show. It's a big night for ya after all."

Knowing the script for the show, Cody was sure his friend didn't mean business by that, the smirk on the blonde's lips only underlining his innuendo. Blushing heavily as his brain caught on with Ted's words, he shook his head almost violently and then stood himself and grabbed his ring-jacket, mumbling a friendly "You're an idiot" to his former lover.

Though he couldn't help but to hope Ted was right. He missed Randy's touch so immensely that it had been downright painful to shower together in the morning, his cock aching at the mere thought of it. But he knew his chances were small.

Hours later as they shared their first dinner together in months, Cody's foot was tentatively searching out Randy's leg underneath the table. But to his dismay, the older pulled away. "Codes!" It was neither a harsh tone nor an angered voice, but still somewhat warning, the younger lowering his head instantly to stare at his half-empty plate.

Another hour later, they were back on the road, changed and ready for bed as Cody slung his arms around Randy's neck rather boldly to bring him down for a kiss. But the older pulled away once again after merely a few seconds. Not exactly the kiss he'd wanted. "I'm tired.", had been Randy's excuse as he'd turned and gone to bed without another word. Though, the gentle kiss to his neck as Randy later wrapped an arm around him from behind, gave Cody a little hope.

* * *

But the few careful touches and seconds of intimacy continued on without so much of a chance for more, and after seven days straight, Cody finally realized that he might not be the only one struggling with his past, even though Randy hadn't mentioned it again after that night. And suddenly he was actually looking forward to the therapy that started in a week.

He knew Randy had a lot on his mind, did not want to push him, wanted to take his time, too, but he just NEEDED his touch. Needed him. His body. Needed Randy to want him. Because without it, he felt as if the other was disgusted by him. Exactly the reason he hadn't told him before. And those thoughts were driving him insane.

Randy saw Cody literally slipping away from him, saw the hurt expression in his eyes whenever he pulled away or said 'No', knew that the younger graved his touch. And he graved it just as much. But he couldn't. Each time he looked into Cody's eyes, each time they touched or kissed, he saw all the hands that had touched Cody before, all the lips that had caressed his before, all the... cocks he'd sucked before. He DID NOT want that. He really did not. But he couldn't help it.

Honestly, he couldn't wait for therapy after one week of being back together. Couldn't wait for his mind to get some clearance again. For him to be able to make Cody his again. He didn't want his lover to think he disgusted him or that he didn't find him attractive anymore. Far from it. Cody still turned him on the same way he had at the beginning of their relationship. If not even more. Whenever he bent, whenever he ate, whenever he stretched. Everything he did made his cock stir, but he just couldn't get those pictures out of his mind. It was driving him insane.

Heck, the boy had presented himself on a silver platter to him last night. Clad in some very tight black boxer-shorts he'd waited on their bed when he had returned from the gym. Nothing else on. Candles burning. Some soft music playing in the background. He'd given him a nice back-rub, a gentle shoulder-massage... and he had not been able to do what he'd wanted. As soon as their lips had met, he'd seen images of Cody's past again and everything had been over in a nano-second. His straining bulge gone, his desire burnt down. And god, had he hated himself for it. Especially when he'd seen the disappointment in Cody's baby-blues.

* * *

Now that they were sitting together at the kitchen-table in their house -a rare occasion as Cody was still staying with his parents as they had both decided that night a little over a week ago-, the air between them was thick enough to be cut with a knife, silence almost deafening. It wasn't so much that neither of them HAD anything to say, it was more the fact that neither of them KNEW what to say. And it was slowly getting unbearable.

Until Randy finally put his fork down and cleared his throat. Looking up from his plate -having barely touched any of his scrambled eggs-, Cody arched a brow at his lover, still absentmindedly picking at his food.

"I'm sorry, Codes, really."

The young man shrugged as if he wasn't phased by it, though Randy couldn't read if that was the case or if Cody just wanted to play it down as he merely mumbled a short "It's okay".

Shaking his head, the Missouri-native got out of his chair and walked the few feet towards his younger lover, hands firmly but gently grasping the flushed cheeks to force Cody's face up, stormy grays meeting clouded blues.

"It's not okay. I'm really sorry. And... It's got nothing to do with you, I hope you know that."

With a heavy, hurt-filled sigh, Cody pulled himself free of Randy's grasp and leaned back in his chair, shaking his head slowly. His voice was shaky but firm and loud enough for the other to hear him clearly.

"It's got everything to do with me. If he hadn't done all that shit in the past... or if I hadn't told you about it, we'd still have what we had before and... and... you wouldn't be so disgusted by me. So afraid to touch me. Or to let me touch you. Fuck, even I am disgusted by myself. I can't even look into a damn mirror anymore without my past haunting me and I'd really thought I'd put everything behind me. But obviously not. And you not... It's just... Fuck..."

Randy let him ramble on for what felt like an eternity until he could not hear it anymore, his heart breaking more with each word Cody stuttered out. It wasn't HIS fault, it really wasn't and he wanted Cody to know that so badly as he dropped down onto his knees in front of him and took the trembling hands into his own.

"Codes... Shhh... Look at me. Baby, come on. Please."

And he did. With a lot of reluctance, Cody slowly turned his head so his eyes were meeting Randy's again, blurred by tears that were -again- pooling freely down his cheeks. Randy was quick to wipe them away with his thumbs, though the flinch Cody gave under his touch hurt him a lot more than the younger's words.

"Baby, it is NOT your fault. Do you hear me? It... I do WANT you. I want to touch you and hold you the way I used to. Fuck, you've no idea how much I want this. How much I want to feel you and kiss you. But..."

"But you're too disgusted by me to do so."

The words were barely audible this time, but Randy heard them loud and clear, his hands shooting up to grab Cody's cheeks again as soon as he saw the younger turning away again. Maybe he grabbed them a little too firmly.

"I'm not. Not the least bit. Cody, please, stop thinking that. Look, we've just... we're just getting back on track again. Yes, it's not easy for me to cope with your past and... it's a lot harder for you, I'm sure of that, but... I know, I just KNOW that we'll get through this together. It may take some time and I hope that therapy will help us both, but in the end we'll get out of this stronger than ever before and I promise you that nothing will keep me away from you ever again. No matter what."

He truly believed Randy's words. He really did, but they didn't ease the pain when the older pulled away again.

"And until then you just won't touch me anymore, huh?"

Even before the were out, he regretted the words again already, his mouth faster than his brain. His head shot up to gather Randy's reaction, partly awaiting a blow, partly even hoping for it, but nothing came. Just a small frown crossing Randy's lips and a look of hurt flashing in his eyes.

"Sorry."

He mumbled the word before Randy even had a chance to reply, the older still kneeling in front of him, but as soon as it was out, he could feel warm breathe ghosting over his forehead and two large palms cupping his cheeks once more -this time a lot more gentle though.

"I wish I could right now. You've no idea how much. It kills me to see you so hurt each time I pull away, it really does... but I..."

"... You just can't."

The disappointment in Cody's voice was enough to make his heart ache even more, his breathe escaping in a heavy sigh before he let his fingers drift to Cody's tense neck, gently rubbing circles into the taut skin.

"Yeah. seems like our new Motto as of late, huh?"

Though it was meant as a small joke, to lighten up the mood somehow, neither of them laughed, the faintest of smiles washing over Cody's lips as he managed a small nod.

"I just... wish I hadn't done all this."

* * *

As therapy got closer, days got longer and the tension grew. Not only between Cody and Randy but as it seemed also between Cody and the whole locker-room. He'd had -for whatever reason- the feeling that everybody knew -though it was impossible-, that everyone was out there to destroy him, to mock him, to belittle him.

One evening before their appointment, Randy was getting the blunt end of it once more, his frustration silently growing as he listened to Cody's paranoid ramblings.

"Why the fuck does everyone treat me like a whiny, bitchy, little brat? Everyone in that damn locker is avoiding me. Everyone's staring at me. Everyone's lecturing me. Fuck, I'm so sick of it. I'm not some damned spoiled kid, not a whiny bitch and I'm sure as hell not some little boy anymore. I've probably wrestled more matches than any of them. I sure have experienced more in my life than any of them. I've probably even fucked more pussies than any of them. I've..."

Even though Randy knew the last comment was true -Cody hadn't been a saint between his relationship with Beth and the one with Ted-, it still kinda put him off. Not the fact itself, but rather the way Cody spat it out, his anger rising slowly but surely with each of Cody's hateful words. He knew where all this came from, he knew it would soon fade again, but at that moment he just couldn't hear it anymore. Not for the third time in this week already. Not if the younger talked as if he wasn't there, pacing through the room and rambling in a voice loud enough for the rest of the hotel to hear. Why they'd decided to bunk there instead of using his bus, was beyond him anyways.

Without so much of a word, he got off the bed and took his jacket from where he'd dropped it on the chair, walking past Cody and towards the door. He was almost sure the younger wouldn't even notice he was leaving until Cody's voice reached his ear and a worried "Where are ya going?" filled the air.

Though stopping for a second, he didn't turn around, a gruff "I need some fresh air" all he spat out before he stormed out of the door, Cody's whined "But..." falling on deaf ears.

The younger knew he'd made a mistake, knew he'd talked too much, angered his lover, his ramblings frustrating the older, but those past days had just strained him so much. He'd needed to get it all out. Even though he'd only meant half of it, if any. In his own eyes he was all man, he knew in Randy's eyes he was, too, but everyone else still treated him like the kid he'd been until about 3 years ago. He was just sick of it. And randy had obviously been sick of him.

When latter returned later that night -or rather early in the morning-, he reeked of cigarettes and booze, barely able to keep himself on his feet as he stumbled across the room and towards their bed. And though Cody had stayed awake the whole time, waiting for the elder, he hadn't said a word when the other slumped down on the bed, still in his street-clothes, wrapping a warm, comforting arm around his rather tense body. As soon as he heard Randy's steady breathing and felt the slow heart-beat against his back, he preyed himself free of his grasp without waking the other -he could sleep through a thunderstorm when drunk- and got off the bed to carefully undress him. He stared at the unmoving form for what felt like an eternity, hoping that therapy would help them move on, before unleashing a painful sigh and letting himself down on the couch, blanket and pillow in hand.

* * *

**Don't sue me, please! Or at least leave a review before :) Detailed is always good (WHAT did you like, WHAT did you not like, yada, yada, yada, and so on :D)**


	31. Lessons to Learn

**Quick update is quick. Wow. Thankfully my inspiration kicked in. Wanted to wait for a few more reviews before posting this, but then thought that those already having reviewed will kill me if I keep the update from them any longer :P So, here ya go. And still no Smut. But I promise it'll occure soon :)**

**Chapter-Title: Lessons to Learn**

**Warning: Slash, Angst and quite a bit Fluff**

**Disclaimer: I own a poster-sized pic of Cody and me... and that's it :P**

* * *

They hadn't talked a lot in the morning. Cody had kindly enough placed two Tylenol and a glass of water on the bed-side table before he'd left for the gym. When he'd gotten back, Randy had already showered and dressed, sending him a wry smile as he'd dropped his jacket off and headed towards the shower himself.

The drive to the therapist had been just as quiet, both loaded with regrets, frustration, anger and worry. Last night had been the final blow after two weeks of keeping it all inside. And neither knew how to handle it.

"So... Before we start. I want you to know that I am NOT here to give you any solutions. I'm here to provide you with an ear to listen and to push you into the right direction. To show you ways how to communicate better and lead you in the process of healing. I'm not here to repair anything, I'm here to give instructions."

They both nodded in almost unison at the docs explanations, Randy's features literally screaming 'defense' while Cody's whole mimic showed his nervousness and discomfort. He knew he'd soon have to tell his whole story again and with each second that passed, the thought became more and more frightening. After all, this man was a complete stranger. And even though Randy was there, right next to him, he doubted after those past few days that he'd get any support from him.

"We've already talked a bit on the phone, Cody. So I know a little about the circumstances of your therapy and why you decided to get help. But... I don't know what brought the problems and why you decided to bring your boyfriend..." He made a short pause to gauge Randy's reaction, but continued quickly when he saw the stoic look on the older man's face. "... with you."

The doc paused again there, but this time it was obvious -by the look he gave Cody- that he waited for the young man to speak. With all eyes on him, Cody felt as if he didn't get enough air anymore, his nervousness rising to new heights, his cheeks reddening as his system overheated.

"I... Well..."

It was more than visible and audible to the other two men in the room that Cody was uncomfortable, the young man slumping down in the chair more and more, his face red, his forehead covered in small sweat-pearls. The words came out barely audible and stuttered, the brunette fiddling absentmindedly with the hem of his shirt as he stared down. Telling Randy had been one thing, this... this was something completely different.

Thankfully, Cody's behavior made his lover aware again WHY exactly he was there in the first place. Not because of his own troubles with the younger's past, not because of the problems THEY had, but mainly because he wanted to support him. He'd promised after all. And especially after last night -though Cody had been annoying and said things he shouldn't have said, he'd really overreacted, or rather, reacted the wrong way- especially after that, he owed his young lover a strong shoulder to lean on.

The brunette was rather surprised when he felt the other's hand slide into his palm, a firm but gentle squeeze given to his trembling fingers, and without needing to look up he knew that Randy was cracking the tiniest of smiles at him. There weren't any words needed for him to understand the elder's intentions and as soon as Randy's thumb started to move in his palm, his body visibly relaxed and he felt a lot more at ease.

"I've done some really... naive things in my past..."

By the time he was done reviewing the happenings of the past months and had given a detailed information about his past, Cody's heart-beat was going 200 mph and he was unable to look anywhere but at his lap. He was more than grateful that Randy's hand was still firmly in his own, though it had turned quite cold and rigid about half-way through his story. He knew by that gesture alone that it effected Randy just as much as himself, the other's lips pressed together firmly to a frown when he glanced up for a second.

The doc had taken some notes, giving an encouraging hum or an acknowledging nod every now and then, but had now placed his block aside and swung one leg over the other, hands in his lap as he was staring intensely at him. He didn't need to look up, he just FELT the gaze burning him.

"So... I get why Randy is a bit... put off by your past, but, I somehow doubt that this is the only reason why YOU don't trust Randy. If anything, he shouldn't trust you."

Cody didn't reply to that, knowing the doc was right. He also knew what he wanted to hear next, but he wasn't about to tell all this in front of Randy. though the older probably knew all of it already. Hearing it all again would surely drive him further away. Something he couldn't cope with.

Sensing the other's hesitation, his eyes scanning Cody's features intensely for a while, Randy then carefully squeezed Cody's hand before turning towards the doc with a sigh.

"I'll be waiting outside if it helps?"

Studying Cody's expression for a moment, the doc nodded his head at the older, Randy getting out of his seat and withdrawing his hand from his lover though not before placing a chaste kiss to his forehead. It was a small gesture, but big enough to show Cody he still had the other's support. As soon as the door fell shut, his body visibly relaxed again and he let go of a sigh of relief, his eyes meeting those of the doc for the first time in a while.

"So..."

"Randy knows all this already, I'm sure off, but I... I didn't want him to hear it all again. Cause I brought it up last night and... that didn't end well."

Mr. Johnson nodded again, waving his hand for Cody to continue as he picked up his block once more to make some notes.

"After all this had happened... the... incidents that got me my jobs, I've found someone who accepted me the way I was. Who didn't try to change me... and who strangely enough took the... leadership for lack of a better word in our relationship. Beth didn't care that I was bisexual. She didn't care that I was a nerd or that I wasn't the kinda guy who partied day in and day out. And it went quite well for a while, until... well... I found out that she cheated on me with a co-worker. For quite some time already. I never really admitted how much that had effected me, but for my close friends it was quite obvious. I started -mildly put- whoring around. Screwing pretty much every girl in sight. Never any guys though. I had fun, ya know? Like it's expected from a mid-twenty. But sometimes I think I've overdone it a bit. Thankfully Ted, my best friend, still, pulled me out of that loophole again and... I realized that there was something else between us. Bad thing he was married. And in the end choose his wife. Not that I hadn't expected it. But it still hurt. And Randy was there for me. I really didn't think I'd fall that heavy, that fast for him. I thought we'd just... I dunno... have fun, ya know. But... yeah. I love him, I really do. Just... I'm scared to completely open up to him. To trust him fully. I've trusted Beth. I've trusted Ted. And... I've once even trusted myself. But that's all gotten me nowhere, really. All it's gotten me are problems and a shattered ego. Or low self-esteem."

The doctor had stayed silent throughout the story, watching Cody's every gesture and mimic while scribbling down some notes every now and then, but now he sat his block aside and uncrossed his legs, leaning forward onto his elbows. A hum escaped his lips before he tilted his head slightly, obviously waiting if Cody was really done, before he started to speak.

"That definitely explains a lot. But, if Randy knows all this, then he should know where your trust-issues come from, too?"

"Well... I never told anyone how much it hurt. No one really besides Ted."

"Okay." The doc nodded before leaning back into his seat again, hands linked on his stomach while he seemingly thought about the situation. "So... we know where all your troubles come from. We know why it effects Randy. As said, I cannot solve those problems, especially not all at once, but... I can help the two of you to cope with them and get back to normal. That's what you want, right?"

It was Cody's turn to nod now, the younger finally opening up a bit, his posture nothing like at the beginning of the therapy anymore.

"Where do you want to start?"

Cody sighed, looking down at his hands once more and chewing the insides of his cheeks. He hadn't thought about that before, really not knowing what he'd wanted to work on first, the options too wide to choose only one. He wanted Randy to see him as an equal again, as a man and not a kid, he wanted others to see him as a man again, wanted for Randy to touch him again, wanted to be able to trust his older lover again, to show Randy he wasn't the same as before anymore, wanted to overcome his demons. To forget. How was it possible to find a start there?

"I tell you what. How about we call Randy back inside and ask HIM what he wants first? Then we can try to figure it out together?"

The idea was probably the best, he himself not able to think of anything else. Nodding his head, he croaked out a quiet "Yeah" before slumping back in the chair again, getting smaller by each second. When Randy walked back in, the tension instantly filled the room once more, Cody's head only shortly snapping up to see the curiosity in his lover's eyes and the small frown on his lips, before his gaze drifted to the doc.

"So..." Dr. Johnson waited for Randy to sit down again, recognizing that he kept his hands by himself this time, before continuing. "... We figured out were most of Cody's problems come from. We can also guess how they effect you. Now we only need to know where to start. Cody isn't really sure what he wants, but maybe you can tell us what you'd like to work on first?"

Randy listened closely to each word, his gaze drifting over to Cody while the doctor was talking, tongue sneaking out to nervously lick his lips. As the doc finished, he turned back towards him again and nodded his head in acknowledgment before taking a huge gulp of breathe.

"There's only two things I want. First, I want Cody to trust me. Not just when it comes to women or other men, but... I want him to trust me enough to tell me everything. And... Second, I want to be able to touch him again without thinking of... well... his past."

Cody'd gotten smaller with each of Randy's words, his head lowering with each second, his fingers tightly grasping the cushions of the seat he was occupying. He knew how Randy thought, but it still hurt to hear it aloud, knowing it was him who'd caused the older so much troubles. So many sleepless nights. Cause yeah, he'd realized the older had barely been sleeping as of late, even though he'd never mentioned it with a single word.

"The trust issue is surely the main thing we will have to work on, here. I think the intimacy will return again while working on the other problems. Now I know what you want, Cody... what is it that you'd like to change?"

Turning his head slightly to the side, away from Randy, the younger swallowed hard before answering in a hushed tone, his voice audibly shaking though he tried to hide it.

"I want... I want us to be equal again. For Randy to see me as a man again." If he had looked at his lover, he'd have seen the older arch a brow at his explanation, but he continued without so much of a glimpse. "I want us to be able to... touch again without my past hindering him. I want him to see that I am NOT like that anymore. That I'm not a spoiled, naive brat nor a whore. And... I want to be able to trust him. Because I know I can. I just don't know how."

"Baby, I see you as a man. Hell, you are ALL man. The last thing I think of you is that you are spoiled or naive... or a whore. How can you think that is my opinion?"

Randy's voice was soft as he took hold of Cody's hand, his thumb gently brushing over his lover's knuckles as his gaze bore into him. A warmth in those grays that had not been there in many, many weeks. A sincerity that told Cody all he needed to know.

"I've never thought of you as anything less than a man, babe. A kind, warm-hearted, charismatic and enthusiastic man."

Cody was close to tears as he stared at Randy, quickly lowering his head again as he felt his emotions getting the better of him.

"But you haven't shown me any of that since we're back together. You treat me like a kid. Pamper me. Wrap me in cotton candy. Don't kiss me for more than a few seconds. And when I rant, you just leave instead of trying to listen to me. Or understand me. As if I'm a necessity, not an equal. Not your lover."

"I..." Randy didn't know how to reply to this. After all, Cody was right, partly at least. Sighing heavily, he scraped a hand over his worn-out features before looking over at his lover with a rather weary smile.

"I'm sorry. You know that. You know why I behave like that. I just dunno how to handle all this. But I want to fix this as much as you do. I sure don't want you to feel like... I'm stringing you along or anything. As if you aren't equal."

Dr. James said nothing, just listened on as the two of them seemed to have the first clear conversation in ages. He often saw couples not able to talk in private, but for some reason opening up when they sat in his office. Probably because they felt safe.

"I know... I just... I feel as if I'm not worth you anymore."

Randy leaned over to place a kiss onto Cody's cheek as the younger still had his head turned to the side.

"Don't. Believe me, you're the best damn thing that's ever happened to me, right after Alana."

It was obvious that the two of them had a lot of work ahead, many therapies and tons of talking, but the current conversation was a big step into the right direction.

The session ended shortly after, the two of them making a new appointment for two weeks later before bidding their 'GoodByes' and saying their 'Thanks' to the doctor, who had achieved so much with so little.

The ride back to the hotel was silent again, but to Cody's utter relief, Randy's hand stayed on his thigh throughout the whole 15 minutes they needed. They'd split again tonight, both of them flying to their respective homes, Cody to his parents and Randy to their house, but until then they were both bound to make the best of their time together. Now that they at least knew what the other wanted.

"Codes... Come here for a sec."

They hadn't even arrived properly yet, both still wearing their jackets, door only just closed behind the older as Cody arched a brow at him, but obeyed nonetheless after a short moment of hesitation. He was majorly surprised when Randy took him in his arms and placed a warm kiss to his lips before hugging him close to his body.

"I love you, you know?"

Slightly put off by Randy's behavior, Cody nodded his head against the strong shoulder it was leaning on, mumbling a sincere "I know." against the fabric of Randy's jacket. The elder's hands gently stroked over Cody's tense back until he felt the younger slowly relax into the touch, the smile on his lips growing as he heard the content sigh slipping past Cody's lips.

"We'll fix this and get back to normal. I know that."

Again, the young brunette nodded his head before leaning into Randy's body a little more, own arms wrapping around the elder's waist in an attempt to keep him close. Such gentle, warm touches had been a rarity over the past weeks and he didn't want it to be over again too soon, enjoying Randy's muscles against his own way too much to let go.

They stood like that for quite some time before Randy pulled his head back just a little, feeling the other instantly flinch and seeing his face instantly fall, but he wasn't about to loosen the embrace just yet either. Instead he pressed his forehead against Cody's, lips twitching up into a soft smile as he let his fingers glide to Cody's lower back to stroke circles into the taut flesh underneath the jacket. Not able to hold back the small shiver cursing through his body, Cody bit back the moan wanting to rise from his throat, his baby-blues sparkling with an intensity they hadn't shown in ages. And it only grew when Randy's lips found his own and didn't leave again for the next minutes.

It felt like their very first kiss all over again, hunger and urgency pushed aside in favor to really feel the other, soft and shy caresses exchanged. Their tongues were only slowly getting into play, carefully exploring as they tightened their embrace. While the desire was growing with each stroke of the other's tongue, they both knew it wasn't the time just yet, just enjoying the moment before it ended again. Both sets of eyes screwed shut, their cheeks became flushed within seconds, the soft sound of moans and gasps playing the sweetest of symphonies as Randy's grip on Cody's body tightened.

Before it went too far, however, the older pulled back again to a sound of disappointment from Cody, licking his lips eagerly to savor the younger's taste on them as he waited for him to gather his senses and open his eyes.

"I really love you."

Lids fluttering back open again, Cody let go of a content sigh before his lips twitched up into a warm smile, one Randy had missed oh so much over the past weeks, before the younger snuggled into his lover's strong chest again.

"I love you, too."

* * *

**Hmmm... I wonder how this'll work out? No really, I do wonder. *scratches head* I've no plans for the future chapters yet. Bad me.**


	32. More

**The very long awaited Chapter is here. I just hope it'll live up to the expactations. Thank you all again for your support and reviews :) I'm a bit bumped though that the last Chapter of 'SmutFest' only got 3 reviews. I'd even go so far as to claim it my best so far, so even if you aren't a fan of the pairing, try checking it out, please!**

**Chapter-Title: More**

**Warning: Slash, some Angst, Fluff, SMUT :)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. just let me remind you that it is tough writing Randy in something smutty when moments ago you've seen him in an interview talking about Alana. Ugh. But I managed. I guess.**

* * *

Middle of October

They were going slow. Steady, but slow. Back to normal. Therapy surely helped a lot, the past two weeks spent on talking past and talking future, wishes, hopes and dreams. The session yesterday -though only their second so far- had brought a lot of clearance, had helped them understand each other far better. Two days ago, Cody had moved back into their house, the decision made mutual and rather out of the blue. Randy had booked two tickets home for them after the last show and Cody hadn't disagreed.

The European Tour was coming up, appearances had to be kept then, secrecy once again the main concern for the both of them. Here, in the US, they could travel together alone, on the bus, could spend 2-3 days in complete privacy at home, but there they'd have to travel as a team, 30 guys in one bus, no where to hide for a little intimacy. Thus, the few days off now were highly appreciated by the two of them, and Cody had already made plans to loosen Randy up a little.

They still hadn't touched, not in the very intimate, familiar way at least, though the kisses had become more urgent, full of desire and lust again. Slowly but surely. And -though he understood-, Cody's body was craving for more, much more. He hoped the therapy-session the day before had somehow shown the older that he was willing to trust, that he was learning already, healing from his past and looking into the future.

Even though they had grown over the past weeks, the times had been rather stressful and tiring, not only on their souls but also their bodies. Randy's especially. His back had been killing him for days now already, though he was too proud to even admit it, let alone get help. A Tylenol each day was all he accepted, sleep helping relax but only for the time being. Even the massage he'd offered had been denied. The man was so damn stubborn that he'd even went out for groceries, though Cody had intended to go himself.

Their match a few days ago had left it's marks on the two of them, too, Randy's head needing stitches after it -though not as much as Cody had needed a month ago. While he had undergone the little torture with just a little ice-spray, Randy had insisted on a narcotic, some fact that had made Cody uneasy. Even though it had been quite funny to watch Randy -even funnier that he'd actually been there with him in the room while Randy'd addressed him via camera-, he knew damn well how quickly Randy could get hooked on things, on medication. Thankfully, until now, it seemed that hadn't been the case.

He pushed those thoughts aside as soon as he heard the front-door closing, entangling his body from the couch he'd been laying on to watch the newest episode of Supernatural. Walking towards his lover, he could see the pain in his eyes -even though Randy tried to hide it with a smile-, already making plans for later to distract the other from his back. He placed a small kiss to Randy's cheek before taking two of the bags from his hands, silently walking over into the kitchen to place the groceries on the counter.

"They didn't have your chocolate crisp ice-cream, so I've gotten normal chocolate. Hope you don't mind."

Only when Randy's voice got closer, did he turn around to arch a brow, slowly processing the words before shaking his head with a small smile on his lips. "It's ice-cream. Who cares what flavor it is."

Randy nodded, the smile on his lips forced, not reaching his eyes, as he placed the other two bags one the counter, too, and went on to put everything away.

"I've vacuumed everything and done the dishes. So the rest of the day is completely work-free. Just relaxing and being lazy."

They were working hand in hand, Randy getting everything out of the bags, Cody placing it in the fridge, the older acknowledging the statement with a shrug and a low hum. The pain he was in was evident not only on his features but also in his shaky breathing, Cody's patience slowly growing thin. But he knew there was no point arguing. The reason why he did not say a word.

Once they were finished, Cody walked back into the living-room and let himself drop down on the couch again, desperate to watch the rest of his TV-Show. Randy joined him soon after, letting himself sink onto the comfortable sofa next to his lover who made room for him.

"You watching this?"

Randy's voice rumbled over the TV as he was leaning back into the cushions, placing his feet on the table and cracking his neck.

"Yepp. Action, a fast car and two hot guys. What does a man want more?"

The older stifled a chuckle at Cody's nonchalant answer, still trying to force the pain in his back away, but it was clearly visible that he had a hard time. And it was driving Cody crazy. Even out of the corner of his eyes, he could see that the other was far away from being relaxed and comfortable, something he had wished for the both of them over the few couple of days they had off. After all, five days in a row were a rarity, and he didn't like the fact that Randy's back was ruining his plans.

He paused the DVR again and placed the remote on the table before getting up under the surprised gaze of his older lover. Walking into the downstairs-bathroom without a word, he felt Randy's eyes on him, shaking his head and sighing. A minute later, he was back, tube in hand, meeting his lover's curious stare.

"What's that?"

"Heating gel. I suggest you lay down on your stomach."

He wasn't really in the mood for begging or arguing, his voice stern yet warm as he motioned for Randy to lay. But the other refused, again.

"Codes, I'm fine. It's just a small..."

The older didn't get to finish his sentence, Cody interrupting him with a glare and a growl as he stood in front of the older.

"Really, Randy. Just shut up and lay down. I'm not in the mood for your damn stubbornness."

Though arching a brow and lips forming a thin, frowning line, Randy obeyed, slowly, turning and shifting around until he lay flat on his stomach, arms underneath his head. Just like Cody didn't have the nerves to argue, he didn't have the energy to, his back killing him for over a week now already. The Tylenol barely helped and a doctor would only order him time off, something that sure as hell wasn't part of his plans. So maybe a massage was just what he needed. If only it helped for a few hours. He was just so damn tired.

As soon as he'd gotten himself somewhat comfortable, he felt the couch dip, Cody climbing atop of him and settling down on his thighs, legs to the left and the right. A slight shiver cursed through him when he felt the younger's fingers brush over his lower back in an attempt to raise his shirt up, Cody soon succeeding in freeing the whole of his upper body.

"You've started smoking again."

It wasn't so much of a question than more of a fact, Cody's voice laced with disappointment rather than anger. He instantly felt his lover stiffen underneath him, the other remaining silent though. Shaking his head, he sighed, deciding to drop the topic for now but hell bound on addressing it later again. First things first.

He opened the tube of gel and poured some on his hands before placing it aside, rubbing his palms together to warm it up. The first contact of his fingers with Randy's tense skin made the older suck in a deep breathe, body slightly shuddering under Cody's. A small smile formed on the younger's lips as he slowly started to rub the ointment into his lover's tanned skin, using his thumb and index-finger to knead some of the knobs away. No wonder Randy's back was bothering him. His whole back was uptight.

Working his hands firmly up Randy's back to his shoulders, he massaged the gel into his muscles almost expertly, his smile widening as a soft sigh escaped his older lover's lips and the other seemed to finally relax into his touch. Such intimacy hadn't been usual for weeks now, months even, ever since their break-up, and Cody was enjoying each and every single second of it. Waiting for Randy to stop him once again.

His touch was gentle though with enough pressure to loosen Randy's muscles to a point where the older started to actually moan, Cody moving his hands down again when he realized the shoulders becoming soft. He let his fingers brush over Randy's sides and then slid them up to his spine, pressing his knuckles into it. Though Randy almost jumped at first from the immense pain, the second time he let go of a groan and the third time he melted into the touch, the pressure not bothering him anymore as it worked out all the knobs and tension from the past months.

Cody's hands were doing wonders to him, his lids fluttering shut as he completely relaxed, letting go of all the stress, drama and troubles that had influenced his body throughout the past. With each little brush of Cody's fingers, his spine tingled more and he started to throb, something he hadn't let happen to his body in ages, something he'd been bound to prevent ever since... then. But this time, it just felt too damn good. His body hadn't been that relaxed in forever.

"Feels good?"

His lover's voice brought him back out of dreamland, a moaned hum leaving his lips as he nodded his head. Seconds later, Randy's hips were bucking up as the younger's nimble fingers brushed over his lower back down to his waist-line and Cody couldn't hold back a chuckle at that.

"Keep still!"

He playfully swatted Randy's rear, intentionally ignoring the elder's groan as he buried his face in the cushions again, mumbling something that sounded suspiciously like "Trying". Cody let his hands travel up to Randy's spine again and back to his sides, trying to erase the few knobs in his lower back, biting back a chuckle or two whenever Randy attempted to wriggle his hips.

The older was getting hard, slowly, unable to keep his erection under control. And fuck, he really wanted to get off. Not only by rubbing against the couch like a horny teenager. Seemingly, Cody was reading his mind, palms brushing over the elder's sides as he leaned down to breath into his ear a hushed "Turn around!".

Even though he was still a little hesitant about it, Randy did as his lover asked, shifting around until he lay on his back, stretched out underneath the younger man. The more than prominent bulge underneath his jeans gave him away, Cody's eyes traveling from his face down to his legs, lingering just a little longer and his crotch as he licked his lips almost obscenely pornographically. As their eyes met, Randy could see the lust in Cody's beautiful baby-blues, the smaller tapping his hips in a silent plea for Randy to raise them up. And he did.

For a moment there, Cody was actually scared that Randy would push him away again, breathing a silent sigh of relief when the older obeyed and let him slide his jeans down the toned legs until they tangled around his knees, the boxershorts next. Even though he loved the sight of the tight black material covering Randy's pert rear and his more than strong manhood, it was still hindering for what he had planned.

It had been such a long time since... that... that Cody could barely force his eyes away from his lover's pride, hard and ready just for him, smoothly shaven and so deliciously mouth-watering. He couldn't help but to lean down and let his tongue take a small, tentative lick of his price, moaning at the unique taste he'd missed so much over the past months. Randy's hips were bucking up at the first initiative contact of wetness against his pulsing tip, the elder's lids fluttering shut and a low groan making it past pressed-together lips, a fact that didn't go unnoticed by his younger lover.

It didn't take long for Cody to take off his own sweatpants, granted he wasn't wearing anything underneath, pushing them down his legs as far as his arms reached, his tongue all the while giving Randy the attention he hadn't received in forever.

He didn't only want this, he NEEDED this, badly. And if it was out of fear that the older would change his mind once again before anything happened or if it was out of primal urge, he didn't really know, but only a few seconds after his tongue had gently caressed the throbbing length, Cody found himself seated upon the elder's hips, angrily pulsing tip probing his rather tight entrance. He'd never gone without any preparation or without lube, but at that moment he didn't care. Not at all.

As his painfully hard erection brushed over something warm and quivering, Randy's eyes shot open again and widened in surprise, but he had no time to react. He barely managed to place his hands onto Cody's hips as the younger lowered himself down on him, blissful expression lightening up his pained features. Their eyes logged again and he almost forgot to breath, the sensation of Cody's tight walls enveloping him too much to take.

His whole body convulsed as Cody took him in, inch by inch stretching his young lover's walls to the maximum. Shock and surprise soon left his system and were replaced by hunger and lust, his Adam's Apple bopping as his eyes fixed on the smaller's features. He could see the pain in Cody's eyes, clearly evident in the wetness that formed a few tears, and he was quick to bring his hands up to wipe them away with his thumbs.

"God... Codes!"

The tightness of his lover's walls was almost unbearable, his hips automatically bucking up to bury himself that extra-inch deeper, a wanton groan slipping past his lips as his hands dropped down to Cody's hips again. The younger man was panting heavily, chest heaving, eyes screwed shut as he tried to concentrate on the pleasure cursing through his body, forcing the immense pain away.

The room was silent for a few minutes -besides the hard breathing-, both of them still and not moving a bone. Randy was having a hard time though, desperately wanting nothing more than to slide out of that hot tightness enveloping him only to power back in. However, he didn't want to hurt Cody any more. Rubbing his hands up and down his lover's back, he waited for the younger to relax, smiling up at him as his lids finally fluttered back open. The warmth and love visible in those baby-blue depths was overwhelming and he couldn't help but to rise up to kiss those deliciously soft lips.

The kiss was nothing short of love and passion, gentle yet urgent, careful yet intense, one of Randy's hands moving up to cup the back of Cody's head, drawing him in further. The younger seemingly melted into the intimate embrace, slowly adjusting to the thick girth stretching his unprepared walls as -only seconds later- he, ever so slightly, wriggled around in Randy's lap, causing the taller man to groan.

Pulling away -though hesitantly-, Cody sent a smug grin in his lover's direction, intentionally clenching his walls to gain just another groan from his older lover, Randy's lids fluttering shut as he pressed his head back into the cushions.

Even though Cody was sure he'd feel this for days, he was glad he hadn't waited any longer and even happier that Randy hadn't pushed him away before, even welcoming the pain as some kind of twisted punishment to himself. The kiss, however, was what had surprised him the most, a pleasant surprise if there'd ever been one, the emotion and warmth in it melting him right on the spot. It was easy for him to adjust after that, the uncomfortable pain in his lower back giving way for a rather satisfying stir in his lower abdomen, his cock slowly coming to life as he leaned back down for another kiss.

A hushed "Move... Please!" was moaned against Randy's lips, the older sure as hell not waiting for Cody to ask a second time, his hands on the younger's pert rear giving a firm squeeze before he started to slowly rock his hips up. It was one thing for him to take Cody, but to literally burn his unprepared hotness was a whole other level of intensity. He could feel every single edge of Cody's insides, every small spasm, every little clench, his cock ready to burst with every single, small movement he made.

They hadn't even touched for months, let alone fucked, his own hand never having been an option as long as Cody had been by his side. the exact reason why Randy wasn't sure of how long he could last. Six weeks without any kind of attention had his sex throbbing. Badly. His palms held onto Cody's hips tightly as the younger started to move in synch with him, rocking back and forth, slowly bouncing up and down. His eyes were wide open, staring straight back at Randy, bottom-lip tucked in as he leaned above him. An image the older had already forgotten; an image so fucking sexy that he wished he could hold onto it forever.

Sweat dripping down his forehead, Cody let one of his hands slide over Randy's shorn head, the smile on his lips one of love and content. He could feel the older throb inside of him, feel every single vein, every little riffle as he accommodated to the thick girth. It still hurt, but pleasantly so, his insides burning and stretching as they moved together.

"Randy... God... You feel so good..."

His voice trailed off as his lover drew his legs in closer, feet pressed firmly into the cushions for more purchase, powering into Cody's all too willing body with more force than before. The keen cry the younger was giving told Randy that he was hitting the right spot dead on, his grip on Cody's hips tightening instantly to keep him seated.

"Good lord, Codes..."

His own voice was strained with lust, hoarse, a growl of primal leaving him with each thrust into that tight tunnel. He could feel the heat rising in his body already, the small tingling in the pits of his stomach, knowing that this would end all too soon. But he couldn't fight it. Not after such a long time. And it seemed that Cody was right there with him, breathing heavy, walls quivering around him, arms shaking next to him.

Cody had a hard time holding back, the feeling of Randy so deep inside of him after such a long time just overwhelming. His heart was hammering madly against his ribcage, his hole body shuddering, shaking, cock pulsing hard without needing any attention. He was right there on the edge, wishing for it to last forever, but knowing it would probably only take a few more seconds. And he was right.

The spasms started out slow, his toes and fingers cramping, his body convulsing. A muffled cry of "Randy" left his kiss-swollen lips as he exploded, covering their shirts in sticky white. Keeping himself up any longer was an impossible task, his torso collapsing forward onto his older lover, Randy's arms instinctively going to wrap around Cody's waist.

A few more thrusts and the older followed, pumping frantically everything he'd left into the hot, tight walls of his lover until he was completely spent. "Shit... Good god... Fuck..." All kinds of curses left Randy's mouth as he shuddered through his release, head pressed back into the cushions, fingers leaving imprints on Cody's sensitive skin.

It took a long while until their breathing returned back to somewhat normal, Cody being the first one to move as he slowly sat back up in Randy's lap, hands scooting across the elder's broad chest until one rested right above his heart. The expression on his features was one of pure content and bliss, though his eyes were showing something else... disappointment it seemed. Randy stared back up at him, gulping down the lump that had formed in his throat upon seeing the pained look in his lover's eyes, hands gently rubbing the younger's back.

"You still started to smoke again."

Cody's voice -though still slightly hoarse- sounded stern, firm and rather angry, Randy sighing heavily as he let his arms drop to his side and away from Cody's warm body.

"It's only cigarettes, Cody. What does it matter?"

The younger's brow rose at the snappy comeback, before he shook his head and slowly entangled himself from his older lover, biting back the groan when Randy's now limb cock slipped from his sore hole. He was quick to pull his pants back up, sighing and raking a hand through his damp hair before looking back at the other.

"It doesn't really matter. I don't mind. I just wish you wouldn't hide it from me. We promised each other 'no more secrets', even if it is such a rather unimportant one." In all honesty, he DID care, because each time Randy had smoked in the past, he'd also took other shit, but he wasn't about to say that out loud. Not now. Not when they finally seemed to be back on the right track.

The corner's of Randy's lips twitched up into a small smile, the older sighing as he sat upright and reached an arm out to carefully grab Cody's wrist, thumb massaging the sweaty palm of the younger. "Sorry, babe. I didn't think... well... I thought you might snap or something..." He sounded sincere, though Cody could see in his eyes that he was hiding more. He knew the older way too good. But again, he remained silent about his concerns, simply smiling back at Randy and shaking his head.

"As you said... it's just cigarettes. Not that I like the fact, but... better than smoking something else."

For a second there he recognized Randy's eyes changing, but the other put on his mask quite quickly again, nodding and pulling Cody in for a kiss. The younger really wished this would cement the end of their rather rocky past weeks, but he somehow feared it would only get worse.

"Let's get changed and then I'll make us something for lunch."

Cody was quick to nod at that offer, though feeling content and sated for the first time in months, wanting nothing more than to get out of his sticky clothes. A reminder of his weakness. But Randy's arms enveloped him as soon as the older stood, his hot breathe ghosting over the shell of his ear as he embraced him from behind.

"I've missed that."

The low rumble sent a jolt of electricity throughout his whole body and, though he really wanted to say the same, his voice got stuck in his throat to form a lump and he was only capable to nod again, allowing Randy to place a warm kiss onto his cheek before the older pulled away to pad upstairs to change.

* * *

**Reviews are as always welcome. I promise the next Smut won't take THAT long again :)**


	33. So much for it

**Really sorry that this Update took me so long. Tons of stress at work, home and... yeah... Christmas depression and stuff. Enough about the excuses though.**

**I actually had to split this chapter up, cause my original plan kinda took off and it became too much. So, the next chapter will (hopefully) be up soon, adding right about to this one. And maybe, just maybe, I'll finally get around to writing Dolph/Randy for 'SmutFest', too (though my inspiration for that one is lacking immensely)**

**Finally (and before getting to the story), I wanna thank EVERYONE for reading and reviewing again. Without you guys/gals I'd probably not write at all. so, THANK YOU! :)**

**Chapter title: So much for that**

**Warning: Oi, TONS of angst, some fluff, mentions of smut, mentions of violence and drug use (and now you already know the whole contents of this chapter, ha)**

**Disclaimer: I own a fantasy that is going crazy at the mo'. The boys belong to WWE and/or their wives.**

* * *

End of November - Beginning of December

Therapy seemed to work. For the both of them. A few weeks in and Cody had managed to open up, though still not trusting Randy the amount he'd have liked to. But that was for other reasons. A few weeks in and it seemed as if Randy had lost his inability to be intimate with his younger lover again. But not the way Cody would've liked it to be. They were fighting again. Small fights. Fights that weren't really going anywhere... but only because Randy always stopped them before they got bad. With sex.

He was using it, was using sex to wrap Cody around his little finger. To make any argument null and void, forgotten. Or at least forgotten for a few hours. And he was stupid enough to think Cody didn't realize. Or he didn't give a damn IF he realized.

The BIG arguments had started during the European Tour, when Cody had overheard his lover asking someone for a smoke. When the stranger had offered him a cigarette, the superstar had politely declined, shaking his head with a smirk, mumbling "Not THAT kind of smoke." That night when Cody had tried to approach Randy about the topic -after sneaking over the floor and into his lover's room-, Randy had once again lied directly to his face and denied he'd ever said anything like that.

A few nights later -once again after some secret sneaking around to get to the other's room-, Cody had been met with an empty suite, the only sign that Randy had been there the still closed suitcase. When he'd gone to search for him in the hotel, he'd been less than surprised when finding him outside, smoking, a joint. He'd been nice enough to wait for Randy to get upstairs again, no intention on making a scene in front of fans and colleagues -both of whom had no clue about them.

Needless to say, the rather loud and steamy argument had ended in some make-up sex... initiated by Randy. The bruise Randy had left on Cody's wrist when pinning him down was covered up with some tape during the shows the days after; the mark on Randy's left hip luckily high enough that his trunks hid it from view.

The days had become so very unbearable to Cody that at their last night in Europe, in Frankfurt, he'd rather went down to the bar with Eden than staying up in the Lounge with the others, partying, drinking and doing what not. The gentle touches they'd shared had raised many brows and caused many suspicions, but it all had been an act of support and friendship, the newly acquired companion -though beautiful and charming- only a distraction for Cody as he poured out his heart to her. Not in the detail though. No one but Ted and John knew.

When Cody had finally gotten back to his room, Randy had been waiting, furious, claiming the younger was cheating on him. An assertion that had seen Cody laughing at its ridiculousness and Randy seething even more. Again they'd ended up in bed, however, Cody having no clue how his lover had managed to wrap him in.

By the time though they got back home again, they were neither talking with each other nor even looking at each other, their first night in privacy after almost two weeks, being spend on different sides of their bed.

Therapy next day was nothing but pure hell for the both of them, but for different reasons. Cody wanted so much to discuss Randy's addiction, his lying, his anger of the past weeks but couldn't. The older, on the other hand, was scared Cody might tell on him. Might come out with the truth in front of the therapist, whole body tense throughout the complete session. Instead of talking they only listened this time, answering questions as simple as possible, lying directly into their doctor's face. 'Everything is okay'. 'No problems at all'. 'Almost back to normal'.

The therapist couldn't do a thing. If they didn't want to talk, he couldn't force them, watching with concern the body-language of the couple as they avoided even the littlest of contact with each other, tense, hiding, worried. What he did not know was that his words at least got through, the smallest of inspiration for Randy to start thinking. Something he did a lot after the session and over the following week.

The next time they were able to spend time at home, 5 days on the road being spend mostly in silence, without arguments but also without any acts of intimacy, Alana was with them. The fact alone added a lot to Cody's already strained emotions, the younger partly happy that she was there because he loved the little sunshine and because she was able to distract them both from their tacit problems, but he was also partly frustrated that she was there. A hindrance to his plans to finally address their current situation, a reason for Randy to play happy family and forget about everything that was going wrong.

What he didn't know was that Randy used each spare second, every single minute his younger lover played with his little one, to plan something that would hopefully help them both get back on the right track. Something that would do their relationship some good and show Cody that he was sorry. Something involving only the two of them, no friends, no family and most importantly, no pot.

Not that he planned on stopping. It was... it was his stress-relief. His way of forgetting all the problems he had. The work, the troubles at home, with Cody, with Sam. During the few hours the stuff worked it helped him relax. Not as if he NEEDED it. He just wanted it. He was far from being addicted to that shit. And it was only pot after all. Nothing serious, nothing damaging.

"Babe? Can you help me with the dishes?"

Dinner was over, Cody sat on the floor of their living-room together with Al, playing Barbie-dolls or some other silly game while Randy had retreated back to the kitchen to take care of the remains. Not that he cared, really, but he missed the alone-time with his younger lover more than he'd liked to admit. A few minutes and some heavy footsteps later, Cody stood next to him, the smile that had covered his beautiful features only a few seconds ago now replaced by a frown as he wordlessly took one of the plates from Randy to dry it and place it away.

"Codes..." Of course, the older had realized the mood-change in Cody, not liking it one bit. Though, the answer he got was even worse.

"What?" The smaller's voice was kinda edgy, the word rather spit out as he continued to dry the plate, the thing already shining heavier than polished shoes from all the rubbing he'd done. But he refused to look at his lover.

"Nothing..." And Randy gave up. Too soon.

"You know, I hate it when you call me 'Babe' especially in such a situation. I hate it when you play perfectly happy, little family even though we're far away from being perfect at the moment and all because of..."

Cody tried to keep his voice low with Alana right there in the next room, but it was tough doing so, his tone rising a bit as he rambled on. Eyes still on the plate in his hand, dark-colored and absent. Until Randy wrapped his arms around him, tightly. Forcing him to turn around. The elder's breath ghosted over the shell of his ear as he struggled to get free of the grip but to no avail, the small smirk on Randy's lips -he could feel it against his skin- only adding to his current frustration.

"I know that, Codes. I know that. And I'm sorry." Cody slowly relaxed into the touch, stopping to struggle against it, turning his head to raise a brow at his older lover. Surely not believing him, but he stayed quiet. "Believe me... even if it's a lot to ask for. I... Next week I promise I'll make it up to you. I booked something special for us, just the two of us. No friends, no family, no stress. I swear."

"No jealousy. No pot. No fights."

Randy sighed, a little smile appearing on his lips as he felt Cody's resolve grumble. Nodding his head, he then placed a chaste kiss onto his younger lover's lips, squeezing him tighter to his body.

"Promised."

"You're still an ass, you know?"

"I know. And I deserve every punishment I get."

Slightly smacking Randy's arm once he was able to pull himself out of his grip, Cody shook his head with a heavy sigh.

"I'm serious here. You are..."

"I know. I really know. We'll talk about it later, okay... and I promise I won't get loud and ugly again."

Looking over at the little girl still playing in the living-room, Cody appeared to think for just a moment before he then turned back to his lover with a designated "Okay".

The following days on the road went by without any fights, but also without any intimacy. Randy still reeked of smoke each night, of pot specifically, a smell Cody'd never get used to and surely didn't find attractive at all, thus leading to him often turning away from his lover to fall asleep. But he didn't say a word. For his own sake and for theirs, he didn't break lose an argument again, taking it how it was, though tense whenever Randy's arms encircled him. He just hoped that the older could keep his promise.

When THAT day was finally there, Cody all but wanted to go, but he guessed that would only lead to more tension between them. So he went along when Randy said something about 'Get dressed warm but comfy' and even linked arms with his lover when they left the house. Still, Randy didn't tell him what he had planned exactly, not more than 'You'll like it' and 'The whole day just you and me'. So, his curiosity was on a peek during their whole drive towards Randy's destination, Cody impatiently tapping his fingers against his thigh until Randy had enough and took hold of his palm, stroking it gently with long, smooth fingers.

"I love you, you know?"

The declaration came kind of surprising to the younger, especially after those past weeks of hell, the only thing coming out of his mouth an acknowledging hum before he sighed and pulled his hand away.

"I know." It was all the conversation for the 30-minutes-ride as Cody turned the radio on then and there, hoping to distract himself from that damn frustration and anger rising inside of him. He was trying, he really did, but for some reason everything that had gone down those past weeks was just too much to forget and forgive. Though he REALLY hoped by the end of the day that nagging little feeling would be gone.

When they finally arrived, Randy was the first to step out of the car, straightening his winter-coat out and stretching before leaning down to look over at his lover. The younger had his brows arched at the building they were parking in front of, a thin frown on his usually plump lips, the words barely hitting the air as they were lowly spoken, almost mumbled.

"What are we doing here?"

A soft smile appeared on Randy's lips, the older looking at the building before letting his eyes drift over to his lover again, shrugging slightly.

"You've always wanted to learn it, so... Here we are. I've booked the hall for two hours, just for us. Enough time for me to teach you."

It was evident by the way Cody looked at him that he was far away from being impressed -or happy even-, but the younger at least got out of the car after some hesitation, following Randy into the ice-arena at some distance. Sure he'd mentioned it a few times, that he'd like to learn ice-skating without dropping on his ass every three seconds, but... he'd rather be somewhere safer and a lot warmer at that moment. Or have a REAL teacher show him how to skate. Then again, a real teacher meant other students around to laugh at him whereas Randy... well, if HE laughed... God, this day was going to be disastrous, he already knew that.

Once inside, music on, skates underneath their feet, Randy was the first to enter the ice, almost professionally gliding across it for a small circle before returning to his lover. The younger was standing on shaky legs before the entrance, holding himself up on each side of the small crack that led to the rather slippery underground, his features those of a scared little boy instead of a grown up brave man.

"Come on, Codes. You go sky-diving with the army-guys but you can't take a step onto some harmless ice?"

The small smirk on Randy's lips was wiped away once Cody leveled him with a rather unamused glare, the younger huffing as he shook his head.

"That's different. If something goes wrong in the sky, it's a quick death. This here... this is torturous and painful. I'm sure make-up will have a fit when I turn up with bruises all over my body."

Randy's lips quirked up into a smile at that, his arm raising to hold out a hand to his lover.

"You trust me, right?"

His only answer was a huff and a shrug of Cody's shoulders, but the older knew what it meant.

"I promise I won't let you drop onto your pert little rear... and IF you still drop onto it, I promise I'll kiss it better all night long."

If it was out of capitulation or real trust, Randy did not know, but his younger lover hesitantly took the offer, slowly placing his hand into his own. On trembling legs, Cody took a few steps forward until the skates hit the icy underground. His features spoke volumes as he instantly started to slip, Randy's strong arms not even taking a second to encircle him, holding him upright.

"Careful." The low-rumbled chuckle only fueled Cody's fire, the younger pushing away from his lover and sending him one of his best glares but only until Randy held up his hands in defense.

"No laughing, I swear."

A hand appeared in his line of vision again and again, he took it with a mumbled "Better not." before carefully taking a step forward. The first few seconds were the worst again, his legs wanting to carry him into all different directions possible, but Randy's hands held him up securely, strongly, his low, sultry voice for the first time in a while having actually a soothing instead of a seething effect on him.

Once feeling safe, Cody's exterior changed and his body straightened up, Randy's warm hands giving him enough self-confidence to follow him across the ice, slowly moving his left foot, then his right, left, right, left, right, building a rhythm for himself. That was until Randy let his hands slowly slide from his and panic began to rise inside of him. Frantically trying to find purchase somewhere else, completely ignoring Randy's words of not only advice but also confidence in him, he flailed about for quite a while until he landed on his arse with a rather loud 'Thud'.

"Damn it!"

Randy tried hard not to laugh, gracefully gliding over to his fallen lover and holding a hand out to him, the younger shrugging it off and instead choosing to glare at the pretty innocent body-part in front of his eyes.

"Come on, babe. I'm sorry. I thought you are ready."

"Ready my ass."

Sighing heavily, Randy shook his head before going into his knees on eye-level with his younger lover, a small smile gracing his lips.

"Come on and get up, babe. I've another idea. Bulletproof. No falling onto your ass anymore."

Cody closed his eyes for a moment, worrying his lips in, contemplating to think it over. Even though he already knew he'd not give up. But he wanted for Randy to suffer a bit. When his lids finally fluttered open again, he leveled his lover with an arched brow before then nodding slowly and taking the offered hand, letting Randy pull him up onto shaky feet. His other hand automatically went to his butt, rubbing the spot he'd landed on with a slightly pained groan, missing out on the small grin on Randy's lips at the normally harmless action.

Without saying another word, keeping silent to not anger Cody even more, Randy slid around until his chest was pressed against Cody's back. The move surprised the Georgia-native just slightly, the younger tensing a little as Randy wrapped his arms around him from behind and rested his head on his shoulder with a smile, grasping both of Cody's hands into his.

"So now... if you fall, I fall, too, and you'll at least have a soft landing."

Cody couldn't help but to let out a small chuckle at that, even though he was still mad over everything that had occurred over the past weeks, but he relaxed slowly into Randy's embrace and let the older lead him over the ice. He was slowly growing more confidence with each round they skated, his fingers lacing with those of his lover to grow him closer though. He'd missed the warmth of the other's body, even though he wouldn't admit it out loud at the moment, his heart skipping a beat when the older placed a hot kiss to his neck.

When the two hours neared their end, their coats had already been placed aside, all the moving around having warmed them up enough, their hands still linked as they glided across the ice. Cody's legs were nowhere near shaky any longer, his actions steady and confident now as Randy was leading him, eyes locked, a sincere smile on the younger's lips. Randy knew it was time for the second part of their date when the music stopped, the older skating over to the entrance with his lover in tow, stopping only short in front of it and letting Cody almost bump into him.

The kiss that followed was nowhere near passionate or urgent but instead full of love and warmth, Randy's lips caressing his younger lover's with a gentleness they hadn't shared in many weeks. Pulling away again with a bright smile on his face, the older nodded his head at the unspoken question in Cody's clouded baby-blues before taking the last step off the ice and onto solid ground, urging his lover on.

"Come on, the day is far from being over yet."

Fifteen minutes later, they pulled into a secluded parking-lot of what seemed to be a park to Cody, his brows narrowing in confusion as he glanced from the shield to Randy and back again. However, without any explanation, Randy shut the engine off and stepped out, instantly hugging his coat closer to his body as the cold winter-wind blew over him. Walking to the back of the car, he opened the trunk and pulled out a blanket and a small basket before then walking to the front again to wait next to the passenger's door until Cody decided to finally follow him.

"What are we doing here?"

It was evident in Cody's voice that he was not only curious but also freezing, his voice shaky as he wrapped his arms around himself. But all he got as an answer was a small grin and a softly spoken "Picknicking" by his older lover who was already on his way through the park without giving Cody a chance to protest.

Even though the desire to stay inside the warm car was big, his curiosity was even bigger, and the younger followed his lover quickly through the woods. The air was cold, biting into their skin, but it seemed not to phase Randy the least bit as he marched over cracking branches and crackling leaves until the day-light became brighter again and the trees became less. It was a beautiful sight when they finally stopped, the Missouri River lying only a few feet in front of them, half the town visible, cast in beautiful christmassy lights and decorations.

The grass underneath their feet was frozen, but no snow covering it yet, Randy lying out the blanket for them before Cody even quite registered where they were, still too caught up with the sight.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?"

Cody had been so caught up with the sight that he jerked slightly when Randy's hot breathe hit his cold neck, stiffening a little before nodding his head and murmuring a low "Yeah". He only turned around when Randy's hands started to rub his hips through the thick layer of clothing the younger was wearing, blinking his eyes at the blanket and the two cups placed only a few feet behind them.

"Thought we'd drink something before dinner, to warm us up."

When they sat, cross-legged Cody in front of his older lover whose legs were stretched out to lay on either side of the younger's body, Randy opened the can of hot liquid and poured them both a drink, handing one to the absentminded brunette.

"Why here?"

Resting his chin on Cody's shoulder, the older shrugged a little, staring at the lightened city ahead.

"It's my place of calm. I think it was about time I shared it with you."

Taking a sip of the burning hot glogg, Cody instantly felt his body warm up, leaning back into Randy's embrace as they watched the sun slowly go down over St. Louis.

"You know... you shouldn't have done all this."

"But I wanted to."

"No... I mean..."

Sighing, the younger shook his head before leaning forward again to turn his head, meeting his lover's eyes.

"I mean... all this. I didn't want this. I... It is beautiful and all, but... all I really want is for you to stop using that shit, you know. And start opening up to me again."

"Codes... really..."

It was evident in Randy's voice that he didn't want to talk about it, but this time Cody wasn't about to let go off the topic again.

"No. I just... I don't understand why you started smoking again. Why do you need this shit? I mean... you know how you get when being stoned."

"It calms me down. Really now, Codes. Can't we just have that conversation later and enjoy the..."

"We can't. Cause every time I wanna talk about it, you just ravish me and we end up having sex. Not this time. And... it CALMS you?" Cody had gotten off the blanket by now, facing his lover who was still sitting cross-legged on the cold underground, holding the glogg with both his hands. "Have you seen yourself those past weeks? You smoke and you get incredibly jealous and loud. Hell, you got ANGRY every single time you were stoned."

He wasn't exactly loud, but his voice was shaking with anger by now though he tried to be as calm and civil as possible. He really tried. However, Randy's nonchalant behavior didn't really help.

"So what? Maybe I got a bit angry every time I smoked, but... it calms me inside and it makes me forget shit. It relaxes me."

By now, Cody was extremely annoyed, huffing loudly as he shook his head. The nerve of his lover, the older still not moving a bone nor wavering from his stubborn opinion about being right.

"You don't even realize it, do you?" By the confused look on Randy's features he knew he was right, running a glove-covered hand over his face before sighing. The anger was slowly disappearing only to be replaced by disappointment and sadness. Not only his eyes showed. "You're not only hurting yourself but also me. Not just physically. Did you even realize how hard you've gripped my wrist the other day? Or how hard you drove into me a week ago? How nasty you've gotten when accusing me of cheating on you? That's not you. And you know that. And if I didn't know you any better, I'd think you were taking other shit, too. God knows it wouldn't be the first time."

The younger saw Randy's jaw twitch at that last comment, the other finally showing some movement and some emotion as he placed down the cup of glogg and slowly got to his feet. But before he could say anything, Cody continued in a much softer voice again.

"Please. You don't need that stuff."

"I do."

"Why?"

"It makes me forget. If only for a few hours."

It was as if Cody was talking with a wall, the young man sighing in surrender, head hanging low. Not seeing his lover take a step forwards to take envelop him in his arms, Cody jerked at the contact at first but gave into it in the end, mumbling into Randy's thick coat.

"What do you want to forget? About me? My past? I though therapy..."

"Not that. I've forgiven you already. I thought you knew that."

"Then what is it?" Raising his head again, Cody met his older lover's eyes, his usual crystal-blues clouded and sad. "What do you need to forget?"

Sighing, Randy shook his head before worrying his bottom-lip in. He surely had not planned the day to go like this, to have THIS conversation today, not in that special place, not in such a -usually- romantic situation. He'd hoped he could cope with the whole situation alone.

"Can we sit down again first, please?"

Cody nodded, wide and curious hues fixed on his lover's frowning expression until the older turned to lower himself onto the blanket again, the glogg disappearing in his mouth and down his throat faster than Cody could blink. He sat slowly down in front of Randy, rubbing his cold -though glove-covered- hands against his thighs to warm himself up a little before placing them on Randy's legs and squeezing softly.

"You know Sam and I got along quite well even after I filed for divorce, right?"

The younger nodded his head, even more curious now as to where that conversation would lead to.

"And even when the papers where signed and everything was official, we still got along. She never said anything about Al or the custody. We just mutually agreed I'd get her every second week for three days."

Rubbing a hand over his face, Randy took a break, closing his eyes for only a moment before letting his gaze fall upon Cody again. Only a soft squeeze to his calves told him to continue, the younger's sympatric smile showing him support even though he knew he probably didn't deserve it after those past weeks. He knew Cody had been right; he'd just not cared until now. Not about the bruise on the younger's wrist or those on his hips, nor about hurt feelings.

"When she found out about us, she suddenly started demanding more rights. She didn't want Al to see me anymore and now she even got herself a lawyer again to fight for full custody. I don't know why, because I definitely know she likes you... and... When I found out she wants a battle, I got myself a lawyer, too. And said lawyer found out that not only did she know about us all along but she also... well... she cheated on me before I even filed for divorce. Fuck, before the two of us even ever touched for the first time. Long ago already. And she's now claiming that Al isn't mine."

It took what felt like an eternity for Cody to process everything his lover had said, lids fluttering as he blinked his eyes, lips hanging slightly open to display the pearl-white teeth he possessed. The stunned silence made Randy even more uncomfortable, the older already on edge as he rubbed his neck nervously. It wasn't as though he could effect any of the happenings, as if he could have changed anything, but still... it made him feel somewhat ashamed that he had not told Cody earlier. Especially since they had promised each other to be honest and have no more secrets. He guessed he'd just wanted to protect his lover, and had failed miserably in it.

"Are you serious?"

Well, from all the questions running through his mind, it was the one Randy least expected... and surely the one Cody'd least intended to ask. But the only one coming out of his mouth. The look on the younger's face was so incredulous that Randy couldn't help but to slightly chuckle at it, and the total banality of his whole situation. Nodding his head, he then broke out into a full-blown laugh at Cody's completely unbelieving features -the arched brow, the twitch of his lips, the blinking eyes-, even though there was nothing to laugh about.

"That woman's got some nerves."

It was mumbled between a few chuckles of himself as Cody shook his head in disbelief, eyes closing as a small smile tugged at his lips. But as soon as Randy grew silent, the smile disappeared again and was replaced by a deep, thinking frown, the younger leveling him with a serious expression.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

Instantly, Randy felt like a coward again, ashamed and even scared a little. Shrugging his broad shoulders, he lowered his gaze down to his lap, muttering something that sounded a lot like "I dunno" before then sighing heavily and looking up again. "Guess I just... tried to handle it myself. I didn't want you to get involved."

"But I did. If you wanted or not."

"I know and I'm sorry for it."

"You know... we're a team. And we're in for this as a team. Whatever Sam's trying to do, I'm there with you... just..."

"Stop smoking that shit and stop having secrets from you?"

"Yeah."

"And stop hurting you?"

"Hmmm..."

"Stop being an absolute ass?"

Cody nodded, the frown on his lips already gone and replaced by a tiny grin as he moved his hands from Randy's thighs to his arms, rubbing them slowly.

"You're sure you're Al's dad, right?"

"Absolutely."

"Then she can't take her away from you. Even better... if she's caught lying only to hurt you, they'll eventually give full custody to you."

Randy sighed and shook his head, though his lips were drawn up into a soft smile as he looked at his younger lover.

"I don't deserve you, you know?"

"Yeah, well... but you're stuck with me anyways."

"Thank goodness."

Cody chuckled before smacking his lover's arm just lightly, looking into his eyes for any sign of dishonesty or hidden emotions, but he didn't find any of it. He just found relief and warmth flooding those pretty grays, something he hadn't seen in ages -or so it felt.

"Now... how about we finish of that yummy glogg and then continue whatever else you'd actually planned for the day?"

"That sounds like the best plan I've heard in weeks."

"Good."

Raising his cup again with the now pretty cold but still well-tasting liquid, Cody toasted to his lover before taking a rather large gulp, not missing out on the gentle look Randy was leveling him with. When the cup was empty and he reached for the still half-full Thermos bottle to pour them both another cup, he felt Randy's now naked hand on his wrist and heard the most sincere words in weeks whispered right into his ear.

"Thank you for being you."

* * *

**Reviews make my heart grow fonder :P**


	34. Happy End?

**Here's part 2 of the 'Perfect Date gone wrong'. Not long, but hopefully enough to satisfy all your needs :-p. Thank you again for the lovely reviews. Sorry to BlazingGlory. I'd LOVE to reply to your reviews (cause they mean so much to me and make my ego grow even bigger each time), but FF won't let me. **

**Hope everyone had relaxed and nice holidays!**

**Chapter-Title: Happy end?**

**Warning: Slash, Fluff, some Angst, hints of Smut**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anyone. Sadly.**

* * *

The restaurant was quite empty for that time of the day when they entered it, but then again it was in the middle of the week, so it didn't surprise neither of the two. The waiter greeted them with a smile and lead them instantly to a secluded area, Cody's eyes following his larger lover's hand as he slipped a twenty dollar bill into the stranger's jacket before he left them alone to settle down. When Randy turned and saw the confused look on the younger's face, he just smirked at him, taking the few steps forward until he stood right in front of Cody only to place a chaste kiss onto his cheek.

The older was the perfect gentleman, not only having held the door open for his lover but also pulling the chair out for him before sitting down himself, only the lowly burning candle in the middle of the table secluding their gaze.

They ordered their drinks first before even so much as to take a look at the menu, Cody's eyes drifting over to his lover every few seconds, his head still swirling from all the information he'd received only half an hour ago. He was upset the older hadn't confessed to him sooner, angry that the other had decided to rather act by himself and also confused as to WHY Sam would suddenly do such cruel things to her former husband. After all, Randy had given the world to her. And it made him worry that one day they might end up the same. Though he'd never do Randy any harm, not intentionally at least.

"Codes?"

He snapped out of his many thoughts when he felt Randy's warm, soft palm squeeze his arm, his eyes clearing up again when he saw the worried expression on his older lover's face.

"Try to not think about it today anymore, please? We can talk about it tomorrow, about everything, but..."

Nodding his head and forcing a smile onto his lips, Cody breathed out an "Okay" before the other could even finish his sentence. As soon as Randy's lips curved up into a -unconvinced- smile and the older sighed in relief, Cody's eyes were back on the menu again, his mind still swirling with a million questions, but he tried to push them aside for the sake of the day. Randy was right, today was too precious and beautiful to worry about anything. They still had tomorrow for that.

The dinner went by in almost silence, Cody -even though forcing himself to focus on the date- still too occupied with all the information he'd gotten from his lover, while Randy was busy trying to distract his younger mate with actions instead of words. The gentle touches and soft smiles, though, only did so much, and he gave up before they even came to dessert. If it went on like that, he'd need a smoke before the night broke upon them, his head feeling heavy and his mind spinning with too many thoughts, his heart pounding with too many emotions. Just the reason he'd started again. Just the reason he knew he couldn't stop again, not that easily.

They had one last stop on their date, one that Randy truly hoped would get Cody out of it again knowing that it would be the highlight of the evening for the young man. Something he'd been looking forward to for over a year already -though he'd never admitted it out loud, especially not in front of his co-workers.

"A movie-theatre?"

As they parked right in front of the building, Cody's brows furrowed and he craned his neck to get a closer look at it. It wasn't the biggest building and not the most modern, pretty old he guessed, but it definitely had it's charm.

"Yepp. It only has two halls, two movies running. It's the oldest theatre we have in St. Louis, but that's what I like so much about it. And... we have the whole hall for us."

They were already heading inside while Randy explained, one hand placed gently on his lover's lower back while the other held the door open for him.

"So... what are we watching?"

"Guess!"

His finger was pointing to the small blackboard, the grin on his lips matching the light in his eyes, especially when he saw Cody's confused features turn into surprised pleasure, a gasp escaping the younger's lips as they fell open.

"Good choice?"

Randy could barely hold back a chuckle when his lover stared wide-eyed at the movie he'd chosen before snapping out of it and wildly nodding his head.

"Are you serious?"

Of course, the question would be asked, Randy barely a fan of the chosen movie and Cody knew that. But for him he'd sit through it anytime.

"Yepp. Very serious."

"It's Twilight."

Now he could not keep the chuckle back, heartily shaking his head before placing a sweet kiss to his lover's cheek.

"I know."

He'd paid the two tickets before (hell, he'd paid for the whole hall before), only needing to nod at the cashier on their way through the small cinema, popcorn and coke already waiting for them at the kiosk as they walked by.

Cody stopped though before the entrance, closing his eyes and taking a deep breathe, and his lover instantly knew that something was wrong. Rubbing a soothing hand over the younger's lower back, he leaned down to brush a kiss against Cody's temple, flinching when the other tensed.

"What's wrong?"

Opening his eyes again, Cody sighed and brought a hand up to run it over his disheveled features before turning to his older lover with a forced smile.

"Nothing."

"Bull."

"Well..." The younger sighed again and stuffed his hands in his pockets, looking around the small movie theatre as if to check if they were alone before speaking again. "I'd love to fully concentrate on the movie, but..."

"We still have thirty minutes left till it starts. How about we go inside already and talk a bit?"

This time, the smile on Cody's lips was sincere though sad, the Georgia-native nodding his head while Randy lead him into the dimly-lit hall to the seats he'd picked out. It was silent inside, the big screen still black, the commercials about to start in 15 minutes, giving them enough time to discuss everything that had gone down over the past weeks in Randy's life. Or at least some of it.

Letting himself sink into the plush seat of the old theatre, Randy watched his young lover close, reaching a hand out to squeeze his knee as the young man seemed to be lost deep in his thoughts. A wry smile formed on Cody's lips as he felt the gentle gesture, turning to look at Randy in return.

"I never thought that Sam could... well... that she could be such a bitch."

Lips twitching slightly, Randy shook his head before wrapping an arm around his lover's shoulder.

"Me neither. Believe me."

"So... what are you... No..." Sighing, Cody tried to figure out what he actually wanted to know, forming all kind of different sentences and questions in his mind before shaking his head to get rid of them all again. He groaned and let himself be drawn deeper into Randy's embrace, the warmth of the elder's body comforting him for the first time in many weeks instead of making him angry. "She cheated on you? For how long?"

Staring at the beginning, Cody thought, might just be the easiest.

Withdrawing his arm from Cody's shoulder, Randy raked his hands over his face and let out a sigh, pressing his body further into the soft cushions. Closed eyes told Cody that his lover still didn't really believe everything himself, but the small flick of Randy's tongue over his lips made him wait for the answer.

"Well... from what the lawyer says it must've started three months before we broke it up. The last affair, at least. Before that she obviously cheated on me, too."

"Shugs."

"I mean... she must have cheated on me before if she claims Al..." It was hard for the older to even finish the sentence, the assertion his ex-wife made so ridiculous and yet so hurtful that he didn't really want to think about it. Hot breath on his skin made him re-open his eyes, the sadness in them slowly fading when he saw Cody smiling at him before pecking his lips.

"That's utter bullshit. She knows it, you know it, everyone knows it. Just taking one look at Al shows that she's yours."

Randy remained silent as he swallowed hard, letting his head drop back against the chair-rest.

"And the custody? What are her chances to... well..."

"Take Al away from me?"

It was a thought that made Cody's heart clench for his lover, the vulnerability in the elder's voice making him shudder from head to toe.

"Yeah."

His own voice was barely above a whisper, stuck in his throat at the possibility of Randy losing his everything. His sunshine.

"Lawyer says that... if Al's really not mine then... of course Sam gets full custody, but... if they find out it's a lie, I could go for full custody instead. Either way, she's probably gonna lose one of us."

'And all because of that lying witch' were Cody's thoughts then, but he didn't say it out loud. He couldn't. The situation was too tense to speak his mind, and he tried to choose his next words as carefully as ever.

"IF you get full custody -and I'm pretty sure you will-, I'd be... I'd be really glad to play the... well... second dad."

He'd almost said 'mom', but had decided otherwise in the very last second, not knowing if Randy would understand it as the joke it was meant to be. A gentle kiss was placed to his temple, Randy's hand on his neck drawing him close, the murmured words "I don't deserve you" against his skin sending a wave of euphoria through him. Turning to look at his older lover, he shook his head with a smile.

"You do deserve me. We both deserve each other. And we're both fighting through this together."

"I'm sorry... for all the shit I've put you through those past weeks."

Chuckling, Cody leaned forward to place a kiss onto his lover's lips before pulling back with sparkling eyes.

"Sounds a lot like what I've said to you a few months ago. Guess we're both jerks, huh?"

Randy cracked a smile at that, nodding before leaning back in his seat again and closing his eyes for a moment.

"Really though..." Lids fluttering open again, his gaze fell back onto his younger lover, those warm baby-blues telling him that everything would be okay again more than a thousand words could. "... I'm sorry. And I promise I'll stop smoking."

"You better." Cody's voice was as serious as ever, firm and stern as he said it, because even though he could forgive his lover for the things he'd done and said seeing the circumstances behind all his actions, he wouldn't forgive him another slip.

They chatted for a few more minutes, but fell silent soon after when the movie started, Cody snuggling into Randy's body as far as the seats allowed. Only the occasional gasp, sigh or laugh broke the comfortable silence between them as Cody's eyes were glued to the screen, completely enthralled with the movie. Randy, however, had his gaze focused on his lover throughout most of the movie, his smile growing with each passing second as he took in the happy features of the younger man, the sparkle in his eyes and the wide, brightening smile on those plush lips.

"It's been a..."

"... disastrous day."

Cody chuckled as he placed his hands behind Randy's neck, the two of them stripped of their coats and winter-accessories, standing in the corridor of their house.

"I dunno where you've been, but no, it's been a wonderful day. Interesting, overwhelming and certainly not what I had expected, but..."

"I'm sorry it wasn't what..."

"Shush!" Placing a finger onto Randy's lips, Cody's features turned serious, even though his eyes were still brightly shining with joy. "It was a really nice day. Thank you for it. I think it was exactly what I needed. What WE needed."

Placing a kiss onto Randy's lips, he stopped him before he could even say a word, knowing the other would probably ruin the good mood he was in without really wanting it. He pulled back with a smile gracing his features, thumbs stroking the tense flesh of the other's neck, seeing Randy's eyes closed and his lips slightly parted. He couldn't help but to lean in again for another kiss, this time much longer and more urgent, his tongue begging for entrance and receiving it immediately.

"God... stop... Codes..."

Reluctantly withdrawing, Cody arched a brow at his older lover, lips kiss-swollen and body vibrating with emotions he hadn't felt in quite a while.

"You do kiss me again and we'll both end up naked."

"Hmmm... and?"

The mischievous grin on the smaller's lips made Randy inwardly groan, his head shaking from left to right before he focused on those lust-clouded blues again.

"After today? After those past weeks? You..."

"Randal Keith Orton, you've pampered me today. You've made me smile today, laugh today, cry today and now I'm hoping for you to make me scream today. And I'm not going to beg for it."

"God..." He couldn't resist such an offer, could he, his lips instantly finding those of the younger man again, a passion in the kiss that he had not felt for weeks. His hands clamped down on Cody's hips, palms kneading the soft flesh hidden underneath rough material, his lids fluttering shut as Cody's tongue danced with his own.

An hour later they lay sated and content, limbs entangled with eachothers, Cody's body warming his own as they shared gentle touches and sloppy, wet kisses. Hair ruffled, lips bruised, cheeks flushed, sweat covering them both, they both fell asleep soon after, neither caring about the stickiness between them nor the uncomfortable position -Cody still atop his lover- they shared, too relieved to bother.

* * *

**I've an idea for the next chapter(s) already, just hope I'll also have the time to write again soon. If not, I already want to wish everyone a Happy New Year! :)**


	35. Christmas Spirit

**I apologize in advance for the heavy FLUFF in this chapter. Dunno where it came from.**

**I really hope my two friends Brooke and Rista will find the time to read and review again as I miss their kind words, but I want to thank everyone else again for your support and the time you take to paint a smile onto my face. It's very highly appreciated.**

**I've no clue what's next for me, if a new chap here or a new chap of 'SmutFest', so any ideas and suggestions are very welcome. Now enough with the rambling and on with the 'late' holiday spirit.**

**Chapter: Christmas Spirit**

**Warning: Slash, hints of Smut, some Angst and tons of Fluff**

**Disclaimer: The boys aren't gay (or so I think) and don't belong to me (or so I think).**

* * *

Christmas was only one day away and the past weeks had been as hectic as could be. Not that either of them had minded. They had slowly learned to go back to normal, as normal as it was possible with their job and the rather rare private-time. But it was working. While Cody still visited therapy every two weeks to cope with his past, Randy had started seeing a doctor himself whenever possible, in hope to deal with the mess inside his head and his addiction.

He'd smoked once since their date, since he'd promised Cody to try. Only once and he'd instantly regretted it and told his lover, who'd stayed surprisingly calm. And, surprisingly, that had been enough of a reason for Randy to stop it altogether.

Christmas Eve would be spend at home with Alana, Ted and Kristin. Something they had planned for since Thanksgiving. The next day they'd visit Cody's parents for lunch and then stay in Georgia until the next morning when they were invited for brunch at Randy's place. Al would join them again in St. Louis and accompany them on tour the week before New Year's Eve. So all in all, they would barely have time for each other, for some privacy, but the thought for once didn't scare them at all.

While Cody was preparing dinner for Christmas Eve, Randy was doing some last-minute shopping, one or two presents still left on his list. The hectic schedule those past weeks had provided them with little to no time for such trivial actions and the usually calm man had stressed out over that fact already the previous day. And this morning. Thankfully for the older, Cody had everything covered, already having decorated the house for the holidays the weekend before and ordered the ingredients for the meal online.

Today was the only day they had for one another, Randy already having planned some quality alone-time for the evening, consisting of some take-out and movies on the couch. Something simple they had both missed immensely over the past weeks.

It was nearing evening and Randy had already been gone for over two hours, a fact that made Cody nervous and slightly angry at the same time. He'd hoped for him to be back after an hour and help him prepare the rest of the meal, cooking together always something he enjoyed even though Randy's presence often resulted in more work than else. Besides this, he wanted to spend as much time as possible with his lover before the siblings would arrive the next morning, cuddling, talking, touching... and more. All the things he knew they wouldn't be able to do during the holidays.

5 Minutes past 6, the door to their house finally opened and he breathed an audible sigh of relief, placing the roast inside the oven just the second Randy walked into the kitchen. The teasing whistle made him straighten up again almost immediately, though he couldn't help the smug smirk forming on his lips as he turned around to welcome his lover back.

"Took you long enough."

Dropping the two bags filled with presents and last-minute-errands onto the counter, Randy's lips twitched up into a grin, the older man leaning over to brush a soft kiss onto Cody's cheek.

"Sorry, forgot that you shouldn't make a woman wait too long."

"Woman, eh?"

Cody's brow shot up at the comment, lips forming a tight, thin line though the corners couldn't be stopped from twitching as Randy slung his arms around his body and pulled him close.

"Yeah... Woman."

The elder's usually stern and firm voice had already turned into a husky, whispered growl as he pressed his hips firmly against those of his younger lover, teasingly letting his tongue trace over his lips and watching his reaction.

"How about I show you again how much... MAN... I really am?"

They'd played that game already the night before, the older having completely submitted to Cody and surprisingly having liked each and every second of it, his groin now immediately stirring at the thought of a repeat. Not that he'd willingly admit it. But they'd definitely found one of his kinks there in the heat of the night. A kink no one would expect from him.

"Hmmm... You wanna make me beg again? Want me to fulfill all your wishes?"

"Nhmmm... More like... obey me and you'll get a reward."

He'd never guessed that Cody talking like this would turn him on, but fuck, it was doing things to his body and his brain... the straining bulge in his pants the most obvious evidence. Hell, he'd never guessed that Cody had it in him to order him around. Let alone to play... not THAT game anyways.

"If we go upstairs now, we'll never come down again for dinner and movies."

It was a rather weak statement, barely counting as an argument as Randy placed chaste kisses over Cody's throat down to his shoulder, feeling the younger man smile against his own skin.

"Who said something about bedroom?"

It wasn't until about an hour later that they both finally got some rest, Cody ordering some Chinese while Randy cleaned himself up in the shower, wincing just slightly when the washing-cloth came into contact with his thighs and his ass. However, a smile tucked on his lips all the while, the stinging in his lower back only a beautiful reminder of the trust they were now able to share. A month ago, nothing like this would have been possible.

They spent the evening just like planned, lazily on their couch, snuggled up in a warm blanket, fire-place burning brightly behind them, giving the only light in the room. Three movies and two bottles of wine later, they walked tipsily up to their bedroom again, alarm-clock set for bright and early in the morning, the warmth filling them lulling them into a content sleep, one neither of them had had in a long while.

* * *

"You know... I'm really grateful you're having us here today. After... everything."

It was obvious that Ted was rather nervous, especially around randy still, even though Kristen was the calm in person. They had arrived an hour ago, Alana tucked up in her bed for a little nap; the four of them catching up -mainly talking about their job- with a cup of Glogg in the living-room.

"Well... it's good you two came."

Cody managed a sincere smile, nudging Randy slightly as he waited for him to agree, but the older only arched a brow. They had already had that discussion throughout those past weeks for quite a few times, back and forth, the older loosing the argument every single time.

"You know..."

Ted was fidgeting around on the couch, a habit Cody only knew from the blond when he was nervous or excited, the look on the Southern Man's face telling him that it was the first in that case. Just he didn't know why.

"We had wanted to tell you something for a while already. Our parents already know and Vince does, but... since you're two of our... my... closest friends... And I'm REALLY grateful for that..."

It was amusing, to say the least, to watch Ted a stuttering, sweating little mess, Cody not able to bite back a small chuckle as he glanced at Kristen in hope she'd save her husband any more awkwardness. But the slim beauty merely shrugged with a small smirk on her lips, taking Ted's fidgeting hand into hers.

"Kristen and I are getting a baby."

Well, there it had been. Out in the open. And Cody really did not see what the matter had been. This were good news. Great even. Then again, only Ted knew what Cody wanted. Really wanted.

"That's great news! Wow... Congrats you two!"

He was well aware of the furrowed brows on Randy's face and the question-marks in his eyes as he got out of his chair to hug his former lover and best friend before turning towards Kristen and giving her the same treatment, the smile on his face only partly sincere, the cheer in his voice barely containing any true joy, even though he WAS happy for Ted.

Randy made a mental note to address the topic later in privacy again, leisurely getting out of his own chair to follow Cody in his Congratulations. Even though he still wasn't quite over what Ted had done to Cody back then, he was happy for the man, knowing what pleasure a little kid can bring to anyone's life. The day he'd found out Sam was pregnant, had been simply the second best in his life (the best had been the sunshine's birth). He forgot about his own fight for custody for a moment, sincerely shaking Ted's hand and placing a kiss onto Kristen's cheek, smiling as he saw the happiness and relief in their eyes. Out of the corner of his eyes though, he managed to catch a glimpse of Cody's facade crumpling for a tiny moment before the other smiled again and excused himself into the kitchen to check on their dinner.

While Randy would have loved to follow him, he knew it wasn't the right time, nor the right place to pressure the other, rather deciding to look after Alana and wake her up in time for coffee and cake, patting Ted's shoulder in support before he excused himself, too.

The living-room was filled with life as soon as Alana was up and down, engaging their guests with pretty much every game she knew while Cody worked on the dinner and Randy finished the cake.

They'd baked it together with his daughter in the morning, well, Cody and she had done while he had simply watched and stayed out of their space, watching from the door-frame with a gleam of content in his eyes. He loved seeing the two of them interact, realizing each second they all spent together how much of a 'second dad' Cody had already become to his little squirrel. And she never once complained. Maybe he should indeed try to claim Cody as her foster-father, in case anything would happen to him in the future. Definitely a better option than Sam. If everything went right.

The cake was a success, though he had seen the smug smirk and raised brow on Ted's face when they announced Alana had baked it. Afterwards they'd played a game of 'hide and seek' with the little one, each of them taking turns on finding her, each one but Cody who'd retreated into the kitchen once again when coffee had been over. While Randy's urge to talk to him was big, he only once looked after his younger lover, almost startling him when he wrapped his arms around him from behind.

"Geez... Randy... give me a warning next time."

He rested his head on Cody's shoulder, placing a short kiss onto the brunette's cheek before turning again to watch him 'work'.

"Sorry... Smells good so far. Need any help?"

A small cough made him aware that the answer was 'No', his smile faltering a little at the rejection but only until Cody pecked his lips.

"You'd make more work than there already is. I'm fine, really. Almost done."

Squeezing the younger tight, he nuzzled his neck and hummed in agreement before pulling back slightly and locking eyes with his lover.

"Is everything okay? You've been silent since... well... earlier."

He didn't want to address the topic directly, hoping that Cody would catch on to what he was getting at, watching when the younger shrugged his shoulders and his smile slipped again for a second.

"Yeah... Yeah, I'm fine. Just... thinking."

Sighing, Randy nodded his head before retreating completely, rubbing his hands on his jeans. He'd drop the topic for now again, realizing that Cody did not want to talk now, but hopefully later, placing a chaste kiss onto the younger's cheek.

"Okay... How about we talk about it later? When Ted and Kristen are gone?"

To his relief, Cody nodded his head before he turned back to prepare their meal, Randy smiling to himself as he noted once again that they were indeed on a good path back to normal. Giving his lover another warm kiss, he whispered a quick "Good" into his ear, before retreating again to join their guests in the living-room, delighted when he heard Alana telling Ted another tale of her young life.

* * *

Once the DiBiase's had left and Alana was safely tucked in, they retreated back to the privacy of their bedroom, clad in boxershorts underneath the comforting warmth of their blanket. They'd agreed on some old re-run of 'Dexter', probably one of the first episodes, Cody's head resting on his lover's shoulder, arm draped lovingly over the elder's chest. Randy hadn't forgot about the topic, but had decided to wait for his lover to speak first, trying to be patient for once. Though everyone knew, patience was one of the things he didn't possess.

Though, it didn't seem as if Cody was going to say a word anytime soon. Thinking exactly the same thing about his lover. Sighing heavily, Randy let his hand trail through the younger's hair, cracking a smile when Cody snuggled closer into his body and let go of a content sigh. He didn't really want to ruin the moment of peace, but he also didn't want to wait any longer. Or couldn't.

"Babe?"

"Hmmm?"

Shifting a little up into a sitting-position against the headboard, Randy let Cody's head slip from his shoulder to his lap, chuckling silently when the other didn't move a bone and just let it happen.

"What was it you were thinking about today?"

He heard the soft sigh emitting from Cody, felt him stiffen for a moment, his hand instantly going back to trail through the younger's hair.

"I... well..."

"You know you can tell me..."

Of course, Cody knew, especially after everything they had gone through already. There was no need for secrets anymore, no matter how big or small. But he had felt the urge to remind him.

"Ted becoming a dad. I mean... I'm happy for him... and Kristen, of course. But... Don't get me wrong..."

Cody's voice was slightly muffled due to the position he lay in, but he didn't show any signs of moving anytime soon, just clasping Randy's boxershorts a bit tighter with each word.

"I just wish it were me. I mean... you have Al and Ted will soon have a baby of his own... and me. I mean, yeah sure, I often said I don't want kids, but those past months... with you. I just... it feels as if something's missing and I guess I'd really like to have someone carrying on the Rhodes-heir and..."

Randy's smile widened as he listened to his lover rambling on, almost letting out a chuckle but able to stop it the last second, instead sliding down the mattress again to lay on an eye-level with Cody.

"... it's not just a phase. I'm thinking about it for a while already, and every time I see you and Al... or I spend time with her, I wish I'd have that, too. just... with my own kid."

When Cody was finally done, he raised his eyes to meet Randy's gaze, the older man placing a chaste kiss to his forehead before arching a brow.

"You done?"

"Yeah."

The blush on Cody's cheeks was too damn cute to miss, the Missouri-native puckering his lips, then smacking them before tilting his head to the side.

"And the reason you didn't tell me that before?"

Cody shrugged, partly embarrassed, partly nervous as he looked down at Randy's abs, though not quite focusing on them as his gaze was blurred, in a dream-like state.

"Dunno... Guess I didn't know how to say it. And... since there's not really a way to make it happen anyways, I guessed..."

"What about adoption?"

Though Randy's suggestion kind of startled him at first, he quickly recovered only to shake his head and let go of a sigh. Turning onto his side himself, he propped himself up on one elbow, taking Randy's hand in his to lace their fingers together, playing with them.

"It's not... it's not really what I want. I... want it to be my own flesh and blood. I've thought about it, yeah, but... it wouldn't be the same. And a surrogate-mother isn't really an option, too. You know all the stories. Everything that could happen. Her deciding last minute she wants to keep the baby or coming back 10 years later to claim the kid as hers. So... yeah..."

He managed to raise his eyes to lock them with Randy's, hoping to find some sympathy in them and relieved that it was exactly what he saw, the older man smiling at him and pulling him closer.

"You know... that doesn't happen as often as it's made out to do. And... you'd be a great dad. I actually thought about... when we marry, one day, or pledge or whatever it is we'll do, I'd like to have you as a foster-dad for Al. Just in case anything will ever happen to me, you know?"

Now it was Randy's turn to blush, something that really did not happen often, the older chewing his lips as he waited for Cody's reaction. After all, they had never talked about this before. Though he'd often hinted at it.

Cody raised a brow at that, rather gaping at his older lover as if he'd grown a second head, lips opening and closing but no words coming out. For quite a while.

"You mean..."

"Well, fight for custody looks quite good, but... I don't think I could do it on my own. I know you love Al like your own daughter, just... that doesn't really count if I... ugh... die or anything. You know how politics are. So, yeah, I'd just like to have it on paper that if anything happens to me, YOU are the one getting full custody for her. Not that sneaky bitch or my parents. Not that I..."

"Randy!"

"Yeah?"

He hadn't even realized he was rambling, only stopping when Cody's soft voice reached his ear and he looked up from where his gaze had drifted off to to see his young lover grinning at him.

"I'd really love that. And... maybe... we could still think about a kid for me. By me?"

Even though he knew the options were rare, he vowed to himself then to help Cody with his wish, knowing that anything that made Cody happy was warming his heart, too. Just another sign that they were on the right path to a safe and sound future together.

* * *

**Review, pretty please?**


	36. And so it goes

**Not working certainly helps me a lot. Now I know why I had writers-block for a month. Damn work. So, yeah, here it is. The next chapter already.**

**I want to say thanks again to all the great suggestions from you guys. I'll definitely keep them in mind (if I haven't used them in this chapter yet).**

**PS: I'd like to read some reviews by people who haven't raised there voice yet. Come on, people. You must have an opinion on what I write?**

**Chapter: And so it goes...**

**Warning: Uhmmm... Slash, Fluff and... *thinks* Yeah, that's it. Oh wait, Cursing.**

**Disclaimer: Roar. I own nothing!**

* * *

December 26th/27th

The rest of their holidays went by uneventful, quite boring even. The visits at their parents were quiet, without stress and without any hectic, just what they had needed and wished for. The happiness in their eyes was genuine for the first time in a while, their romantic gestures and lingering touches sincere, giving a taste of safety and content as the days went by.

That stayed until the noon they picked Alana up from her mother again to take her on tour. Cody had felt his lover's tenseness all morning long already, even the night before, could see it in his eyes and body-language. Though he'd tried to calm him, reassure him that the situation wouldn't be awkward, wouldn't escalate, he knew that Randy was on the verge of hyperventilating once they pulled into the drive-way. Not only would they face Sam for the first time since the older had told his lover -Christmas morning she'd been picked up by Sam's sister-, but also for the first time since she'd threatened Randy to take the girl completely away from him.

When said woman opened the door and he saw the sneer on her face, he was close to send Randy back to the car, but didn't. Instead, he squeezed his lover's hand and put on his best fake-smile, deciding that whatever would happen, they wouldn't sink down to her level. Not today. Not after the very nice holidays they'd spend.

"Alana isn't ready yet."

Her voice alone was snappy and cold, matching the expression on her face, and once again Cody wondered how the once so warm, beautiful and kind woman had changed into such a complete bitch. Probably his fault. Or so she'd argue.

"No problem. We'll just wait."

When Sam didn't even ask them in, but only nodded and left to go inside again, he heard the faint sound of a snort, turning to his lover only to find out... that it hadn't been the older but him who'd made the sound. Randy was arching a brow at him, a slight smirk tucking on his lips as he squeezed Cody's hand.

No words were spoken as they waited patiently for the little sunshine to be done, Randy moving over to the wall next to the door only to lean back against it, while Cody decided to stay put, hands behind his head as he watched the sky. It felt like forever until he heard the tattering of small shoes on the floor, coming down the stairs in a hurry as it sounded, the squeal of excitement music to his ears.

"Daddy Cody!"

Ugh. Not helping the situation. Not at all.

Before he could say anything though, Alana was already in his arms and Randy back by his side, placing a kiss to his daughter's temple. And then there was she again. Glaring at him with a look that could kill. Maybe exactly what she wanted right then. For him to drop dead.

"We'll bring her back in time for New Year's Eve. Guess around noon."

Randy's voice was surprisingly calm as he turned to his ex-wife, though his eyes did say a lot more than his mouth right then. It was a silent warning he gave to her, not to mess with him or his younger lover, not to make a scene in front of their sunshine, but he was wrong if he thought she'd care.

"Cherish the time. It will probably be the last you see of her."

The comment made Cody stiffen immediately, his gaze traveling from the little squirrel in his arms to Sam and then to his lover, seeing the vein in his forehead pulsing and his jaw working as if to snap at any given moment. But thankfully enough, Cody was quick enough to react. Brushing a comforting hand over his lover's arm, he nodded his head towards Alana, handing the girl over to him without so much of a word. To his relief, Randy caught on to what he wanted and took her, his complete body-language changing the second the blond sunshine got comfortable in his strong arms.

"How about you buckle her on already?"

Without any resistance, Randy nodded his head and bounced Alana up in his arms again, the little one quite silent ever since Sam had joined them outside again, either not knowing what to say or too shocked by the words that had come out of her mother's mouth. Cody knew, he could make this even worse by what he wanted to do right then, but he also knew that he needed to get it off his chest before he'd explode. Maybe not now, but definitely at a later meeting. He waited for Randy and Al to be out of ear-shot before he turned towards his lover's ex-wife who's look bore straight into him, her arms crossed over her chest as her lips were pressed together.

"You know, Samantha. I've no idea what has happened to you those past months..."

He saw her open her mouth, brows still arched as she probably wanted to interrupt him, but he put up a hand and stopped her dead in her tracks.

"Let me talk, please... I've no idea what has happened to the wonderful, kind and lovely woman that I've once gotten to know. You'll probably say I have happened, but we all know that is bull. I know it is tough losing your man to someone else and I can only just imagine how it is to loose him to another man, but what you are doing over the past months is not only completely ridiculous, but it is also low. We both know that Randy IS Alana's biological dad and we both know that you lying about it will only cause you more trouble than it's gonna help you in your case. I wish we could come to an agreement that suits us all, but knowing the path you've chosen, I also know that that is impossible. So, I just wanted to let you know that, even though I'll hate it, I'm gonna stop at nothing short to make sure Randy gets custody for that little sunshine, even if it means that you will loose her completely."

There, it was out. He watched Sam's expressions closely during his ramblings, most words not making sense even to himself, but he hoped he'd expressed all the feelings he had wanted to express, had said everything he'd wanted her to know. Though the look she was sending him told him 'I don't give a fuck what you think'.

"S'that it?"

Shrugging his shoulders and trying hard not to let his cool, stern facade slip, Cody nodded.

"You know what, Cody. I don't give a crap about what you think. especially not about what you think is best for Alana. I'm her mother. Not you, even though she might think you are part of the family. You're nothing but a no-good-man-stealing-whore who's now obviously also trying to steal my kid from me. I really considered you a friend over the first few months of my marriage, but it turned out to be a complete farce, just like my marriage with that piece of scum. If you think he's the father, fine. I know he's not and I won't beg down in this fight. Not because of you. Not because of Alana. Now, if you'll excuse me, I think your bitch is waiting for you and I've more important things to do than to listen to the whore who's stolen him from me."

Luckily for him AND her, she slammed the door into his face as soon as she was done, leaving him no other choice than to swallow down the rather nasty comment he wanted to make. Clenching and unclenching his fists a few times and taking many deep, calming breaths, he managed to somewhat find his composure again and to not snap. He just turned on the doorsteps and walked slowly back to their car, getting into the driver's seat without so much of a glance back.

Randy knew instantly by the look on Cody's face not to talk or ask any questions, simply leaning back in his seat and taking a quick look back at his little daughter, a smile gracing his lips as he saw her playing with one of her dolls, completely oblivious to everything happening around her.

The drive to their destination was unnervingly quiet, besides the few times Alana tried to start a chat with them and the one time she squealed in delight when Randy promised her ice-cream once they arrived in Nashville. Cody was too deep in his own thoughts, though he often tried to shake them away in order to concentrate on the road. After only thirty minutes, his older lover had had enough and ordered him to stop the car, switching positions in hope to make it safely to their destination. It only gave Cody more time to think, however. Not the best of ideas.

By the time they arrived at their hotel, Cody's mood was lower than Sam's behavior before, the young man barely managing a smile at Alana when she quickly jumped out of the car, full of energy and life, asking if they could go buy some ice-cream right now. Luckily, Randy managed to calm her again, somewhat at least, ushering her into the hotel first to check into their rooms. His bus wouldn't arrive before the next morning and he'd guessed it didn't hurt to share a hotel with the other guys the first day after the holidays, knowing that Alana would want to meet all her 'big friends' -as she called them- to tell them all about her Christmas-gifts.

Thankfully, that gave them some time alone, as -as soon as they had checked in- none other than John walked up to them and the young girl engaged him into a thrilled conversation. Pushing Cody aside a bit, towards a slightly quieter area, Randy took him into his arms and placed a kiss to his forehead, knowing that any words might only make the younger snap right then, but that a simple action would calm him down.

"Sorry."

Pulling away to take a look at his younger lover, Randy arched a brow in slight confusion, silently asking for an explanation and Cody was quick to catch on.

"I'm the reason you're in this situation with Sam and now I might've made it only worse by opening my big, stupid mouth."

He smiled. Randy smiled at those words, holding back a chuckle he knew would only make Cody snap.

"Baby. For one, I don't think anything you might've said could make this situation any worse. Believe me, Sam won't take Al away from me... from us. And secondly, I'd broken up with her before I found you, forgot? And even if not, that wouldn't have changed a thing. I wouldn't have changed a thing. I'd choose you over and over again."

The older felt Cody shake his head against his chest, heard him mutter something but didn't quite understand it, before he watched him raising his head... a small smile on his lips.

"But..."

"No 'but'. And now, come on, before Alana invites John to join us for ice-cream, too. God knows, I don't wanna pay for the 20 balls of ice-cream I know he'd order."

* * *

The topic wasn't addressed anymore after that, Randy being quite sure that he'd hear what Cody had said to Samantha anyways, either by her or her lawyer. So he avoided it for Cody's sake. He was busy lightening up the younger's mood anyways, and -teaming up with his little sunshine- he thankfully managed so in the evening, the three of them watching 'Alice in wonderland' together. While they shared a bed, still dressed in their clothes of the day, Alana sat at the end of the bed clad in her PJ's, completely focused on the happenings on screen.

The show had been pretty uneventful, just like Raw often was for them, but tomorrow they'd have Smackdown and a bunch of interviews before, the silence now only the 'silence before the storm'. And all the signings and interviews the day after would take the last of their power away.

When the movie was over, Randy went to tuck Alana in, but got stopped dead in his tracks by the little girl before he could even get off the bed.

"Can Cody read me a story, tonight, daddy?"

It surprised him somewhat, but he did not see why not, glancing at his lover and smiling. The younger man had his brows furrowed and his lip tucked in, looking like a deer caught in the headlight as Alana spoke again.

"Please?"

Getting out of the initial shock, Cody swallowed and then nodded before crawling off the bed only to gain a chuckle from his older lover. Turning, he -not so maturely- stuck his tongue out at Randy before giving Alana all his attention again, taking her hand and leading her over into her separate -joined- room. That was a first. Not the reading part, but that she had asked for Cody to do it, always pleading, sense the slight surprise on both men's faces.

Fifteen minutes later, Cody reappeared from her room again, carefully closing the door behind him and silently padding back over to their bed. Randy was already stripped down to a shirt and his boxershorts, snuggled underneath the covers with his eyes glued to the TV, but he did look up when he heard shuffling on the ground.

"Is she sleeping?"

Cody nodded his head shortly before he stripped off his jeans and joined his lover underneath the covers, sighing as his back hit the soft mattress and his head hit the pillow. Instantly, Randy's arm went around his lover's waist and he laid his head in the crook of the younger's neck, smiling as his fresh scent hit his nostrils.

"You know... I really think you're gonna make a great dad one day."

Looking up from where his head had gotten comfortable, Cody raised a brow at his older lover, one hand on Randy's chest tracing small patterns all over his shivering skin, completely unaware of the action.

"You think so?"

"Hmm... I've never had her in bed and asleep under 15 minutes of time. You're great with Al. She's never once cried with you or complained."

Smile tucking on his lips, Cody let his head drop back down to Randy's arm.

"Yeah, that's because I'm always the good one. I never forbid her anything, she always gets everything from me. I allow her everything while you're always the big bad bear that has to say 'No', cause... well, that's your job."

"Big bad bear?"

Of course, Randy only heard what that part, chuckling as he glanced down at Cody's head. The younger huffed before swatting his lover's arm, shifting a bit until he found a good sleeping-position for himself.

"You know what I mean. I'm not her dad, I'm allowed to spoil her rotten. And you always have to put a stop to it. So, yeah, of course she loves me."

Randy's whole body shook as he let go of a hearty laugh, squeezing Cody tighter against his body before pressing his lips to his lover's temple.

"I bet that's why. Maybe we should switch roles for the next week she's visiting then. See how she'll like you then?"

Puckering up his lips into a pout, Cody shook his head against Randy's shoulder and pinched the elder's abs. He didn't intend to move an inch again this night, completely comfortable the way they lay now, only slightly turning his head to the older as he murmured.

"Never."

* * *

"Damn it, Randal, why didn't you tell me what the plan was? You fucking scared me to death!"

He'd awaited that reaction from his lover. As soon as he had given the okay for the quite risky spot, he'd known Cody would bite his head off for it. Sense why he didn't say a word before. But now that he was sitting at the medics, getting his neck tended to, he had nowhere to escape.

"You could've fucking broken your neck!"

Though they hadn't come out backstage yet, there was no real risk in Cody talking like that because for one, there was none of their co-workers around -only medics-, and two, even a best friend was sometimes allowed to worry like that.

"Bad enough that you agreed to such sort of match when you've already trouble with your neck. AND your shoulders, but... THAT SPOT..."

Throwing his hands up in frustration and quitting his ramblings with a loud growl, Cody continued to pace the room, letting the medics do their job while Randy stayed silent. Not really helping his case. Then again, no matter what he would say, it would only make Cody angrier. Instead he let him pace until the anger slowly wore off, the medics one-by-one leaving the room as they finished their work, the arena already quite empty as the match had been the last on the card.

It took almost 30 minutes and the last of the trainers leaving the room for Cody to finally stop pacing and settle with a heavy sigh. Randy's eyes had been fixed on him the whole time, his own anger at himself bubbling underneath the surface while watching his lover's range of emotions. Hell, he was mad at himself for taking the risk and screwing up. He just knew this injury would sideline him for a few weeks again. And it's the last he wanted right now. Even though... it would mean more time with Al and a lot more time to focus on the custody-shit.

"Fuck, I'm just glad nothing worse happened."

He was startled as he heard Cody's voice so close to his ear, only now realizing that the younger stood right in front of him and had his arms wrapped around his waist. Yeah, that deep in his thoughts Randy had been. Sighing, Randy returned the embrace, suppressing a wince as his neck protested the movement. But Cody was right, it was nothing severe. Nothing some rest and a painkiller each day wouldn't cure.

"'m sorry, really."

"You should be."

He smiled a little at the played anger in Cody's voice, knowing it was more out of concern than anything else that the young man had voiced his opinion so loud earlier. Not that he minded. He loved it when Cody stood up to him. Not many had the guts to do so.

"I'll have to get an MRT as soon as we're back home again. But I don't think it's anything big. Maybe a week or two of rest. And, you know... I think this might not even be the worst of ideas. Gives me time to sit down with my lawyer again, have one or two sessions with my therapist. Spend time with Al."

"Yeah, and without me."

"Hmmm... Yeah..."

Randy tried to play it cool, wanting to tease his lover a little, to play with him and lighten the mood, but he failed massively when a rather shaky sigh escaped him soon after. That was really something to consider. After all, they'd just gotten back on track as a couple and now they would barely see each other for a few weeks.

"Hey, we'll have two days each week. Nothing we can't handle. We managed it at the beginning of our relationship, we'll DEFINITELY manage it now."

Now it was -surprisingly- Cody who consoled him, though he was pretty sure it should have been the other way around. The younger had pulled back from the embrace to send him a sincere, bright smile before leaning in to place a quick kiss to Randy's lips.

"It's only a few weeks."

* * *

**I'm gonna concentrate on my German OC/OC story for the next days, but don't worry, I already have a game-plan for our sweethearts :)**

**Review, pretty please!**


	37. Injuries, Illusions and Idiocy

**First I want to thank the few reviewers I still have for the much appreciated, lovely comments. Sorry, I'm too damn lazy to reply to each one personally :-P**

**Second, this didn't take me as long as I thought it would. And hopefully there will be no other German story again this time taking away my concentration and thrive. **

**Here you go.**

**Chapter: Injuries, Illusions and Idiocy**

**Warning: Slash, mentions of Smut, Idiocy, mentions of Drug Abuse, some Fluff and Angst**

**Disclaimer: Eh, I own nothing. Just a wicked mind and a funny muse :)**

* * *

It hadn't taken them long to get back to Ra... to their bus, Cody still partly angry at his lover that he had allowed that spot but also concerned about what the MRT might show. Sure, it seemed like a small injury, but with Randy's history of neck- and shoulder problems, you never knew.

When they had stepped into the bus, Alana had already been in her PJ's, sprawled out on their bed and watching TV, Ted right next to her but more focused on his iPhone. Only when Cody closed the door behind him, did the man look up from whatever he'd been doing and send them a wry smile, acknowledging their presence with a nod.

They'd bid him 'GoodBye' quickly, knowing they had let him wait long enough. Not that Ted had really minded. But Cody was sure he had other things to do and other places to be, promising his friend a beer the next time they'd meet which the other gratefully accepted before he left the pair alone with a rather sleepy little girl.

"Is daddy injured again?"

Well, obviously she had watched, too.

"Yeah. But it's nothing bad, sweetheart. Daddy will be just fine."

While Randy had gone straight for a shower, Cody was left sitting with Alana, the little one taking a seat on his lap as soon as he'd settled down on the bed. Not that he minded.

"Did Uncle Stu huwt him?"

"By accident, sweetheart. Daddy's just having a stiff neck. A few weeks rest and everything will be good again."

Their driver had the night of as they wouldn't leave town before tomorrow noon. They still had all those interviews to attend. Not really an appealing thought right then.

"So, daddy will stay at home?"

Cody could see the questioning sparkle in the little squirrel's eyes, the girl who despite being sleepy still asked way too many questions. He just wished Randy would hurry up so they could finally get some sleep.

"Yes, he will."

"Good."

He sighed quietly when he realized that Alana had dozed off in his lap, carefully raising her off his lap and placing her on the bed. Just when he tucked her in, Randy reappeared from the showers, already clad in boxershorts and shirt, ready for the night.

"She's glad you're injured. Well... that you'll stay at home for a while."

"Guessed that."

Randy leaned down to brush a kiss against Cody's hair, inhaling the sweet scent of pine-apple from the younger's shower-gel. He'd taken the chance to get ready at the arena already, long before Randy's match had even started.

"At least one of us."

Nodding, Cody showed his agreement, the smile on his lips not quite reaching his eyes.

"Come on, let's get some sleep. Tomorrow will be a long day."

The younger couldn't disagree with that, getting up to strip off his sweat-pants and his shirt. It was way too warm inside the bus to be sleeping with a shirt on and they had Alana between them anyways, adding extra-heat under the blankets, a fact he could live with but wasn't too fond of. Next time he'd rather sleep in a hotel with two separate beds instead of sharing one that was already too small with a little, giddy funball who'd wake them up before sunrise.

Jesus, he was a grumpy bitch tonight. Hopefully that would change in the morning.

* * *

However, the next morning did see Cody in the exact same mood. He hadn't been able to sleep well, if it had been for the lack of space, the constant kicking of little Alana in her dreams, or Randy's -though quiet- annoying snoring. He didn't know what had kept him awake most of the night, but it didn't really matter anyways. He was up and out of bed long before his lover and that little squirrel, already having showered and dressed as well as having prepared breakfast when Alana joined him in the kitchen-area. Big brown eyes looked sleepily up at him, the smile on her tiny lips as sweet as sugar as he greeted her with a kiss to her forehead.

No matter his grumpy mood and his rather bad thoughts, seeing her in that state just warmed his heart.

"Is daddy still asleep?"

The girl nodded her head, clutching her little Teddy close to her as she stood in front of him, turning her head to the counter to see the sandwiches on there, ready to be devoured. Cody followed her gaze with a smile, shaking his head as he had to stifle a chuckle. That girl was definitely Randy's. The same appetite the older had, even in her young age already.

"How about you brush your teeth first and I wake up daddy so we can eat together? Daddy and I still have a few interviews to do before you two fly home to go see a doctor for his boo-boo."

'Boo boo', he thought, mentally slapping himself for using such crappy kids-language. Geez, the girl was three already. Still, it slipped out every now and then, even though he knew Alana was way smarter than that.

He watched as the little girl nodded and patted off into the bathroom, sighing heavily before setting his own body into movement. He was quiet as he walked over to the bed they had shared, rather wishing to lay back down again to catch at least SOME sleep than to wake up his lover. The first thing he'd done this morning had been placing a glass of water and an Ibuprofen on the bedside-table, knowing that Randy would probably need it as soon as he woke. He'd heard him groan in his sleep more than once tonight, the pain obviously setting in during one of his dreams without waking him, thankfully. At least one who'd be rested today.

Bracing himself on his hands, he leaned down to brush a soft kiss against Randy's hairline, then pulled back again, watching with a small smile as the older stretched, stirred and groaned, lids fluttering open only very, very slowly.

"Morning, babe. I've got breakfast ready. Thought you might wanna get up."

Screwing his eyes shut again as he realized that the curtains had already been pulled aside, Randy groaned again and turned onto his back, yawning loudly in silent protest. Cody couldn't help but to chuckle before reaching for the pill and the glass of water to hand it to his lover.

"Here's some wake-up med. Now get moving before the coffee gets cold again. Alana's already brushing her teeth."

Sighing heavily, Randy groggily opened his eyes again and arched a brow at his lover and shuffled his rested yet hurting body into a half-way sitting position, before gratefully accepting the medicine and swallowing it down quickly. When he looked up again, Cody had already disappeared, his half-asleep brain only now catching up with what the younger had said. Coffee. What a great idea.

* * *

"You know, the only thing missing is you wearing a nurse-outfit. Tight. Sexy."

Luckily, Randy was whispering, else Alana's eyes might've popped out at what he'd said as she walked into the kitchen-area right then, smiling widely to show Cody her freshly-brushed teeth.

"Yeah. No."

Was Cody's only reply to him after he'd inclined the little girl to take a place at the only table in the bus, trying to prey himself free of Randy's grip. But sadly, the older man had his arms firmly wrapped around his waist from behind.

"Hmmm... Not even in our bedroom?"

"Nope."

"Not even if you can do to me whatever you want?"

Cody pursed his lips as he took hold of the plate with the sandwiches, still trying to wriggle out of Randy's grip, but failing.

"I already do that."

True. Especially when he remembered those nights before Christmas. God, Randy was suddenly feeling very, very hot down there again.

"Hmmm... What if I'll give you a long, nice back-massage every single day for the next two weeks?"

Cody rolled his eyes and sighed.

"Randy, we'll barely see each other the next weeks."

Randy rubbed his nose against his lover's skin before placing a chaste kiss on his cheek, squeezing him even closer to his body. There was no sign that he night let go anytime soon, the fact Alana was only a few feet away and waiting for her breakfast slightly unnerving him.

"Bad enough. Please? Maybe on New Year's Eve? I'd even beg for it."

Finally managing to squirm his way free, Cody ignored that last sentence at first, quickly hurrying over to place the plate in front of Alana, before returning to the kitchen to fetch their coffees. Only then he gently kissed his older lover's lips with a small smile, mumbling a barely audible "Maybe" to him and then disappearing with their mugs in his hands.

* * *

Luckily, Randy was done with his two interviews pretty quickly. While Cody still sat through his own at Jam FM, the older was already packing his and Alana's stuff. They'd agreed to fly back home and give the driver the rest of the week off, Cody not wanting the attention he'd get in case he was taking the bus. Rumors would spread quickly and before they knew, their 'secret' would be out. Not that they hadn't thought about it anyways. After over a year of tip-toeing around their co-workers, they were both getting tired of it. And if Alana called him 'daddy' again, the next time maybe at work, it would be out so or so. Then again, there was no need for them to push their luck.

It wasn't before 1 pm that Cody finally got back to the bus and bid them 'Good Bye', taking his stuff to travel the rest of the tour with Ted and Stephen. At least he'd have his friend to console him then. He still had 2 houseshows ahead, wouldn't be back in St. Louis before noon on the 31st.

Randy was scheduled for an MRT at 6pm, leaving him only an hour between arrival and appointment. While the painkiller had made him quite dozy again, Alana managed to keep him awake during the whole flight, the excitement in her eyes a picture of happiness that made him smile. It was always an adventure having her around, especially on a plane, the girl so refreshingly giddy, loving each second they were in the air. The good mood thankfully continued at his doctors, the MRT showing only a herniated disk in his back. Something that indeed would heal easily with some rest and physiotherapy. He passed on the good news to his lover -only his mailbox as Cody was in the middle of a show- as soon as he got out of the hospital, his watch reading already 9pm by then.

After a quick dinner at Mc Donald's -something he usually didn't indulge in, but did this time for Alana's sake-, they finally drove home and he tucked his daughter in, collapsing completely exhausted and worn out on the couch once he'd unpacked most of their stuff. The rest would have to wait until the morning. Three weeks. Probably.

The reason Cody wasn't happy about their time apart had nothing to do with their relationship, or missing Randy, at least only partly; the reason was his fear that the other might do something stupid again while he wasn't there. While he did trust his lover, he knew how tough it was to resist the drugs, especially if you were all alone and in pain, but he hoped the fact that Alana was around would keep Randy from smoking. Eventually.

* * *

The three days apart proved themselves to be really tough, not because they WERE apart, but because Cody's schedule had eventually worn him out. By the time he got home to St. Louis, he was just wishing for a hot bath and a long nap in his own, comfy bed. And maybe a massage. But that wasn't quite what Randy had in mind. He'd dropped Alana off at Sam's place an hour before his lover had arrived, just enough time to do some grocery shopping, champagne and snacks for the big night and stop by at the costume-shop, still hoping Cody would remember his little wish.

A week without sex had left him horny, and the grass he'd smoked secretly this morning had only increased that level of sexual appetite, his libido straining for some attention. Attention he'd hopefully get as soon as Cody was walking through the door. He surely hadn't planned on smoking, especially not that morning, but the painkillers had left him droopy and tired those past days and that was something he couldn't risk today. Not with Cody coming back, not with New Year's Eve ahead. And it certainly had helped calm him before facing Sam. He'd even managed to ignore her bickering this time, though the sentence 'Yeah, go back home to that little boy-toy of yours' was still swirling around in his mind by the time he got back.

He looked up from the TV when the front-door opened, Cody slowly shuffling inside with his two bags in tow. Randy was quick to snatch them from his younger lover, placing a soft peck onto his lips before carrying them into the lavatory, knowing that most stuff would land in the washing-machine anyways. When he got back into the living-room, Cody had already plopped down onto the couch he himself had occupied just moments ago, his eyes closed and his head thrown back. The only signs that he was still awake were the uneven breathing and the hands rubbing over his face, a groan now and then escaping his lips.

Randy slowly made his way over from where he stood leaning against the door-post for a few moments, kneeling down in front of his lover and placing his hand on the other's thighs. Cody slowly let his hands drop from his face and opened his eyes, smile weary and tired as he met Randy's cobalt-blues.

"Hey handsome."

"Hey."

The younger wasn't even capable of returning the compliment, voice soft but exhausted, barely able to keep his eyes open. He really just wanted a nap.

"So tired?"

"Hmmm."

Randy's smile didn't fall though, still planning to seduce his lover right then and there, his libido straining with way too much energy for his own likings. An effect grass always had on him, at least in combination with keeping it inside for a long period. And hell, a week was a long period.

"That's too bad. I've gotten something for ya."

Quirking an eyebrow, Cody watched his lover with interest as the older got up and walked over to the kitchen-door where he'd left the plastic-bag from his earlier shopping-spree. The younger watched closely as Randy picked it up with what seemed like a wriggle of his ass -though he knew that was impossible, Randy didn't do such a thing- and came sauntering back over to the couch, slowly and gracefully. A thing only he was capable of.

Before the older handed the bag to him though, Cody tilted his head slightly and blinked his eyes a few times, realizing something that had slipped his mind before.

"How's your neck anyways? You seem to be doing quite good."

"Yeah, took an Ibu before I dropped Al off."

Weird thing that the older wasn't able to look him in the eyes when he gave the explanation, rather occupying himself with the bag, as if to search it. But Cody shook that thought off for now, too exhausted to really care about anything but his bed. And just when that thought crossed his mind, his lover pulled out something strange... something that looked like a costume... a... nurse costume... for women.

"You're kidding me, right?"

Usually the incredulous look on Cody's face would've told Randy that this wasn't the right time, but that day it just didn't click. A smirk formed on his lips as he placed the outfit atop of his lover's lap before leaning forward until their noses touched.

"You promised."

His voice was barely above a whisper, husky and definitely dripping with sex as his breath tickled Cody's face. But the younger seemed far away from being impressed.

"I didn't. I said 'Maybe'."

"Hmmm..."

Randy was purring straight into his ear, rubbing his cheek against his lover's, Cody less than responsive to his touch. A point that went unnoticed by Randy, however.

"Thought you'd change your mind... if not by now, then in a few minutes."

While the older talked, his hands had already worked quickly on Cody's jeans, unzipping it so his fingers had easy access to their destination. though Cody did buck into his touch at first, he didn't show any signs of erection, not even when Randy started to nibble at his ear-lobe.

"I've missed you so much..."

Still, the younger didn't respond, neither verbally nor physically, just barely sighing and letting his head fall back. Randy's fingers wrapped around the soft sex of his lover expertly, his tongue tracing down from his ear to his throat, gently biting his Adam's Apple before licking the sensitive skin. And still no reaction. Hell, Cody's sex didn't even twitch.

"Randy... I'm tired, really."

His voice was neither low nor showed it any signs of lust, just laced with exhaustion as it came out in a stern whisper. Not that Randy heard it. Or he just decided to ignore it. His tongue was way too busy exploring his lover's throat and neck, fingers slowly trailing up and down the limp organ.

"Hmm... Don't worry... I'm gonna 'un-tire' you soon enough."

He slithered down his lover's body, completely ignoring the protest he gave, until he reached his lap, his un-occupied hand reaching for the nurse-outfit to place it aside. Always in the back of his mind that they'd need it in just a bit. His eyes traveled up to meet those of his lover, the younger starring at him unamused and unphased, but Randy was determined... and too horny to care. His tongue gave Cody's tip a tentative lick, a pleasant groan leaving him at the unique taste. But still, his lover didn't move a muscle.

"Baby..."

The sultry whisper was met with a heavy sigh, Cody protestingly placing his hands to his side in an attempt to push himself off the couch and leave, but Randy was quick to stop him. hands on Cody's hips, he held the younger down, ignoring the small struggle he gave when his lips closed around the smooth, reddened head.

"Hmmm..."

He was making a show of it, moaning obsessively loud as he let his lips slide down, all the while keeping his eyes on Cody's features. Seeing him as stern as ever. Not what he'd expected. Not what he'd wanted. Hands firmly squeezing his lover's thighs, he moved up again slowly, pressing his tongue imperiously against the thick vein on the underside of Cody's cock. Yet, it didn't twitch. Didn't even pulse. Either Cody had tons of self-restraint or the man was really tired. But too tired to get it up?

His teeth gently nibbled at Cody's tip, an action that usually drew a pornographic moan from the younger and a snap of his hips, but again there was nothing.

"Randy... Really."

"Relax, baby... Just let me..."

He trailed his tongue through the tasteful slit while his hands slid into Cody's jeans in the back, not only urging the younger to raise his hips but also to gain better access to his later goal. While his fingers carefully kneaded the firm ass, his head moved down again, teeth scraping over the else so sensitive and responsive flesh. And still, no reaction. He was slowly becoming frustrated. Fuck, he was so hard that he could explode any given moment and Cody? The man showed not one single sign of interest. Not one.

Once, twice, three times he bopped his head up and down, sucking the way he knew his lover liked it, his fingers rubbing carefully up and down the else so quivering and waiting crack. He swirled his tongue around the head the way Cody loved it, used his teeth to scrape them across his foreskin just the way it usually drove Cody crazy... but nothing. Not a single moan, not a twitch, not a muscle moving. Not even his warm baby-blues clouding over.

"Randy... If I promise you I'll wear the outfit tonight, will you let me get some sleep now?"

Not even his damn voice showed a sign of interest or erection. Fuck. Seemed like his bursting balls would have to wait. Again. Letting go of the less than responsive sex, Randy groaned low in his throat and unwillingly nodded his head, earning the slightest of smiles from his younger lover. Not really enough to make it up to him though. Not the least. He brushed off his knees as he slowly stood again, leaving Cody enough space to move off the couch and onto his feet, the two of them eye-to-eye for only a short moment. But long enough for Cody to kiss him sweetly.

"Sorry, really. Tonight."

It weren't many words, but they at least let Randy hope, the long-forgotten costume on the couch crumpling as he carelessly plopped down on it, burying his face in his hands. God, he was so hard that it hurt. But obviously not enough to make Cody waver. The younger had long left the room and gone up the stairs to present their bed with his lovely, soft, warm body. An option that Randy was well aware of, an image that only made him throb the more. Fuck the damn grass, really. And suddenly his neck started acting up again. Hurting. Throbbing. Damn disk making itself known. Another thing he wouldn't find any relief for. Not any time soon. 'One pill a day' A promise he'd made himself AND Cody the day the injury had occured, a promise he regretted just as much as the joint earlier.

With a heavy sigh, he heaved himself off the couch again, absentmindedly grabbing the nurse-outfit and taking it with him as he decided that a nap did indeed sound good. But for his own sake, he took the first door right instead of the way Cody had taken, the guestroom probably a much better idea if he really wanted to sleep.

* * *

**Yepp, kind of a cliff-hanger here. If you wanna read part two of the New Year's Eve (and the SMUT), you gotta be nice and review :)**


	38. New Years Eve

**No big introduction this time besides a huge THANKS again to everyone who's been reviewing, favoring and adding the story to alert. **

**Chapter: New Years Eve (Part 2)**

**Warning: SLASH, Fluff, Angst, and finally SMUT :)**

**Disclaimer: Yeah... I own nothing and no one. And again, this is FICTION.**

* * *

While Cody did indeed find sleep easily, long and deep, Randy lay awake for quite some time until he decided to lay hand on himself. Nothing he was proud of, but something that had been necessary in order to survive the rest of the day without pressuring his lover. And it did help him to catch some sleep after all, though not for as long as Cody did. An hour later, maybe a few minutes more, he crawled out of bed, taking the covers with him, deciding that now would be as good a time to do laundry than at any other hour, especially with the now stained sheets and shorts. Not that Cody needed to know.

Thankfully they had decided to celebrate the New Year alone. Quietly in the privacy of their house, just a few fireworks, champagne and snacks. Nothing special. They both hated the noise, all the drunken people on the streets, all the fake smiles. A party had been ruled out at the very beginning already. Randy just hoped that he hadn't crossed any boundaries earlier AND... now that he was somewhat clear again, he truly hoped Cody hadn't realized anything. then again, his boy always knew when he'd been up to something. Or ON something. Jesus, he'd been an idiot, really.

Though, if Cody had realized, he surely wouldn't have promised him a night to remember, right? The nurse-outfit... God, just the thought alone made him hard again. He truly couldn't wait for the night to come. Not only because of this option though, but also because he wanted to celebrate everything good that had happened to him this year. Cody. Especially Cody. He sometimes had no idea how he deserved someone that good in his life, really, not with all the shit he sometimes threw at the younger man. Geez, he hardly loved himself at times.

He'd already prepared dinner, done the laundry, showered and re-dressed when he finally heard the door of their bedroom opening and only seconds later the soft padding of naked feet coming down the stairs. A smile grazed his lips when he looked at his slightly ruffle-haired lover, Cody still rubbing his eyes to get rid of the sleep, bare in some sweat-pants as he made his way into the kitchen. Shit, how could he lie to him?

"Hey... Feeling better?"

Cody just nodded as he walked past him, not even a quick glance into his direction. He watched the younger man as he opened the fridge and took out the milk, taking a long swig right out of the box before placing it back inside and closing the door again.

"How late is it?"

It was a start at least, Randy seeing his chance then and there to apologize for his behavior, taking the few steps towards his lover while answering. "Six." As Cody turned around to -obviously- walk past him and out of the kitchen again, Randy was already there to wrap his arms around the younger man, startling him slightly.

"I'm sorry."

Blinking his still sleep-clouded eyes at the taller man, Cody tilted his head to the side, frown on his lips as he regarded him closely.

"You'd smoked again?"

It wasn't really a question, more like a statement, and Randy knew right away that there was no use in lying. Cody had probably seen it in his eyes the second they had met this noon.

"Yes..."

And now he felt even more horrible. If Cody hadn't said a thing, he'd have kept it a secret. Again. Thus, his voice was low, barely a whisper and his hold on Cody's waist got even tighter. Scared that else he'd run away. A heavy sigh escaped the younger man as he lowered his head and shook it, but didn't struggle against Randy's hold. It seemed he needed to think about something. But only shortly. He raised his head again seconds later, brow arched as he regarded him intensely.

"Why?"

"The Ibu I'd taken this morning hadn't really helped and... this did. I'm sorry, really. It was the first time since a few weeks ago and..."

"Hmpf..." Obviously Cody was lost for words. And Randy could see it so clearly in his eyes, the frustration, the disappointment, but also... the warmth. "And you couldn't just take a second Ibu?"

Well, of course he could have. But...

"I'm sorry. Guess I'm really weak."

"Yeah. Randy, really... You do such shit and then seriously think I'm just gonna... That I won't realize it and just jump into bed with you? In a nurse-costume I might add. Are you... Like, did you think at all?"

Randy stayed silent, answer enough for his younger lover who'd used his energy and anger to struggle out of the elder's grip. Rubbing a hand over his face and through his hair, he let go of a long, audible breathe before staring straight into Randy's eyes again.

"Geez... You are really an idiot, you know?"

"Yes."

Of course, he was. And he did feel horrible about it, but... he'd been weak. Just weak. And tired and in pain and... Suddenly, Cody was right in front of him again, strongly-sparkling baby-blues looking him in the eyes and then his lips were there, right against his.

"Fuck... You are driving me insane."

Though the kiss was short and barely involved anything but there lips, it did show Randy that he was forgiven. For now anyways. And Cody's voice only underlined that. Not that he sounded particularly soft or amused, but through the angrily gritted teeth, he could pick out some warmth after all. Still, he had no idea what that meant for tonight.

"So... you are going to wear it tonight?"

By the look Cody threw him -a cold glare that could have frozen hell-, he somehow doubted it, or maybe it had just been the wrong moment to ask, but the small smile as Cody walked out of the kitchen gave him at least a small glimmer of hope.

* * *

They spent the evening quite relaxed, the dinner Randy had prepared topped with a glass of wine and some ice-cream afterwards. It was silent, however, a silence that felt not uncomfortable but... deafening, awkward even. Just some quick, shy glances and small touches were passed between them, the evening feeling like their first date all over, only a lot more... God, Randy had no idea what it was. It was frightening. He'd really fucked up... and that in a time where they finally seemed to be back on track.

"I've met with my lawyer again."

Maybe this would somehow lighten the mood again. After all, he had some good news.

"Hmmm... and?"

Cody seemed only mildly interested, not surprising since his last meetings with the lawyer had gotten him absolutely nothing. Besides the nicely meant hint to leave Cody completely out of it. That was, after his lawyer had been told that Sam had been threatened by his younger lover. Absolute bullshit.

"Well, he's arranged a DNA-test for next week. And... if the test is positive and I AM Al's dad, I'M gonna get full custody."

He watched as Cody turned his head from the movie they were currently watching, until then avoiding the elder's gaze completely. Baby-blue hues blinked at him as Cody tilted his head slightly, bottom-lip tucked in between pearl-white teeth.

"You mean..."

"Hmmm... This day in two weeks, we'll have Al with us. Pretty much forever."

"Oh..."

'Oh?' That was all Cody could get out. Really? The younger blinked again before he returned his attention to the TV, though, his thoughts were focused on the news. Thinking. Yeah, thinking was quite a good idea. That was a lot of information to take. And a lot of questions running rampant in his mind.

"I... How are we gonna do this? I mean... you want to take her with us on tour all the time? What about school? Kindergarten? Her friends? You wanna teach her on the road? Not that I'd mind, but... what does Al think about it?"

Randy smiled. Just smiled. No other reaction, as he listened to his lover ramble. Too damn cute how the younger cared. That he even HAD all those questions was just another sign for how perfect he'd be as a dad. Truly adorable. The older couldn't help it, one hand slowly reaching for Cody's jaw to turn his face towards his own before pressing his lips to the slightly irritated man's. Feather-like.

"You're too damn cute."

Cody looked at him with wide, curious eyes, lips still closed and brows furrowed. Over-whelmed and stunned. Too many information. Though the news were good, right?

"I'm trying to get a nanny next week. I thought we'd take Al with us during the short weeks and leave her here during the long weeks. My parents also agreed on babysitting her whenever they can. So..." He grinned as Cody's bewilderdness grew even more, the younger blinking in confusion, unmoving... until he finally brought a hand up to run through his hair. "But... You don't know the best yet."

Best? Wait... that wasn't all yet?

Randy shuffled around on the couch until he was kneeling right in front of Cody, thighs on either side of the younger man, arms on either side of his lover's head, trapping him. Noses almost touching as he leaned forward, eyes sparkling, lips curled up into a wide smile, he watched as Cody's baby-blues widened even more.

"When we marry, chances are very, very high that they'll accept you as her foster-dad. Like, 100 percent high."

Marriage. Well, that was something they hadn't talked about in many, many months. Since they're... little break. And maybe not really the best topic to talk about now. They were still struggling after all. Both still in therapy. In the middle of a war for custody. And then there was still his own wish for a kid. Which had only grown over the past week. And now Randy was bringing up marriage again. No! wait! He wasn't only bringing it up, this was... this was like another hidden proposal, wasn't it? 'When', not 'If'. And, foster-dad... they'd talked about it, yeah, but... after he'd literally blown up in front of Sam, he'd already forgotten about it again. Intelligible.

Randy watched his lover very intensely, his mood dropping with each second the other kept silent. That surely hadn't been what he'd expected. Happiness, yeah. Excitement, yeah. Fear, maybe even that. But complete silence? Not even a smile? Nothing? Sighing, he let himself fall back onto his heals, eyes fixating Cody's blank expression. Wishing he could read him like an open book. But he'd never been able to do so. That's one of the reasons he'd fallen for the younger. This... tiny mystery.

"Codes?"

There wasn't any reaction to his questioning whisper, Cody still stock-still, but at least he could see a small glimmer in the younger's eyes. Something that gave him a little hope.

"Babe?" He let his hand gently glide over Cody's cheek, sighing in relief when the younger seemed to melt into the touch. "You still there?"

"Yeah... yeah... I just..."

Dipping his head down, Randy brushed his smiling lips over his lover's, one hand on the other's neck, gently stroking the tense flesh there. "It's a bit much to take in?"

Cody only nodded his head, still barely capable of forming any coherent thoughts, or words. There were too many information, too many questions swirling around in his head. And Randy seemed to know that. Still with a soft smile on his lips, he leaned back on his haunches and observed the younger, hands sliding to Cody's shoulders, then to his chest, gently rubbing the strained muscles underneath his black shirt. He didn't quite know what to make out of Cody's silence, if words would help him relax or if he should just leave him alone for a few minutes to take it all in. But when he decided for the last option and made to get off his lover's lap, he was stopped by a hand on his biceps and a softly-whispered "Don't go."

He couldn't refuse the request, smile widening as he settled back in his lover's lap, letting Cody's hands move to his back. They stayed like this for a while, unmoving, Randy's forehead resting against Cody's, the younger man's eyes closed while Randy's were wide open. After quite a while, the older settled one of his hands in Cody's hair, fingers absentmindedly starting to play with it while he chewed on his lips, still gauging Cody's reaction. Hoping the younger would progress all those information soon, so they could go on with the chilled evening. And the night. Heck, why did his thoughts have to go there again in such a peaceful moment?

"So... Was this like... Were you just... proposing to me again? Or... I mean... foster-dad..." The way Cody still stumbling over his own words was just too damn cute, Randy not able to stop the small chuckle escaping him as he shook his head and leaned back on his haunches once more.

"Actually... My first proposal is still intact, I hoped. But... if you want it to be, yeah, yeah I was just proposing to you again. I mean, I still have our rings tucked away in our night-stand, securely, just waiting for you to finally wear yours again. And... I know we haven't talked about it a lot as of late what with all the drama going on, the fight for custody, my stupidity and all, but... I really hoped that... a marriage is still what you want. Or a pledging at least. I think even then chances are high that you'd become Al's foster-dad."

"Wow, aren't you romantic today, Mr. Orton?"

Randy gulped at the harsh, sarcastic tone Cody was using, nervously rubbing his hands on the track-pants he was wearing, but... thankfully Cody released him soon, lips twitching up into an amused smirk. Letting go of a long, audible sigh, he shook his head and leaned forward again to brush his lips over those of his lover.

"That's one of the reasons you love me, isn't it?"

Though his words came out rather shaky and his heart was still beating 100 miles per hour, painfully against his ribcage, Randy tried to appear calm and cocky, just like his usual self until Cody's lips finally returned the kiss.

"Hmmm... though I've no idea what the other reasons are."

"Want me to remind you?"

He leaned back again, licking his lips, the fire in his eyes doing nothing but to turn Cody on as the younger smiled up at him.

"Hmmm..."

And again, Randy's lips found his, this time a lot more passionate as his hands were already fumbling with the hem of Cody's shirt. Only after a minute or longer, the older finally realized that he still didn't have an answer to his actual question, breathlessly pulling away from Cody again to stare into those deep-blue pools of lust.

"Is that a 'Yes'?"

At first it seemed that Cody didn't know what his lover was talking about, but after a while it finally clicked, a sly grin forming on his swollen lips as he nodded his head. "I'm only waiting for the ring to be put on my finger again."

It didn't even take Randy two minutes to drag Cody upstairs into their bedroom and rummaging through the night-stand until he found what he'd been looking for. Ten seconds later he was, with trembling hands, slipping the ring back onto Cody's finger, something he'd wished to do for months now already. And another ten seconds later, their lips were fused together again. This time messy, frantic, hectic. Just like their other actions.

Only when Randy finally pulled away to get rid of the shirt he was wearing, Cody stopped him short, baby-blue eyes sparkling with love and lust all at the same as they stood close together. "If you smoke one more time, I'm gonna take this ring off again and we're done."

Randy couldn't help but to nod, understanding instantly where Cody was coming from, his motivation behind those words, a whispered "That's only fair" slipping past his lips before they were captured again by Cody's. Soft and gentle this time.

* * *

"Randy, this is... this looks ridiculous."

With a chuckle and a smile on his lips, Randy's eyes were fixed on their bathroom-door, waiting for Cody to return. He'd been surprised that in the end, he hadn't even needed to ask again., the younger just reaching for the costume and winking at him before vanishing behind the now closed door. Only seconds after they'd made up. And his cock was painfully throbbing just at the thought of it, of what lay behind this closed door. What was waiting for him.

"Baby, let me be the judge of it. Come out, please."

He tried his best not to sound too horny, his voice only slightly wavering as he lay on the bed, propped up on one elbow. Nothing but his black boxershorts covering his now shivering body. Shivering from lust.

The bathroom-door opened and Cody peaked his head out, cheeks flushed a dark red as he looked down at himself for a last time.

"Come here!"

Sighing to himself, Cody finally stepped out of the bathroom and into Randy's line of vision, the elder's eyes almost bopping out of his head. "Fuck!" And that made Cody just turn another three shades of red. Almost matching his outfit.

"God, baby. You look..."

"Idiotic."

"No... fucking sexy."

He let his eyes roam over Cody's body, the tighter than tight costume clinging to his body in all the right places. The skirt was exposing strong, firm thighs, smooth skin, the half-sheer, white blouse revealing that taut chest and those rippled abs without really showing them. Fuck.

"It's for girls. This is..."

Cody was still standing in the doorframe, still not looking at Randy, eyes downcast and arms crossed in front of his chest. He was pouting. Too damn sexy.

"Codes, come here, please."

Randy's voice was laced with lust but also with warmth, guiding Cody over to were he was laying until the younger was in arms-reach. Carefully grabbing Cody's wrist, he pulled him down onto the bed, onto his own body, smirking as the younger still didn't give him a free view of the outfit.

"You look fucking sexy."

"It's still for girls."

"Hmmm... or for real men who lovingly nurse their lovers and do everything for them to feel better."

Cody sighed and quirked a brow at him, slowly letting his arms sink to his side to give Randy finally what he wanted to see the whole time. He could clearly feel the older growing underneath him, their laps touching as he sat cross-legged above him, as far as the skirt would allow it anyways.

"Is it working?"

"Hmmm... Makes me instantly forget all my pain."

Randy wasn't even looking at him anymore, too focused on the tight outfit and those strong legs trapping him, his hands having a mind of their own as they slid down to Cody's thighs and started rubbing them.

"You tell anyone that I've worn a woman's costume for you and you're a dead man."

The older chuckled as he raised his head, Cody's muttered words a clear threat but none he hadn't heard before. He met his lover's lips with his own, while his hands slid up towards Cody's pert ass, tightly squeezing it in a silent confirmation that he'd never do such a thing. What happened in their bedroom, stayed there.

The kiss intensified with each passing second, his erection growing as Cody's barely-covered groin rubbed against it, the younger man's skirt riding up higher and higher as he buried his hands in Randy's slowly-growing hair.

It didn't take long until Randy'd lost his boxershorts and Cody his blouse, those past days leaving them both hot, lusting and hungry. When the younger reached for his skirt though, Randy smacked his hands away, wickedly grinning at the surprised brunette and mumbling a rather hoarse "Leave it on!". Cody just nodded his head, face flushed with heat as he chewed on his lips, his hands idly roaming over his older lover's chest, fingers teasing the two hard nubs there. A heavy groan slipped past Randy's lips as his eyes temporarily fluttered shut, hands firmly clasping onto his lover's pert cheeks.

They were both straining for it, the heat visible on their faces, the lust evident in their eyes as one of Cody's hands traveled lower, in between their sweaty bodies and slowly started to jack the older off. Randy's hips welcomed the touch, bucking into it, rocking up and down as he pressed his head back into the pillows and bit his lips. A few wanton moans escaped him anyways, Cody's smile widening as he watched his lover's ecstasy. An image he'd never get enough off.

One of his fingers, dry bare the small amount of sweat, made its way inside his hole, the walls twitching instantly at the first tentative touch. It had been a while since he'd prepared himself, the small groan he gave immediately alerting Randy and making his eyes shoot open. Only to almost bulge out of his head.

"Fuck!"

He barely managed not to cum right then and there, having a perfect view -despite that lacy skirt- of that long, slender digit pushing further and further inside of his younger lover's body, all the while Cody's hand still not faltering from its pace on his hard-on. Shit, it really had been too long. Randy's mouth went dry as he watched his lover prepare himself, a second finger following only seconds after the first, Cody's eyes staying open all the while and staring right back at him. Black, lust-filled. So damn sexy.

After the last two times where Cody had been inside of him, he was more than straining to feel those heavenly tight walls clamp down around him again.

"God, baby... I can't wait."

Randy's hands were sliding further down those firm, round gloves until his fingertips came to a halt between the quivering crack, tentatively touching the spot where Cody's fingers were gliding in and out. Gently spreading him that little bit wider as he bit hard on his lip, listening to Cody's wanton moans as he scissored his digits, stretched himself. Too much.

Hands gliding back up to his lover's sides, he pulled him forward, into his chest, hungrily devouring those plump, swollen lips while he groaned out a sharp "Now!", Cody's fingers immediately stopping both tasks and leaving his twitching hole as well as Randy's ready-to-burst length. Two seconds later, he was filled to the brim, one hard, deep thrust stretching Cody's walls.

"God!"

Cody's voice was lusty and croaked as his fingers tightly grasped the sheets above Randy's head, his teeth sinking into Randy's damp flesh as the older immediately started a slow but hard rhythm. No time for adjustment was given to him, but he didn't complain, just as hot and bothered as Randy was. Too long had he waited to be filled by the older man again. His lover, his friend, his... fiancé. His lips twitched up into a wide smile at that thought, the initial pain in his lower back like blown away in an instant. It took him less than a handful of thrusts to match the rhythm Randy's hips had chosen, his lips starting to ghost over the elder's shoulder up to his neck until they stopped at his ear, a hoarse "I love you" leaving them.

Randy's hands firmly squeezed the younger's pert cheeks at that before the right one came down in a tentative smack, the sound of reverberating flesh echoing through the room. The smile on his lips though spoke volumes, his eyes sparkling with a fire never seen before as he pulled his lover even closer, returning the gentle testimony of love with just as much warmth in his voice "Love you, too, baby."

They didn't once falter from their rhythm, didn't once move their position, not wanting to miss eachother's warmth for a single second. Randy's thrusts were hard and deep from the very beginning, but slow and smooth as he drove in and out of his lover's twitching walls. Hands staying firmly on Cody's tight behind, lightly smacking, kneading, massaging those round buttocks while his feet stayed firmly planted on the mattress, giving him enough support and the perfect angling. He did not once miss Cody's sweet-spot, the younger's body shuddering and writhing in his arms.

Only their heads moved every once in a while, lips locking and breaking up again only to trail a path of wet, sloppy kisses over eachother's sensitized skins before finding again, kissing slowly and gently but with enough passion for four. They both weren't the biggest talkers during sex and it showed that night again, the only sounds in the room being their heavy breathing, aroused moans and casual, whimpered words of love. The only hard about their loving were Randy's thrusts which soon became erratic and uncontrolled as his hips developed a momentum of their own, hands frantically trying to keep Cody close, to stay inside of him.

However, the brunette was already ahead of him, fire boiling inside the pits of his stomach, the constant friction Randy's abs caused on his throbbing length being by far enough. Coupled with the perfectly angled thrusts and the love Randy'd shown him tonight it was all too much, too soon. He came with a whimpered cry, muffled only by the elder's shoulder as Cody bit into it, the action itself setting off Randy's own orgasm. He was only capable of a few more thrusts, more like bucks before he let go of a gush of hot air, having held his breathe for the ongoing of his eruption without even noticing.

They'd certainly had longer, harder, more passionate or loving couplings so far, but this had certainly been one of the most intense ever, both of them taking a whole lot longer than usual to recover that night. All their emotions, frustrations, fears and hopes put into those few, small, yet intense movements. Moments. Of longing and love.

Only when Cody raised his head what felt like an eternity later, did he manage a small chuckle, gaining him the slightly surprised attention of his older lover. But it only needed one tiny hand-gesture towards the digital device on the wall for Randy to comprehend. And with a gleam in his eyes that had been missing for a week, he turned back to his younger lover to gently lay his lips onto Cody's, mumbling against them a "Happy New Year!"

* * *

**Rawr! Now that I've finally done it... REVIEW! :D**


	39. Time goes by

**Short but sweet, I hope. **

**PS: Everyone begged me for Smut and last chapter I finally included some... and then I only get TWO reviews? *pouts***

**Chapter: Time goes by**

**Warning: Slash, Flufffffffff**

**Disclaimer: I own a none-functioning brain.**

* * *

Mid February

A lot had happened. And it had all happened really fast. The DNA-Test had been positive, proving that Randy was -of course- Alana's father and Sam had lied. The trial had come and gone. Though Samantha had blamed everything on Cody -the end of their marriage, her own recent behavior, her affair- and had even gone so far as to call Randy a 'lying, cheating, violent husband as well as a horrible father', the evidence had spoken for itself, and Randy had gotten the exclusive custody for his lovely sunshine.

It had definitely helped that he'd worked out a steady, non-too-hectic schedule for Alana before the trial had even started, including private teaching, days on the road, a permanent nanny and the vowed help of his parents.

The nanny -a 25-year-old woman from his neighborhood, one he'd known for ages already-, had been chosen by the two of them together AND by Alana. The girl had taken an instant liking to her. Luckily. All of this had gone down in January. Come February, neither of them had been to therapy in over 6 weeks but they were still going strong, together. There just was no time left for arguments or fights, nor was there any possibility for Randy to fall back into his old behavior and to start smoking again. Not with Alana now constantly around them and the custody on stake if he ever got tested positive.

"Have you packed her bag-pack?"

_The day had already started out quite hectic with the two of them oversleeping, only waking when Alana had tiptoed into their room to ask when breakfast was ready. Thankfully they'd both been covered in boxershorts and shirts, but as soon as Randy had realized the actual time, he couldn't have cared less. He'd been out of bed and in the kitchen in a heart-beat, cursing all the way downstairs while Cody had helped Alana to get dressed. Taking care of the little girl definitely needed some getting-used-to. _

_She coped quite well with being away from her mother, only asking occasionally when they'd visit her again, and Randy was always happy to have Cody there with him to answer the question. Because, he barely could look his girl in the eye nowadays. After all, he'd taken her mom away from her even though he'd never really planned on doing so. He'd wished until the very last minute to find another solution. Luckily, Sam hadn't even tried to contact them anymore since the trial. Not even once. Just showing how much she did (or didn't) care for the little bundle of energy._

Cody nodded before he was embraced by his older lover, Randy placing a chaste kiss to his forehead and mumbling a short 'Thanks' into his hairline. The only real private-time they'd gotten over the past weeks had been the few days Alana had spent at home with her nanny while they'd been on the road and even then intimate moments had been rare. Not that they didn't want to, but... the exhaustion wasn't only effecting their minds but also their bodies. They were both clearly, visibly worn out. Today would be the first time in weeks that they were able to spend at home all by themselves, the nanny having offered to take Al to the zoo to give them some much-needed time to relax. Even she had seen the stress and tiredness in their eyes.

Sadly, the few hours they'd for themselves they were going to spend apart. At their therapies.

The nanny showed up in time, Alana showing no signs of protest when Randy told her they wouldn't join. She did cope quite well, really, understanding almost everything that was going on. Sometimes too much. For a girl her age anyways. And they had already talked about the possibility of a therapy for her, too. God knew it helped them, maybe it was a good idea.

Sighing, Randy closed the door behind his little sunshine, smile on his lips not faltering, but not reaching his eyes. Cody caught up on it immediately, taking those few steps towards his older lover and wrapping his arms around his waist. Placing a kiss to Randy's cheek, he then rested his head on the elder's shoulder, nuzzling his neck while staying silent. And Randy appreciated it. It was -after all- the first time in over a month that they'd air to breathe and it would be ruined by their appointments in 30 minutes again already. He just didn't feel like talking at all. Save it for therapy, really.

They stood like that for quite a while, Randy's arms eventually coming up to hug his lover back, slowly rubbing up and down those taut back muscles. It was still a miracle to him how a simple embrace by the younger could calm him like that, could make him forget -if only for a while- all the troubles in his life. Though, there weren't many left now anymore. Thankfully. Just the stress and that was something they'd learn to manage over the time, that he was sure of.

Almost reluctantly pulling back from Cody after what seemed like an eternity, he placed a kiss to the younger's forehead, the smile this time shining in his else so stormy grays. A mumbled "Thanks" was all he needed to say at that moment, enough for Cody to smile back and place a chaste yet sweet kiss onto Randy's lips.

They parted for therapies 15 minutes later, both taking their respective cars since their doctors were on opposite ends of town.

Randy had already planned it out: 1 hour at therapy for the two of them -Cody's appointment only 30 minutes later than his-, meaning they'd still have a good two hours at home afterwards before Al and Cynthia returned. Enough time to embrace and enjoy each other the first time for what felt like ages. He smiled on the whole drive towards his doc, thinking about the luck he had, really, ever since falling for Cody. How lucky he was to have a sunshine like Al now PERMANENTLY in his life, how lucky he was with the job he had and how damn lucky he was to have found Cody. Understanding, forgiving, kind, goofy Cody. Shit, he couldn't thank god enough. He hadn't even felt the slightest urge to smoke ever since New Year, ever since Cody had ushered the -short though heartfelt- ultimatum. 'One more and I'm gone' That had been enough to sober him up completely.

Of course, he' arrived home before Cody, a fact he'd known before. It gave him the time he needed to calm down and to prepare everything he wanted. He'd bought something Chinese for lunch on his way back, gotten Cody's favorite kind of Latte Macciato, had thrown on the coffee machine a few minutes ago and was now looking through the tons of magazines and leaflets he'd collected over the past weeks without his lover's knowledge. Until this morning he'd still thought of going through them by himself, just... kinda checking them out, but... now he'd changed his plans.

He just wanted to go upstairs for a much-needed shower -something else they hadn't had the time for this morning-, when the front-door opened and Cody walked in, the younger's face lightening up when he saw him. A small smile tucking on his lips, he wandered over to Randy and embraced him in a tender hug, burying his face in the elder's neck.

"Everything okay?"

Randy was slightly surprised by the wordless and sudden, tender action, pulling back just a little to look into Cody's handsome features.

"Hmmm... just felt like a hug."

His eyes sparkled with amusement as he regarded his younger lover, almost chuckling as he registered the sincerity in those baby-blue hues that were staring right back at him. For a moment there, he'd been worried something had happened at Cody's therapy, but the look on Cody's face told him that that wasn't the case. He was just in one of those 'cuddly' moods.

"Okay... I just wanted to take a quick shower. I've bought us some Chinese and a Macciato for you. Thought we could eat together and then... relax?"

"Sounds like a damn good plan."

Cody was still tightly holding onto him, making the older chuckle after all as he freed himself from the warm and comfortable body.

"How about you join me in the shower?"

It took them quite a while to shower and re-dress, the process repeated twice before they finally made it out of the bathroom again. Though sated, they're stomach's were grumbling in synch on their way downstairs, Randy quickly heating up their meal in the microwave again as Cody got their coffees and set some plates onto the living-room-table. It was a rare occasion that they ate there, but today neither of them really cared about their usual etiquette, wanting to spend their rare time together as comfortable and as close as possible. They ate in almost-silence, not many words spoken as Cody rested his feet on his lover's legs, leaning against the armrest and enjoying the quiet moment of peace.

While Randy cleaned up afterwards, Cody turned on the TV, zapping through the program until settling onto some old episode of 'The Office'. It wasn't long before Randy returned to the couch and they shifted around until they'd recaptured their prior positions: Cody's legs draped lazily over Randy's, the older leaning back against the headrest while Cody lied back against the arm-rest. Only then, Randy reached over onto the rotund couch-table to pick up the magazines and leaflets he'd placed there before, Cody obviously still not having seen them.

"What's that?"

Cody's interest and curiosity was instantly woken when he noticed Randy shifting and turning, head turning from the TV to his lover with an arched brow. He was met with a smile as Randy placed the dozens of magazines onto his lap, clearing his throat before shrugging his broad shoulder.

"Some info-stuff on weddings. Locations, flowers, planners. Some addresses and all."

He watched as Cody's eyes widened, the surprise on his features almost comical as the younger looked from him to the magazines and back again. Tilting his head, opening his lips to speak... and closing them again. He couldn't help but to chuckle at the naivety of his younger lover.

"I've picked them up here and there and never really knew when to read them. Thought today might just be perfect. We've never really... you know, talked about it again since New Years Eve. And... I'd hoped we could slowly start planning, maybe?"

Cody's expression was blank as he regarded his older lover with big eyes, blinking a few times before... he started to laugh. But it wasn't a sardonic one, it was warm and hearty, the younger's body shaking as he shook his head. An action that made Randy frown. Though that only lasted until the second Cody leaned forward and placed a long, wet kiss onto his lips.

"You're really too cute when you ramble."

The sentiment was met with a pout from the older only resulting in even harder laughter by Cody, the brunette shifting around on the couch until he was half sitting on his lover's lap and his upper body rested against Randy's. Laying his head onto Randy's shoulder, the chuckles slowly died down into a wide smile, his hand reaching out for the magazine on top of the pile while his other hand squeezed his lover's knee.

"I like the idea."

The quite loud sigh of relief from Randy didn't go unnoticed by him, his hand slowly rubbing the other's knee as he opened the magazine and started looking through it. A pretty long time passed like this, the two of them scribbling down some addresses, marking things in the leaflets and pointing out things they'd love for their big day to one another. It was quite honestly the best time they'd had in weeks, the stress and problems finally forgotten, replaced by a feeling of content and safety.

Only when the front-door opened, did they look up from the still quite large pile of magazines on their laps, slowly entangling themselves from each other when curly sue peaked her head inside and then suddenly came running towards them, leaping onto Randy's lap with a loud squeal of joy.

"Daddy! We hawd soooooooo much fun. We saw da elepant and da pinguins and da apes and loods and loods of biwds and Tia bouwt me ice-cweam and dan I pettet da goose and..."

While the little fur of energy rambled on and on, Cody disappeared into the kitchen, helping Cynthia with the bag of groceries she'd gotten on their way home. Only now he took a look at his watch, realizing the it was almost time for coffee again. While Cynthia packed away the supplies, he quickly made them a can of steaming hot coffee and cut the chocolate cake they'd bought the day before into several small pieces. The fact that he was humming made Cynthia chuckle, the woman sending him a quick wink as they worked along. They were truly like a little family, the only thing missing still being a child of his own. Then again, that had been the last thought on his mind over the past weeks. Now though, that they enjoyed some silence and he was able to relax, the thought was back. And as he watched Randy listening to his little squirrel with fond interest and amusement, he couldn't help but to hope again.

* * *

**PS: If you have time, check out 'A Day in the Life of...'. Randy's chapter is up.**


	40. I have no idea

**Oh dear my lovely keyboard...**

**Is this chapter 40 already? Are you serious? Phew. Never thought I'd go that long.**

**Again a very, VERY big THANKS to all my readers and reviewers :)**

**Chapter-Title: I have no idea (I really don't)**

**Warning: Slash, Fluff, Angst**

* * *

End of February

"I hate being away from work."

A laugh sounded on the other end, one that instantly made him relax a little, his younger lover's voice echoing through the speaker just a second later. "You don't hate being away from work, you just hate being away from me."

Even though Cody couldn't see it, Randy pouted, then followed up with a long, weary sigh. "That, too. Honestly, I've just been back again and now..."

"Baby, it's not even two weeks. Just take the time to relax and enjoy being with Al."

Only a few weeks after returning from his neck-injury, Randy had been out again, this time with a concussion. Though he usually loved his days off, loved spending time with his daughter, just laying back and chilling, this time he'd already grown restless after just two days.

"I do. I love having her around, but... I'd much rather have you here, too."

"I'll be home in three days. My neck and my thigh hurt, so you better get ready to give me a nice, long massage and pamper me to death. After all, you'll be the one rested and full of energy."

Randy could just see the egomaniac grin his lover was sporting on the other end of the line, could just imagine the younger smugly laying back on his bed as he said so. And, god, if they hadn't just had the hottest phone-sex he'd ever been a part of, he'd certainly get hard by just the thought of Cody on a bed alone. But being that he was utterly spend and satisfied...

"Hmmm... Don't worry, baby, I'll nurse you just as sweetly as you've done to me."

"With outfit or without?"

After a snorted laugh on Randy's side, the older went suddenly very quiet, licking his lips as he rested his naked body against the headboard, blanket covering only his lower half.

"Randy?"

"Sam called yesterday."

He really hadn't planned to tell Cody, not tonight at least, knowing it might ruin everything they'd fought so hard for those past two months. But they'd promised each other no more secrets. And he somehow hoped that their previous interactions had Cody relaxed and content enough to proceed such information without throwing a fit.

"O...kay."

It had taken the Georgia-native a while to reply, his body instantly stiffening at the mention of _her_. He pressed his lips together and wrapped an arm around himself as he let his sore and naked body sink back onto the soft mattress, waiting for Randy to speak again.

"She... wants to see Al again. Says she's sorry for everything she's said and she wants to work something out with me. With us. Like... she'd love to see Al every other week for a day. Have one of us there, too, if we feel more comfortable with it."

Cody's jaw was clenched as he listened intensely, only humming in acknowledgement, but not saying a word. Bad sign, thought Randy as he sighed and rubbed a hand over his face.

"I... said I'd talk to you about it and we'd find a solution. I... She's still her mother, you know... I think we should allow her some visiting-rights and..."

"After everything she's said and done?"

Randy flinched at the harsh tone in Cody's voice, though he'd expected the reaction. He shifted up into a sitting position and drew his legs closer to him to rest his chin onto his knees, chewing nervously on his lips. Of course, Cody had been on the receiving end of most of Sam's accusations and though he had seemed to not mind one bit back then, Randy had always known that deep down inside it had hurt the younger just as much as it had hurt him.

"Randy... she's... she's a liar. A bad, cheating liar. She tried to take Al away from you and didn't even mind the consequences. And you really still want HER to be around your little sunshine."

"Our little sunshine, Codes. OUR. And... yes."

And the moment he said the second 'our', he knew exactly why Cody had such restrictions against letting Samantha back into their life. He felt threatened. Not by her as a woman, but by her as a mother. Because if she became part of Al's life again, his chances to become her surrogate-dad would sink.

"Baby... you'll still become her surrogate-dad. I'll make sure of that. You know that, right?"

When the line was quiet, he only felt confirmed in his earlier supposition, sighing heavily to himself.

"Codes..."

That was all he got out before he heard his lover hum, the sad undertone immediately shutting him up again. In all honesty, he hadn't known what to say anyways.

"I know that. It's just... I don't understand how you can forgive her so easily. She... didn't only try to break us apart, she also tried to steal your baby from you and ruin not only your reputation, but also your life and now..."

"I'm not forgiving her, baby. I'm far away from ever forgiving her what she's said and done. But... you gotta understand me here. She's still Al's mom and even if our babe doesn't show it, she still misses Sam in her life."

Cody shook his head before he rolled onto his stomach and pulled the blanket over his still naked form. He understood all this, yes, but that didn't mean he had to agree with it.

"Can we talk about this when I get home?" Really, the long day had exhausted him and an hour ago he'd wanted nothing more than to hear his lover's voice and get lulled in by the low baritone. He'd NOT, absolutely not, expected to have some sort of serious discussion at this time of the day, or rather night, especially not one that made his blood boil.

The other was silent for quite a while and Cody already thought he'd angered him with his annoyed tone and snappy words, but then he heard Randy sigh an almost inaudible "Okay".

A small smile tucked on his lips as he lowered his head to the pillow again and snuggled deeper into the bed, pressing his phone close to his ear.

"I'm sorry, Randy, I just..."

"It's okay, really. You must be damn tired and I'm the one who should be sorry for bringing this up now. I've a shitty timing, really."

Chuckling, Cody shook his head a little, his eyes starting to feel heavy as Randy's voice got lower. The same voice he used whenever they were in bed together, trying to fall asleep. It soothed him like nothing else.

"S'okay. When I get home we talk about it... and about the wedding."

Just then, Randy remembered why he had called in the first place, grimacing as he realized that now it was probably too late to talk to his lover about it. Let him rest and try it again tomorrow, he decided, smiling when he heard the yawn Cody was trying to stifle on the other end.

"We will, baby. Now you get some rest and relax. Be careful."

"Will do... Love you."

Biting back a chuckle at the sleepiness in Cody's voice, knowing too damn well how cute the other always behaved when he was tired, and how damn sexy he looked with that sleepy-look covering his beautiful features, he returned the sentiment but didn't hang up. He always waited until he heard the other snoring softly into his ear before finally turning his phone off and cleaning himself from the remainders of their previous dirty-talk, his mind then far away from Sam and solemnly on his lover again.

Alana was sprawled out on his body, the two of them absorbed in one of her newest books. It was already getting dark outside, the curtains closed, the only light in the room the lamp next to the couch. No music nor other distractions as Randy was partly reading to his little sunshine and partly letting her put together words, smiling proudly whenever she managed a new one. They were so focused that they barely heard the front-door open, but when it fell shut and Cody's voice boomed through the house in a happy, yet exhausted sounding "I'm home", there was nothing able to hold Alana back. She was off her dad's lap in no time and spurting towards the young brunette as fast as her short legs were carrying her, jumping into his awaiting arms with a loud squeal.

"Well, hello there little princess. That's what I call a welcome."

Instantly, his soreness and tiredness were blown away, his lips connecting with Alana's forehead and cheek as he bounced her up in his arms. His smile only widened when he spotted Randy slowly coming out of the living-room and into the floor, the older sporting a wide grin as he took in the scene in front of him.

"Hey handsome."

Despite being used to it, Cody couldn't help the small blush at the compliment, returning the sentiment with a wink and a rumbled "Hey sexy." before letting Alana down again and walking towards his older lover to get his 'Welcome'-kiss.

"Daddy made dinner!"

Their tender moment was only interrupted by the little ball of energy tucking on Cody's jacket, the younger looking at her with surprise before smirking at his lover.

"He did now, really? And he didn't burn down the house?"

"Hardy har har."

"Tia showed him yesterday."

It was only a second, but Randy could have sworn he saw a slight flinch from his younger lover at the comment, Cody's eye-brows going up for just a moment before his expression became happy again.

"Ow, that's good. Then, how about we eat right now and then you can tell me all about your week?"

Cody was already getting out of his jacket as he made his way towards the kitchen, throwing it onto the couch as he passed while Alana followed him with energetic chattering. Randy, however, stayed back in the floor for quite a while, pondering on whether he'd imagined Cody's jealousy or if it had been for real. He shook the thought away for then, following behind his lover and his daughter. Even IF, the topic could wait until later just like their wedding-plans. Cody'd be proud of him.

After dinner, they'd shared a quiet evening on the couch, Alana telling her 'second dad' all about their week without him while Randy cleaned the kitchen and then joined them with two beer, handing one to Cody before he sat down next to him.

Alana was soon getting sleepy and allowed Cody to carry her upstairs and tuck her in, but she didn't close her eyes before he'd read a story to her. When the younger was finally done, he was about to walk downstairs again to join his lover, only to find the door to their bedroom open. Peaking his head inside, he saw Randy already laying on the bed, shirt and boxershorts being all that covered his body while he was watching TV. A soft smile spread on his handsome face as he stepped inside and silently closed the door behind him, Randy's eyes meeting his just as he opened the zipper of his jeans and slid them down his toned legs. After shrugging them off with a wink at the older, he joined him in bed, Randy's arm instantly going around him and pulling him close.

"You must be tired."

"A little, yeah. How's your head? Sorry I didn't have time to talk the past two days, one interview after another and the signing and..."

Chuckling, Randy squeezed his younger lover closer to his body before placing a kiss to the top of his head.

"It's okay. And my head's good, too. No throwing up, no dizziness. Everything okay. I even managed to do some things for our wedding already."

He watched with a proud smirk on his lips how Cody's head turned up to look at him, wide, curious baby-blues regarding him with a glint of surprise and tons of questions sparkling in them.

"Like?"

Pecking those plush lips of the younger, Randy then leaned back against the headboard again, fingers absentmindedly starting to rub Cody's tense shoulder.

"I've put together a list of people to invite. I've written down two locations we could marry at. And I've been at the tailor to get a hand-made suit for me. Aaaaaand... I've chosen a band for us. Well, it depends on when we marry, but practically their management gave their 'okay' already."

He already expected Cody to be a little pissed since they'd wanted to do all the planning together, but to his surprise, the younger had a huge smile on his lips when he tilted his head to look at him.

"You must've been damn bored, huh?"

Shrugging his broad shoulders, Randy chewed on his lips but only until they were claimed by his lover. The kiss was only of short length, but the warmth of it, the love in it, made Randy's guts tighten immediately. A pleased moan escaped him as Cody's tongue -if only for a second- touched his own, his eyes fluttering shut as he drew Cody closer. But the younger broke the kiss again after only a few tender moments, finishing it with a wet peck to his older lover's jaw before snuggling against Randy's chest.

"We'll look at it tomorrow, yeah?"

It took Randy a while to regain his senses, the older slowly blinking his eyes open again with a disappointed whine. But he agreed. They were both tired for different reasons and they still had the topic of Samantha to talk about, too, something he'd rather do when they were more awake and less vulnerable. Murmuring a warm "Sure", he placed a kiss to the top of Cody's head, stifling a chuckle when he realized that the younger had already fallen asleep.

Next morning, Randy was the first to wake. Not by himself though, but by something wet and raspy attacking his nose. He groaned as his eyes fluttered open, coming face to face with their not-so-small-anymore kitten, arching a brow at the little ball of fur currently licking his nose. After closing his eyes again for a second, he then sighed and carefully shifted into a sitting-position. A short glance to his side told him that Cody was still fast asleep, the younger sprawled out on his stomach, one arm underneath his pillow, facing him with a smile on his slightly-opened lips. Any other day he'd kissed him then and there, but today he wanted to let him rest as long as possible. So, with Tigger in his arms, he slowly got out of bed and left the room, quietly closing the door behind him.

Alana was already awake, as he registered when passing her room, the little one quietly playing with one of her Barbie-dolls. He made sure that she wasn't making too much noise as he motioned her to follow downstairs, intending to make them all some healthy breakfast before waking his lover.

It was a little past nine when the pancakes and the salad were ready, the coffee-machine turned on and Alana placed in front of the TV for the time being. He made his way upstairs on his tip-toes, opening the door to their bedroom with as little noise as possible. From what he could see, Cody was still asleep, but now laying on his side facing away from him. With a smile on his lips, Randy made his way over to the bed and kneeled down in front of his younger lover, smile widening when he realized Cody being awake.

"Morning, beautiful."

Placing a kiss onto Cody's lips, he waited for the brunette to fully blink his eyes open, the corner of his lips slowly twitching up into a soft smile.

"Morning."

"Since when are ya awake?"

"Since ya left. Just didn't wanna get up so early."

Chuckling, Randy made to rise again but was stopped with a firm tuck at his wrist, almost falling into bed and on top of Cody. He was able to brace himself though, smiling even wider when Cody raised his head and pressed his lips to his own, returning the kiss with just as much warmth and a hand on the younger's cheek.

"Hmmm... Breakfast's ready. As much as I'd love to stay here and help ya wake up, I think Al might eat all the pancakes by herself if we don't hurry."

Though reluctantly, Cody got up after stretching properly, following his lover out of their bedroom and downstairs without another word. It took him the duration of thirty minutes -and a large cup of coffee- to finally wake up and interact with his lover and their daughter, his mood rising with each loving kiss he received by Randy and each toothy grin the little blond send his way. The grown-up topics were forgotten for the time being, the morning and noon filled with tons of laughter, games and fresh air. Until lunch was finished and Alana was sent upstairs for a nap. She followed the plea surprisingly quick, a tired smile on her lips as she vanished underneath her blanket and Randy turned on some soft music to help her fall asleep.

Cody'd cleaned the kitchen in the meanwhile, waiting in the garden when his older lover came back down. Launched in one of their chairs and enjoying the rather warm weather for this time of the year -only a thin tracksuit top thrown over his body-, he turned his head to send his lover a warm smile when the other stepped outside, immediately shifting on the chair to make some space for the older male. Randy took the invitation wordlessly, draping his sore body across the chair until they lay side by side, his arms wrapped safely around Cody's form. They spent quite a while in silence, just staring off into space and enjoying the peace until Cody finally made the first move, sighing heavily before he tilted his head towards his lover with a soft smile.

"You know... I'm not mad at you for wanting to give Samantha that chance. I'm just..." He sighed again and chewed his lips, seemingly trying to find the right words for what he wanted to say. And Randy gave him the time. "What if she starts all this crap again? If she tries to take Al from you. From us. I mean, Al's still young and innocent. What if Sam talks shit about us and she believes it. What if she -one day- doesn't WANT to come back to us anymore?"

It wasn't really surprising Randy, still he had to blink a few times at the revelation. Before then shaking his head and placing a kiss to Cody's cheek.

"Baby, you really think that? Even Al knows that Sam's done nothing but to lie. And she'd never ever hate me or you. She adores you."

"But Sam's still her mom. I'm just the bad 'uncle' that's come along to steal her dad away from her mom and ..."

"Cody, stop it!"

It wasn't as though Randy didn't understand the younger's worries, but he'd heard enough by then. He'd never thought that Sam's aspersions had gotten to him that much let alone gave him the feeling that Alana would hate him one day or another.

"Alana loves you. She sees you as her dad. Yes, Sam is her mom, but she's clever enough to understand what is going on and she is also clever enough to know that you haven't stolen me from her. Can't you see that? She's happy. She's happy being here with us and she's most definitely happy having you as a part of her family now. Plus, IF we give Sam the right to see her, one of us will always be around. There'll be no chance for Sam to talk smack. And if she tries it, I'm sure to end our settlement again right on the spot."

He waited for Cody to react some way or another, but the younger kept quiet and didn't move a bone, laying stiff in his arms and chewing on his lips. From the look on his face, he wasn't quite believing him and he had absolutely no idea how to change that.

"Codes, baby..." His tone was softer now than before, the frustration gone and replaced by desperation and love. "I love you. I'd not trait you for anything or anyone in the world. Not for Sam, not for Cynthia, not for anyone. And Al feels the same. She adores you. She loves you. Not just as her uncle, but as her dad. No matter what, that will never change. You're part of my life and of her life now and I'll make sure it will always stay this way. You hear me?"

To his relief, the young brunette nodded his head after a few moments of silence, a small smile tucking on Cody's lips as he looked up at his older lover.

"Stop being so insecure, baby. After everything we've been through and everything we've overcome, I thought it would be quite clear that you won't get rid of me that easily."

Randy's smile widened as he heard the younger chuckle and he pulled him as close as possible, squeezing him tightly to his side. Cody's face lightened with each passing second until the smile on his lips finally reached his eyes again, the two staring at each other in comfortable, sizzling silence. It was only broken by a soft chill running down Randy's spine, the older placing a kiss to Cody's lips before slowly raising from the chair.

"Come on, baby. Let's get inside and take a look at what I've gotten for the wedding already."

"I still can't believe you've decided on some things already. After all, you'd wanted me to go through all the stuff because you said you didn't have the nerve."

Randy helped his lover up with a soft laugh, kissing him again once the younger stood on his own two feet.

"Yeah, well, now you know how damn bored I have been without you here."

* * *

***waves* Thank you everyone!**


	41. It's over now

***pats own head* I've done it. Took me a few weeks, but I've managed to update. This chapter plays at the WM weekend and is the second last. Yes, you heard right. One more and it is over. I think I'd never planned that many chapters and I'm not only running out of ideas but also out of reviewers. **

**Let's go!**

**Chapter-Title: It's Over Now**

**Warning: Slash, Mentions of Smut, Fluff, Cussing and a CLIFFHANGER**

**Disclaimer: I own a Randy DVD and a Cody shirt. All human beings belong to themselves.**

* * *

March 31st/April 1st/April 2nd

"If you and daddy have babies, will dey look like you ow daddy?"

Cody just so managed to keep his morning-coffee inside, spluttering as he leaned against the kitchen-counter of their bus and watched Alana eat.

Wrestle Mania was only one day away, the past week having been filled with promotion-appearances, shows, meetings and interviews. And today would probably be the most packed. Randy was already out and about, some radio-interview thankfully not too far away from the hotel they'd parked the bus at. They'd both have signings later still, Axxess appearances and the HOF ceremony as well as the after-party. Their clothes for the day were lain out on their bed, in the order they'd be needed later. Al'd run with either one of them, her prettiest outfit's resting over a chair already just to be grabbed and thrown on.

He'd been prepared for everything, because Wrestle Mania and the week before were always full of surprises. But he had NOT been prepared for this. Him alone with Al and facing such a question in the early morning-hours.

"I... uhmmm..."

Scratching the back of his head, he placed down his coffee on the small table Alana sat at, brows furrowed in concentration as he was thinking of an answer. Or... anything to say at all. He didn't know if it was the right time to explain it to her already or if he should just go along with it and lie to her. Make her happy. Jesus, he knew he was part of the family now and he was ready for pretty much everything, but this.

You wouldn't know how damn grateful he was when in that exact moment his phone started ringing. The sigh he let out was loud enough to cause an echo in the bus.

He was greeted with an overly cheery "Babes" from the other end of the line, Randy's happy voice filling him with joy and worry at the same time. The older had been that way for a few days already and Cody just hoped that he wasn't high again. Only later he'd find out that Randy had been high indeed, but not on weed. It had been pure love-highness. Their wedding would be in only a week, 7 days after Randy's birthday and Wrestle Mania, 3 reasons to celebrate and to be incredibly grateful for. Enough to turn Randy into a fur of energy and loveliness.

"I'm done with my interview. You and Al wanna meet up for breakfast at IHop before we have to split again?"

A smile painted his lips despite his worries, Randy's excellent mood rubbing off on him. Having done so for the past days already. How could he NOT love that man? He glanced over at Alana for a moment, the girl now back to eating again without paying him any attention, and decided that even though she might not be hungry anymore, HE sure as hell could go with something big to get himself ready for the long day.

"Al's almost done with her breakfast, but I haven't eaten yet."

"Good, can you make it in ten minutes? It's not far away from the arena, only..."

"Yeah, I've seen it yesterday. I know where it is. Let's say 15. That little squirrel isn't dressed yet and neither am I."

* * *

It felt a little weird to be the calm one in their relationship for once. Usually he was the one making a fuss about everything before a big PPV or a big event. But this time, with WM and the wedding coming up, it was Randy for a change. The older wasn't just cheerful and overly excited, he was also terribly nervous and that was not only visible but also could be felt. His whole aura screamed 'wrack', body radiating giddiness and fire. Quite a funny combination to watch for those who knew Randy's usual calm and rationalism.

Many people had already asked him how he could stay so relaxed and to them all he'd answered the same "Because I know everything's going to be fine." And he believed it. While they had a lot on their minds, many things to plan still and a few talks neither of them was really looking forward to, Cody just knew that -as long as he was with Randy- everything would be okay in the end.

Everyone knew about their wedding but the fans... and Vince. Two talks they'd rather get done with sooner than later. They HAD to. Because there was no chance to keep their wedding a secret the way they had planned it. And leaving Vince out of it would only cause more problems. The day after WM was when they wanted to go ahead and knock at his office-door, hopefully finding the old man in a cheery mood after the 'Grandest Stage of them all' took place. And while he was slightly afraid of their bosses reaction, he wasn't nervous at all. Because they'd still get married next week. Because he'd still be with Randy after all.

He was only a bit muffed that they hadn't told Vince sooner. For two reasons: 1) This way they couldn't show at the HOF together. Randy'd go with Al alone and he'd go with Brandi. Cover was still written big. And 2) The WM After Party would only be half as fun with them having to restrain themselves. No touching in public as long as Vince didn't know.

And he was allowed to worry. Not only did Vince not like him anyway -something that went way back to his early days in OVW-, but Randy had a safe job. He was one of the top-faces of WWE after all, while he himself was... just another talent. Someone to be replaced easily.

As he was so deep in his thoughts, he almost missed Randy snapping his fingers right in front of him, the older grinning like a fool when his lover finally got back into reality.

"Where've ya been?"

"Huh?"

Only then he realized that he was still sitting in the small restaurant, Randy and Alana opposite to him, the coffee in his hands almost cold by now. How fucking long had he been absent?

"You were out for about five minutes. I already thought, we'd lost you to your sleep-world again."

"No... no... I was just... just thinking."

The look he was leveled with was a mix between amusement and utter love, Randy's eyes having a warmth to them for the past few days that he'd never seen before. A warmth that made him melt each time he looked at his older lover. Without another word needed, Randy squeezed his hand across the table and send him a smile that made him forget everything he'd just worried about, once again reminding himself that, as long as they were together, nothing could harm him.

* * *

It was long past midnight when they got back to their bus that night, Alana already fast asleep in Cody's arms as he carried her up the few steps and inside. They'd both wanted to leave the HOF party a lot earlier, but their co-workers had insisted they stayed to celebrate into Randy's birthday and Alana had been all for it.

If it had not been for Cody and his begging, they'd probably stayed even longer. But the younger had almost dragged them out of there at 1 am, merely reacting to their co-workers protests. Hell, they had a day packed with appearances and interviews ahead of them and Wrestle Mania in not even 19 hours to prepare for. The event all of them had worked so hard for all year long. The biggest show of them all. Their dreams come true.

Randy hadn't protested, even glad that Cody had dragged them out of there. It had been his own politeness paired with nervousness -the upcoming events having him on the edge 24/7- that had him refusing to leave sooner. But now that he was inside of their own four walls, all but ripping off his own clothes to get to bed as quickly as possible, he thanked Cody for his common sense, for ending the night.

Not even five minutes after they had laid down, they were both sound asleep, Randy's arms securely encircling his younger lover from behind while Alana was sprawled out on the other side of their king-sized-bed.

* * *

It was not even 6 in the morning when Cody's alarm went off the next day, Alana the first to wake only to shake her dad back into conciesnous. The day was fully packed, chaotic and hectic, but all of them had a blast. After all, it was all leading to one thing. To the Grandest Stage of Them All. Luckily for the two men, their co-workers and some referees took care of Alana while they drove through the city from one interview to another, both in different cars at different parts of the town until they met up again in the late afternoon for the last big meeting before the show.

They barely had the time to change a few words before Cody's presence was required for a signing again and Randy had to film a short promo for the night's match, just a small, gentle touch being exchanged before they parted ways again.

Finally, at 6, they all came together again at the arena, Randy already in their locker-room, seated on the bench with Alana in his lap when Cody walked in. Though his features looked quite worn out, his eyes still had that fire in them that they'd carried for the past days already, the excitement and passion for the job tonight bigger than ever. Alana only stayed another thirty minutes before one of Brodus' dancers took her to catering, the little girl understanding -even at that young of an age-, that daddy and his lover needed the time to mentally prepare for their matches.

Once they were alone and the silence in the else empty locker hit them, Cody felt himself shudder from head to toe, the anticipation finally getting the better of him. Nervousness surely wasn't something he often felt, but now it had kicked in and he was more than thankful that he was able to share it with Randy and no one else. The older had instantly realized the change in his lover -since his eyes had been on him from the moment the lockerroom-door had closed-, and had raised from the bench to take his lover into a gentle and soothing embrace.

Only when he felt Cody relax again, slightly at least, he pulled away to search the younger's eyes for any signs of fear, but thankfully he found none. Instead he found love and warmth in them, paired with anxiety and excitement for tonight, a combination that made his smile only wider. Pecking Cody's lips softly, he then cleared his throat and stepped away, sending him a short wink before throwing his shirt on.

"Let's stretch a bit. Might take the nervousness away."

And that's what they did for a good 15 minutes then, the big event getting closer and closer while they tried to get their bodies warmed-up and prepped, both well aware of the fact that they were going to lose anyways. But that was something that didn't matter for them, not at Wrestle Mania. As long as they competed, it was recognition enough.

When Cody came up from touching his toes, he startled a little, not having realized that Randy had gotten closer. Like, incredibly close, the older man standing only a few inches away from him. He immediately saw the other's smirk and the fire burning in his else so icy eyes, felt Randy's body-heat and his hot breathe on his own skin. Before he even knew it, Randy had claimed his lips in a raw and passionate kiss, not giving Cody the time to think or to react at all, the younger instantly melting into the sheer power and lust.

Only when it became too much, Cody managed to push his lover away, a few inches at least, his eyes fluttering open, his brows arched and his lips swollen.

"Is it wrong that I want to fuck you right here, right now?"

Shit, Randy's voice was certainly a few octaves lower than usual, pure sex dripping from it as he braced his hands on the wall behind Cody's head, tongue snaking out to taste his lover on his kiss-swollen lips. All Cody could do was to chuckle and shake his head -that was, once his brain finally started to function again-, before pecking his older lover on the nose.

"Not wrong, but inappropriate. Why don't you try keep that thought in mind for AFTER my match though?"

Now, that was an idea Randy couldn't deny, his smirk widening as he let Cody out of his trap, watching the younger with hungry eyes as he walked over to his duffle to withdraw his jacket.

"I still have one or two birthday presents for you anyways."

* * *

To their relief, neither John nor Alana had anything against a little sleep-over, the little one actually looking forward to spending the night with uncle Johnny. As Randy returned to their bus -though weak from the show's events-, his heart started beating faster with each step until he opened the door and stepped inside. That was the moment when his heart skipped a beat and his eyes diluted with black lust.

Cody was laying, stretched out and handcuffed to the bedpost, on their bed, his glorious body shining in the sweet sheen of sweat and oil, wearing nothing but a pair of tight black boxershorts and a red ribbon wrapped around his waistline, a smile on his lips and his blue hues darkened.

That birthday present couldn't be topped by the 'Korn'-tickets waiting for him on the night-stand, the two piece of papers only registered with a second-long glance before his eyes fell back onto his beloved Cody. Ready, willing, waiting. A better birthday-present he couldn't have wished for. And a hotter one he'd certainly never find anywhere.

* * *

The vein on Vince's forehead was visibly pulsing, the gray-haired man's knuckles white and his lips pressed tightly together before he exhaled a shuddering breath and spoke through gritted teeth.

"So... you two are a couple? And you want to marry? Openly? Publicly?"

If it had not been for Randy's hand holding an iron-grip on his own, Cody would've run right then. The older at least managed a nod while you could hear his lover gulp loudly, Vince's face scrunching up even more at that answer.

"And you are really expecting me to let this... just go through?"

"Sir... I know it will change our public image and also that of the WWE, but I doubt that it will be for the worse. We always pray no bullying, to show respect and be tolerant, so... we would be the perfect example that WWE practices all this in their own rows, too."

He was surprised and proud that his voice didn't waver, his nervousness obviously not showing as much as Cody's did. The younger man had been silent ever since they had stepped into Vince's office, in fact, he had been pretty silent all day long. And Randy knew why; knew that Cody had much more to loose than he had. But he wasn't going to let that happen.

Vince seemed to contemplate that thought -but only for a few seconds-, as his features visibly relaxed and he clucked his tongue before then shaking his head, face hardening once more.

"I can NOT let that happen. If you two come out, there'll be millions of fans turning on the two of you, not buying your merchandise anymore and thus injuring MY business. And I'm sure media will rip us apart. No."

Cody could feel Randy tense and knew he was close to exploding, but he couldn't stop it even if he had wanted to. The words were out before he was able to say anything.

"That is absolute bullshit, Vince, and you know that. Only because we are together it doesn't change a damned thing. The fans will LOVE it and the media will be all over it, with 99% of it being positive publicity for us."

"NO! If you two are going to go through with this wedding, there'll be consequences. And that is it. I'm done with this topic. If you'll excuse me..."

Now, Cody knew exactly how stubborn Vince could be by experience, but he also knew that Randy was even worse when it came to something he truly believed in. And it was only confirmed to him when Randy ripped his hand out of their iron-grip and stood up with a force that almost made the chair he'd been sitting in topple over.

"Consequences? You threatening us now, Vince? What the fuck? We are getting married, that is all. We're not going to murder anyone or rob a bank. In all the years we've known each other, I've always been loyal to you and WWE, I've busted my ass left and right and so has Cody and that is the reward? You threatening us? You know what, Vince? Fuck you. If you are going to kick us out or do so much as to bury our career, I'm sure media would LOVE to know as to exactly WHY. And I'll be glad to tell them that our boss is nothing but a homophobic, senile, cranky bastard who has no balls whatsoever when it comes to backing up his employees!"

While he had talked himself into an absolute rage, he'd grabbed Cody's wrist a little roughly and pulled him out of his chair -the one he'd sunk deeper and deeper into while Randy had talked. Now that they both stood, Randy's eyes flaming with fire and his lips drawn back into a snarl, Cody didn't know where to look at or where to hide, both men making him fear the worst with how aggressive they'd become during their meeting. He was used to Randy's temper, yes, but he was by far not used to him colliding with the powers to be. Especially not Vince. Thankfully, to his relief, Randy dragged him out of the office with that last sentence and slammed the door shut behind them, all but pulling Cody along with him, down the corridor, not stopping until they reached their locker.

His head was literally spinning as the door fell shut behind him, everything in his gaze only a blur as he tried to comprehend everything that had just been said. His career was probably over now and if not, he was going to pay for everything his lover had thrown Vince's way and still, he couldn't bring himself to be mad at the older. If he had had the guts, he'd have probably said the same... just a little calmer and more civil.

"I can't believe him. That fucking arrogant, old bastard... How dare him to... Fuck... God fucking... This... this... Grrr..."

He heard Randy's rant, though he did not understand one word, startling out of his daze when Randy's fist connected with the locker-door hard. The sound made him jump and his eyes instantly dart up to chance a look at his raging lover, a small smile tucking on his lips despite the situation. And then, all of a sudden he saw Randy's expression changing, the older man turning almost pale as he blinked a few times as if something had just hit him.

"Shit... I... I've just ruined us. Our career. Hell, Vince's going to fire us now. Both of us. Though you had nothing to do with this... Fuck... I..."

In a heart-beat, he was over at where Randy had stopped his pacing, cupping the other's cheeks in his large, still slightly sweaty palms. His lips found the elder's in a soft kiss, his hot breathe ghosting over Randy's face as he held him gently, only pulling back to whisper "It's okay."

When the fog in his brain finally cleared again, Randy though broke the kiss and rested his forehead against his lover's, guilt and regret written all over his face. Eyes clouded and brows furrowed, he let his hands slide over Cody's sides and to his back, pulling him closer against his body in desperate need of warmth and safety.

"What are we gonna do now?"

* * *

**Sorry for the Cliffhanger, but it was needed. Hope to hear your opinions and your suggestions and WHAT should happen now? Should they risk the wedding or should they just stay together? Will they eventually even break up?**

**The last Chapter will (hopefully) follow soon :)**


	42. An end and a beginning

**The intro will probably be longer than the chapter. It's short and sweet and hopefully a good ending to a story full of love, lust, drama, pain and friendship. I'll miss my 'baby' dearly, but I'm also looking forward to future stories. My brain's full of them.**

**A huge 'Thank You' to Lururi, GothCatholic, rista07d, RKOsNumba1Fan, The Scurvied One and everyone else who ever reviewed. I truly hope for tons of reviews on this Chapter, though I'll be grateful for each one I get :)**

**Now enough with the rambling and finally to the bitter-sweet END!**

**Chapter: An end and a beginning**

**Warning: Slash, some Smut and sooooooooooooooo much Fluff**

**Disclaimer: I eventually own the rights to this story. I still do not own Randy or Cody, but am quite content to own their muses.**

* * *

The week after WrestleMania 28

This wasn't their usual love-making. This was so much more. It felt like so much more. Randy's thrusts were slow and smooth, their eyes open and locked on each other, their lips meeting every now and then in featherlike kisses, their fingers intertwined. They weren't hunting for release nor were they chasing satisfaction, the coupling itself secondary as all they were feeling was pure love.

They had finally shown everyone. Had finally found the strength to say yes. In front of thousands, millions even. They were finally together in a way they had never imagined. And it was showing. Even though in the end, Vince had turned their wedding into a public spectacle. They hadn't cared. They still didn't. Because by saying 'yes', they knew that all the trouble they had been through, everything that would still follow, it didn't matter. None of it did, as long as they were together.

Cody could feel his release nearing, his back arching each time Randy hit that magic button inside of him. The room was completely silent besides their heavy breathing and occasional 'I love you's, the usual busy sounds of a hotel late at night blended out as all that mattered were the two of them. The heavy odor of sex mixed with sweat and after-shave filled their nostrils, their senses heightened but focused only on each other, their bodies swinging in harmony as Randy's thrusts increased in strength but never in speed.

It was the most sensual they'd both ever experienced, every second of it a dream, memorized by each fiber of their bodies. Their muscles were covered in a fine sheen of sweat, shining gloriously in the moonlight infiltrating their room. Though their honeymoon would have to wait and their wedding-night was spend -tonight- in a rather cheap hotel, this was a night neither of them would ever forget. A moment they'd remember forever.

Cody's muscles were holding him in a vice-like grip when his younger lover exploded, the white, sticky ribbons coating their constricting abs. He didn't stand a chance, not one second, his release following immediately, their bodies shuddering in synch, their lips meeting for a feverish kiss. All energy gone, Randy dropped to his side, fingers though still laced with Cody's, nose buried in the crook of the younger's neck. He'd never felt that satisfied and content before. Finally at ease. Having reached his goal. All of them. And by the wide, cheeky smile gracing Cody's lips, the brunette felt just the same.

Maybe this was exactly the right time.

Randy rolled back on top of his lover, their sweaty, naked bodies rubbing against each other as he grabbed Cody's face with both hands and planted a long, sensual kiss onto the younger's lips. He pulled back with a satisfied smile on his lips, his eyes diluted with lust and pride and not long after, he buried his nose in Cody's neck and inhaled his musky scent.

"Let's have a baby."

Cody blinked rapidly as he tried to understand what his lover had said. Or better yet, tried to comprehend them.

"Like... right now?"

The chuckle reaching his ears was loud and hearty, Randy's body above him shaking with the force of it. Only a second later, dreamy gray eyes stared into his own, Randy's tongue snaking out to wet his still kiss-swollen lips.

"No, you dummy. But... soon. You know, I've spend lots of time with Cynthia during my concussion and I've gotten to know her a bit better."

Cody didn't like it one bit where this was going and Randy immediately sensed his unease not only by the way the younger stiffened underneath him, but also by the way his brows furrowed and his smile dropped. Instantly, he shook his head and planted a wet kiss onto Cody's lips.

"Not like that. Just, we talked a lot. And she's a very nice girl. I found out that, though she loves kids, she doesn't want any of her own. But... she'd also not object to giving birth."

"You... talk about things like that with her?"

Smile widening, Randy shrugged his shoulders before planting a wet kiss to the tip of his younger lover's nose.

"The topic came up somehow, kids I mean. She talked about how you and Al get along so well together and asked if we ever wanted kids of our own and stuff... Well, yeah."

"Okay."

"I mean, we both know her and we trust her. I do, at least."

"Okay."

"She's a very nice woman and she has brains and looks good. Just the DNA we..."

"Randy, baby, ..." Cody had grabbed his lover's cheeks by then, trying to hold back a chuckle as he looked into the warm grays and saw the elder's flushed cheeks. "I said 'OKAY'."

Now it was Randy's turn to be surprised, the older being silent for a quite a while, just blinking and furrowing his brows. Until his lips split into a wide, cheeky grin.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. I think we're ready for it. I think it's the perfect timing and yes, Cynthia would be the perfect surrogate mom. IF she's okay with it."

"Fuck yes! We're gonna be dads!"

The excited features of them were more overwhelming than comical, Cody's grin soon matching his husband's, the two of them sharing a long, soft kiss before Randy pulled away again, smacking his lips. He'd never seen the younger man so happy in his life, Cody's eyes telling him everything he needed to know as he got lost in them again, his grin turning into a gentle smile when Cody's hands slid from his cheek to his scalp and began playing with the short hair.

"We're going to be dads."

* * *

**THE END**

**:) :) :)**


End file.
